The Black Sun
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: Once again the commanders of the various schools (Anzio, Ooarai, Saunders) etc. They will have to unite to defeat a common opponent, who this time comes from Europe: the Black Sun, a fearsome and practically unbeaten team, which will give them a lot of trouble ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Imminent arrival.**

**Ooarai school ship, March 9, 7:00 am**

The sun was shining high in the sky that day, and the weather was pleasantly warm. Miho had just woken up and, after getting dressed and having breakfast, headed for school. On the way she came across Mako and Saori.

"Good morning!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, Maho ... I meant Miho-chan!" Said the coppery-haired.

"Hi, Miho ..." was Mako's reply.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine. Mako is still in the world of dreams!"

"How witty, Saori ..."

Miho smiled at that exchange of sentences. After the latest events Saori and Mako had bonded further, strengthening their old friendship; the former had in fact raised morale to the latter, convincing her to return to school after three weeks of absence, caused by the death of Hisako, her grandmother. Now those two were practically inseparable.

"Come on, girls ... We have to hurry, or we'll be late for school." She reminded them.

Both Mako and Saori nodded.

* * *

At the same time, on board the HMS Ark Royal, Darjeeling was having breakfast with Assam, Orange and Rosehip.

"There is nothing better than a good cup of tea to start the day well!" She exclaimed, pleased.

"Well said!" Orange gave her.

"And by the way, I just found interesting news on Google News."

"What are you talking about, Assam?"

"See for yourself."

Saying this she handed her smartphone. Darjeeling took it, noting that the web page was open on the sports news section.

**The black sun lands in Japan**

Intrigued by the title, she clicked on it, and an article by Yomiuri Shinbun appeared on the screen.

The arrival at the port of Tokyo of the Schwarze Sonne school (Kuroi Taiyo in Japanese), the much acclaimed and controversial school of Sensha-do, is scheduled for today, after a long journey that led her to the main ports of Europe and d Asia (Valencia, Marseille, Naples, Athens, etc.).

The black sun recently won the European Championships in Sensha-do, defeating Kursk, a Russian school in the final. It is the tenth victory for the school, which still holds the title of champion.

"Hard bones ..."

"Exactly. It is the German equivalent of our Kuromorimine. A team of champions, practically unbeaten."

"What pushed them to Japan?" Rosehip wondered.

"The easiest way to find out is to wait for their explanation." Darjeeling replied, resuming drinking tea.

* * *

**Shikoku, 7:30 am**

Hilda was on the floating school deck, looking at the sea with a serene gaze.

_Little is missing on arrival._

She think.

"Hilda ..." A voice called her.

She turned, crossing her gaze with her mother, a woman in her thirties with long blond hair and light purple eyes staring at her smiling.

"Mother…"

"We will soon arrive in Japan ... Are you happy?"

Hilda nodded.

"I have always wanted to visit my father's homeland ... Furthermore, I feel connected to this land, not only because Japanese blood flows (half of it) but also because the Rising Sun has always fascinated me: history, culture, art, mythology ... It is no coincidence that I have read Kogiki several times and spent hours researching the various aspects of this nation on the internet. "

"A true scholar ..."

"I got it from you."

"And from your father you took a passion for martial arts."

"You too ... After all, you taught me ju jitsu."

"True…"

"Mein Führer?" A voice called her.

The two turned around, noticing a girl with short black hair and gray eyes, who wore glasses.

"Himmler ... What is it?"

"The information gathering has been completed, we have drafted quite a few dossiers. I guess you want to read them ... "

"Yup. Sorry, mom, but I have to go. "

"Go ahead, daughter. Ah, one last thing ... "

"Tell me."

"How do you think they will welcome us?"

"I hope better that in Israel and in Europe ... There we had endless troubles."

Having said that, she set off, followed closely by Himmler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dossier.**

**8:45 am**

Miho was in her class and following the lesson of her history teacher Kyoko Hayashi when she received a message on Facebook from Maho, her older sister and commander of Sensha-do's Kuromorimine team.

**Good morning, little sister!**

**Good morning, Maho.**

**I disturb you?**

**I'm in class...**

**I wanted to ask you ... How about going over here from me? After school, of course.**

**A visit to you?**

**Yes ... Just to spend some time together. You can bring some friends if you want, but no more than 6 people.**

**Why 6?**

**Because the Focke can carry a maximum of eight people, including you and Erika, who is the pilot.**

**Ah understood….**

**Are you there?**

**Gladly.**

**Perfect ... So see you later.**

**See you later.**

Miho smiled, then returned to focus on the lesson.

* * *

"Then? What did she answer? "Erika asked.

"She will come." Maho replied cheerfully.

"Shall I leave immediately?"

"No, it's still early ... Later."

"Ok ... By the way, did you hear the latest news?"

"Are you referring to the Black Sun? My mother told me about it ... It will be at the port of Tokyo today to welcome the team."

"And it won't be the only one, from what I've read ... There will be many VIPs."

"Oh yes? And which?"

"Kururugi."

Hearing her answer, Maho's eyes widened.

"Kururugi? You mean Genbu Kururugi?"

"The current Prime Minister of Japan, and his deputy Atsushi Sawasaki will also be present."

"Is this a really important event?"

"Leila, Hilda's mother, is the daughter of the current German chancellor Bradow, who is a longtime friend of Genbu. In addition, Akito, the father, is a martial arts champion famous all over the globe, and very popular both at homeland and abroad. "Her deputy explained.

"This explains everything ... Anyway let's hurry, I want to give our guests a welcome with all the trimmings!"

* * *

**9:00 am**

"Is there much missing when they arrive?" Asked Shiho Nishizumi, mother of Miho and Maho and leading exponent of the Sensha-do federation.

"About ... five hours, maybe less ... It also depends on the speed of their ship." Shichiro Kodama, director of the above said.

"I heard that their tour in Europe was not very peaceful ..." Said Chiyo Shimada, Alice's mother, Shiho's friend / rival and other local federation big name.

"You may well say it ... In whatever city they set foot, groups of demonstrators were waiting for them, who contested them harshly, at least in Europe and Israel."

"The reason for these disputes?"

"Schwarze Sonne, like Kuromorimine, is inspired by the Third Reich; and, as we well know, the Third Reich set fire to the entire European continent during the Second World War. Many peoples had to suffer the Nazi invasion, with all the consequences of the case: Poles, Danes, Norwegians, Belgians, Dutch, French, Greeks, English, Russians ... Not to mention the Jews. The fact that a sensha-do team is inspired by such a dark model is a source of indignation among many European and Israeli citizens. "

"And what do they say? The girls, I mean."

"Although some aspects of the school are of Nazi origin (uniforms, buildings, music, culture, propaganda) they condemn any type of discrimination or tyranny, so much so that during the stop in Israel Hilda, accompanied by her parents and some of her companions, she visited the holocaust museum and once defined herself close to the Jewish state, and friend of her people. Of course, before disembarking, she and the others had to remove the bands from their arm."

"Logical."

"This has eased the protests, at least in part."

"And what about Asia?"

"The reception has been positive, especially in India."

"Are there any problems here in Japan?"

"I highly doubt it."

"All the better ..."

"Yeah…"

* * *

At the same time Hilda, in her office, was reading some dossiers concerning the members of the various Sensha-do teams in Japan, drawn up during the sea voyage and obtained by gathering information from the web and from some social friends who played in the Japanese teams.

_The Gestapo did a good job ..._

She thought, pleased, as she leafed through them.

The first dossier concerned Miho Nishizumi: daughter of Shiho and Higo, former deputy commander of Kuromomorimine and commander of Ooarai. In the 62nd sensha-do tournament she caused her team to be defeated in the final against Pravda, having abandoned the admiral tank to save the lives of some of her teammates who were drowning. Following the controversy resulting from the defeat, she abandoned the kuro and moved to Ooarai, which under her leadership has become one of the strongest teams in the art of tanks, so much so as to defeat even teams such as Saunders, Pravda and the aforementioned Kuromorimine, in the final of the 63rd tournament. Her companions describe her as a good-hearted, selfless and courageous girl.

Katyusha: commander of the Pravda school, a Russian school (although Soviet would be the most suitable term). Winner of the 62nd tournament, she was beaten by the Ooarai team in the 63rd semifinals, although initially the victory seemed to be in her hand. Katyusha's decision not to attack the opponents immediately but to give them three hours to give up weighed on the defeat. She is very close to Nonna, her deputy, called the storm. Despite her short stature (she is less than one meter and thirty tall) she is very popular with her teammates for her determination, even if at times she proves arrogant and childish.

Hilda shook her head, amused.

_What an idiot ... Losing a match already won because of her stupidity! Her teammates should have dismissed her for ineptitude!_

She think.

Maho Nishizumi: commanding officer of Kuromorimine, a German-style team. She is Miho's older sister and Shiho's eldest daughter. Her team is almost unbeaten, apart from defeats against Pravda in the 62nd tournament and Ooarai in the 63rd. Despite her cold and detached appearance, she is a kind and affectionate girl, especially towards her sister Miho, her mother and her deputy Erika.

Darjeeling: commander of the St. Gloriana, an British-style school, the only one to have defeated Ooarai, although in a friendly match. Calm and confident. She is crazy about tea, which she drinks often.

Kay: commander of Saunders, a US-style school. Charismatic and friendly.

Marie: commander of BC Freedom, a French-style school. Like Darjeeling she is a serious and composed girl.

Kinuyo Nishi: commander of Chi-ha-tan, a Japanese-style school, the poorest that never wins a match. This is because of their strategy, which can be summed up in two words: frontal assault.

_But are they girls or rhinos?_

She wondered, chuckling.

Chiyomi Anzai: AKA Anchovy is the duce (leader) of the Anzio school, of an Italian style. Although gifted with great charisma and loved by her followers, herschool is one of the poorest in sensha-do, the only known victory is the one against the Maginot team in the last tournament.

_It can be seen that it is of an Italian type ..._

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

"Excuse me, Mein Führer." A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes said, holding a French bulldog in her arms.

"Petain ..." Hilda smiled benevolently at seeing her.

She stood up and joined the new arrival, and then stroked the little dog.

"Akira ..."

"Actually this is Aris, Akira's son." Petain explained.

"Ah ... Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to ask you ... When we arrive at the port of Tokyo I would like to be part of the delegation that will go ashore."

"Of course ... Of course you will be part of it." Hilda reassured her, winking.

"I'm really grateful to you."

"This and more for a trusted collaborator like you. Now, if you don't mind, I have files to read ... "

The brunette nodded and left the room. Hilda returned to her desk, resuming reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome, part 1.**

**2:15 pm**

After the end of the lessons Miho was heading towards the exit of the school, when she was joined by Midoriko, one of the members of the moral committee.

"Miho"

"What is it, Sodoko?"

"Don't call me Sodoko! The student council wants to see you right away."

"For what reason?"

"Something important seems to be happening in Tokyo ..."

"What?"

"Go to them and find out."

Although not satisfied with the answer Miho nodded and walked away.

* * *

When she got to the office she found Hana, Yukari and Saori who were watching TV.

"What happens?" She asked.

"See for yourself." The brunette replied.

More and more curious, she turned her gaze to the flat-screen TV, which was broadcasting a special edition of the newscast. A girl in her early twenties with long red hair and blue eyes led him, with an inscription on the top that identified her as Kushina Uzumaki.

"We connect directly with the port of Tokyo, where the German carrier school Schwarze Sonne has just arrived, after a long journey that led her to the main ports of Europe and Asia."

The image of a large ship, similar to the Graf Zeppelin (the ship that hosted Kuromomorimine), appeared on the screen. The shot moved to the pier, where in addition to a band there were several important personalities, including Miho recognized her mother, Alice, the director of the Federation of Sensha-do, the instructor Ami Chono, the Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi with his deputy Atsushi Sawasaki and a couple of others she didn't know. They were standing side by side with a serious expression on their faces.

* * *

"They have the courage to display that flag!" Ruka, deputy-commander of BC Freedom (a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes) exclaimed.

"Do you call it courage? I'd say shamelessness! "Rena said, a dark-skinned girl with long black hair and eyes of the same color, her equal.

"Come on, girls ... Let's not judge them based on the symbolism." Marie, the commander intervened (a blonde with long hair and green eyes).

* * *

"I don't understand why you wanted to go here in person." The deputy prime minister said, a middle-aged man with short black hair and brown eyes.

"To welcome Schwarze Sonne." Replied the prime minister, also in his fifties and with short brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"They are a simple sports team ..."

"Which is led by my friend and colleague's granddaughter."

"True…"

* * *

"Excited, Shiho?" Chiyo asked.

"I am used to having contacts with Sensha-do teams, both domestic and foreign." The dark-haired woman replied casually.

The brunette smiled at that answer.

_Always sure of you, huh? Let's see if you remain impassive even after this!_

She thought, and then began to lick her neck sensually, making her blush and move her head to the side.

"But you are crazy?" Shiho asked, speaking softly so as not to be heard by others.

"How many stories for a simple display of affection ..." Chiyo retorted, winking.

"If you try again, I'll rip your tongue out in bites ... We're in a public ceremony, damn it!"

"Calm down, nobody noticed us."

"Let's change the subject ... Who are those?" Shiho asked, indicating a man with short black hair and orange eyes, a woman with long purple hair and eyes of the same color who wore an elegant bright red dress, a girl with pink hair tied in two tails and orange eyes who wore a pair of glasses and a boy with short black hair and black eyes.

"That's Soichiro Takagi, representative of the defense minister, and the other is his wife Yuriko."

"What about the two students? Their children? "

"The girl is called Saya. The other is Takashi, her boyfriend."

"They seem very united ..."

"They am, I can guarantee you."

* * *

"What's the matter, Takashi? I see you tense." Saya asked.

"I feel out of place ..." He replied, embarrassed.

"And why?"

"I am the only common person here. The others are all VIPs or rich people ... There is even the Prime Minister!"

The spectacle smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Keep calm..."

He blushed slightly and smiled at her.

"Here they are!" Soichiro said.

A dozen girls appeared at the top of the catwalk: they wore uniforms of various types, some of which had a red band with a white disk in the center and the swastika inside.

* * *

Which of them will be Hilda Breisgau?" Assam wondered.

"I think it's her." Darjeeling replied, pointing on the screen to a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, who wore an officer's cap, a white jacket with golden buttons, a swastika armband and a short black skirt.

* * *

_Here we are, finally we are in Tokyo ..._

Hilda thought, looking at the welcome committee.

A little further away was a crowd of onlookers waving German flags or welcome banners.

"Apparently there are no protests ..." Petain observed.

"All the better ... I was sick of those nuisances!" A girl with long black hair and brown eyes exclaimed.

"Me too, Salò ... But here we shouldn't have any problems. Now let's get down."

* * *

"They look interesting." Katyusha commented.

"The strongest team in Europe, comparable to our Kuromorimine. She is practically unbeaten. " Nonna said.

Klara, on the other hand, was fatally pale, sweating cold and had an expression of pure terror on her face.

"Comrade Klara! What's up?" Nonna asked her, noting her appearance.

"I warn you, that team is scary."

"Is it really that strong?" Katyusha asked.

"For that too."

"And for what else?"

"Some time ago we at Kursk (the European team in which I was a member) sent spies aboard their ship ... Five well-trained girls who had a long track record of successful missions."

"So what?"

"Only one came back… The fingers of her left hand had been amputated. Yet she said she had been lucky. "

At that reply the other two were speechless.

* * *

The girls got off the ship in single file, then once on land they were joined by the welcome committee.

"Welcome to Japan. I am Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. Instead they are my deputy and minister of economy Atsushi Sawasaki, the director of the federation of sensha-do Shichiro Kodama, Shiho Nishizumi, Chiyo Shimada, Ami Chono, Soichiro Takagi, his family ... And who would that be? "

Everyone turned to the boy with the black hair, who looked down embarrassed.

_Damn ... All those looks make me uncomfortable!_

He thought, annoyed.

"He is my boyfriend, Takashi Komuro." Saya intervened.

"Ah ... they didn't inform me of his presence."

"It was a last minute decision, my daughter Saya insisted that he also come. By the way, I'm Yuriko. " Explained her mother.

"I am Hilda Breisgau, commander of the Black Sun, and this is my entourage. Meet Göring, my deputy ... "

The stocky girl greeting with a nod.

"... Ribbentrop, public relations officer ..."

A girl with short gray hair and blue eyes came forward.

"... Funk, responsible for economic matters ..."

"Very pleased." Said a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"And Himmler, security officer."

"Honored."

"Who else would they be?"

"Our ... Foreign Legion: Petain, French ..."

"Bonjour, monsieur Kururugi!"

"Francisca, Spanish ..."

"Hey there!" Greeted them a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

"... Salò, Italian ..."

"Hello!"

"Horty, Hungarian ..."

"Jó napot, kiemelkedő uraim!" Said a girl with long black hair and eyes of the same color.

"What ... What did she say?" Ami asked, confused.

"Wishes you a good afternoon. But let's continue: Ion, Romanian ... "

A girl with short orange hair and black eyes bowed.

"... Vania, Bulgarian ..."

"I'm really excited!" A girl with brown hair tied in a tail exclaimed.

"... And finally Satu, Finnish."

A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes bowed.

* * *

"How many people will host that ship?" Carpaccio asked herself.

"According to the information gathered on the web, about 100,000." Pepperoni replied, keeping her arms crossed.

Anchovy instead remained silent, watching the live broadcast without saying a word.

_I hope they are not here to measure us ... They would tear us to pieces._

She thought, intimidated.

* * *

"You are Miho's mother, right?" Hilda asked.

"Exact." Shiho replied.

"Your daughter has gained notoriety after the last tournament. The echo of her exploits also resounded in my homeland. It is not for everyone to defeat the strongest teams, especially if they are leading a improvised team. You must be proud of it. "

"Indeed, they are." The woman said.

"Sorry if I intrude ... Are your parents on board?"

"They should come down in moments ... Ah, here they are!" Exclaimed the blonde.

On the catwalk, in fact, Leila had appeared in the company of her husband Akito, a man in his thirties with short blue hair and eyes of the same color. They went ashore and reached their daughter and the others present.

"Mr. Kururugi ..." the blonde began.

"Leila ..." He replied, shaking hands with her and his husband.

"My father sends you his regards."

"I hope he is well."

"Very well, I assure you."

"All the better ... A press conference will take place later, but in the meantime you can rest in the Shibuya hotel, the most prestigious in our capital."

"Should we reach it on foot?"

"No, Mr. Hyuga, I have prepared a transport for you to the hotel. By the way, I am pleased to meet in person a famous martial arts champion, who held the flag of Japan high at the Rio, London and Beijing Olympics, in the judo test."

"And I will keep it high even at the next Olympics, which will take place here in Tokyo." He declared, sure of it.

"Our homeland owes a lot to valiant athletes like you, Mr. Hyuga." Sawasaki intervened, pleased.

"True ... But now could you take us to the car?"

"Of course, Hilda. Please follow me. " The premier invited them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome, part 2.**

**2.45 pm**

"What do we know about this school, the black sun?" Hana asked.

"Very little ... From what little I have seen it is inspired by the Third Reich." Saori replied.

"The problem is that we have never been interested in foreign teams ..." Yukari admitted, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Miho, your sister leads the kuromorimine. Maybe she knows more."

"Possible, Ana-chan ..." The girl admitted, then clapped a hand on her forehead.

"I was forgetting it! How stupid…"

"What?" Yukari asked her.

"Maho wrote me a message this morning ... She invited me to spend an afternoon with her, saying that I can bring 6 friends."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded.

"Have you already thought about who will come with you?"

"Let's see ... You three, Erwin, maybe Ogin and Mako."

At that moment, a series of shouts and curses were heard from the outside, then the door to the room opened wide and Momo appeared, looking breathless.

"We are in a meeting!" Saori exclaimed, annoyed by that sudden break-in.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we just caught a Kuromorimine spy!" The bespectacled warned her.

"A spy?"

"Exactly, Yukari!"

"Lead her here, I want to see her in person!" Hana ordered.

_It won't be ..._

Miho thought, sensing the identity of the spy.

After a few minutes Silver and Murakami entered the room: the latter held by the arms a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes dressed in a uniform of Kuromorimine (gray blouse and short black skirt) who was furiously wiggling.

"Give me up, ape!" Cried the blonde, angry.

In response she received a punch in the head.

"Your tongue is too long, spy!" Murakami said.

"I'm not a spy!"

"And what did the tourist come here for?" She asked.

"You're here on Maho's behalf, right?"

"That's right, Miho ... I came here on board the Focke, and I was looking for you when they caught me!"

Upon hearing that answer Momo suddenly became suspicious.

" Miho ... Have you decided to re-join the kuromorimine?"

"But no! Simply my sister invited me to spend an afternoon with her! And she also told me to bring some friends if I wanted!"

The dark-haired girl did not change expression, fixing her interlocutor with a mix of skepticism and hatred.

"So she's not here to spy?"

"No, Murakami ... You can also leave her." Miho said.

The robust girl nodded and let go of Erika, who first gave her a dirty look and then turned back to her former teammate.

"It is fortunate that your school was passing a short distance from mine ... Have you already decided who you will bring with you?"

"Yup."

"Please, no more than 6 people."

"I know, Maho spotted me."

"Then gather your friends and let's go."

"Agree."

* * *

At the same time, a discussion was taking place between Saunders commander Kay and her two deputies, Arisa and Naomi, on USS George Washington, home of the Saunders school.

"Do you have any information on that team?" Asked the blonde.

"None ..." Arisa admitted, looking down.

"Are you saying that you have nothing in your hand?"

"It is the strongest team in Europe, practically unbeaten. Wins every championship." Naomi said.

"Thanks, any other obviousness?"

"Can you explain why you're so nervous?"

"It seems obvious to me ... A foreign team has come to Japan, and the only thing you can say is: it's strong and unbeaten!"

"We take care of the local teams, not the foreign ones!"

"But listen to them, these provincials ... They can't see beyond the backyard!"

"Why, would you be a globetrotter?"

"Look, I don't want to argue. I just need to know more about that team!"

"We could look for some info on the internet ..." Proposed Arisa.

"Quite right! How stupid, why didn't I think of it before? Come on, hand to smartphones!" Exclaimed the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile the motorcade with the representatives of the Schwarze Sonne on board was traveling through the streets of the Japanese capital.

"So, Hilda ... How do you feel Tokyo?" Her father asked her.

"A truly immense and sumptuous metropolis ..." She replied, looking out the window.

The road was clear of other vehicles, except for police cars parked on the sides. The buildings were generally three-story, with the exception of some that reached seven or more. They housed a market, a pharmacy, offices, private homes, condominiums etc.

"Are you and your friends going to stay at the hotel?" Asked her mother.

"Just for the press conference, maybe for dinner ... Then we'll go back to school."

"So will you stay there?"

The blonde nodded.

"A true commander must be in contact with his followers."

Leila smiled at that phrase.

"So thinks a real Breisgau!" She congratulated with her daughter.

Hilda looked at her without answering, then returned to focus on the landscape.

_Miho Nishizumi ... I can finally meet you in person ..._

She thought, determined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hearty meal.**

**3:30 pm**

The glider piloted by Erika was transporting Miho and her friends to Graf Zeppelin, the ship that hosted the Kuromorimine school. On board, in addition to the two aforementioned, there were Yukari, Saori, Hana, Ogin, Erwin and Murakami.

"Is there still a lot missing on arrival?" The latter asked.

"We are almost there!" The pilot replied.

After a few minutes, in fact, the outline of the ship appeared in the distance.

"But isn't that the Black Sun ship?" Saori asked.

"No, it's ours! They look alike because Graf Zeppelin and Flugzeugträger B are twins!" Erika explained to her.

"I see…"

* * *

The aircraft landed on the ship's training ground, which consisted of a meadow dotted with hills.

Once the girls came to the ground, led by Erika, they passed a hill, finding themselves in front of an idyllic scenario: the kuro had in fact set up a sumptuous banquet on the lawn. The students wore traditional German clothes and, sitting at the tables, ate various types of dishes: lobster, shrimp soup, potato pie, pasta with vegetables and ham, cakes etc. At the sight of all those delicacies, the Ooarai found themselves mouthwatering.

"Fuck, there is also beer!" Ogin excitedly exclaimed, noting that some girls were sipping full mugs.

"It's non-alcoholic." Erika pointed out.

Those words for the dark-haired girl were a cold shower, but he preferred to keep the disappointment to herself.

"Do you bring our opponents here now, Erika?" Asked a voice.

To ask this question had been a girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Stay out of it, Sheska! They are guests of the commander, she invited them herself!" The blonde retorted.

Sheska ignored her, turning to Miho.

"You are Miho Nishizumi, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Are you Maho's sister?"

"Would that be an interrogation?" Hana intruded, who did not like the inquisitorial attitude of the unknown.

"The question wasn't addressed to you!" The brunette exclaimed, turning her teammates around.

"Miho, do you know this bitch?" Saori asked, crossing her arms.

"I've never seen her before." Replied her commander.

"Answer my question, you!"

"Sheska, stop it! They are guests, you have no right to treat them this way!"

"Erika, they're our opponents!"

"Do you want a beating, by chance?" Murakami asked, ready to punch the bother.

"What's going on here?" Maho asked, drawn by the screams. She also wore a traditional dress and held a mug of beer in her hand.

"Erika led Ooarai spies here!" Sheska said.

"Spies to us?" Erwin said indignantly.

"They are not spies, but my guests!"

"We can't trust them!"

"Stay in your place, Sheska!"

"But…"

"Nothing but! Another word and you will be expelled!"

Although annoyed, the brunette nodded.

"Yes, commander."

Maho glared at her, then turned to the new arrivals:

"I apologize to you ... Unfortunately Sheska is a novice, and she is paranoid."

"We noticed it." Hana said.

"Follow me, I have a table ready for you. Erika, you're going to change. "

"Yes, Maho!"

* * *

Maho led them to her table and made them sit down. Looking around, Miho noticed that, apart from the previous squabble, a cheerful and festive atmosphere reigned in the air. That banquet reminded her of the one set up by Anzio at the end of the match against Ooarai.

"Surprise, little sister?"

"Since when do you organize similar events? When I was deputy, such a thing was unthinkable."

"After the defeat in the recent tournament we decided to ... How can I say? To organize a kind of beer festival, which we hold once a month, so as to strengthen the bonds of friendship between our girls and keep their morale high."

Miho nodded.

"I understand ... But who was that?"

"Sheska, German. She recently moved here to Kuromorimine."

"Where did she play before?"

"In the Schwarze Sonne."

"Ah ... In this regard, do you know anything about that school?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"She has just landed in Japan, and to be honest, I am very curious."

Initially Maho was silent, then asked:

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know."

"The Black Sun is one of the strongest teams in Europe. Under the leadership of Hilda Breisgau and her mother Leila she has racked up an impressive string of wins in the European sensha-do tournament. Thanks to the aforementioned victories they gained enormous popularity. However ... "

"But?"

"Being a Nazi school, it has also attracted numerous criticisms, both at home and abroad. In Germany the SPD, local Jewish communities and various citizens protested strongly against this choice, but in vain."

"Nothing else?"

"Only rumors ... Gossip, unconfirmed news."

"Here, it is these rumors that interest us." Erwin said.

"It looks like Hilda is extremely aggressive and brutal ... She once wildly beat one of her teammates because she had almost dropped her cup of coffee."

"For so little?" Miho and the others looked incredulous.

"And that's not all. In the last year, some students from various European schools in Sensha-do have vanished into thin air. "

"What's this got to do with Hilda?"

"Probably, even if in the absence of certain evidence, the missing students were spies from their respective schools, who boarded the Flugzeugträger to gather information."

"What happened to them, admitting that this story is true?"

"I have no idea ... Maybe they are still prisoners, maybe they forced them to join them, or maybe ..."

"Maybe?"

"They lie at the bottom of the sea ..."

For a few minutes he put on the silence, interrupted by Murakami who started humming:

"At the bottom of the sea, at the bottom of the sea! If everything's wet it is way better

trust me..."

She stopped, noting that everyone was looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"You are not witty, Sargasso!" Ogin scolded her.

"Sorry, Silver ..." Apologized the stocky girl.

"These are simple rumors though ... Right?"

"Partly yes ... In the sense that it is impossible to prove the involvement of the Black Sun in the disappearance of the students."

At that moment Erika also returned, also in traditional clothes and holding a tray containing potato pie, which she placed on the table.

"To you, girls!" Exclaimed.

At that sight Miho and the others, forgetting the previous speech, looked at the tray with shiny eyes and mouth water.

"What they smell!" Murakami exclaimed, hungry.

"By the way, Miho ... Who are the three of them? I've never seen them before. " Maho asked.

"Meet Erwin, captain of the hippo team ..."

"Pleasure!" Cheerfully she greeted a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes.

"... Murakami and Ogin, members of the shark team."

The two girls (dressed in sailors), one stocky with long black hair and eyes of the same color and the other tall with dark hair tied in a tail and eyes of the same color that wore a black raincoat waved goodbye.

"I don't think I saw them in the final ..."

"In fact, we recently recruited them."

"What wagon do they use?"

"Mark IV." Ogin replied.

"The Mark IV? That huge, slow and clumsy wreck?" Erika asked.

"Moderate the terms! It won't be up to your panzers, but it's still our tank!" Sargasso warned her.

"More than anything else it is a convenient target ... Even Anzio would be able to knock it down."

"Please, we are not to argue, but to have fun!" Miho reminded them.

"Right ... Come on, Erika! Put the pie on the plates. Our guests will be hungry."

"Yes, Maho-san!"

Put herhand to a ladle that was resting on the table, she filled the dishes one by one, his last. Then she sat down with the others.

"Enjoy your meal!" She exclaimed, imitated by the others.

* * *

**Tokyo, 3:45 pm**

"What a beautiful day ..." Yuriko said, looking at the clear sky.

"True ... And the weather is pleasantly warm." Her husband supported her.

"Winter is long gone. Spring is coming." Takashi stated.

The trio was located in a small open space, located a short distance from Villa Takagi, a two-storey western-style building, which was accessed via two flights of stairs.

At one point the woman took a few steps forward, then turned to her husband and her daughter's boyfriend.

"While we're there, how about having a little fun?" She proposed.

Grabbing the message quickly, the two men smiled and nodded. The woman approached her consort, positioning herself in front of him and then kissing him on the lips. In a short time the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Takashi, who certainly did not want to sit idly, joined them. Their tongues played, touched, caressed each other and all three were happier than ever. When the kiss ended Yuriko completely undressed, followed closely by her two lovers. she touched her busty breasts, licking her lips.

"Do you want to favor?" She asked.

Obviously they did not repeat it: they began to suck her nipples, making them hard and turgid and giving her immense pleasure. They kissed her belly, then Soichiro began to lick her pussy, while Takashi spread her buttocks, then licked her anus.

"Ahn!" She groaned.

At one point Soichiro inserted three fingers into her intimacy, making her scream with pleasure. The more he moved his fingers, the louder her screams became, so much so that at some point he reached orgasm.

"We made you enjoy, now it's your turn!" Exclaimed the student.

Yuriko knelt down, they placed their dicks in front of her face, erect and swollen with lust, and she without any shame began to suck them. She sucked, sucked ... First one then the other, while taking Soichiro's member in her mouth, she was masturbate Takashi's and vice versa. At one point they came copiously, dirtying her face and hair. The woman licked her lips. Soichiro lay down on the floor, and Yuriko positioned himself above him, then got impaled by his lending rod. Yuriko let out a moan of pleasure that turned into a scream when Takashi begin to thrust in her butt. The two men began to fuck her with enthusiasm and vigor, and Komuro also started to stimulate her nipples with his fingers. Yuriko began to scream again with pleasure, all her inhibitory brakes were blown, she did not even fear being caught red-handed by the servants, after all, at her home she could do what she wanted. After a very long time Soichiro and Takashi came inside her (the first in the pussy and the second in the anus). All three were naked and sweaty. The two panted, then left it. At this point, however, the unexpected happened: Takashi in fact positioned himself at 90, and looking at Soichiro with a pleading air, he silently invited him to own it. The latter, without hesitation, penetrated him from behind, pushing like a madman. Takashi screamed with pleasure, and the pleasure he felt increased when Yuriko licked his testicles and then went to his lips which he kissed with infinite passion. After apparently infinite time Soichiro came again, this time into Takashi's anus. He came out of him, then smiled.

_Too bad that Saya went out for a walk, in four we would have had more fun._

Not even on purpose at that moment were they joined by Saya, who, noting their state, exclaimed:

"Did you have fun without me? You are selfish!"

"Sorry, Saya ... But you weren't at home, otherwise we would have invited you too." Her boyfriend replied.

"You could have warned me before, or write me a message on FB ... Patience, it will be for another time." The bespectacled said, snorting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The press conference.**

**5:00 pm**

The web searches carried out by Kay, Arisa and Naomi paid off. Fortunately, the fact that Hilda and the others were public figures made information gathering easy.

Hilda Breisgau, daughter of Leila Breisgau and Akito Hyuga, he is a martial arts champion, she a former captain of the black sun and a prominent member of the German federation of Sensha-do, as well as the daughter of the current Chancellor Bradow, one of the most long-lived of the German history (had taken office in 2005). According to what was found on the internet, Hilda was originally from Munich, a city of great culture with museums, libraries, universities, theaters, etc. Passionate about history and geography, of anime and writing, she had developed a strong interest in Japan, especially for history, culture and mythology (some claimed that she had embraced the Shinto religion, so much so that on her laptop it was the background of the desktop a Japanese print representing the sun goddess Amaterasu). She had read several novels and historical texts, like the travels of Marco Polo, Nineteen Eighty-Four, the Kojiki, treasure island, the art of war and Jurassic Park. She had a real reverence for the American revolution (not surprisingly she admired the main protagonists, such as George Washington or Benjamin Franklin), and a certain interest in the 50s and 60s of the '900: films, songs, historical events , TV series, television programs of various types both German and foreign ... In short, everything. Martial arts expert, she knew ju jitsu and karate, taught by her parents.

Göring, real name Emma Sonnemann, originally from Rosenheim (Bavaria). Daughter of Ernst, a diplomat, and his wife Franziska. Catholic, aviation and female boxing enthusiast, she was Hilda's deputy and one of her most trusted advisors.

Himmler, real name Margarete Boden. Daughter of Joseph Gebhard Boden, a wealthy teacher, and Anna Maria Heyder, housewife. Also originally from Munich. Responsible for the security of the Schwarze Sonne school, she was an intellectual, unlike her Führer interested in European history, in particular that of her homeland. Admirer of Frederick the Great. Although her family was Catholic she was closer to the ancient Germanic pagan religions, in particular she worshiped the ancient Norse gods (such as Odin, Thor or Loki).

Ribbentrop, real name Anna Henkel, daughter of Richard (an army officer) and Sophie (housewife). Originally from Wesel (North Rhine-Westphalia). Responsible for public relations.

Funk, real name Luise Schmidt. Daughter of Walther (a merchant) and Sophie, a nurse. Originally from Rostock (Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania). Responsible for the school's economic issues.

Goebbels, real name Magda Ritschel, originally from Mönchengladbach (North Rhine-Westphalia). Responsible for propaganda, she was a girl with black hair with a bob and eyes of the same color, with a serious and taciturn expression. Daughter of Fritz, a blacksmith, and Katharina, a woman of Dutch descent.

"Interesting information, but little useful on a practical level." Kay stated, snorting.

"True ... In any case, it gives us a clearer picture of the big names in the school." Naomi said.

"If you allow I would have an idea to get more information."

"Oh yes? And which?" Asked the blonde.

"I could infiltrate their ship and take a look around!"

"Can you feel it? When you infiltrated the Ooarai they unmasked you almost immediately, and brought you back here tied like a salami." It reminded her of Naomi.

"It was also an unauthorized mission." Kay said.

"This time it's different ... Nobody knows me there."

"True, but as you well know I don't approve of unfair behavior."

"But it's not unfair to gather information!"

Kay thought about it. After all, Arisa was not wrong: spying on a team before a match was certainly incorrect, but in that case there was no meeting between the two teams.

"Okay, you convinced me: in a few days you will leave for Tokyo, and once there you will gather as much info as possible on the black sun."

At that moment the office door opened and a girl with dark green eyes and short auburn hair concealed by a helmet appeared.

"Helmet-chan, we're in a meeting!" Naomi scolded her.

"Sorry, but it's an important thing!" She replied.

"What is it about?"

"A Hilda press conference is live, from the Shibuya hotel!"

At that news Kay reached for the remote control and turned on the flat screen TV, which was fixed on the back wall. After a few moments the image of a blonde with long straight hair and blue eyes appeared, standing in front of a bunch of microphones and wearing a uniform consisting of an officer cap, a white jacket with golden buttons, a band on the arm with the swastika and a short black skirt. Next to her were Himmler and Göring who wore a similar uniform, only with a gray jacket instead of a white one. Some unframed journalists asked her questions.

"Why do some of your students go around armed?"

"It is a security measure. During our European tour some of them were subjected to threats, insults and even aggressions."

"Physical aggressions?"

"Exact. One of us was scarred, a swastika engraved on her right cheek.".

"What made you come here to Japan?"

"I could say it is the umpteenth stage of our trip around the world, but in truth I would like to meet the commanders of your schools in person. In particular one. "

"Who?"

"Miho of miracles."

* * *

Miho, who was watching the live broadcast from her sister's smartphone, was startled to hear her name pronounced.

"You mean Miho Nishizumi?"

"Exactly, the commander of the Ooarai. Her exploits at the last tournament made her famous also in Europe, not only here in Japan. And I'd really like to get to know her. "

"Did you hear, Miho? She is your fan!" Saori exclaimed, amazed.

"You say?" Miho asked, unsure.

"Obvious ..."

"Are you going to challenge local schools in a match?"

"Maybe ... I have nothing against playing friendly matches, as long as our colleagues from the rising sun behave fairly and honestly."

"Do you mean to say we're cheaters?" Hana wondered.

"Arisa". It reminded her of Yukari.

"Ah, it's true ..."

* * *

_Which class…._

Leila thought, who in the company of her husband was attending the front row conference.

"Is your school attended only by German students?"

"Mostly yes. But there is no lack of female students from various European countries."

"Which?"

"Austria, Italy, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland, Czechia, Slovakia, Serbia, Croatia, Greece, Spain, France, San Marino, Albania, Norway, Denmark, Greece, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Poland."

"Why call the Ooarai commander Miho of miracles?"

"It seems obvious to me ... Just a year ago Ooarai was a second-class school, without even a sensha-do team. But Miho Nishizumi has reversed the situation, leading a gathering team to victory in the final, defeating teams like Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine."

"So you consider her a good commander?"

"From what I understand watching the various matches, Miho is the best here in Japan. She transformed a group of cowards who ran away with the first cannon shot into expert and brave tankers. The Oooarai owe it all. Without them they would have been eliminated in the first round."

* * *

"Cowards to us? But how dare she? " Ayumi asked.

"She's right ..." Azusa replied, remembering how, during the friendly match against Saint Gloriana, she and her teammates of the bunny team had fled cowardly.

* * *

"You admire Miho a lot, don't you?"

"Yup. She earned my respect thanks to her amazing achievements."

"What kind of relationship do you have with the other students in your school?"

"I am very attached to them, I consider them as a family. And in the end it is: countless girls who live on the same boat, living side by side, sharing dreams, hopes, working and fighting together. I hope my Japanese colleagues also think so."

* * *

"It doesn't look so evil ..." Miho commented.

"Thank you very much, she flattered you..." Erika said.

"You have never seen her angry." Sheska said, making them turn in her direction.

"What would you say?" Maho asked.

She didn't reply.

* * *

"Miho better than me? If I had used all my tanks, she would have certainly lost!" Kay exclaimed.

"You didn't use them because you're stupid."

"It's fault of your dirty trick, Arisa!" The irritated blonde retorted.

* * *

"Miho better than me? If I attacked immediately I would have defeated her! Katyusha exclaimed nervously.

* * *

"Miho better than me? If only the macaroni operation had been correctly implemented we would have won!" Anchovy exclaimed, furious.

Pepperoni looked down, feeling guilty for what happened at the last tournament.

"It's gone now, Anchovy ... We'll do better at the next tournament." Carpaccio said.

Anchovy turned to her, staring at her grimly.

"Anchovy?"

She stood up, pointing the whip at the blonde's neck.

"When you turn to me you have to call me duce!"

"Sorry, duce." Said the latter.

"And one more thing ... If I learn that you and your friend from Ooarai have agreed to help her team, I'll smash your face!"

Carpaccio felt deeply offended at that.

"Duce! But what are they talking about? Even if Caesar and I are friends this does not affect my loyalty to Anzio!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"I hope so for you ... Or how true kami are, I will expel you from school!"

"Duce ..." Pepperoni tried to say.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Her commander interrupted her ferociously.

"You're a idiot ... You've thrown out our plan! If you had done it properly we would have defeated the Ooarai! " She added.

"We would have lost to Pravda anyway ... The same strategy cannot work with everyone." Carpaccio said.

"But we would have earned third place! Always better than nothing!"

"Can you explain to me why you are so upset? After all, you and Miho are friends ... "

"But we are also rivals and opponents on the field. And hearing from what Miho is better than me is equivalent to a stab in the back!"

* * *

"Of course, she has an admirable demeanor." Marie said, pleased.

"Still remains a Nazi."

"Rena, she is not a Nazi. You don't judge a person by the uniform she wear."

"Marie is right ... It's the ideas that count, not the clothes." Ruka gave her a hand.

* * *

"Which team has given you the most trouble?"

"Surely the Russian Kursk ... They went down heavy in the final."

"Well, you also fought with extreme ferocity."

"Ferocity is an exaggerated term ... We simply gave our best."

"Darjeeling?"

"Tell me, Assam."

"Do you think she will challenge us?"

"You mean her?"

"Obvious."

Before replying, the commander of St. Gloriana thought about it and took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Possible ... And if I have to be honest, the idea of facing a European team, which is also so strong, attracts me a lot."

* * *

"Are you going to meet Alice Shimada too?"

"I know Alice by name… Despite being only 14 she leads a team of university students. It also put Miho and the other commanders of various teams in difficulty. So yes, I would be happy to meet her."

Chiyo, who was in the car with her daughter, smiled.

"Have you heard, Alice?" She asked.

"Yes mom." Alice replied seriously.

"This Hilda seems to me a great good girl ... Would you like to meet her?"

The blonde just nods.

_I, on the other hand, would be curious to meet her mother, Leila ... It would be interesting to meet a European colleague._

The woman thought.

* * *

"Are non-German students somehow discriminated against?"

"No discrimination. Every student, whether Polish, Spanish, Norwegian or Greek who has equal rights."

"Yet your adherence to Nazism ..."

"From Nazism we took only a few symbols and uniforms, but we do not approve of its ideology, which indeed we strongly condemn. We believe that all peoples are equal, and that no one comes before another. That is a thought of true racists, not ours. And to be honest I'm sick of having to repeat it at every press conference. We of the Black Sun firmly believe in freedom, democracy, equality, and condemn any form of dictatorship or discrimination!" Hilda said harshly.

"Yet you have created a kind of foreign legion ..."

"A special team, which we deploy on some occasions. It is made up entirely of volunteers."

"Of which nationality?"

"Italian, Hungarian, Romanian, Bulgarian, Indian, Finnish, Thai, Iraqi, Serbian and other nationalities."

"So they also come from Asian nations?"

"Exact."

"Did you recruit them on your journey through Eurasia?"

"Exact. Our victory in the European championship has made us very popular and there are many girls who, when we arrived in each port, were pawing to join us."

"Do you intend to enroll Japanese students too?"

"Of course, as long as the family members agree."

* * *

"Klara, are you sure you haven't dreamed of that spy business? That Hilda looks like a good girl ..." Katyusha said.

"The girl whose fingers were amputated was my friend! She was the tank driver I commanded, but after that time she had to leave the team!" The blonde replied harshly.

"Calm down, Comrade Klara." Nonna said to her.

"Calm down? Hilda is a bloody beast!"

"If so, why didn't you report the matter to the police or the local Sensha-do federation?"

"The incident took place in international waters, on a German ship, and furthermore, in order to do so, we would have had to make the espionage mission public, with all the necessary problems ... I did not agree, but the captain refused to hear reasons." She explained.

"We can't do anything anyway ..."

Irritated by that response, Klara turned on her heels and left the room.

"Nonna!"

"Tell me, Katyusha."

"Follow her and keep an eye on her, I wouldn't want her to do any nonsense!"

"Yup!"

That said, the dark-haired girl in turn came out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The party.**

**6.15 pm**

After the press conference was over, Hilda left the conference room, in the company of Himmler and Göring.

"You have been exceptional, mein Führer!" The latter commented proudly.

"It's not the first time I have a press conference ... I know exactly how to behave." Replied the blonde, putting aside modesty.

"Are we going back to school?" The security officer proposed.

At that moment the blonde received a message on FB, and after reading it she replied:

"Tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Tonight a welcome party will take place to celebrate our arrival. Numerous VIPs will participate. "

"Will it be a long thing?"

"Very long."

"I understand…"

"Please, keep civil and decent behavior ... Especially you, Göring, don't binge as you always do!"

"Ja!" Replied the stocky girl.

Both Himmler and Hilda looked at her skeptically. After the victory in the European championship final, Schwarze Sonne had organized a big party, which was attended by all the students and which lasted for hours. In addition to various songs, dances and shows, there was obviously a substantial dinner and equally abundant refreshments. On this occasion, Göring, putting aside the demeanor, had swallowed up as if there was no tomorrow, leaving the others present at stone. Pizzas, sandwiches, focaccias, piles of chips, popcorn and pretzels ... She had devoured them greedily. Fortunately there were plenty of food ...

"There will be very important personalities, so we must avoid bad figures."

"Ja, mein, Mein Führer!" The two girls exclaimed in unison.

"Changing the subject ... Where are the others?"

"Around the hotel, for sure." Her deputy replied.

"I understand ... Warn them on Facebook. And also warn the others on the ship. "

"Immediately!"

* * *

"Our daughter behaved impeccably." Leila said, smiling.

"True ... It has an exceptional verve! She will certainly have taken it from you. " Her husband supported her.

"As I took it from my father, Bradow."

Bradow von Breisgau (born in 1961) was the current German chancellor, who took office in November 2005. A member of the CDU (Christlich Demokratische Union), he was much loved by the German people, so much so that he had been elected to the chancellery for four consecutive terms, making him one of the most enduring post-war chancellors, together with Helmut Kohl. His wife, Claudia, who he married in 1980, was one of the wealthiest women in Europe, owner of a brewing company. As for Leila, in addition to being a big shot of the German federation of sensha-do, she was also a member of the CDU at the reichstag, loved as much as her father for her oratory.

"Did you warn Hilda about the party?"

"Sure, dear ... I wrote her a message on FB."

"Excellent ... I hope you don't take it badly if you have notified her just now."

"Imagine, and then I certainly could not disturb her during a press conference."

* * *

**6.30 pm**

"We are grateful to you for the hospitality." Miho stated, bowing.

"This and more for my lovely younger sister." Maho replied, winking.

At that phrase Miho blushed.

"While you're there, why don't you stop for dinner with us?" Erika proposed.

"Stopping for dinner?"

"Why not? After all, half an hour is left. "

"Well, if the others agree ..."

She turned to her companions, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!"

"Perfect ... Sheska, go to the kitchens and feel that we're going to have guests tonight."

"Yes, Erika ..."

That said, the brunette walked away, not before having taken a threatening look at the Ooarai girls.

"Am I wrong or that girl is unsocial?" Erwin asked.

"You're not wrong ... Since she joined at Kuro her behavior is suspicious." Maho replied.

"What do you mean, sister?"

"She is a lonely girl. She spends her days wandering around the ship, she is usually taciturn, sometimes she looks around, as if she were afraid of seeing who knows who."

"The reason for this behavior?"

"I tried to ask her, but he never gives me an explanation."

"Really weird ..." Ogin said.

"And that's not all ... Today she made me a strange request." Erika intervened.

"Which?" Maho asked.

"If any of her ex-teammates come looking for her, I must notify her immediately."

Maho became further suspicious of that response.

"Maybe she just wants to meet some of her old friends ..." Miho speculated.

"Maybe ... In any case it is better to start, before the canteen is full."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Between suspicions, small talk and memories.**

**Chi-Ha-Tan carrier school, 6.45pm**

Kinuyo Nishi, commander of the Chi-Ha-Tan academy, was a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes; by her side stood Haru, her deputy, a girl with long black hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. In front of them, sitting at their respective benches, sat their teammates.

"I apologize for having gathered you at this unusual time, but I must inform you of a very important fact." She said.

"What is it about?" Asked Hosomi, who had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Today Schwarze Sonne, a Nazi school of European origin, headed by Hilda Breisgau, has arrived in Tokyo. He is one of the strongest teams in Europe and perhaps even in the world. "

"I saw the live broadcast ... But what does it have to do with us?" Asked Fukuda, who had dark hair tied in two braids and brown eyes, who wore a pair of round glasses and a helmet.

"The black sun ..."

"But wasn't it Schwarze Sonne?"

"In German it means Black Sun."

"Ah ... What a strange name! Where does it come from? "

"A solar symbol, sometimes also referred to as Sonnenrad ( the sun wheel or solar wheel). However, I said: after winning the European tournament for the tenth consecutive time, this European school has started a tour around the world, which has led it to the main ports of Europe and Asia. At a press conference held a little while ago, Hilda said she wanted to get to know the commanders of local schools, especially Miho Nishizumi. Now, if we manage to highlight ourselves in the eyes of a foreign school, we will acquire great fame."

"Are you going to challenge them?" Asked a brunette with long hair and gray eyes.

"We are not sure, Nagara ... We cannot defeat our local schools, let alone a European one. But if necessary we are ready to fight with honor. Other questions?"

No one answered.

"Well, then we can go to the canteen."

* * *

**7:00 pm**

Anchovy was in her office, watching TV for the evening news.

"The famous singer Kanzaki Elsa will perform in a week at the Fukuoka Dome in Fukuoka. The famous soloist ... "

_Who cares!_

The gray-haired girl thought, annoyed, changing the channel.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, duce."

"Carpaccio ... What is it?"

"Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

Anchovy stared at her in bewilderment.

"For what?"

"For accusing me unjustly."

"You have yet to prove that you have been wrongly accused."

"During the match against Ooarai I gave my best ..."

"To make your girlfriend happy."

"To win!"

"Of course, to make the opponents win."

"To make Anzio win! It's true that Caesar and I are great friends ... "

"Lovers."

"We are just friends!"

"From what I saw before the match you and she were about to kiss."

"Again, ours is simple friendship. However on the field we are rivals, and I would ask you not to question my loyalty to Anzio."

"Only stupid people never have doubts."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes."

Evidently annoyed by that answer, Carpaccio turned on her heels and left the room.

* * *

**Tokyo, 7.15 pm**

The hotel dining room was packed with people, all high-ranking. Among the various VIPs present were Prime Minister Genbu, his deputy and economy minister Atsushi Sawasaki, defense minister Tatewaki Katase (a man in his sixties with short gray hair and brown eyes), the Takagi family in full, Shiho Nishizumi, Chiyo Shimada, her daughter Alice, Leila, Akito, Hilda, Himmler, Göring, Petain and other celebrities.

* * *

"But does Soichiro always carry that boy with him?" Sawasaki asked.

"He's his daughter's boyfriend." Katase replied, between mouthfuls.

"So?"

"He and Yuriko are very fond of him, he is practically a permanent guest of the villa. They said they had developed a strong bond with him."

"But don't have a family of his own?" Asked a boy with short brown hair and green eyes.

"The only thing I know is that his mother is a teacher in an elementary school." A woman in her fifties with short brown hair and green eyes replied.

"Ah, it doesn't matter ... Who attends Takagi'estate is none of our business. Rather, Suzaku, how are your studies going? "

"All right, father ... I'm studying the Sengoku period right now."

"A decidedly troubled period ..."

"Exactly ... We can compare it to the European Middle Ages, even if in comparison to it it is decidedly shorter (the Sengoku lasted a century, the Middle Ages a millennium)."

"And my Suzaku is good ... You are a true scholar!"

At that compliment he blushed.

"Thanks Mom…"

* * *

"Fortunately, European cuisine is also served here." Leila stated, while tasting her prawn soup.

"Naturally, the Shibuya hotel is frequented by many wealthy tourists, celebrities and politicians from all over the world. And since not everyone appreciates local cuisine, they also hire foreign chefs ... German, French, Dutch and so on. " Akito explained to her.

Meanwhile, Hilda looked around: the guests were seated at round tables, with white tablecloths and 6 chairs around them. Everyone was busy feasting or arguing.

"Honey, are you all right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes ... I was just taking a look at the room."

"Come on, eat the soup, or it'll cool down."

"Agree…"

Having said that, she went back to eating.

After a few minutes, Shiho, Chiyo and Alice approached the cheerful family's table.

"Can we sit down?" The first asked.

"Willingly." Leila replied.

The new arrivals sat down at the table, while Akito turned to a waiter:

"Three more soup plates!"

"Yes, sir!" These replied, making a bow and then walking away.

_So would her be Alice? It seems to me only an ordinary girl, who also still carries a stuffed teddy bear._

Hilda thought.

"Where's Miho? Why isn't he here? " She asked.

"My daughter is at Ooarai, she is not among the guests at the reception." The woman replied.

"A real shame, I would have liked to meet her in person. And the other girl?"

Shiho immediately understood that she was referring to Maho, and she didn't like the way she asked for it at all. However,s he preferred to keep the disappointment to herself.

"At Kuromorimine, she had been invited but refused."

"In that case it's a double sin ... Patience, I'll meet them on another occasion."

"I see you know my language well."

"And do you think my students and I would have toured half Eurasia without knowing the various languages?"

"Hilda, don't be so disrespectful!" Her father scolded her.

"I don't think I insulted her ..." She retorted.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hyuga, I like straightforward people." Shiho said.

"At the press conference you said you wanted to meet my daughter ... Well, here she is." Chiyo intervened.

"I had seen her ..." Hilda replied, as if to underline the obviousness of her statement.

"I've heard of you ... They say your team is practically unbeatable." Alice said.

"We have won one tournament after another in recent years, but calling ourselves unbeatable would be a sin of arrogance. No one school is."

"True…"

At that moment the waiter returned, who placed a tray on the table with three soup plates on it.

"To you!" He said, then left.

"I see you really like shrimp."

"Yes, Miss Shimada." Hilda confirmed.

"I noticed that you have some admiration for my daughter ..." Shiho intervened.

"In fact it's so. It is not for everyone to beat the strongest Sensha-do schools by leading a new born team. In doing so she demonstrated exceptional qualities, which attracted my attention. Not to mention the match against the university team, I admit that I was impressed."

"I understand."

* * *

_Damn ... Who would have thought that one day I would find myself in a luxury hotel, in the company of all these VIPs? And especially…_

At that thought Takashi blushed.

_Who would have said that I would become the lover of an entire family?_

Up to a year earlier, Takashi had been a mere student, all home and school. He was happily engaged to Rei Miyamoto, daughter of Tadashi, a police inspector. Then ... Then he accepted the invitation of Saya, his classmate and childhood friend, and from that day everything had changed.

* * *

**Flashback start**

Classes had just ended, and Takashi had just walked through the gates of Fujimi high school, when suddenly someone called him:

"Takashi!"

He turned, meeting his gaze with Saya, who stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me, Saya-chan."

"Would you like to go to my house?"

"In your house?"

She nodded.

"Just to spend a few hours together."

"I really should go my home ..."

"You can come back later. I don't think your parents will take it if it's a little late."

Takashi thought about it, admitting that Saya was right. After all, he was no longer a child, and his parents were perfectly aware of this.

"I'm in."

At that answer the bespectacled smiled.

"Then we go."

* * *

On the way to the villa the two boys chatted with each other.

"How are things going?" He asked.

"Fine ..." She replied.

"And your parents?"

"Fit and serene, as always. By the way, Komuro-kun ... Are you still a sensha-do fan?"

"Yes, although the last championship has disappointed me a little."

"I understand you ... Pravda's victory over favorite Kuromorimine surprised everyone. The beauty is that this victory occurred only because of Miho Nishizumi, the now ex-Kuro deputy."

"True ... Leaving the admiral tank has condemned her team to defeat."

"But she also saved her teammates from drowning ... Better a defeat than five corpses."

"True ... By the way, which team are you cheering on?"

"Anzio."

"Anzio? But that team never wins ... "

"It's my favorite team anyway ... It's not all Kuromaniacs like you."

Having said that, Saya turned and stuck his tongue.

"Witty girl..." He replied.

* * *

Once at the destination Saya rang the intercom. After a few seconds a female voice asked:

"Yup?"

"Misaki, it's me!"

"I'll open them right away, miss."

After a while, in fact, the gates opened and they were able to enter. They walked along the avenue, until they reached the entrance door.

"What do you have?" Saya asked, noting that her host was looking around.

"Every time I set foot in this place I feel uncomfortable ..." He admitted.

"Don't say nonsense! Do as if you were at home, without fear!"

_But my house is not a villa ..._

At that moment the door opened and a waitress with long black hair and amber eyes appeared.

"Miss ... Mister..." She greeted them, bowing.

The boy blushed slightly, being called that way embarrassed him, although he should have been used to it.

"Are my parents at home?"

"Actually them are out and about in the city."

"Ah, I understand ... Come on, Takashi."

The two boys resumed their journey.

* * *

Saya led Takashi through a corridor until she stopped in front of a door. Once crossed, she found herself in a room furnished with a sofa near the left wall, an electric blue circular carpet with a glass table in the center, a plasma TV fixed to the right wall. She made him sit on the sofa, then sit next to him.

"Are you thirsty? Do you like something to drink? " She asked.

"Yes, thank you ... It takes me in this heat."

"One moment ... ROBERTA!"

After a few seconds a waitress with dark brown hair tied in two braids entered the room, eyes of the same color and wearing a pair of round glasses. It was clearly foreign.

"Do you wish, Señorita Takagi?"

"An orange tea, for me and for him."

"Immediately."

Having said that, the woman took her leave.

"But is she Spanish?"

"Colombian."

"Great beautiful woman. Did you hire her recently?"

"For about ... two weeks."

"I understand…"

Roberta returned after a few minutes, placing a tray on the table with two glasses of orange juice on it, then asked:

"Do you need anything else?"

"You can go, just in case I'll call you." Saya replied.

The maid bowed briefly and left the room. The two boys started drinking.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed.

"And also pleasantly cool ..." She added, smiling.

"By the way, how are things going between you and Rei?"

"Magnificently ... you and I are united by an unbreakable bond. I love it with all of myself. " His eyes shone as he said this.

_Indissoluble, huh? Let's see ..._

The bespectacled thought, smiling slyly.

She brought her face closer to his, then she let out her tongue and began to lick his neck sensually.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked her, turning to her and looking at her in dismay.

"I entertain my guest, of course." The girl replied, winking at him.

"Now don't joke!"

"I'm not kidding at all ..."

She got to her feet and then took off her blouse and corset, remaining bare-breasted. At that sight Takashi blushed violently.

"Saya ... I'm engaged! I can't betray Rei!"

"Of course you can, and you will ..."

While saying this she also took off her skirt, briefs and shoes, remaining completely naked. Takashi stood up in turn, increasingly embarrassed (and excited).

"Please, Saya ... Get dressed, or I'm not going to answer for my actions!" He warned her as his eyes stared eagerly at every inch of skin on his friend's body.

In response she approached him, running a hand over his chest.

"That's what I want, baka!"

Having said that she kissed him on the lips.

_Forgive me Rei ... I can't resist!_

Takashi thought, only to respond to the kiss.

In short, the aforesaid became more and more passionate and profound, with their tongues united in a sensual and ancestral dance. As they kissed he passed his hands on her hips and buttocks, starting to palpate them with enthusiasm, while she with one hand frantically touched his dick, which she felt hardened under the fabric of her pants. When the kiss end, Saya took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare-chested. At that sight she ran her tongue over her lips.

"I see you keep in shape, Komuro-kun ..."

"Of course ... I'm not like that idiot of Kohta!"

"Let's see how you are placed below, then ..."

She knelt in front of him and lowered his pants and boxers, then began to suck on his dick, already erect and swollen with lust. Takashi, in the grip of immense pleasure, closed his eyes to fully savor that pleasant sensation. After a few minutes, without warning, someone started to lick his testicles. The pleasure increased so much that it came profusely. When he opened his eyes, what he saw left him stunned: Yuriko had appeared beside her daughter Saya, also naked and with a face stained by white drops.

"W... Wh ... What?" He asked, amazed.

"Well, I got tired of being a spectator, so I decided to join the dances." The woman explained to him, running her tongue over her lips.

"Mom, wait your turn! Now Takashi is busy with me! "

"As you want…"

Having said that, the woman stood up and sat down on the sofa, while her daughter leaned on the table and, standing at 90, invited Takashi with her eyes to possess her. After the initial bewilderment, Takashi nodded, got rid of the remaining clothes remaining naked and penetrated her anus, beginning to push faster and faster. After all, he was at stake now, he couldn't back away. Saya began to moan and scream louder and louder, under the gaze of the mother who smiled smugly.

"Damn ... If anyone hears us ..."

"Don't worry, Takashi ... You have nothing to fear." Yuriko reassured him.

Encouraged by that phrase, he began to push more vigorously, with a perverse grin printed on his face. At some point it came to her anus. They remained in that position for a few minutes, then he came out of her, who smiled at him and then sat down on the sofa.

"Now it's all yours!" She said.

Yuriko stood up, moved the table and lay down on the carpet in a supine position, spreading her legs as wide as possible.

"Come on, Takashi... Fuck me!" She invited him.

Takashi, now out of control and with a sadistic expression on his face, jumped on her, entering inside her and starting to fuck her, pushing like a madman. Yuriko, at the mercy of lust, began to scream and moan with pleasure. Saya, who certainly did not want only watch, knelt near him and began to kiss him, while she was holding her mother's hand.

_I would never tire of fuck them ..._

Meanwhile he thought.

After a very long time he came for the third time. He panted for a short time, then left her and stood up, looking ecstatic at the two sluts in front of him, one sitting on the sofa and the other still lying on the ground. All three were naked and sweaty.

"Would you like a third round?" Saya asked him.

"Are you still ... hungry?"

"We no ... But he yes!"

Takashi was stunned by that answer.

"He?"

He turned, crossing his gaze with Soichiro, Yuriko's husband and Saya's father, also like the others present naked and with his erect penis.

"What the ..."

The newcomer, without saying anything, pushed him towards the sofa, making him lean on one of the armrests, after which he penetrated it. Takashi was crossed by a sharp pain, which made him utter a heartbreaking scream. A pain mixed with a strong burning was now invading him in the belly and he could not hold back the tears.

"Dad ... Did you have to be so brutal?"

"Saya is right, honey ... taking it like this, without warning, is painful for him."

"I admit it ... But I was excited because of your show."

"What does all this mean?" Komuro asked, disoriented by that situation.

Yuriko answered him, standing up:

"See, Takashi… Saya has always loved you since she was a child. She hoped that one day you would get engaged to her. Unfortunately you ended up in Rei's arms. And I won't lie to you, Soichiro and I will find you a nice boy too."

"So?"

" We want you to become Saya's boyfriend... and our lover."

"Why should I do it?"

"You have everything to gain ... The love of a splendid girl, money, and you can come to the villa whenever you want."

"I already love a beautiful girl ..."

"That she won't want you anymore as soon if she finds out what you've done ... And then if you really loved her you wouldn't have given up so easily!"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"We are offering you a deal, Komuro-kun ... Don't refuse it!"

That said, the bespectacled began to kiss him on the cheek, then moved to the lips, which he kissed with infinite passion. The violet-haired woman instead began to lick the back of his right hand, in a sensual way. Thanks to these effusions, the pain he felt went quickly, replaced by a pleasant sensation of lust.

"Saya ... I ..." He said, when the kiss was over.

"So, will you become my boyfriend?"

"Yes ..." Was his reply.

At that point Soichiro began to move within him, faster and faster. This time it was Takashi who uttered screams and moans that increased with the push of his new lover. His screams grew louder and his breath more and more fragmented, while Yuriko and Saya teased his penis and testicles respectively using their mouths and their tongues. At one point Soichiro came inside him, while Takashi came in turn, dirtying the face and hair of his two lovers.

"I'm yours ..." the boy whispered, happy as never.

**End flashback**

* * *

"Takashi!" Saya called him, making him jump.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I should ask you ... You don't eat, you don't speak, you look like hypnotized!"

"We were worrying, you know?" Yuriko said, evidently anxious.

"I was simply lost in my thoughts ..." He justified himself, embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about?" Soichiro asked him.

"At our first ... Party, if I can call it that."

At that answer Mrs. Takagi smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You have a good memory ... Evidently you must have liked it very much if you still remember it after a year."

"I will never forget it ... Because it was the happiest day of my life."

After that time, Takashi's life had undergone some changes: to begin with, he had broken off his engagement with Rei, joining Saya. Obviously his ex hadn't taken her at all well, insulting both him and his new girlfriend. Furthermore, while not neglecting his studies ("Our daughter's boyfriend must have a bright future, we don't need a nullity." Mr. Takagi had explained), he had started to spend more and more time at the villa, so much so that according to his parents that place had become more familiar to him than his own home. Not that they objected, after all it was normal for a boy to want to spend as much time as possible with his loved one. But would they have been equally enthusiastic knowing that in addition to being the fiancé of a beautiful and cultured girl he was also the lover of her parents?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trust me.**

**Carrier school Kuromorimine, 8.15 pm**

Kuromorimine's canteen was crowded with students, who ate or chatted with each other. Among them were Maho, her sister Miho, her teammates and Sheska.

"I haven't set foot in this place for two years ..." Miho said, observing the environment around her.

"Did you feel homesick?" Erika asked, winking at her.

"Actually a little yes."

"So why did you leave her?" Sheska intervened, earning a look from her two superiors.

"During the penultimate tournament, in the final against Pravda, one of our panzer fell into a river. To save the crew, I left the admiral tank unattended, which was hit by the adversaries. This causes our defeat." Miho explained.

"And was it then that you moved to Ooarai?"

She nodded.

"I understand ... Of course, you have done an altruistic and heroic action by saving your teammates."

"Yeah…"

"So, are you happy with dinner?" Maho asked.

"Really delicious!" Erwin replied, while eating a piece of cheese.

"Sheska, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Ogin asked her.

"Of me?"

"You come from the Black Sun, right? Tell us a little bit about that school!" Yukari intervened.

"I don't do espionage against my ex-companions." It was the hasty answer from the girl, who looked away from her interlocutors.

"Nobody asked you, we just want to know what types they are."

"To begin with, tell us about Hilda. Is it true that he beat one of her companions who had almost dropped her cup of coffee? " Maho asked.

At that question Sheska turned to her, giving her a threatening look.

"Who told you this nonsense?"

"Just answer my question."

"She simply raised her voice, nothing more. She cares about her companions, and wouldn't even touch them with a finger."

"What person is she?"

"A good commander, just know this."

"You said before that we never saw her angry ... You yes?" It was Miho who asked that question.

"It's none of your business!"

Having said that, she took her plate and stood up, walking away in search of another table.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea, little sister .. Surely your attitude is definitely suspicious."

* * *

**Carrier school Pravda, 8:30 pm**

Klara was observing the horizon from the bow; she could see before her an expanse of dark water, illuminated only by the light of the moon and stars.

"That's where you got into ..."

On hearing that voice she turned, meeting her gaze with Nonna.

"Ah, it's you ..."

"Katyusha and the others are worried ... Where were you so far?"

"Around…"

"Come on, come with me to the canteen that it's dinner time. They distribute an excellent Okroška dish. "

"Agree."

The two girls walked.

"Listen, Klara ..."

"Tell me, Nonna."

"You said that of the spies sent to Schwarze only one returned, right?"

"Quite right."

"And she never revealed to you what happened to the others?"

"When they boarded the floating school, they split, each heading for a different area. She was captured while visiting one of their hangars."

"And then?"

"They imprisoned her in the bowels of the ship ... where she stayed for weeks. Then they released her, ordering her not to set foot on board again."

"And the others?"

"She no longer reviews them. But during her captivity she had heard atrocious screams coming from nearby rooms."

"And you never asked your jailers what was going on?"

"Asking questions to people who have amputated your fingers? I let you imagine their reaction ... "

"Right, it's not wise at all. But I don't understand ... "

"What?"

"As a rule and rule, when a spy is caught, the maximum risk is an interrogation and a few days of detention. But in that school they do much worse. What can be the reason for such cruelty? "

"I have no idea…"

_And to tell the truth it doesn't even matter, given that by now my companions will have become fish food, if my fears are founded._

The blonde thought, saddened.

* * *

**Carrier school Saunders, 8.45 pm**

Kay was having dinner in the cafeteria with Arisa and Naomi.

"This Deep-dish pizza is really delicious!" She exclaimed, licking her lips.

"A typical dish of the American Midwest ... A succulent dish, I would add." Naomi gave her support.

"By the way, Arisa ... When do you intend to infiltrate the Schwarze Sonne?"

"In a couple of days."

"Be careful, or you'll have a stay in prison and they'll send you back here empty-handed."

In response, her radio operator winked at her.

"Trust me. Have I ever disappointed you? "

"Twice, during the match against Ooarai and with that unauthorized infiltration."

"This time it will be different, I guarantee you!" She promised her, confident.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hello!**

**March 16, 12:14 pm**

A bus with some passengers on board had just stopped near the port. Arisa came down from it and, after looking around, headed towards the docks, where the school ship Schwarze Sonne was anchored. But first she had to disguise herself, so that nobody recognized her. Fortunately, she had managed to get a uniform from the Kuromorimine school, similar to that of the Black Sun. Now she only had to find a place to change her clothes and luckily she ran into an automated chemical bath. After inserting a 500 yen coin she entered, closing the door behind him.

_This time it won't go like Ooarai ... I will complete the mission successfully!_

She thought as she changed.

* * *

When she was done she walked towards the ship, anchored nearby. Once on board, the first thing she noticed was a long road that crossed the town longitudinally, crossed by pedestrians (students) and vehicles. Also, ahead of her, there was a triumphal arch, through which people and cars passed.

_Here I am in the wolf's den ... Let's see how deep it is._

On the way she looked around: many girls wore uniforms consisting of a gray jacket and a black skirt, but there were exceptions; for example, the traffic workers wore a uniform consisting of a blue jacket and cap with a black skirt; others, however, wore entirely black uniforms, with a red band with a white circle that contained a swastika. Beyond the arch he saw, from afar, the dome of a sand-colored building.

_And what the hell is that?_

She asked herself curiously.

After a few minutes a voice asked her:

"Could you move?"

Looking down she found herself in front of a group of girls: some wore khaki uniforms and a cap of the same color; on their arm they wore a red band with a white circle on it that contained not a swastika but a green arrow cross. ( wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/8e/Arrow_Cross_Party_ /1024px-Arrow_Cross_Party_ )

Some of them wielded Luger pistols or MP 38 sub-machine guns. They were escorting other girls who wore black and white striped uniforms, with a red triangle on the chest.

"Again, could you move? We have to go." The group leader said.

"Yes sure!" Arisa replied, stepping aside and letting them pass.

She watched the group go away, wondering what the girls had done to be guarded by armed people. Suddenly someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the stranger.

She turned, meeting her gaze with a girl with thick brown hair and eyes of the same color.

_But ... This girl ..._

On closer inspection, she realized that she was facing Yukari Akiyama, from Ooarai school.

"Yukari?" She called her in surprise.

"Arisa?" Yukari also called her.

Arisa waved her to silence, then approached her, whispering:

"Are you here too gathering information about this school?"

"Exact."

"So how about Cooperate?"

"Cooperate?"

"Sure. In two we will collect information more easily, don't you think?"

Although recalcitrant, Yukari nodded: cooperation was better than competition at that time.

"Then we go."

* * *

The two girls walked until they reached a square with a statue of Hilda in the center, made of white marble and with the German inscription at the base: Hilda, die Göttin des Sieges.

"This thing reeks of personality worship ... Not even Katyusha went that far." Arisa stated, looking around.

Here and there were small kiosks, stalls and newsstands, where the students bought hamburgers, newspapers, magazines and other goods.

"How about a sandwich?" She proposed.

"I'm in!" Yukari replied enthusiastically.

So they approached a kiosk run by a girl in her twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes. In addition to the owner, there was a girl with long black hair that came to her shoulders and brown eyes; unlike the other students she wore a gray overcoat, pants of the same color and black boots, which ate a double cheeseburger. As soon as she saw them, the blonde girl greeted them by raising her right arm.

"Heil Hilda!" Exclaimed.

"Heil Hilda." The two girls answered.

"Would you?"

"We would like two sandwiches." Yukari replied.

"Hamburger or Cheesburger?"

"For me an hamburger with chips and a drink."

"Instead I want a cheese, with a drink and chips." Arisa said.

"A ham and a cheese with chips and two Pepsi ... Wait, I'll prepare them for you immediately."

Having said that, the owner disappeared in the back.

Yukari snorted and turned to her spying partner, being careful not to say anything compromising.

"Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes ... really beautiful." The latter replied, staring at the clear sky.

The blonde returned shortly after, offering a tray to her customers.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks ... How much do we owe you?" Yukari asked.

"Eight Reichsmark each."

"How much does it do in yen?"

The owner looked at them strangely, before replying:

"Here we only accept Reichsmark."

"But we don't have them!" Arisa protested.

"In that case, no hamburgers!"

"I'll pay for these girls!" Exclaimed the dark-haired girl, who in the meantime had finished eating.

She reached into her wallet and pulled out two 10 Reichsmark notes, which she gave to the blonde. The latter gave her two 2 Reichsmark coins, then handed the tray to Arisa and Yukari, who started eating. When they were done they bowed to their benefactor.

"We are very grateful to you." Akiyama stated.

"You always have to help people in need... My mother said it too. You are new students, right?"

"Exact. I am Asuna Yuuki, and she is Akame Kirigaya. " In saying this, Yukari indicated herself and Arisa.

"I am Chiara Borrelli, but you can call me Salò. I'm italian."

"Nice to meet you."

" My pleasure."

The dark-haired girl reached out to her smartphone, looked at the display, looked at the two girls again, wrote a message, then said:

"So what do you think of the Schwarze Sonne?"

"A really interesting and full of life place. By the way, what building is that? " Arisa asked, indicating the large domed building that overlooked the east side of the square.

"This is the Volkshalle, the building where the most important ceremonies are held, such as celebrations for winning a tournament or other such events." Salò explained.

"Really majestic. Can we visit it?"

"It is not possible, as I said it is used only for ceremonies. Maybe you can participate in one of them."

"I understand…"

"By the way, if you're new, you'd better introduce yourself to our Führer and the other bigwigs, they don't like strangers prowling the ship."

_Interesting…_

Yukari thought.

"Can you lead us to them?" She asked.

"Gladly, school is that."

Salò pointed with her thumb behind her: on the west side of the square stood a three-story building, with a row of parked cars in front of it and a swastika flag that was collapsed that day due to the lack of wind. After taking one last look at her mobile phone, she invited the two students to follow her.

* * *

The entrance to the school was guarded by two black uniformed guards, who snapped to attention as soon as they saw Salò.

"Comfortable, girls!" She said.

"Fraulein Salò, could I know who those two are?"

"Two new students, I intend to introduce them to the board."

One of them took a strange look at Yukari, then said:

"The student council meets in Hilda's office. Take a seat."

* * *

Once through the front doors they found themselves in the lobby, where a girl with short black hair, blue eyes and black uniform was sitting at the counter. Behind her were two elevators, and the two sides opened corridors.

"Heil Hilda!" She greeted them, jumping to her feet and raising her arm.

"Heil Hilda. Julia, I introduce you to Asuna and Akame, two new Japanese levers. "

"Nice to meet you. I'm Julia, and I'm from United Kingdom."

_But who asked her?_

Arisa wondered.

"Now let's go, girls." Salò urged them.

* * *

Once in the elevator, Salò pressed the button for the third floor, which was also the last one.

"What kind is this Hilda?" Arisa asked, anxious to find out more about the person they were about to meet.

"An exceptional commander and a lovable person, I can guarantee you: polite, kind, nice. You will love her, I guarantee you."

After a few minutes the doors opened and they found themselves in front of a beefy girl.

"Hey there, hello!"

Having said that, she punched Yukari very hard, knocking her unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Prisoner.**

To make her come to mind, a bucket of cold water thought of it. Having recovered from the shock, she tried to look around but realized that her eyes were blindfolded. She tried to move, but at that moment she realized that she was chained to the ceiling and that in addition she was completely naked.

_But what…_

She wondered, bewildered.

"Is there anyone?" She asked.

In response she received a punch in the stomach which took her breath away.

"Yukari Akiyama, student of the Ooarai school, loader of the anglerfish team and above all a professional spy. You infiltrated Anzio, Pravda and Saunders, collecting information."

Yukari was stunned: how did they know all those things?

"How do you know?"

She received a second punch, this time on the face, which split her upper lip.

"Here we ask the questions!" A second voice intervened, which she recognized as the girl who had stunned her.

"Unfortunately for you here at Schwarze we are extremely strict about spies. We will have to give you a lesson with bows ... A lesson you will not forget. "

"What lesson? And where is Arisa?"

A new punch hit her on the face, breaking her nose.

"But are you deaf? I said we ask the questions here!"

"Exactly ... Did Miho send you here? What kind of information did you intend to collect?"

"Miho knows nothing ... It's my personal initiative!"

A slap hit her on the right cheek.

"Speaks! We know very well that she is your captain, and therefore she must have given you the order!"

"Again, Miho knows nothing about it. Keep her out of this story! "

At that moment a female human cry rang in the air.

"Apparently the others are having fun with the other spy!"

A strong fear took hold of Yukari, who began to sweat cold. She was a prisoner of a group of sadists, and a her friend was suffering who knows what torture. She barely had time to formulate that thought that someone started hitting her in the back. With each blow she received, she let out a cry of pain. After an apparently infinite time the torture ended, even if she felt pain in every part of her back.

"Did you like the massage?" A voice asked, which Yukari recognized as Salò's.

"Salo ..."

A kick in the ass silenced her.

"Don't ruin my stage name with your bad voice."

"Did you know I was a spy?"

"Of course ... The Gestapo did an impeccable job during the sea voyage. She collected information on local schools, commanders and other team members. And among them were you too. When I saw you I thought it good to lure you into a trap."

"If you are done with your conversation I would have an interrogation to carry on."

"Gladly ..." replied the Italian girl.

"I'll say it again: was it Miho who gave you this job?"

"Miho knows nothing!"

After a few seconds someone started to punch her stomach, causing excruciating pain. The beating lasted several minutes, at the end of which Yukari was suffering.

"Last warning, Akiyama: either empty the sack or you'll have to pay a very salty bill." Salò warned her.

"I told you ... Miho is unaware of my mission here, I decided of my own will!"

Suddenly she felt a cold touch on her left breast, then on her nipple. After a few moments she felt a sharp pain that made her utter a heartbreaking scream. At that moment someone took off the blindfold and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look down. With her eyes full of tears she saw a stain of blood gushing out where the nipple was before, and running down her belly, until she reached her groin. In front of her was Salò, who held the aforementioned with large forceps.

"Stupidity is bad, Akiyama… And to think that it would have been enough for you to stay away from our school. Too bad!" She stated sadistically, licking her lips.

Yukari was about to reply but received a punch in the head.

"Speaks! Did Miho tell you to spy on us?" A voice behind her asked.

"NO, DAMN! NO!" The girl screamed.

"So who did it?"

"Hana Isuzu!"

"The president of your student council?"

"Exact…"

"And for what purpose?"

"Gathering information, nothing more!"

"So espionage ... And as I told you here the spies are not tolerated, here you deserve punishment!"

"You've already punished me enough!"

"Salo? The other nipple!"

A mad terror took hold of Yukari, who began to kick like a crazy, screaming at the top of her voice.

"NO! NO! I BEG YOU! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Göring impatiently stuck a dagger in her side, making her scream in pain, then grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze tightly. In short, Yukari's face became purple, she was unable to breathe and she had to slow her movements down a lot. The hands that choked her looked like steel. Meanwhile Salò had thrown the amputated part on the ground and, approaching her victim, she also tore the remaining nipple. The excruciating pain, combined with the strangulation, was too much for Yukari who finally passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The message.**

"Yukari and Arisa?" Hilda asked.

"Ja, mein Führer. They belong to Ooarai and Saunders schools respectively. " Goebbels replied.

The blonde, who had turned her back with her gaze to the window of her office, which overlooked Tokyo bay, turned to her interlocutor.

"I know, I read the files on them ... Who is interrogating them?"

"Himmler, Salò and Göring are pressing Yukari. Heydrich, Kappler and Globus take care of Arisa."

"What happened is unacceptable ... I came here with friendly intentions, and how do they reciprocate but my courtesy? By sending spies to get information!"

"Are you going to take action?"

"You will know in due course."

"And what about those two spies?"

"Torture them, but be careful not to kill them."

Having said that, she reached out to her smartphone.

* * *

**2.00 pm**

Sheska was having lunch in the canteen with the others when she received a message on FB. After reading it she put the phone away and started eating again. Around her, her companions spoke to each other:

"Damn, were those two extra hours of training needed?"

"They are necessary, in a few months we will have to participate in the Sensha-do tournament ... The sixty-fourth, right?"

"Exact. And this time we will have to do our best to win ... I don't want to suffer a third defeat, after those collected against Ooarai and Pravda."

"Something tells me that we will cash in on it ... Many rocks await us along the crossing, and the biggest and most sharp is Miho's Ooarai. We were wrong to let it go ... "

"Don't be a defeatist, we're still one of the strongest teams!"

"Who wrote you?" Erika asked suddenly, turning to Sheska.

"None of your business!" She replied irritably.

"Moderate the terms, I'm still the deputy commander."

"This does not authorize you to stick your nose in my messages!"

"Now don't you two fight!" Koume intervened anxiously.

The two girls glared at each other, then went back to eating the potato pie.

* * *

**2:15 pm**

"By this time Arisa should have infiltrated aboard Flugzeugträger B." Naomi stated, looking at her cell phone.

"Hoping that the Nazis didn't catch her." Kay said, sitting at her desk.

"I hope so too ... But after all, even if the best that could happen to you is a few days in prison and then the expulsion."

"Don't make it so easy ... We are talking about a foreign school, if word gets out that we sent a spy on board, a scandal will break out, if not a diplomatic incident."

"All that remains is to hope that everything goes smoothly."

The blonde did not reply, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know why, but in her heart she felt that something terrible was happening, but she didn't know what or where.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: End of two friendships.**

**2.30 pm**

"Did you send her there alone?" Miho asked indignantly.

"She volunteered." Hana replied impassively.

"What are you worried about, Miho-chan?" Saori asked.

"From what Maho explained to me, Hilda is not the type to tolerate spies!"

"Why, do the other commanders tolerate them?"

"Saori-san is right ... And Yukari is certainly not a fool. It has successfully infiltrated Anzio and Pravda." Mako supported her.

"However, there was no reason to authorize such a risky mission. Scwharze Sonne is not our opponent."

"True ... But getting some info is always handy."

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, President." Yuzu began, entering the office.

"What's up?"

"They just sent me this."

Saying this he showed them a DVD.

"They told me it's for Mako." She added.

"For me?" The girl asked curiously.

"Put it in the reader, let's see what it contains."

The girl obeyed, inserting the disc, putting her hand on the remote control and pressing the play button. An image of a parking lot appeared on the TV screen. After a few minutes an elderly woman entered the area, walking with difficulty. At that sight both Miho and Saori turned mortally pale, while Mako got up from the sofa and went to the TV.

"Grandma ..." She whispered, her voice broken with emotion.

Suddenly Hisako slumped to the ground, crawling for a short distance. Another figure appeared on the screen that Mako recognized immediately: in fact it was Saori. The newcomer approached the old woman, but instead of helping her, she rummaged in a pocket, stealing her pension.

"What are you doing? That's my money!" Hisako exclaimed.

Saori paid no attention to her, started to leave but she grabbed her by the leg.

"Please call an ambulance ... I feel bad!"

"Give me up, old witch!"

And saying this, the girl kicked her in the face, letting go of her grip and running away. At that sight Mako closed her eyes briefly. After a few moments the old woman exhaled her last breath. At that point the video ended. A grave silence fell into the room, which lasted for a few minutes. Suddenly Mako started to attack Saori, but Miho grabbed her right arm.

"No, Mako-chan!" Exclaimed.

Mako then turned to her, staring at her grimly.

"You knew it?"

"Not that it had been her."

"Don't trick me, Miho! Did you know that?"

"Yup…"

The dark-haired said nothing, then without warning she slapped her captain, who fell to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Saori shouted, pushing her.

Mako, not at all intimidated, pushed her in turn, then punched her face.

"Stop!" Yuzu prayed to her, but was ignored.

Miho, standing up, grabbed Mako by the hair, yanking her back and standing between her and her childhood friend.

"This will not change what happened!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care ... She let my grandmother die!"

"She is my friend!"

"I was too!"

She set off again, but Miho blocked her by the arms and pushed her away.

"Now stop it! I don't want fights in my office!" Hana intervened, jumping to her feet.

Furious, Mako turned on her heels and left, but before crossing the door she exclaimed:

"Saori!"

The carrot-haired girl remained silent.

"You are no longer a friend or a teammate ... And the same goes for you, Miho! You'd better look for another driver!"

Having said that she left.

"Is that true, Saori? Did you rob a poor old woman, the grandmother of your childhood friend?" Yuzu asked.

"So? Money is for the living, not the dead!"

"You could call for help!"

"I haven't thought about it, okay?"

"What about you, Miho? When did you find out that Saori was the culprit?" It was Hana who asked this question.

"After the funeral of Mako's grandmother." Miho admitted, looking down.

* * *

**Flashback start**

Miho had just returned from the funeral ceremony, and had a dejected expression on her face.

_This tragedy is a serious blow for Mako ... She was very close to her grandmother, the last family member left. I just hope that the pain does not push her to commit some nonsense ..._

She thought, with a broken heart.

Now she and her companions were staying in a hotel, a three-story white building. In fact, staying at the Reizei home was not advisable, not after the owner had died.

"Welcome back, Nishizumi-sama!" The receptionist girl greeted.

"Thanks ..." She replied.

"Did you have a good walk?"

"I went to a funeral, see her a little ..."

"Ah .. Forgive the inappropriate question." The receptionist apologized.

Miho sighed before replying:

"Don't worry, you couldn't have known ..."

Then she went on her way.

* * *

Entering the elevator she pressed the button on the third floor, then while waiting she received a message on FB from Hana.

**Where are you?**

**At the hotel.**

**Yukari and I are at the Akiyama home, keeping company in Mako.**

**Is Saori not with you?**

**No, and he doesn't even reply to my messages.**

**Strange ... However, stay close to Mako-chan, right now she needs people who support her morally.**

**The most suitable would be Saori, since she is a her childhood.**

At that moment the elevator reached its destination and opened, allowing Miho to exit.

**You are more than enough, you are her friends and teammates.**

**What about you, Miho?**

**I will pass later, now I need rest ... Hoping that in the meantime it will not begin to flood.**

**I think your hopes will be in vain ... It has just started to rain.**

**Hopefully it's a short downpour ...**

When she arrived in front of the room where she and Saori were staying (Hana and Yukari slept in the next rooms instead) she opened the door, surprising her roommate while she was putting banknotes in her wallet. The latter turned to her, looking at her in amazement.

"M ... Miho!" Exclaimed.

"Saori ... Where did you get that money?"

"W-what money?"

Increasingly suspicious, Miho snatched the wallet from her hand, noting that it contained three thousand yen notes.

"But this ... It's Mako's grandmother's pension!"

"Miho, I can explain to you!"

"You stole it!"

"Please don't look at me like that!"

"But why? Why steal a poor old woman?"

"You know how to say it, the occasion makes the woman a thief ..." affirmed the coppery-haired.

"But aren't you even a little ashamed?"

"And of what? Miho, that old woman was dead! If I hadn't pocketed them, someone else would have done it!"

"That old woman was the grandmother of a dear friend of yours!"

"If you want to know, I hate myself for not having called for help ... But now I have made the omelette. I can not go back."

"I have to inform Mako."

Having said that, she put her hand on her smartphone, but Saori blocked it.

"Please don't do this! You will put me in big trouble, I risk the accusation of omission of rescue and of snatching!"

"But I…"

"Do you really want to do this to a dear friend of yours? Did you forget that I am the first friend you had after your arrival at Ooarai?"

"You and Hana." Miho pointed out.

"It does not matter! We are friends for the skin! You can not do this to me!" The girl affirmed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"But Mako is also a dear friend of mine ..."

"Look, let's put it this way! If you keep the secret I give you half of money! Ok?"

Miho thought about it. Although not attached to money, she was still a good-hearted girl, and she knew that if she tell the truth, she would have destroyed an ancient friendship, the one that tied Saori to Mako. She would also have put a friend and teammate in trouble, which she had no intention of doing.

"I'm in." Finally she said.

"I knew I could count on you!" Saori exclaimed, happier than ever, embracing her.

_Sorry, Mako ..._

Meanwhile Miho thought.

**End flashback**

* * *

"I didn't like to deceive Mako, but it was the only way to avoid serious consequences for Saori." He admitted.

At those words Hana laughed mockingly.

"You are really petty!"

"You would have done the same!"

"Deceive a dear friend and my companion? Never!"

"To protect another!"

"If a friend turns out to be unworthy, every protection obligation towards her is lost!"

"It's not like that for me!"

"In any case, you'd better look for another driver, and another gunner ... I'll leave the anglerfish team!"

"You can't do this!" Saori protested.

"Yes I can ... I don't intend to fight alongside two vipers."

"At least give us a couple of replacements!" Miho said.

"Yuzu, is Momo available for a team change?" Asked the president.

"I don't know, I have to ask ..."

"Then let me know. As for you two, out of my office!"

"But, Hana ..." Miho tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Nothing but! And call me president when you turn to me! I don't want confidences with scum of your caliber!"

Although saddened, the two students nodded, leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Between suspicions and torture.**

**3:00 pm**

Miho and Saori had just left Hana's office behind, both of them had a sad expression on their faces.

_In a few minutes I lost two dear friends, and to make matters worse Yukari is engaged in a risky mission. I have the impression that the anglerfish team will have to be refounded from scratch._

Nishizumi junior thought, depressed.

Beside her, Saori murmured something she didn't understand.

"As you said?"

"Excuse me, miporin ... If Mako and Hana hate us now it's only my fault and my greed!" She said, with tears in her eyes.

At those words she looked down.

"We both sinned ... You to let Mako's grandmother die and I to deceive a teammate."

"By the way ... Who did you entrust the DVD to?"

"To nobody."

"Erwin? Anzu? Momo? "

"I kept it in my apartment, hidden under the bed. Other than you and Yukari, no one else knew about it."

"What if it was her?"

"Impossible, she is a trusted friend!"

"And who else, then? And with what purpose?"

"As for who we could get Yuzu to tell us, hoping she's willing to talk to us. As for the purpose ... Probably go against each other. "

"And who can have an interest in doing it?"

Miho thought about it, before replying:

"Maybe some opponent school ..."

"Possible, but which one?"

"St. Gloriana? Impossible, they defeated us, and still respect us. "

"Saunders? After all, during the match they cheated ... "

"In that case I would bet on Arisa, she was spying on our radio communications without Kay and the others knowing."

"So says Kay ..."

"Do you think she lied?"

"Maybe it is, Miho-chan. But let's also look at the other schools. I would also include Anzio ... "

"Come on, Anchovy and the others are very nice, we even feasted together after the match!"

"Better to suspect everyone ... Even Pravda and Kuromorimine, who would have every interest in revenge for the defeat they suffered. Not to mention the Shimada team. "

Miho stopped, shaking her head.

"Honestly speaking, it seems absurd to believe that the culprit is one of them ..."

"There is no other explanation, unfortunately ..."

"But they helped us a short time ago ... Did you forget it? Without their help we would have lost the match against all stars and our school would have closed."

"That was yesterday ... And they are still our opponents."

"In any case, it makes no sense to point the finger at random people ... Let's go to Yuzu, and ask for information."

"I agree."

At that moment Saori received a message on FB. As soon as she read it she darkened further.

"Saori-chan! What's up?"

"Hana just kicked me off the student council."

"What? But why?"

"Can't you imagine?"

"Ah ..."

Miho looked down.

"Right ... After all, you certainly couldn't expect to be rewarded, given what you did."

"I know ... I did a terrible thing."

"But now let's move, I want to find out as soon as possible who gave the DVD to Yuzu, after having stolen it from my house."

* * *

**3.15 pm**

On board the Schwarze Sonne Yukari she had just regained consciousness. She felt pain in her back, hip and chest, and she put on the bandage again, which covered her eyes. At one point she heard the door to the room open.

"Who is it?" She asked, worried.

"But look, our guest woke up ..." Said a female voice, which she had already heard before.

"You are Hilda Breisgau!"

"Exact. And you are Yukari Akiyama, spy of Ooarai."

"I just wanted to collect some information, nothing more!"

"Very bad ... That kind of activity damages my school in favor of yours, and obviously I can't let such a crime go unpunished. Quite right?"

"Right, mein Führer!" Salò's voice answered.

"You have already tortured me brutally, what else do you want?"

She received no reply. After a few seconds she felt excruciating pain at the base of her right foot, which made her utter an excruciating scream. Someone had amputated her big toe. The tears began to flow copiously, streaming down her cheeks. Once again the bandage was removed, and she could see Hilda and Salò staring at her grinning. The first was holding a pair of blood-stained shears.

"Did you like the pedicure? I can go on if you want ... "She said, mocking.

In response she received a kick in the stomach which made her fall to her knees. .

"Hilda!"

Salò exclaimed, worried.

"I'm fine!" The blonde said, standing up and taking a look of pure hatred at Yukari.

"This is your last bravado, spy!"

Having said that, she put her hand on her pistol, a Walther PPK, and shot her in the legs and arms, making her scream in pain with each shot.

"Himmler, untie it! Göring, put your hand on the bat!" She ordered.

The bespectacled nodded and loosened Yukari's wrists, who collapsed on the ground on her stomach with a groan, having landed on the injured parts.

"What do you want to do to me?" She asked, afraid.

In response, Hilda and Himmler trampled her arms on the spot where she was shot. Yukari let out a sharp cry of pain. Salò then kicked her in the side, which made her scream again. After a few seconds Göring appeared beside her, brandishing a baseball bat. Grasping her intentions, she tried to wriggle but her injured limbs prevented her. The sturdy one placed a meter away from her and ran the end of the club over her knuckles in her right hand. Then she lifted it, swung it in a great arc, like an ax, for 300 degrees, and struck with all her might. Another scream came from Yukari's lips, who closed her eyes in terrible pain. When she opened them she saw what was left of her hand: an unrecognizable lump of blood and cartilage on a butcher's counter. Then she passed out again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The mysterious girl.**

**3:30 pm**

Maho was in her office in the company of Erika, and through her laptop she was watching a video on Youtube, and not just any video: it in fact concerned a speech by Hilda, held in the aftermath of the victory at the European championships of the previous year. The audio was in German, but fortunately her deputy knew that language well. The video showed a room crowded with students, Sheska stood on a lectern, and behind her stood a swastika flag hanging on a wall.

"Das Wort zum Führer!" She Exclaimed.

"The word to the Fuhrer!" Translated Erika.

Sheska stepped aside and Hilda appeared on the screen, in her uniform but without a cap.

After a few seconds of silence the blonde began to speak.

"Ich gratuliere euch allen. Nach einem harten Kampf erzielte die Schwarze Sonne Schule einen großen Sieg."

"I congratulate you all. After a tough fight, the Black Sun School achieved a great victory. "

"Jeder von Ihnen hat Ihr Bestes gegeben und erneut die Stärke und das Können unseres Teams unter Beweis gestellt, einer der stärksten in Europa."

"Each of you gave the maximum in the match, once again demonstrating the strength and skill of our team, one of the strongest in Europe."

As Hilda spoke, the shot moved to the audience, where spectators listened to the speech solemnly. Among them Maho recognized Himmler, Göring, Salò and a couple of others.

"Ihr Mut, Ihre Stärke und Ihre Entschlossenheit haben uns einen überwältigenden Sieg ermöglicht! Ich bin stolz darauf, Ihre Kommandantin zu sein, Sie sind tapfere und außergewöhnliche Mädchen, die den Stolz unserer Nation repräsentieren! You're stolz auf dich, du bist der Stolz Deutschlands! "

At those words the students, proud, rose to their feet, raising their arm and erupting in a high-pitched voice:

"SIEG HEIL!"

"Your courage, your strength and your determination have allowed us to achieve an overwhelming victory! I am proud to be your commander, you are valiant and exceptional girls, who represent the flagship of our nation! Be proud of yourself, you are the pride of Germany!"

_Of course, she knows how to drag the masses ..._

Maho thought impassively.

After a few the speech ended and Hilda returned to her place, while Sheska, returning to the lectern, exclaimed:

"Schule ist Hilda! Hilda ist die schwarze Sonne und die schwarze Sonne ist Hilda! SIEG HEIL! " She shouted enthusiastically.

"The school is Hilda. Hilda is the Black Sun and the Black Sun is Hilda. "

"It can be enough, Erika."

"Yes, commander."

"From what I have just seen, Hilda is endowed with great charisma, and has exceptional speaking skills. Her followers venerate her."

"In particular Sheska ... Have you noticed the heat with which she pronounced the last exclamation?"

"Yup."

"I wonder if we can trust her ..."

Maho looked at her without answering.

* * *

**3.45 pm**

"Apparently that Hilda created a true cult of personality around her." Naomi stated.

"You are sure?" Kay asked.

"See for yourself."

She handed her the smartphone and she watched. Various types of images could be found on the girl's FB profile. The blonde's face was present everywhere: on the coins, on some posters, etc. She had even raised a statue to herself in a square dedicated to her. Other photos portrayed her in various situations: Hilda in martial arts uniform (it was a black karate belt), Hilda at the sea with her family (she wore a blue bikini that highlighted her prosperous forms, Hilda lying on a lawn while doing a selfie, Hilda in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris with some of her companions ...

"Who is this girl?" Kay asked suddenly.

One of the photos depicted Hilda in the company of a girl with short pointed black hair and brown eyes; they were standing in front of the Brandenburg Gate (Berlin) and staring at the camera smiling.

"I have no idea .. I'll have to do some research." Her deputy replied.

"Start now, then."

"Yup."

* * *

**4:00 pm**

"Rejoining to the student council?" Momo asked.

"Exact." Yuzu replied.

"For what reason?"

"Orders from Hana, for more information I suggest you ask her."

"What would my role be?"

"What you covered in the past, responsible for public relations."

"Did Saori prove unsuitable?"

"Again, Hana will explain everything to you. Of course, this is if you are willing to accept her offer."

"Sorry, but being close to graduation would be a fixed-term assignment for me." The bespectacled girl said.

"I understand ... I'll ask someone else."

At that moment the two girls were joined by Miho and Saori.

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked them.

"Who gave you the DVD?" Nishizumi junior asked.

"Which DVD?"

" Do not play dumb, you know very well what we are talking about!" Saori exclaimed.

"One of our students."

"Who?"

"Taiga Ou, from the broadcasting club."

"Take us to her now!" She ordered the coppery-haired girl.

"Can you explain what happens?" Momo asked curiously.

"The explanations in due course, Kawashima-senpai." Miho promised her.

"Follow me." Yuzu invited them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New mysteries.**

**4.15 pm**

Miho and Saori were wandering around Ooarai in search of Taiga, when they saw her in the company of Noriko, leader of the duck team. The two girls were standing near the school gates and talking to each other.

"Taiga-chan!" Miho called her.

"Miho-san!" The bespectacled exclaimed.

"Did you deliver the DVD to Yuzu?"

"Which DVD?"

In response, Saori grabbed her by the collar of the school uniform.

"Don't fool us, little bitch!"

"Calm down, Saori!" Noriko intervened.

"You stay out!" The auburn-haired replied, furious.

"Tell me about the DVD you gave to Yuzu." Miho said.

Taiga thought about it, then said:

"Ah, that ... What's so important?"

"Until yesterday it was kept in my house, how did it end up in your hands?"

"And don't lie!" Saori warned her.

"They put it in my bag."

" I told you not to lie!"

"It's the truth! It happened while I was going to school, someone hit me and put that DVD in my bag. On the package it was written: for Mako."

"Did you see who he was?"

Taiga shook her head.

"No, it happened too quickly. Besides, I didn't notice it until I got to class."

"Why give it to Yuzu and not directly to Mako?"

"I wanted to give it to her in person, but I had to deal with some things at the club, so I entrusted it to Yuzu-chan."

"If you tell the truth, we are back and forth." Takebe said, letting go.

"Of course I'm telling the truth! Why should I lie to two of my companions?" The girl asked indignantly.

"Sorry, Taiga-san ..." Miho said, sincerely sorry.

"But what's so important about that DVD?"

"I can only tell you that it has fallen into the wrong hands, and has done enormous damage ... Come on, Saori-san."

The two students walked on, leaving a perplexed Taiga and Noriko behind.

* * *

**4:30 pm**

"Eva Raubal, former deputy commander of the Black Sun ... One of the people closest to Hilda." Naomi explained, consulting wikipedia.

"Why then did she become former?" Kay asked.

"Last year it vanished into thin air. While sailing in the Mediterranean, during a storm, she fell into the sea and was never seen again."

"The body?"

"It has not been found."

"Where did the disappearance happen?"

"Off Cyprus."

Kay thought about it, then turned to Arisa:

"What do you think about it?"

"This story smells like cover up a mile away ... The schools are real floating fortresses, and during the storms the students keep away from the edges of the ship. It's one of the first rules they taught us."

"True ... Besides, no sane girl would go around during a storm."

"Are you saying that the causes of the disappearance could be other?"

"You can swear to us, Naomi ... I would have a couple of theories on real cases, but right now they are premature." The blonde said, dark in the face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Concert with surprise.**

**4:45 pm**

Miho had just returned to her apartment, in the company of Saori. Arriving in her bedroom she sat on the bed, imitated by her friend.

"We didn't get a spider out of the hole ... The only certain thing is that someone broke into my apartment and stole the DVD I jealously guarded, and gave it to Taiga." She stated, depressed.

"Do you think it's some of our companions?"

"It is the second hypothesis that I am considering, and trust me: it is not pleasant."

"And which one would it be?"

"That it was a spy sent from some other school."

"They both seem absurd hypotheses ..." Saori said, shaking his head.

"Oh yes? And why?"

"Because neither of them had any reason to do it."

"Yes they did, especially our opponents!" Miho exclaimed, standing up and looking hard at her interlocutor.

"Which?"

"Putting one against the other, undermining team cohesion! In a few months the 64th sensha-do tournament will take place, and unfortunately what happened has destroyed not only our team but also our friendship with Mako and Hana! And that's not all ... "

"What would you say?"

"As soon as the news spreads (and there is no doubt that this will happen) we will become pariahs in the eyes of our companions! I could even lose my position as commander, you know?"

"No, Miho-chan ... You are too precious."

"I wish I had your optimism ... In any case, our reputation will be irreparably muddied."

At that thought Saori looked down, sad.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

_Who will it be?_

Miho wondered as she went to open the door.

Erwin, the captain of the hippo team, stood in front of her and looked at her seriously.

"Erwin-chan! What's up?" She asked, noticing her expression.

"The student council announced that there will be an important announcement tonight. All students must participate, including you."

"We will definitely be there."

The blonde nodded, then walked away as Miho closed the door.

"What do you think they will say?"

"It seems obvious to me, Saori-san ... They will make our actions public, and perhaps my dismissal from the role of commander."

"Oh, no ... Now everyone will hate us!" Saori exclaimed, desperate.

Miho looked at her without answering.

* * *

**Fukuoka, 5:00 pm**

The city stadium was crowded with spectators, more than 100,000 people, mostly teenagers of both sexes, tremblingly awaited the arrival of Kanzaki Elsa, a young idol (just 16 years old) who, thanks to her singing skills, she had bewitched the hearts of Japanese youth. In particular, two girls, one with long brown hair and eyes of the same color who wore a pair of glasses and the other with short black hair and blue eyes, located in the front row, looked at the stage with eyes full of anxiety. The first wore a purple shirt and black pants, the second a yellow shirt and beige pants.

"But when does it arrive?" Asked the bespectacled girl.

"Have patience, Miyu ... It is now a matter of minutes."

"Damn you, Karen ... We could watch the concert comfortably from your home TV, instead you insisted on watching it live!"

"Watching a concert on the TV is not like being on site."

"Good heavens, if you're picky ..."

After a short period of time a girl with long black hair and blue eyes appeared on stage wearing a white T-shirt and a short blue skirt, as well as a shoulder guitar. At her sight the audience erupted in a cry of acclamation, similar to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

"Here she is!" Karen exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Look, I've seen her!" Her friend replied.

The singer carefully observed her countless fans who roared excitedly, then silenced them by raising her arm.

"Good evening, my beloved fans!" She exclaimed, receiving a new chorus of enthusiastic voices in response. Between that confused shouting some sentences could be heard:

"You are beautiful!"

"Marry me, Elsa!"

"You're the best!"

Elsa raised her arm again, silencing the spectators.

"For starters, my kind viewers, I'll sing Reason to you!"

"I love that song!" Miyu exclaimed as the crowd cheered around her.

After about a minute the exultation subsided and the girl began to sing.

"Hoshi sae mo nai yoru ni ukabu

hanabi no youni mabushiku utsukushiku aretara

sou negau na mo naki adabana

mi wa aoi mama ni kareteku dake."

_She 's VERY GOOD!_

The bespectacled thought, enchanted by the star's voice.

"Nanimo kawaranai kako ni kokyuu mo tsugenai no ni

shinzou wa mada ugoite iru mitai da

oborete shizunda kyou o

sukui ageta ude."

Elsa had a harmonious voice, and accompanied herself on the guitar.

"Koko ni ikiru Reason

sore wa anata deshita

nandomo mayotte samayotte yatto deatte

You are the only one I believe in

soko ni anata ga ita

tada sore dake de inochi wa kagayaku kara. "

"Did you know that she and I are friends?" Karen asked.

"Endo rooru matazu ni seki o tatsu

shaved shiin wa kitto takaga shireteru to na no ni kazaranai hibi o irodoru serifu to

bukiyouni kakitashiteku shinario

itsu shika negatte shimatta

owarasenaide. "

"What?" Miyu asked in turn.

"Kitto mahou chijou ni orita ourora

saki hokotta sabaku no hana

woman woman kotoba mo tannai na

anata or arawasu no wa

soredemo ne todoku made

tsutaetai yo. "

"I said she and I are friends!"

"Kizu or tsukutta koto

me or sorashite ita koto

koboreta shizuku ga utsuwa ni modoranai koto

kietakunatta koto

sore mo kanawanai koto

are subete ni subete ni imi or kureta. "

"Speak louder, I don't hear you!"

With impatience, the corvina blew her lungs and cried:

"I AND SHE ARE FRIENDS!"

Miyu looked at her incredulously, then asked her:

"You and her ... Friends?"

"Exact! I met her through her boyfriend, who lives near my house!"

"And why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked me ..."

"Koko ni ikiru Reason

sore wa anata deshita

nandomo mayotte samayotte yatto deatte

You are the only one I believe in

soshite anata ga iru

tada sore dake de inochi wa kagayaku kara

tada sore dake de inochi wa kagayaku kara

I've been looking for a reason

I just figured out the reason. "

When the song ended, a long round of applause from all viewers began.

"If you want after the concert, I'll take you to her dressing room."

"Can you really do it?"

"Count on it!"

Miyu was very excited at those words.

"Oh, kami ... I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

When the applause stopped, Elsa bowed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Now let's move on to the next song ... "

* * *

**6.30 pm**

After the end of the concert, while the other spectators left the structure, Elsa retired to her dressing room.

_Ah, what a wonderful evening ... The concert was a huge success! Yuka will definitely be proud of me ..._

She thought, sitting in front of the mirror, looking at her reflected image with satisfaction.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

_It must be her ..._

"Come in!" She said.

"Hi, Elsa!" A familiar voice greeted her.

Surprised, she turned, noticing two girls standing in the doorway, one of whom knew her very well.

"Karen! What a surprise!" She exclaimed happily.

"We bother you?"

"For nothing! Come on, take a seat!" She invited them, pointing to two chairs next to her.

Karen sat down on the left side, Miyu on the right side.

"Is this a friend of yours?"

Karen nodded.

"Introducing Miyu Shinoara, a big fan of yours. She is 19 years old."

"I watched every single your concert, I often listen to your songs and even keep a poster in my room!" The brunette confirmed.

Hearing those words, the singer smiled, melting her interlocutor's heart.

_Oh, kami ... I'm wet!_

She thought happily.

"I'm flattered!" Elsa said.

"I am flattered to be in front of you!" Miyu replied, grabbing her hands.

But then, embarrassed, she let go, looking down.

"Sorry ... But I'm so happy to have my absolute idol in front of me." She justified herself, embarrassed.

"Of course, it's natural. In fact, do you know what I tell you? A devoted fan like you deserves a reward, so much is the admiration you feel towards me."

"Are you serious? Will you make me an autograph? Shall we take a picture together?"

"Nothing so trivial ... Let's say I will make your evening very pleasant." As she said this she stared eagerly at her chest.

"Let's sing together?"

Elsa chuckled amused, turned to Karen who nodded, then turned back to Miyu.

"Something better."

Having said that, she began to kiss her on the hands and then to her lips, which she kissed with infinite passion.

"Elsa ..." Miyu said as soon as she parted from her.

"You really taste good ..." Complimented the idol, resuming kissing her.

In a short time the kiss became incandescent, with their tongues dancing sinuous until they were almost twisted.

_I would have bet it ended like this ..._

Karen thought, shaking her head.

Not wanting to stand aside, she began to caress Elsa's hair with her right hand, while she touched her right breast with her left hand. When the kiss ended, Miyu and Elsa stared at each other with desire, then stood up, imitated by their friend. Miyu took off her glasses, placing them on the floor, then he also took off her shirt, remaining bare-breasted.

"Do you want to favor?" She asked, licking her lips.

Obviously Elsa and Karen did not get prayed and began to suck on her nipples. Miyu closed her eyes and began to moan with pleasure, while with her hands she caressed the hair of her two lovers. Soon her nipples became hard and turgid. At that point they made her lean against a wall, then lower her pants and briefs. They kissed her buttocks, then Elsa spread them and began to lick her anus, while Karen did the same with her womanhood, completely wet because of the previous effusions. At one point the dark-haired girl inserted two fingers into her. Miyu screamed with pleasure. In a short time he reached orgasm. Immediately Karen and Elsa slashed on her pussy, cleaning it with their tongues. Not yet satiated, they continued to play with the vagina using tongues. Miyu had not yet recovered from the previous orgasm which in a few minutes had another. More and more excited, she turned and, kneeling, kissed Elsa again. After a while Karen also joined the kiss. Their tongues danced sinuously and relentlessly. Suddenly the door of the room opened and a woman in her thirties with short brown hair, eyes of the same color and lipstick on her lips appeared, wearing a yellow blouse and a black skirt. The three girls, however, did not notice, being too excited and busy to kissing between them. When she saw what was happening the new arrival smiled mischievously and then licked her lips. She got rid of her clothes, remaining completely naked, then knelt by the trio and began to lick Karen's neck sensually.

"And who is she?" Miyu asked, breaking the kiss.

"She's my manager!" Elsa replied.

"I see you're busy ..." said the woman.

"A little party." The singer affirmed, winking at her.

"Can I participate?"

"Willingly."

The four women got up, then Elsa and Karen undressed completely.

"Who would you be?"

"I am Karen Kohiruimaki."

"Kukumaki?"

"You can just call me Karen."

"I'm Miyu Shinoara instead."

"Are you a fan of Elsa?"

"Fans, friends and lovers." The brunette confirmed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuka Takahashi."

"The pleasure is ours ..."

Having said that, they approached her and began to grope her breasts and suck her nipples, while Elsa in turn approached and began to lick her pussy.

_This will be a fiery evening ..._

Yuka thought, ecstatic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: To the pillory.**

**7.45 pm**

Despite the late hour, the gymnasium of the Ooarai school was packed with students, who eagerly awaited the arrival of the student council. They all wondered what had happened so important that they had to call them at that hour. Only Miho and Saori, in the front row, had a clear idea of what Hana would say, and at the mere thought they trembled with fear. After a few minutes, the council made its entrance, placing itself in the center of the stage. To the surprise of the girls instead of Saori and Yukari together with Hana there were two girls dressed as a sailor: one had long silvery hair and black eyes, the other long dark hair tied in a tail and eyes of the same color. The first wore a long white skirt and identical colored shoes, the second a dark raincoat over a white T-shirt and short skirt, as well as boots on her feet. In her hand she held a pipe. Their appearance greatly surprised them.

"And who are those two girls?" Taiga asked.

"Two new members of the Shark team, the new unit of our sensha-do team." Saemonza explained.

"Good evening. I apologize for calling you at this time, but I have to give you a very important announcement ... Indeed, two announcements to be precise." Hana said.

"What is it about?" Satoko asked.

"First of all, starting today Yukari Akiyama and Saori Takebe are no longer members of the student council. In their place will be present here Flint and Silver, respectively as head of public relations and vice president."

At that news a buzz of puzzled voices arose.

"What is the reason for this provision?" Sodoko asked.

"Now I'll explain: some time ago Hisako Reizei, the grandmother of Mako (one of our teammates), died of a heart attack."

A new buzz, even louder than the previous one, rang in the room. Mako, who was also present, looked down.

"Please let me finish! What you may not know is that someone, instead of helping the poor granny, stole her pension, leaving her to die. And that someone is in this room, she is one of us!"

That statement shocked the girls, who didn't expect such a thing. Saori for her part had become very pale, trembled and thought:

_It's over ... I'm ruined!_

"Am I right, Saori Takebe?" Hana asked.

Immediately all the students turned to the direct interested, who covered her face with her hands. Around her, her companions began to murmur among themselves.

"Was it she?"

"But look what a coward! Robbing a poor old woman ... "

"What an ignoble behavior!"

_Stop it, please ..._

She thought.

"And that's not all. Miho Nishizumi, the commander of our sensha-do team, despite being aware of what she decided to keep silent, to cover her friend and teammate." Hana added.

"Did Miho really do such a thing?" Noriko asked.

"Yes, it did! She tricked poor Mako for weeks! She will be the one to confirm it!"

Having said that, Hana invited Mako to go on stage, and once she did she handed her the microphone.

"My grandmother was the last family member left, since my parents died in an accident years ago and I am an only daughter. If I got involved in my studies, it's not to disappoint her. Then she ... She died, and a part of me too. After that cursed day I was devastated, I wandered aimlessly through the streets of Ooarai, full of pain and fear. Only recently, thanks to the moral support of two of my dear friends have I managed to overcome the trauma. And just today I discovered that those friends have deceived and betrayed me! My childhood friend Saori turned out to be a dirty thief and a liar, and Miho, my commander, who I thought was an honest and trustworthy person, protected a criminal who let my beloved grandmother die! " As she said this, tears streamed down her face.

"Mako, forgive me!" Saori exclaimed, with shining eyes.

"NEVER!" Her now ex-friend furiously shouted.

"Please…"

At that precise moment she received a punch on the face from Murakami, who broke her nose. Aching, she put her hands to the injured party.

"If that had been my grandmother you would have died now!" Exclaimed the stocky girl, angry.

"Don't touch her!" Miho exclaimed, standing between the two.

"How dare you defend her? She left an elderly person to die after robbing her!"

"And what is it, you wonder? After all, she has protect her until yesterday… "Momo intervened, disgusted.

"Please, girls ... Saori is a my dear friend, I couldn't betray her!"

"By not doing it you betrayed Mako." Said the bespectacled.

"And disappointed all of us!" Erwin exclaimed.

"Please calm down. I know that you are all scandalized, but we must not be guided by anger. Saori is no longer a student council member, and from now on her name will be muddied for eternity." Hana affirmed, and this sentence did a lot of harm to the coppery-haired.

"And what about Miho?" One of the students asked.

"The ideal would be to remove her from the role of commander of the sensha-do team, but she is our winning ace. Without her help we would have lost the last tournament, and Ooarai would have gone to close."

"But now we don't run that risk anymore, do you?"

"Fortunately no. Our school is safe."

"Then we can very well dismiss her! I don't want to be commanded by someone like her!" Azusa exclaimed.

"One moment! Miho is a good leader and without her we risk losing the next tournament!" Ayumi protested.

"But are you stupid? She protected a criminal, she can't get away with it!" Moyoko retorted.

"In my opinion it is excessive ... She did nothing that we would not have done in her place, that is to protect a friend." Nekota said.

"In any case, it is unacceptable for it to go unpunished!" Rum asserted.

"Please keep calm! I am also outraged by Saori and Miho's behavior, but we will talk about the treatment to be reserved for the latter!" Hana intervened.

"Can you explain what Yukari has to do with this story?" Caesar asked.

"This will have to explain to you Miho."

They all turned to the aforementioned one, waiting for her reply. She looked around nervously, then, making her way through the crowd, went on stage, took the microphone from Hana and started talking:

"When I found out that Saori had robbed Mako's grandmother on the verge of death, my first concern was to make any evidence of her guilt disappear. So I commissioned Yukari to steal the DVD with the recording. She handed it to me and kept it hidden in my house."

_Yukari too ..._

Mako thought.

Miho, noting her sadness, tried to get closer to console her, but the girl backed away.

"Mako-san..."

"DON'T CALL ME IN THAT WAY!" Cried the dark-haired girl.

"We have been friends for a long time ..."

"If true, you would have told me the truth! Instead you have deceived me to this day, to protect her!"

"Please, Mako ... Calm down!"

"You are liars, you suck all three!" Tears began to streak down her face.

Miho for her part felt increasingly guilty. She had combined an irreparable disaster, forever destroying the anglerfish team and the friendship that bound them.

"I don't want to see you anymore ... For me you no longer exist!"

Having said that Mako ran away. Miho tried to follow her but Hana blocked her pace.

"Leave her alone! You have already made her suffer enough! " She ordered her.

* * *

Mako ran away, she didn't even know where, she just wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and her now ex-friends. Yes, ex was the right word. Every affection she had for them was gone, replaced by hatred, anger and disappointment. All three had betrayed her: Saori letting her grandmother die, Yukari and Miho covering the first.

_Sluts ... Sluts! How could they do this to me? I trusted them, I thought they were my friends!_

She thought, angry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I don't know anything.**

**Anzio carrier school, 8:00 pm**

Carpaccio and Pepperoni were climbing a staircase, heading for Anchovy's office, and they were chatting along the way.

"Tonight the pizza in the canteen was really delicious!" The blonde said.

"True, not to mention the fried potatoes. They should serve you more often! " Her teammate supported her.

"True ... Why do you think Anchovy will have summoned us so urgently?"

"There is only one way to find out: ask her directly."

Carpaccio snorted and then looked up to the sky, where the moon shone. She stared at her for a few seconds, then Pepperoni called her:

"Hurry up, Carpaccio! We don't have all evening!"

"Arrival!" She replied, resuming her journey.

* * *

When they reached their destination, the two girls saw their leader sitting at her desk, her gaze fixed on her PC and a grim expression.

"Duce?" She called her Carpaccio.

"Listen a little to the messages I receive on my Facebook page ... Kazuto Kirigaya says: Miho Nishizumi is a brave commander, she has managed to defeat the strongest teams such as Saunders, Pravda and Kuroromorimine. You not are at her highness, you are just a clumsy chatterbox."

"Don't mind ..." Pepperoni said.

"This is from Kanzaki Elsa: You from Anzio are the shame of sensha-do, a gang of losers as scarce as your tanks. You can never defeat the big names like Ooarai or Saunders."

"Don't get angry, it can happen to be criticized ..."

"Don't interrupt me! This is instead of a girl who signs herself Esdeath ... Miho Nishizumi has shown exceptional qualities of command, you can only wipe her ass with your tongue ... "

Furious, she picked up her riding crop and stood up.

"We are the laughing stock of Japan, do you realize that? Everyone insults and derides us, especially since we lost against Miho! " She exclaimed, furious.

"Anchovy ..." Pepperoni tried to say, being interrupted.

"Duce!"

"Duce, we've always had haters. We can't please everyone."

"The problem is that they are right! Our school is weak! With those wreckages we will always be destined to lose!"

"But we have the P40 ..." Carpaccio said.

"Is not enough! Is not enough! A single heavy tank does not guarantee us victory! Saunders, Pravda and the kuro have dozens!

"Having heavy tanks is not enough, you need strategies, tactics, a dose of luck."

Anchovy's face darkened at that statement.

"Are you calling me incapable?"

"But who says that?"

For a moment the gray-haired shuddered. She ran a hand through her hair, then sat down again.

"In a few months the 64th sensha-do tournament will take place ... And this time we should work hard to win. But, under current conditions, it is impossible. Ergo, we should get new P40s."

"They will cost quite a lot ..." Pepperoni said.

"I don't give a damn..."

She stopped, and then resumed:

"It does not matter! Either Anzio is renewed or will be destined to lose forever, without ever winning a tournament!"

The two girls preferred not to reply, aware that their leader was ready to explode at the first misinterpreted sentence. At that moment the cell phone of the aforementioned rang. Looking at the display, she noticed it was Miho. At the sight of that name she raised her eyes to the ceiling.

_She chose the perfect moment…._

She thought, responding.

"Cut short, I have no time to waste!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"..."

"Please ... I'm not at all grumpy, it's just that I would like to finish my job!"

"..."

"No, I don't know anything about this story! And now sorry but I have work to do! "

Having said that, she ended the communication.

* * *

**8.15 pm**

Katyusha sneezed.

"Health." Nonna said to her.

"Thanks ..." She replied, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Hell, I hope I haven't cooled down." She added, irritated.

"I hope so."

"And to make matters worse, for some time now I have been tormented by strange dreams ... I'm going crazy!"

"I didn't believe you the guy who gets influenced by dreams."

"Ah, you can't understand ... They are frightening dreams, real nightmares!"

"What kind of nightmares?"

"In one of them ..." She stopped, as if she found it unpleasant to talk about it.

"Come on, speak!" Her deputy urged her.

"In the dream I find myself in a kind of bar ... Together with my other colleagues ... There are Kay, Darjeeling, Anchovy, you, the student council of Ooarai and a couple of others. In front of us is Erika, tied to a chair."

"Keep on."

"Erika is beaten and tortured by some of those present, including Anchovy ... Then, at some point, the door of the room opens and a squad of kuro enter, led by Maho. She takes Erika away, the others attack us ... And at that point I wake up."

"The reason for these tortures?"

"We suspect her of murder ... But don't ask me whom, I don't remember."

"And what about the other nightmares?"

"I have vague memories of those ... One of them is set during the match against Ooarai. But it's not a normal match, it's a real war, with deaths in both teams. One particular scene has impressed me ... "

"Which?"

"At a certain point you aim a gun at the back of my neck, ordering me to order the surrender… I turn around and refuse. Then you pull the trigger ... "

"Katyusha ... These are simple nightmares. I could never hurt you."

"I know ... I won't repeat last time's mistake."

She was still embarrassed by what had happened ... Having exchanged evidence of a play for a plot against her. If only he had reasoned with a cold mind, instead of being governed by fear ...

At that moment her cell phone rang. Noticing the name on the display, her face lit up.

"Mihosha! To what do I owe your call?"

"..."

"No, I don't know anything about this DVD ... Actually it's the first time I've heard of it."

"..."

"Imagine." Communication ended.

"What did she want?" Nonna asked.

"Nothing important ..." Replied the blonde, carelessly, then smiling.

* * *

**8:30 pm**

Kay, in the company of Naomi and Arisa, was walking through the streets of the floating city, when suddenly her mobile phone rang. She stopped, looked at the number on the display and replied:

"Hi, Miho-chan!" She said cheerfully.

"..."

"Tell me."

"..."

"No, Miho ... I don't know anything about this." The blonde affirmed, glancing at Arisa.

"..."

"Okay, good evening."

That said, Kay ended the communication, taking on a worried air.

* * *

**8.45 pm**

Darjeeling was drinking tea in the company of Assam, Orange and Rosehip. Suddenly her smartphone rang and she, after seeing the number on the display, replied:

"Good evening, Miho."

"..."

"Tell me."

"..."

"No, I can assure you that I don't know anything about this story." As she said this she shifted her gaze to Orange.

"..."

"Now I have to say goodbye."

Communication ended.

* * *

**9:00 pm**

When Miho had finished the calls she snorted disconsolate and leaned back against her panzer.

"They all say the same thing: we know nothing about it."

"What did you want them to say? Have you discovered us?" Saori asked, annoyed.

Miho looked at her, then shook her head.

"Geez, the mere idea that one of them is behind this story makes me feel bad!"

Miho knew each of those girls well, and had learned to value them, both as friends and as rivals.

"What if it was the work of that guy?"

"Who are you referring to, Saori-chan?"

"To the man who wanted to close our school."

"You mean Renta Tsuji? Possible, given the hatred it has for our school. "

Suddenly the two girls felt observed. They turned, crossing their eyes with the girls of the team rabbit, who looked at them uncertainly.

"What do you want?" Asked their captain.

"The student council wants to communicate certain decisions to you. Follow us to the gym. " Aya replied.

"Ok…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The first meeting.**

Back in the gym, Miho and Saori, escorted by the rabbit team, made their way between two wings of hostile crowds, who gave them threatening looks. Climbing on stage they remained silent, waiting for Hana to open her mouth. Fortunately, the wait was short.

"After a long and heated discussion we decided not to remove you from command. However, know that thanks to your gesture you have lost all our esteem and trust. " The president announced.

"I understand ..." Nishizumi replied, looking down.

"Also, I invite you to look for two new members for your team, since neither I nor Mako intend to fight alongside you anymore."

Those words saddened Miho a lot. She had lost two precious friends forever, as well as the respect of all her companions. And to make matters worse, Yukari was on an espionage mission in a foreign school, and had not yet returned. Had it been discovered and imprisoned?

"I will do it."

Having said this, she got off the stage and walked, between looks full of hate and contempt and murmurs.

* * *

Out in the open, she went through the school gates and walked towards her house.

"Miho-chan!" Saori called her, joining her.

"What is it, Saori?" She asked, turning around.

"We have to find out who's behind this!" The auburn-haired girl answered.

"By now the damage is done, all our companions hate us and despise us ... And they are not wrong." Nishizumi admitted, feeling guilty for deceiving Mako and the others.

"In any case, we must unmask the author of this plot!"

"And in what way? I phoned all the schools we went through, and they all deny being involved in this affair!"

" You forget about Kuromorimine!"

Miho looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"The kuro? Saori, that's my old team, and it's led by my sister!"

"Still remains an opposing team, like all the others!"

"But we can't be sure it's their work!"

"I only know one thing: that because of someone now everyone here at Ooarai will hate us! And I intend to find that someone and kick him/her in the ass!"

"Easier said than done…"

"It doesn't matter ... We have to try!"

"Did you know that even if we identify the person in charge, this won't make us less guilty in the eyes of the others?"

"I'm aware of it ... But we can't stand still or the author of this conspiracy will go unpunished!"

"Look, let's go to my house ... we'll talk about it there."

Saori, although annoyed, nodded, walking with her friend.

* * *

**Carrier school Kuromorimine 9.15 pm**

At that precise moment Maho, sitting at her desk, sneezed.

"Health." Erika said to her.

"Thank you…"

She wiped her nose with a tissue, then looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind her.

"Hell, it got really late. It's time for me to go home ... Erika, you should do the same."

"Ok."

Having said that, the blonde yawned.

" Have you seen Sheska?" Her commander asked.

"By this time she will already be at her house." She replied.

"Keep an eye on her ... Given her behavior, I don't trust her."

"Yes…"

* * *

At the same time Sheska was in her apartment and watching TV, which was broadcasting Battle of the Bulge, a war movie. At one point, without warning, she remembered her first day at school at Schwarze Sonne.

* * *

**Flashback start**

A white Mercedes-Benz GLC-class had just stopped on the pier in the port of Hamburg, where the Flugzeugträger B, the carrier ship that housed the Black Sun school, was anchored. Sheska watched from the window the imposing floating school, with a mix of anxiety and awe.

"Everything good?" Her mother asked her, a woman in her thirties with short brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm very nervous." She replied, sweating cold.

"I understand you, I was also excited when I was admitted to this prestigious school." The woman admitted.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I was on the same team with Leila Breisgau, the gray wolf team."

Hearing that name, Sheska's eyes widened.

"Leila Breisgau? One of the greatest sensha-do commanders?"

"Just her, the daughter of the current Kanzler Bradow."

"She is my absolute idol, I also have a poster in my room!"

At that answer her mother chuckled.

"As if I don't know ..."

"And if you're lucky you can also meet her." A man with short black hair and blue eyes added.

"Are you really saying, dad?"

"I know she occasionally goes aboard to visit her daughter."

"Oh, mein gott ... Oh, mein gott!" Exclaimed the girl, with shining eyes.

* * *

Once on board, the girl headed for school, while her parents went to their new home. However, being new to the place, she had no idea where it was located. So she decided to ask for information.

"Excuse me!" She said, turning to a girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want?" The latter asked.

"I'm a new student ... Can you tell me where the school is?"

"I'm just going there, the inaugural speech for the school year will begin shortly. If you want, I'll take you there. "

"I would really appreciate it!"

"Then follow me."

* * *

On the way, Sheska looked around: many people and vehicles circulated the streets, in particular students. One thing that struck her most were the swastika flags hanging on the balconies of the houses.

"Am I wrong or should those flags be prohibited by law?" She asked.

"Yes, but if you have the right friends, certain grains can be easily bypassed."

"I understand ... Are you a student?"

"Do you think I stole this uniform?"

"Sorry for the obvious question ... Are you on the sensha-do team?"

"Of course, I'm in the wolf team, that of the captain ... Indeed, of the fuhrer Hilda."

"What's your name?"

"Eva Raubal. You?"

"Sheska Braun."

"Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." The brunette replied, smiling.

"I hope you'll feel good here."

"It depends ... Could you give me some clarification on the school rules?"

"Willingly ... First of all keep in mind that the supreme authority is represented by the student council, made up of three members. They exercise totalitarian power, and are very strict about the rules."

"I understand."

"So always keep a respectful behavior, both towards them and towards your companions. In case you annoy someone or misbehave you will be expelled."

"I understand."

"Do you have cash with you?"

"A few euro notes ..."

"We use reichsmarks here, but euros are also welcome."

Sheska looked at her bewildered.

"What are reichsmarks?"

"The school currency."

Eva stopped, rummaged in her shoulder bag and took out a silver coin from the new arrival. Sheska turned it over in her hand, noting that a face was engraved on one side.

"As soon as I can I will also show you some local banknotes. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I would have one ... Does this ship follow a precise route?"

"Usually the stages of our itinerary are the following: Amsterdam, Brest, Lisbon, Barcelona, Marseille, Genoa, Naples, Athens and other Mediterranean ports. Sometimes we head to the Baltic or Iceland."

"You never go any further?"

"Once we also landed in the ports of the Levant and North Africa, but in recent years those regions have become ... Unstable, dangerous." Eva affirmed.

"True ... What type is the commander?"

"Ah, Hilda is an adorable girl! She is always friendly and helpful to everyone, and has an unparalleled charisma and determination! "

Sheska was positively impressed with that description.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"You will soon have the chance."

* * *

In the square a stage had been set up, covered by a blue cloth and located near the statue of Hilda. An immense crowd gathered around it, made up of new students. They all looked towards the stage, with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity. Sheska and Eva had to make room with armfuls to get to the front row.

"And now?" Asked the brunette.

"Now it's my turn." Her companion replied.

Having said that, she went up on stage and once placed in front of the microphone she said:

"Welcome, students of Schwarze Sonne. Now our fuhrer, Hilda, will give the inaugural speech for the school year."

She looked towards an indefinite point in the square, then announced:

"Hilda is here! Make her way!"

Immediately a gap was created in the crowd. Initially Sheska was unable to see the famous Hilda, and had to wait for her to go on stage. She was a blonde with blue eyes, in the company of two other girls: one stocky and the other bespectacled, with an intellectual air. Sheska recognized her as Hilda when she approached the microphone, saying something to Eva who stepped aside. Once seated, the blonde motioned to her companions to get off the stage, and they obeyed, imitated by Eva. This done, she began to carefully observe the people gathered in the square, without saying a word. Sheska looked at her bewitched: she was beautiful, and her bearing combined with the high uniform she wore gave her a solemn appearance. She reminded her of Freia, an ancient Norse deity, revered by Scandinavian peoples in the pre-Christian era, together with the best known Odin, Thor and Loki.

_Why don't she say anything?_

She wondered, noting that she didn't mention starting the speech.

"Why are she silent?" She asked to Eva.

"It's her way of raising suspense." She replied.

After a while, in fact, Hilda began to speak.

"Students from Schwarze Sonne, I welcome you to my school! My name is Hilda, student council president and captain of the sensha-do team. Let me say that I am happy with your decision to enroll in this prestigious school ..."

"You are Sheska, aren't you?" A female voice asked, the voice of an adult woman.

The direct interested turned around ... And almost did not have a heart attack. In fact, in front of her was Leila Breisgau, a former commander of the Black Sun and a leading exponent of the German federation of sensha-do.

"F-freulein Breisgau!" She exclaimed, intimidated.

"Call me Leila ... Your mother and I were teammates once."

"She told me."

"Are you going to join the sensha-do team too?"

The girl nodded.

"I am passionate about it."

Leila became cheerful at that answer.

"Glad to hear it." She stated.

"Are you here to see your daughter?"

"And also to listen to it."

Sheska was stunned by that sentence. She looked at her confused, then glanced at the stage, where Hilda was still speaking.

"Due to the theme adopted by the school, we had many problems of various kinds. Many, at home and abroad, have criticized us, insulted us, branded us as criminals, accused us of racism and anti-Semitism. These are totally unfounded accusations: we believe in equality and freedom. In our ranks there are both German and foreign students: Icelanders, Greek, Portuguese, Russian and other nationalities. They will be able to confirm that since they lived here they have not experienced any discrimination. All girls are the same, no matter where they come from or the color of their skin! "

"You understand, don't you?"

Surprised, Sheska turned to her interlocutor.

"Hilda is your daughter?"

"Exact. I called her that in honor of Hilda Fagan, my old radio operator. "

Sheska shook her head in amazement.

"My mother fought alongside you, years ago ... And I will fight alongside your daughter!" She said incredulously.

Leila chuckled.

"Maybe it was destiny ..." She said, winking.

"By the way, if you're friends with my mother, how come you never came to see her?"

"Because of my job, which keeps me nailed in Berlin ... Indeed, to be honest, I have lost sight of her for years. However, despite the distance, we still feel chatted." The blonde woman explained.

"I understand…"

"I hope you feel comfortable here."

"I hope so…"

* * *

After the inaugural speech, the square began to empty itself. Sheska there and there knew what to do, and stood looking around. Suddenly Eva took her hand, saying:

"Follow me, I'll take you to her."

The brunette looked at her confused.

"Her, who?"

"Hilda!"

That response startled her.

"But ... Can I really?"

"Sure."

"Then we go!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

The two girls made their way through the crowd until they reached Hilda. The blonde, in the company of her collaborators and surrounded by some guards in black uniform (with the inevitable band on her arm), was heading towards school.

"Hilda!" Eva called her.

The blonde stopped, turning around.

"Eva ... Who's the girl with you?"

"Anna's daughter, she called Sheska."

The fuhrer smiled at that answer. She approached the new student, staring at her with a benevolent air.

"My mother and yours are great friends, and they have been close teammates. I hope the same kind of relationship will be established between the two of us."

Sheska blushed.

"I hope so too ..." She said, happy.

"Are you going to enroll in the sensha-do course?"

Sheska nodded enthusiastically.

"I've always wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps ... And you is my absolute idol!"

Hilda's smile widened. Without warning she pulled her towards her and hugged her.

"In that case, I welcome you to my school and my team! You will be assigned to my team, the gray wolves, and you will be my deputy!"

"Your... your deputy?"

"Exact. The same role that your mother played."

"Mein fuhrer, this is an act of nepotism ... We cannot entrust this task to a new freshmen." The bespectacled intervened, earning a dirty look from her commander.

"Do you dare to question my decisions, Himmler?" The latter asked, suddenly turning dark in the face.

"Nein, mein fuhrer ... Mine was a simple opinion." The dark-haired retorted, sweating cold.

"When I want to know your opinion I will ask you! But until then, keep silent!"

"Forgive my insolence ..."

Hilda stared at her severely, then returned to turn to Sheska, after loosing her embrace.

"Come on, follow me. I will show you the various areas of the carrier school, so you will learn to orient yourself."

"Are you going to guide me? You personally?"

"Exact. I like you, Sheska, I won't lie to you. I can recognize people with the right requirements and you... Yes, you are one of those!" She affirmed, enthusiastic.

More and more embarrassed by those compliments Sheska became red like a tomato.

"I ... I'm really flattered by such confidence!"

"You deserve it ... But now let's go."

Having said that, the blonde started off, followed closely by Sheska, Eva, Himmler and the others.

**End flashback**

* * *

_An adorable girl and a valiant commander ..._

Sheska thought, smiling at that memory.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A warm evening.**

**9.30 pm**

Takashi and Saya were walking on the lawn of villa Takagi.

"Nice evening ..." said the boy, looking at the starry sky.

"Yeah ..." his fiancée agreed, adjusting her glasses.

"You know? At this rate I will end up moving here ... "

"Why?"

"I practically spend half a day there ... Lunch here, dinner here ... Sometimes I sleep here and the next morning I have breakfast. I am getting more and more used to this place and its comforts. And then… "At that thought she blushed.

"And then?" The bespectacled asked, noting his hesitation.

"You and your parents are always so hospitable and courteous to me ... And I love you."

He turned to her, staring at her smiling.

"I love you, I love your mother, I even love your father. You are the most important people for me."

Saya smiled, pleased with those words.

"We love you too, Takashi. You are a wonderful boy, in every sense. And if one day you decide to settle here we will welcome you with open arms." She declared, convinced.

Takashi happily kissed her gently on the lips.

"And speaking of love ... Do you want fuck with me?" He proposed her, winking.

Saya, grasping the message on the fly, drew it to him and kissed him passionately. Within seconds their tongues danced frantically. As they kiss he passed his hands on her hips, then went down on the buttocks which he palpated with impetuosity. After a few minutes the kiss ended and the two lovers remained staring, red in the face and eager as ever. Takashi took off his school uniform jacket and threw it on the ground along with the short-sleeved red shirt. Saya remained motionless for a short period of time, intent on admiring the boy's sculptural chest. Despite seeing him other times he always enchanted her. After recovering, she undressed, remaining completely naked. She knelt in front of Takashi, lowering his pants and boxers to then dedicate herself to his erect rod, which she began to suck greedily. Takashi closed his eyes, inebriated by the pleasure that her lips and tongue gave him. At one point he came copiously, dirtying her face. The girl licked her lips to taste his semen, then took off her glasses and positioned herself at 90, inviting him to fuck her. Obviously Takashi, excited as never, jumped on her, penetrating her from pussy and starting to push like a madman. Saya began to scream and moan with pleasure, which grew louder over time. Takashi's thrusts were getting faster and deeper, and Saya was in the grip of absolute pleasure. At one point, without ever detaching from her, he pulled her to him by grabbing her by the breasts. Continuing to push he began to palpate them with enthusiasm, while he drilled her mouth with his tongue.

_He is a stallion ... My stallion!_

She thought happily.

After a very long time he came again, this time into her anus. He gasped for a few minutes, then fell forward with her.

"I'm exhausted…"

"Er ... Could you get up? You are not light! "

"S-sorry ..."

Having said this, he came out of her and stood up, imitated by the pink-haired girl.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go home." She invited him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Operation Ithaca.**

**Yokohama, March 20, 10:00 am**

Four days had passed since Miho and Saori had been publicly exposed in front of the entire Ooarai. After that revelation, relations with their companions had definitely cooled down. Many looked at them with contempt, if not downright hatred. There had been no attacks or threats, but hostility was felt in the air. Added to this was the fact that Yukari had not yet returned from her espionage mission, and that Mako had vanished into thin air. Now the two girls, together with other Ooarai students, had just arrived in a square near the port, where the members of various schools stopped, including the main commanders: Kay for Saunders, Darjeeling for St. Gloriana, Marie for BC Freedom, Katyusha for Pravda, Anchovy for Anzio, Mika for Jaktosota, Maho for Kuromorimine, Nishi for Chi-Ha-Than and even Alice Shimada for the all-stars team.

"They're all there ..." Saori commented, noting the gathering.

"It's not like that ... Maginot, Bellwall, Blue Division, Count, Gilbert, Koala, Maple, Tategoto, Viking, Waffle, Kebab and Yogurt are missing." Miho said.

"Well, Hilda only invited representatives from the main schools, she's not interested in small fish." Anzu intervened.

Miho looked at her without replying. Anzu was one of the few who still showed cordiality towards her.

"Hi, Mihosha!" Katyusha greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello!" She answered cheerfully.

"How's our favorite champion?" Kay asked, making her blush.

"Well ... Even if it doesn't bring good wind for me at school." She admitted, looking over her shoulder.

The blonde looked at her perplexed.

"It's because of that DVD, isn't it? But what did it contain so terrible?"

"Didn't she explain it to you?" She got Hana in the middle.

"No…"

"Mako's grandmother, one of our companions, passed away some time ago."

"What happened to her?" Naomi asked.

"She had a heart attack. Saori was present, but instead of rescuing her she robbed her. "

"Ah ... And Miho, what does this have to do with it?"

"This viper ..."

"Moderate your words! Miho is my sister!" Maho interrupted her abruptly.

"And one of our former companions." Erika added.

"If you care, you can take it back!" Hana replied harshly.

Miho, for its part, became very sad about those words, especially if uttered by a dear friend of hers (now ex given the circumstances).

"Hana, leave her alone! I have robbed that poor old woman, Miho has nothing to do!"

"You're wrong, Takebe ... She covered you up to four days ago."

"Would Miho cover it?"

"Exactly, Alice."

"But what does the DVD have to do with this story?" Kay asked.

"That DVD shows the exact moment when Saori robs Mako's grandmother. Yukari stole it at Miho's request, then Miho hid it at her house until it ended up in my hands."

"And about it ... I'd be curious to know which of you stole it from there." Saori said.

At that sentence a chorus of indignant voices rose.

"We have nothing to do!" Anchovy said indignantly.

"We are totally unrelated to the story, I can guarantee you." Darjeeling said.

"I don't know anything about it either." It was Kay's answer.

"How did you know nothing about radio eavesdropping?"

At that question Kay assumed an annoyed expression.

"What would you say?"

"I wonder if Arisa really played dirty without your knowledge or if she was an accomplice of yours ... In this case I wonder if you have done that trick in other matches."

The irritation of the Saunders commander increased.

"I would ask you not to question my team's loyalty!"

"If you have finished bickering as kindergarten children the bus is coming!" Sheska informed them, amused by that quarrel.

In fact, after a while a blue colored bus stopped near them and the front door opened.

"All aboard!" The driver invited her.

* * *

After the students had each settled into their seats, the vehicle drove off to Tokyo. On the way the girls talked to each other.

* * *

"Where is it?"

"Where's who? Who are you talking about, Kay?" Miho asked.

"Oddball."

"You mean Yukari?"

"Exact. Are her on a mission somewhere by any chance?"

"Yup."

"Where, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"In the school where we were invited."

"When the coincidence is said .. I too had sent Arisa on a mission, to the same school. And she still hasn't returned after four days ... "

"Neither do she?"

"Did you send spies to Schwarze Sonne? But are you crazy?" Klara intervened, sitting behind them.

"Why?" Miho asked.

"At this hour they will have been torn apart!" The Russian exclaimed anxiously.

That statement stunned the two commanders.

"Torn... Torn apart?" Kay asked incredulously.

Klara, however, did not reply, remaining silent with an expression of terror impressed on her face.

* * *

"Can you explain to me why you wanted to come at any cost?" Erika asked, turning to Sheska.

"I wanted ... To see my friends again." She replied carelessly.

"Maybe to pass them information about our school ..." The blonde insinuated.

The brunette glanced at her.

"Do you have proof of what you say?" Maho asked.

"No ..." Erika admitted.

"Then keep certain insinuations to yourself ... People are not accused without proof."

"Yes, commander ..."

* * *

"How long does it take to arrive in Tokyo?" Katyusha asked.

"About half an hour, it also depends on traffic conditions." Nonna replied, looking out the window.

The blonde sighed, then asked:

"Why do you think Hilda invited us?"

"She wants us to visit his school, and at the same time get to know us all."

"Well, I'm also curious to meet her. Whatever Klara says about it, she seems to be a good girl."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"But why did Miho have to come too?" Asked Murakami, who kept her arms folded and had an irritated expression on her face.

"She is the commander of our team, and then Hilda wants to meet her." Momo explained to her.

"I am ashamed to have to take orders from someone like her ..."

"She led us to victory in the last tournament, and then against all stars. Although her recent behavior has been reprehensible, we must not forget that without her help, Ooarai would have been abolished, with all the consequences of the case."

"Was it really so crucial?"

"Without her we would have lost the first match against Saunders ... She is our savior."

* * *

"Duce?"

"Tell me, Pepperoni."

"I'm nervous ... This is the first time we've met a foreign team."

"You have no reason to be ..."

"Are you sure? Schwarze Sonne is one of the strongest schools on the planet, even the Italian Romanitas school fears it."

"We are not going there for a match, but for a friendly visit." Carpaccio reminded her, sitting next to her.

"I know…"

"In any case, once you arrive, keep a serious and polite behavior, I don't want bad figures." Anchovy warned them, sitting on the other side.

"Yes, duce!" Her deputies answered in chorus.

"But if you collect one at each tournament ..." Marie said mockingly, sitting next to her.

Anchovy turned in her direction, glaring at her.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"I don't need your permission to express it." The blonde retorted casually.

"Maybe we won't be the best, but we won fourth place at the last tournament!"

"A good result, worthy of the losing team you are!" Andou exclaimed, sitting behind them, then laughing heartily.

" Who did you said losers to, ape?" Amaretto asked, standing up.

"Try to guess, spaghetti!" It was Andou's reply, who got up in turn.

"Hey, don't fight now!" Nishi exclaimed, trying to restore calm.

Amaretto and Andou glared at each other for a few seconds, but then sat down.

* * *

"Am I wrong or is there some tension in the air?"

"You're not wrong, Darjeeling ... After all, we are adversaries." Hana said.

"On the field, not outside of it."

"Obviously someone thinks otherwise."

Darjeeling turned to her, noticing her frowning expression.

"I see you down in the dumps ... Something wrong?"

"Nothing about you."

"It's about Miho, isn't it?"

"Miho has disappointed me, indeed, has disappointed the whole Ooarai… But it is not she I think of. It's about Mako. "

"What happened to her?"

"She has disappeared ... I haven't seen her in four days."

"Have you tried looking for her at her house?"

"Yes, but it is locked. I tried to phone her, to write her messages, no answer. I had her searched all over the ship, but the research proved to be in vain. It is as if it had dissolved."

"Any assumptions about where it can be?"

"The only plausible hypothesis is that she left Ooarai, probably hiding in the ship with the supplies, which he supplied us three days ago."

"If your thesis is correct at this hour it can be anywhere. Why don't you report the disappearance to the police? "

"I will do it." She promised, mentally giving herself fool for not having moved before.

* * *

"They'll be here soon, right?"

"Ja, mein Führer."

Hilda smiled, got up from her chair and turned to the window.

"Their ships are all anchored off Yokohama, aren't they?"

"Exact." Himmler replied.

"Then I think we should start the Ithaca operation."

"You mean ..."

"It is time for our guests to return to their school each."

"Are you sure? They're pretty run down… "She stopped, when she noticed that her commander was staring at her threateningly.

"If they find out that we keep them here on board, we would have endless troubles!"

"I know…"

"Then get the helicopter ready, which you take off immediately."

"It will be done." The bespectacled promised her, bowing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A warm welcome.**

**11:00 a.m.**

The bus with representatives of the various sensha-do teams on board was traveling through the streets of Tokyo, and the girls marveled at the streets and buildings of the Japanese capital. Their amazement was motivated by the fact that they spent most of their time on school-ships, in constant navigation around the archipelago, and they went ashore only during the matches.

"Amazed, huh?" Kay asked, turning to Miho.

"Yes ... Also because it's the first time I set foot in Tokyo." She admitted.

"I've been there, sometimes."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded.

"I spend my holidays there."

"Ah understood."

* * *

After a quarter of an hour's journey, the vehicle arrived in the port area, where the Flugzeugträger B was anchored. Once they landed, the students walked towards the pier, divided by schools. Waiting for them on the pier was a group of girls in black uniform, with a red band on their arm with a white disk on top and a black swastika inside. It was about a dozen. Next to them were Hilda, who wore the same uniform used during the press conference, Göring and Himmler who wore gray uniforms.

"I welcome you to my school, Schwarze Sonne. I am Hilda Breisgau, and they are Himmler and Göring, my most trusted collaborators." She said, smiling benevolently.

Having said that, together with the other two, she set off to shake hands with her guests.

* * *

The first delegation she met was that of Kuromorimine.

"I am glad to make your knowledge, Maho Nishizumi. Your fame as an iron commander has reached Europe."

"My pleasure." The kuro replied, slightly flattered.

"You are Erika Itsumi, her deputy ..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I collected information while I was headed here. I guess you're proud to serve Maho, right? She is a good captain."

"The first in Japan!" She exclaimed, with a pride.

"The second, maybe ..." Said her interlocutor.

"It is second to none!"

"She is second to Miho, and she will be forever."

Irritated, Erika started to say something, but stopped herself. She did not want to trigger an argument, especially in this circumstance. Hilda for her part turned to Sheska, placing a hand on her shoulder. At that contact the brunette blushed.

"My dear Sheska ... I am really happy to see you again." She said cheerfully.

"Me... Me too, mein Führer!" She replied, embarrassed.

"Sheska! I remind you that now I am your commander! " Maho scolded her.

"True, but she's still a good friend of mine." Hilda stepped in, then winked at her ex-girlfriend and resumed her journey.

* * *

The second delegation was that of Pravda.

"Pleased to meet you. You got a good result in the last tournament." Hilda said, holding out her hand to Katyusha.

The latter, instead of squeezing it, turned to her deputy, calling her by name.

"Nonna!"

"Yes!"

The dark-haired girl carried it over her shoulder under the incredulous gaze of the trio.

"My pleasure!" Kat said.

Hilda stared at her uncertainly, then asked:

"I don't want to start on the wrong foot ... Whose of the two should I shake hands?"

Behind her, Himmler chuckled, while Katyusha looked annoyed by that question.

"To me, obviously ..."

The two blondes shook hands while Klara stared at Hilda with a hateful look. The latter, aware of the thing, returned the murderous expression with a mocking smile.

* * *

The third was the delegation from Anzio. Hilda was puzzled to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You invited the main schools of the country ..." Anchovy replied, bewildered.

"And Anzio is not part of it. It never has, and I say never achieved noteworthy results. You are just inept."

A short distance from them Marie laughed heartily.

"Inept to us? Retires what you said right away!" Amaretto ordered her.

"Attention, wren... Nobody speak to my Führer like that!" Göring warned her threateningly.

"Amaretto, calm down!" Carpaccio asked her.

"And then what does that cloak mean? Do you want to imitate Superman?" Hilda asked, mocking.

"It is a symbol of command, it indicates that I am the leader of Anzio!"

" You are the least suitable person to command, not to say worse."

"Respectfully speaking, you have no right to treat us this way! We will not be up to Saunders, Pravda or the other schools, but we have always given our best on the battlefield, also achieving victories!" Pepperoni protested.

Hilda turned to her, and when she saw her, her eyes and mouth opened in a movement of amazement, which did not go unnoticed by the others present.

"But ... But you ..." She said, shocked.

"I what?" Pepperoni asked her, intrigued by her reaction.

"Nothing ... Forget it."

She started to walk but Anchovy called her.

"One moment! Can we get on board or not?"

"It would be rude to kick you out." She replied.

"Why did she look at me like this?"

"I have no idea, Pepperoni ..." Carpaccio replied.

Meanwhile Himmler thought:

_Damn ... That girl ..._

* * *

The fourth delegation was that of BC Freedom.

"I heard about your school ... In the last two tournaments you lost in the first round, right?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, the last match against Saint Gloriana." Marie replied.

"You really see that you are French..." She commented ironically.

_It also makes the witty, the Nazi bitch..._

Andou thought nervously as Ruka remained impassive.

"We will make up for the next tournament." Their captain said quietly.

"Who knows ..." Hilda replied.

* * *

The fifth delegation was that of Saunders, made up of Kay, Naomi and Helmet-chan.

"I am honored to meet you, Kay. Your charisma and your leadership skills have made you famous in our environment." Hilda said.

Flattered by those words, Kay embraced her, leaving her stunned.

"I too am honored to meet you!" She affirmed, enthusiastic.

"I see…"

After a few seconds Kay released the embrace and Hilda, embarrassed, left.

* * *

The sixth delegation was from St. Gloriana.

"Pleased to meet you." Hilda said, shaking hands with Darjeeling.

"The same goes for me. I follow with interest the European sensha-do championships, and I have seen some of your matches. You did very well, especially against Kursk, Sedan and El Alamein."

"It is no coincidence that we are among the strongest teams in Europe. But you are the only ones who have defeated Ooarai, right?"

"Exactly, even if it was a friendly match."

" Don't be arrogant, it takes nothing to beat beginners!" Göring intervened, making her superior turn towards her and leaving the students of St. Gloriana bewildered.

"Don't be so rude, Göring ... A win is a win."

"Excuse me, mein Führer."

"Forgive my deputy, she's a good girl, but she can't keep her tongue in check."

"We are not offended, and then she is right. Ooarai got the better of the best schools, thanks also to some luck. I am sure that if we faced them now, the odds of winning would be 50 to 50 for us and them."

"I appreciate modesty ... Nowadays it is a rare virtue, especially in this sport."

* * *

The seventh delegation was made up of three girls, led by Mika.

"I know you well of the Black Sun ... The European press describes you as invincible warriors." The latter affirmed.

"As I know you." Hilda replied.

"Really?"

"Exact. There is a rumor that you are thieves."

Neither Mika nor her companions liked that statement, who took on an air of annoyance.

"Unfounded rumors." She stated, clearly offended.

"I hope so ... Because if even a single object disappears during your trip on board, I will take drastic measures!"

* * *

The eighth delegation was the Chi-Ha-Tan delegation. On seeing her, Hilda was altered, so much that she slapped the hand that Nishi held out to her.

"Get out of the way! I don't want some incompetent like you on board my school! I am already irritated by having to host those stupid Anzio!"

_Again insults ..._

Amaretto thought, while clenching her right hand into a fist. She would have liked to punch that arrogant slut blonde, but she feared both her and her deputy, who would have torn her to pieces. Anchovy clenched her teeth next to her, as if to keep an unpleasant sentence, not at all happy with those insults, while Carpaccio and Pepperoni took on an angry expression.

Kinuyo for her part was amazed by that explosion of anger, so much so that she didn't know how to reply. Which was done by her deputy, Haru Tamada.

"How dare you?"

"Your school loses all matches, your tactics are shit! I don't want to deal with anything like you! You are worse than Anzio!"

"I kill her!" Amaretto exclaimed furiously.

She started to head towards her, but was blocked by her companions.

"Don't do crazy things, Amaretto! It's an order from your leader!" Anchovy ordered her.

Although unwillingly, the girl decided to let it go, also because Göring was waiting for her with a sadistic grin on her face.

"So we're not welcome?" Nishi asked.

"No! And now get out!"

"Mein führer?"

"What is it, Himmler?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"All right…"

The two girls took a few steps away, speaking in a low voice.

"Get them on board."

"Why should I do it?"

"If word gets out that we hunted one of the schools we risk triggering a diplomatic incident between Germany and Japan. Furthermore, this would make us appear as aristocratic and hateful in the eyes of the public, with all the consequences of the case."

"OK then…"

She turned to Nishi.

"I thought better of it, you and your companions can go up!"

_Thank, Amaterasu…_

The latter thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

The ninth delegation was that of the all-stars team, of which Hilda had already met the commander.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Alice-chan!" She said, in a friendly tone.

"Me too." The girl replied.

"While you're there why don't you introduce me to your companions?"

"Meet Azumi, former BC Freedom ..."

A girl with short brown hair and turquoise eyes waved goodbye.

"... Megumi, former Saunders ..."

"Hello!" Cheerfully she greeted a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"... And finally Rumi, former Jatkosota."

"Nice to meet you." A girl with short gray hair and blue eyes, who wore glasses, said.

"The same goes for us. I hope you enjoy our hospitality. "

"We have no doubts about this." Alice reassured her.

* * *

The last delegation was that of Ooarai, led by Miho.

"Miho of miracles ... We finally meet." Hilda said smiling.

Miho blushed.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, I followed your every match. And let me tell you, you earned my admiration and respect. "

"Really?"

"May it burn alive if I say a lie! You led a newly formed team to victory against the strongest teams, from Saunders to kuro! Only an exceptional person could do this, and you are!"

"Thank you, I'm flattered." The brunette admitted.

"And I'm flattered to have you as a guest. Please, follow us. I will make you go to my school. " She invited them.

"Does this also apply to the others?" Hana asked.

"Obviously."

Murakami meanwhile stared at Göring with a mix of amazement and disbelief. That girl was identical to her, except for the color of her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The parade.**

If seen from outside the Flugzeugträger B was majestic, arousing amazement for all the students (with the exception of the kuro who had the Graf Zeppelin), once they got on board they were even more astonished: around them spread a vast city full of life.

"We'll use those to get to school!" Himmler informed them, indicating some uncovered black Mercedes-Benz W 100s.

Hilda started driving the first, Miho next to her, Himmler and Göring on the back seats. The other girls, divided by teams, climbed onto the others, for a total of ten cars. After a while the procession started on the road. Miho looked around: from the balconies of various buildings, in addition to the swastika flags, the flags of their schools also hung: Pravda, Anzio, Ooarai, Saunders, Kuromorimine ... And there were also banners written in various languages, including English and Japanese. They recited, in large letters:

SCHWARZE SONNE WELCOME THE COMMANDERS OF THE JAPANESE SCHOOLS OF SENSHA-DO!

On the sides of the road two wings of a cheering crowd greeted the new arrivals. Some captains, such as Kay, Katyusha and Anchovy greeted the public, others like Nonna and Naomi remained impassive, while appreciating the welcome.

"I know what you're thinking." Hilda said, noticing Miho's fascinated expression.

"I thought you wanted us to visit the school."

"After, after. First there is the welcoming ceremony followed by lunch. We certainly cannot treat you bigwigs as mere tourists ... "

"Bigwigs?"

"Exact. The role of commander (or captain, if you like) is very important. She keeps the reins of the team, motivates the crews, decides the strategies to be used in matches etc. Everything depends on us and on the orders we will give."

"True…"

"You most of all should know ... Ooarai would not have passed the first round without your guidance."

"Yeah ... It's a pity that my companions have forgotten it." Miho admitted, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hilda looked at her perplexed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Miho briefly explained the latest events, talked about the death of Mako's grandmother, about the fact that Saori had stolen her pension and how she had pledged to keep the whole story hidden, until a few days before. Even if she knew her recently, she still needed to confide in someone, and since Hilda was a her fan...

"Because of that matter, I lost two precious friends, and the esteem of all my companions. And it pains me ... "

"I can imagine it ... But what did you want them to do when they discovered the truth?"

"I behaved in an ignoble way, I admit it ... But if I had exposed Saori exposing her to general contempt, I would have still sucked, cheating on a friend."

"I understand ... In any case, don't give yourself too much trouble, time a few days, at most a few weeks and nobody will talk about it anymore."

Miho looked at her insecure, hoping that her prediction would prove accurate.

* * *

" However, they welcome us well, to consider us losers ..." Amaretto said, observing the crowd.

"Well, despite the poor results, Anzio has the merit of promoting Italian culture in Japan, and many students come from Italy (including me)." The driver explained to them.

"Really? Where are you from?" Carpaccio asked her.

"Genoa, the birthplace of Christopher Columbus and Giuseppe Mazzini." She replied.

"What's your name?" Pepperoni asked her.

"Chiara Borrelli, but you can call me Salò."

"I am Anchovy, the leader of Anzio. They are Carpaccio, Pepperoni and Amaretto."

"I know you, I have been following the Japanese sensha-do for some time, and I once played in Italian Romanitas."

"Really? Why did you join the Schwarze Sonne? "

"Long story…"

"Tell us more."

"Before joining this school, as I said, I was in Romanitas, an Italian sensha-do school that sailed between the Baltic Sea, the North Sea, the Eastern Atlantic, the Mediterranean Sea and the Indian Ocean, passing for the Red Sea. One day, while we were off the coast of Gibraltar, we were joined by the Black Sun."

"A boarding?" Amaretto asked.

"No, a courtesy visit!"

"Ah understood."

"And it was then that Hilda proposed me to join her school. She had just lost one of her most trusted collaborators, and she wanted me to replace her."

"Have you accepted?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"And are you okay?"

"Very well. Hilda and the others are kind and polite."

"What kind of school was Romanitas?" Anchovy asked.

"It had the Roman republic as its theme ... There they call me Aurelia."

"And why did you decide to move?"

"They made me an offer that I couldn't refuse, just know this."

"Ah understood."

* * *

_Damn ... Where will Arisa have gone? Is she still a prisoner somewhere on the ship? Yet Hilda said nothing about it ..._

Kay thought, worried.

"What do you think of the welcome?" The driver asked her, a girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Very warm." The blonde answered, turning in her direction.

"Natural, given your fame."

"Are you English?" Kay asked, noting his accent.

"American."

"Which city?"

"Springfield, Illinois."

_An Nazi from Illinois ..._

Naomi thought.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sarah Todd."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Kay said cordially.

"My pleasure." Sarah replied.

* * *

"You look very cheerful." Erika said to Sheska.

"I should not? I used to go to this school after all, and many of the girls are great friends of mine!" The latter replied, while pointing to some students brandishing a banner with the above written on it:

WELCOME BACK, SHESKA!

"If you are so popular why did you leave school?"

Sheska turned in her direction staring at her grimly, then saying to her:

"My business!"

"Answer my question!"

"Now don't start again, you two!" Maho intervened, fed up with their bickering.

* * *

"They are really kind!" Katyusha said, greeting the crowd.

"I can't say the same about their commander!" Klara said, sitting on the back seats.

"Klara, I warn you. I don't want any stories during our visit here." Her captain warned her.

Nonna instead remained silent, looking to the left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Tensions at lunch.**

The procession of cars through the square until it stops in the center of it.

"And now?" Miho asked.

"Now comes the culmination of the ceremony." Hilda replied.

* * *

The procession of cars through the square until it stops in the center of it.

"And now?" Miho asked.

"Now comes the culmination of the ceremony." Hilda replied.

Hilda escorted her guests to a stage raised near her statue; an immense crowd had gathered in the square, hundreds of people or perhaps staring at the new arrivals, some waving flags of the various schools.

"If you haven't invited us, why do some students display our flags?" Anchovy asked.

"Evidently they misunderstood the statements of our führer." Himmler replied.

* * *

"Typical of Hilda… Raise a statue to herself. But where are, we in Pyongyang?" Klara wondered, receiving a slap from Nonna who left her stunned.

"Keep your tongue in check, comrade ... We must not offend the hosts!" She warned her.

The blonde did not reply, still shaken by what her colleague had just done to her.

* * *

Hilda, standing in front of the microphone, motioned for the audience to be silent. She waited a few minutes, then said:

"My loyal companions, I am pleased to introduce you to the commanders of the main Japanese schools, the best of sensha-do in the land of the rising sun: I present to you Miho Nishizumi, captain of the Ooarai ..."

Miho stepped forward, greeting the crowd.

"... Her sister Maho, captain of Kuromorimine ..."

The direct interested side by side with her sister.

"... Katyusha, commander of Pravda, with her deputy, the inseparable Nonna ..."

Nonna picked up Katyusha and stepped forward. The blonde waved goodbye.

"… Darjeeling, leader of Saint Gloriana; Marie, captain of BC Freedom; Kay, commander of the Saunders ... "

"Hi!" She greeted the blonde enthusiastically.

"… Anchovy, Duce of Anzio; Mika, commander of Jaktosota; and finally Alice Shimada, captain of all stars. Give them a warm welcome!"

Immediately a cry of joy rose from countless mouths, rising to the sky and flattering (or embarrassing as appropriate) the various captains.

"And us?" Murakami asked.

"You will stay on the sidelines." Göring replied.

"What? But why?"

"Because nobody cares about small fish."

"Who did you say small fish to?"

"Calm down, Murakami ... We're not here to stage a fight." Momo intervened.

"Okay, Momo-san ..." Murakami said, albeit against-will.

* * *

After the Miho ceremony and the others were escorted into the school, along a corridor, until reaching the dining room, a large room that housed two tables, one large and one a little smaller, with around a dozen respectively and eight chairs.

"I usually have lunch in the canteen with the others, but I can't leave my guests alone." Hilda explained, taking her place with her peers while the subordinates sat at the other table.

" But if you didn't invite us either..." Anchovy said, annoyed.

"Anzio is one of the weakest teams in sensha-do, her tanks are trash, you never win a tournament. Only Chi-Ha-Tan is worse than you. No matter how hard you try, you can never defeat Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine, BC Freedom, St. Gloriana or Ooarai with light tanks."

Anchovy sprang to her feet, nervous.

"We at Anzio are not weak!" Exclaimed.

"Ah, no?"

"No! We are strong!"

" Anzio ... Strong?"

"Exact!"

After a few moments Hilda erupted into a loud laugh, immediately imitated by Kay, Maho and Katyusha. Darjeeling, Marie and Mika chuckled compostly, Alice remained impassive, Kinuyo and Miho instead were amazed by that burst of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" The Duce of Anzio asked nervously.

"Anchovy, your team is the second-poorest in Japanese sensha-do!" Saunders captain said.

"You lose all the matches, and your tanks are wrecks!" Her colleague from Pravda gave her support.

"Put simply, you can't call yourself strong if you are defeated by almost every match." Maho concluded.

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Darjeeling intervened.

In response, Anchovy, furious, slapped Kay, leaving her stunned, like the rest of the crowd.

"But are you crazy?"

"Stay out of it, Miho!"

Having recovered from the shock, Kay stood up in turn, staring at Anchovy with a murderous look.

"Do you want to play, Spaghetti?"

"Do not call me that!" She intimated her, pushing her.

"Now stop it, you two!" Maho said.

"Stay out of it, bitch!" Anchovy warned her.

"Don't offend my sister!" Miho warned her.

At that point Erika came forward, who got up from the other table and joined her commander.

"Retires what you said, Anzai!"

"When you and the others apologize for making fun of me!"

"Would you like to receive an apology from us?" Katyusha asked, offended.

"And immediately, too!"

Having said that, the gray woman punched her in the head, hurt her.

_Here, perfect, go with the fight!_

Saori thought anxiously.

Nonna, furious at the scene she had just witnessed, stood up in turn, standing next to the others.

"If you dare to hit Katyusha again ..."

"What will you do to me, little slave?"

Nonna didn't answer, glanced at Kay, who nodded. Suddenly the two girls punched Anchovy in the face, who fell on her back, covering her face with her hands.

"Duce!" Carpaccio shouted, rushing to her side. Pepperoni and Amaretto followed suit, defending their leader.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asked.

"How did you dare to attack her?" The dark-haired girl asked, furious.

"She started it." Kay retorted.

At that point Hilda got up from her seat and stood between the two groups.

"I warn you, another scene of this type and I will have you kicked out of school!" She said sternly.

Silence fell for a few seconds, then Miho said:

"We are mortified."

"Now sit down!" Ordered the landlady.

One by one the girls obeyed. The last was Anchovy who, having recovered, gave the other captains a look of pure hatred, especially Kay and Nonna.

"Himmler, when is lunch ready?"

"The waitresses should come in moments, mein fuhrer." The bespectacled replied, looking at her watch.

In fact, after a few minutes, a dozen waitresses entered the room with white and black uniforms, who placed dishes containing various food on the tables.

"Not knowing your tastes, I wanted to be on the safe side by having the best dishes of European, Asian and North American cuisine prepared."

And it was true. Gamnodoki (a typical Japanese dish), potato pie, soupe à l'oignon, pizza, English balti other delicacies, which made the girls mouth water.

"It all looks very good!" Anchovy commented, almost forgetting what had happened just before.

"It is .. And these are only the first courses." Hilda promised her.

"So enjoy your meal!" Miho exclaimed enthusiastically.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Threesome in the pool.**

During the sumptuous banquet, the captains of the various teams chatted with each other.

"Can you explain what that teddy bear is?" Hilda asked Alice, who was holding the stuffed animal close to her.

"Boko." She replied.

"Would be?"

Miho answered her:

"The protagonist of a very popular show. He always loses, but never gives up!"

"Do you mean that every time it is played?"

"Played?"

"Beaten up."

"Exact."

At that answer Hilda made a disgusted face.

"But it's so bad ... A show for idiots!" She said, sickened.

"Well, I like it. It teaches never to give up, even when faced with defeat."

"Do you know how many anime teach that thing? Dozens, and they are worth ten times Boko! "

"Boko would be a perfect mascot for Anzio or Chi-Ha-Tan!" Maho said, smiling mockingly.

"Oh yes? And why?" Anchovy asked.

"He always loses, like you!" It was the answer.

Both Anchovy and Nishi took a disgruntled expression, but preferred not to reply.

Hilda for her part smiled at that joke. After all, her esteem for Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan was poor, if not nothing, and she had brought them on board only because they were now there and she could not put them at the door.

"So, is the food to your liking?" Shee asked her guests.

"Yes, it's all delicious!" Miho replied.

The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it… The best chefs from various parts of the world work here on Schwarze Sonne. Some are also famous, such as the british Minerva Orland or Ryou Machiko, one of your countrymen, whom we hired two days ago."

"Minerva Orland? The famous Minerva? " Darjeeling asked, stunned.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, Kay ... Minerva is one of the most famous chefs in the UK, she even participated in Food Wars, a BBC television broadcast!"

"And now she work for the black sun?"

"Yes ... Even though I only found out now!"

"How did you get her to work for you?" It was Katyusha who asked that question.

"My mother. She always knows how to convince people, she can do it with words."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Maybe we will meet her during the visit ... She often goes around the school, we will certainly meet her."

* * *

At the next table Himmler asked:

"You are the ones of the dance, aren't you?"

"Dance? I do not understand." Hana replied.

"Wait ... here, this is it here."

Saying this I show her a photo on her smartphone.

get/b84/p/coub/simple/cw_timeline_pic/beb10d98ed2/b101252ee1b529b046d4c/big_1473946772_

"But it's the anglerfish's dance!" Saori exclaimed, blushing.

"Yes, that one." The bespectacled confirmed.

"But ... But it's embarrassing!"

"We and Hilda found it funny, instead! And our companions too! We never stopped laughing!" Göring intervened.

Those words embarrassed both Hana and Saori.

"But is it really so terrible?" It was Carpaccio who asked that question.

"Try dancing in front of hundreds of people wearing a tight pink bodysuit and you will understand it for yourself." Momo replied.

"Quiet, girls! We made it a dance like this ... "Salò said.

_We would hang ourselves!_

She think.

"Changing the subject ... Do you and Sheska know each other?" Erika asked.

"Until a few weeks ago she was one of the most important members of our sensha-do team. And a loyal companion. "

"In what role?"

"Gunner."

"And why did you leave school?"

"Would that be an interrogation?" Göring broke in.

"I only asked one question."

"You won't get an answer!"

"Please calm down! I don't want to witness a new fight! " Pepperoni asked her.

"We are here to visit the school, not to start a fight!" Naomi gave her support.

For a few seconds there was a silence full of tension, then the girls started eating again.

* * *

**12:45 pm**

Takashi was in a public swimming pool. He wore a swimsuit made up of black shorts; he was standing near the edge and looking around: that day, thanks to the sultry heat, many people had gone there to have a swim and cool off. His particular attention was paid to the girls, who wore costumes of various colors: red, purple, blue, black ... All splendid. In particular, the boy's eyes focused on some of them: two, one with long purple hair and eyes of the same color that wore a pair of glasses and the other with long orange hair and pink eyes were sunbathing; another, with short black hair and red eyes, was swimming happily in the pool; others walked close to it, chatting to each other or casting eager glances at him, attracted by his athletic physique. In the face of all that kami good, Takashi's penis soon became erect. He instinctively touched it. He was so excited that if one of them had simply touched him he would have been able to grab and fuck her on the spot, under the gaze of the others present.

_A great way to get arrested for obscene acts in public places, sexual harassment and attempted rape ..._

He thought, disconsolate.

Under normal circumstances he would have secluded with Saya, or Yuriko or both, but his two lovers were absent, having preferred their private pool to a public one, full of rowdy strangers who could prove to be even harassing (not that the aforementioned were not able to defend yourself). Instead he needed to see new faces every now and then, he liked to meet new people.

_I guess I'll have to manage on my own ... Even if autoeroticism It is not pleasant as fuck a beautiful girl / woman._

He looked around, until he saw, at a certain distance, a series of cabins that housed the changing rooms. He prayed in his heart not to catch a busy one.

_I take a big risk to do it ... Someone could come in and catch me in the act ... But I'm too excited, and the scorching heat does not help to calm my boils._

Thought this he walked.

* * *

Entering a cabin at random he lowered his shorts, thinking:

_I can finally masturbate myself..._

He turned ... And almost did not have a heart attack. In front of him, seated and with her face a few centimeters from his member, stood a woman in her thirties, with long light brown hair, purple eyes wearing a black bikini, who stared at him in surprise.

"E-excuse me!" He exclaimed in panic.

She stood looking at him for a few seconds, then said, smiling:

"Don't apologize ... In fact, thank you! I was just hungry."

Without warning she began to greedily suck his dick, completely taking him by surprise.

"Wh... What?" He stammered, amazed.

The brunette stopped for a moment asking him:

"What is it, you don't like it? Are you by chance on the other side? "

"No, it's not that ... But we don't even know each other!"

"This makes it more exciting. To do it among strangers, I mean."

"Someone could come in!"

"Do not worry about it!"

So she began to suck the boy's rod again, who soon became overwhelmed by passion.

_What a stroke of luck!_

He thought lecherous.

After a few minutes he came copiously, dirtying her face and hair. She ran her tongue over her lips, got to her feet and got rid of the costume, remaining completely naked.

"Would you fuck me?" She asked, touching her prosperous breasts.

Obviously he did not let himself be prayed and immediately slung onto her right breast, avidly sucking the nipple and stimulating the other with his fingers. In short they became hard and turgid. The woman made small moans of pleasure. Takashi kissed her belly, then went down on her womanhood, which he began to lick with enthusiasm, also inserting three fingers. The brunette let out a scream of pleasure, then began to pant hard, regardless of the fact that someone from outside could have heard her. Every time the fingers moved inside it she screamed louder and louder until he reached orgasm. While panting, Takashi wiped her pussy with her tongue, and at that precise moment the door behind them opened. Alarmed, Komuro turned to meet his gaze with a girl who had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white one-piece swimsuit.

"Logue, I told you to wait for me!" The woman scolded her.

"Who is she?" Takashi asked.

"My daughter ..." She replied, annoyed.

"Daughter? Would you like to tell me you're married?"

"Widow ... My husband has been dead for years."

"Sorry, mom ..." Said the newcomer, embarrassed.

Her mother stared at her sternly, then softened.

"All right, daughter ... Indeed, why don't you attend the party?"

"Are you stupid? She is a little girl!" Takashi exclaimed, turning abruptly in her direction.

"She's 16 years old ... But because of her boyish appearance and short stature everyone mistakes it for a little girl.."

"Ok... But there is not enough space here, and then she agree?"

"Of course I am!" Exclaimed the direct interested, enthusiastic.

"As for the place ... Well, there is one right here. Follow me, I'll take you there. " She invited them.

* * *

On the opposite side of the changing rooms stood a small warehouse painted green, where the pool workers kept the tools for the maintenance and cleaning of the pool. Moving very discreetly, the trio managed to sneak inside. Once inside Takashi looked around: the place contained, among other things, a mud vacuum cleaner and a cleaning robot.

"Are you enchanted?" His lover asked him.

He turned, noticing that the woman had stripped naked again and positioned herself 90 on the floor.

"Now the second round begins."

"At least tell me your name, so I can remember it!"

"My name is Kije ... And now fuck me, like the whore I'm!"

Takashi, without hesitation, got rid of the costume and penetrated it from anus, starting to push like a madman. Kije was in paradise: her body was pervaded by an immense pleasure, which increased with the rhythm of his thrusts. Her screams grew louder and louder. Logue, for her part, excited by that scene, undressed in turn and began to masturbate using two fingers of her hand. After a seemingly endless time he came to her anus, while Logue had an orgasm. Komuro panted for a few minutes, then left Kije and dedicated himself to her daughter: he spread her on the floor, positioned himself on top of her and entered inside her pussy, starting to fuck her vigorously.

_She is almost more hot than her mother ... I would never tire of fuck her!_

He thought, more and more prey to pleasure.

His body moved very fast, his thrusts became faster and deeper. The blonde, happy as never before, uttered louder and louder cries, so much so that the mother had to cover her mouth with one hand for fear that it would attract someone. After this she began to kissing with her lover; their tongues danced sinuously, almost twisting, and all three were happier than ever. After a very long time Logue felt a hot liquid dripping inside her, Takashi had just come. The latter left her, after which he lay down on his back, thinking:

_Shit ... I've been having a lot of luck in the sentimental / sexual field lately!_

Kije smiled, then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you ... Um, could you tell me your name?"

"Takashi, Takashi Komuro."

"Thank you, Takashi. You have given me and my daughter wonderful moments, and we will be forever grateful to you."

"The same goes for me. But now let's get dressed and go out, someone might have heard ... "

The woman nodded, imitated by her daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Guided tour, part 1.**

**2.00 pm**

After lunch Hilda led her guests into the corridor adjacent to the dining room.

"Schwarze Sonne was founded in then West Germany on January 30, 1983 by my grandmother, Claudia. As you can imagine, unfortunately, the theme chosen for the school caused many problems and controversies, both at home and abroad. On the domestic front, the SPD, the Jewish communities and various members of the CDU sharply criticized this decision, and the RAF ... "

"What does the Royal Air Force have to do with it?" Orange asked.

Hilda looked at her badly.

"I was referring to the Rote Armee Fraktion, a communist terrorist group active from 1968 to 1998." She explained.

"Ah understood…"

"I said: the RAF threatened my grandmother with death, but she was not intimidated. On the foreign plane, however, several nations (primarily East Germany, Poland, the Soviet Union, Czechoslovakia, Austria, Yugoslavia, Italy, Albania, Greece, France, Belgium, the Netherlands, England, Israel and the United States) declared the students of Schwarze Sonne unwelcome people, and this ban lasted about a decade."

"Why then was it revoked?" Maho asked.

"Our popularity, gained thanks to numerous victories first in the German tournament and then at the European level ... Of course, this did not completely quench the controversy, which continues today."

"Okay ... But now could you explain how the hierarchy works?" Erika asked her.

"At the top there is the führer, that is, the undersigned. It is assisted by two deputies, one of whom will take her place if he can no longer perform her duties. The new leader will in turn have to appoint another deputy."

"In how many branches does the bureaucratic apparatus develop?"

"Public relations, economics, propaganda, security. The latter is divided into two sections: the SS, our regular police force, which maintains order among the students, and the Gestapo, our Intelligence, which has counter-espionage functions."

"Not espionage?" Momo asked.

"What?"

"Don't you ever spy on other schools?"

"We are loyal people, we don't like poking our noses into other people's affairs."

"I understand…"

"But now let's start the actual tour. Please follow me."

* * *

The first room they visited contained three long tables on which 6 computers were placed each, for a total of 18, in front of them several students were sitting.

"This is our computer room. Here the students learn to use computers and various programs, such as Word, Excel etc. Nowadays everything depends on computers: hospitals, power plants, airports, stock markets ... And so we take care to train our girls in their use, so that they can find work in that field, if they wish." Hilda explained.

"Do you also have internet on board?"

"That's right, Katyusha ... the Internet is one of the miracles of the past thirty years. It has made the world more united, in a sense. Thanks to social networks like Facebook or Twitter it is possible to communicate with other people, at a great distance. Thus, the English student can make friends with one of her Japanese peers, or an Ottawa resident can meet a Buenos Aires resident, staying in her room. Also you can watch films, TV series, anime, publish stories, watch all kinds of videos. Isn't it wonderful? "

"Yes it is." Miho admitted.

Hilda smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, embarrassing her a little.

"Now come on, the tour has just begun."

* * *

"This is the library, where our students can read all kinds of books, from novels to historical texts."

Miho looked closely at the room: rows of shelves laden with books stretched far and wide, and here and there were girls sitting at tables reading. A sign attached to the back wall invited visitors to silence, so as not to disturb the readers.

"Do you have ... some famous tomes?" She asked.

"Let's have a look ... The adventures of Robinson Crusoe, the treasure island, 1984, Jurassic Park ..."

"But Jurassic Park is a movie, not a book!" Kay exclaimed.

"The 1993 film comes from Michael Crichton's novel of the same name, ignorant!" Himmler replied, annoyed.

"Don't be too severe ... After all, the novel is much less known than its cinematographic transposition."

"Right, mein führer ..." Admitted the bespectacled.

"Anyway I said: the war of the worlds, various novels about Sherlock Holmes, some of Lovecraft, the travels of Marco Polo, the Koran, the smell of India by Pasolini, the art of war by Sun Tzu, the Kogiki of Yasumaro etc."

"Is this Marco Polo by chance a science fiction writer?" Anchovy asked.

"He was a Venetian merchant who lived in the thirteenth century, who left us a detailed account of his long journey to Asia! GOAT!" Himmler exclaimed furiously.

"Do you have to be so aggressive?" Carpaccio asked, surprised by the aggressive reaction of the dark-haired girl.

"I can't stand the ignorant!"

"Not all bookworms like you!" Göring intervened.

"They are an Italian team, they should be informed about the history of that nation!"

"True ... They were an Australian or Bulgarian team I would understand, but their school promotes Italian culture! How can they not know such a well-known character?" Hilda supported her.

Anchovy, although irritated by those arrows, preferred not to reply.

* * *

"This is the art room. Here our students are dedicated to painting and sculpture. "

The girls observed carefully: some students were busy working on canvases, others were gathered around a block of marble that one of them was chiseling with care and patience.

"As you well know, these arts require some natural talent, in addition to concentration and patience." Hilda explained.

"Mein führer! I was just looking for you! " A girl with short black hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"For what reason, Rossella?"

"See for yourself!"

She handed her the canvas in her hand, and Hilda watched her carefully. The portrait portrayed her in front of the school gates, while she looked ahead with a proud expression. At that sight she smiled pleased.

"Really beautiful ... I'm proud of you!" Comment.

"And I'm proud to be at your service!" Replied the painter, smiling.

"Göring, hang it in my office."

"Immediately?"

"Obvious…"

The stocky girl nodded, took the painting and left the room.

"You are very popular, I see."

"Exactly, Miho. I treat my companions with affection and respect, as if they were my sisters or cousins. And they reciprocate me, showing me loyalty and deep friendship."

"In this regard, what can you tell us about a certain Eva Raubal?" Kay intruded.

Hilda paled as she heard that name as her smile faded.

"It was ... It was my deputy, until a year ago."

"And where is she now?" Mika asked.

"She's gone."

"Have she changed school?"

"She's dead." To answer was Sheska.

Everyone turned in amazement towards her, except for Naomi, Kay, Hilda, Himmler and Rossella, who remained impassive.

"Dead?"

"Falling into the sea during a storm."

"I'm sorry ..." Miho said, while the others remained silent, sad.

In response, Hilda clenched her right hand into a fist.

"If you knew me ... Anyway I would ask you not to talk about it anymore. Eva and I were very close friends, and her disappearance left a great void in me."

"I imagine…"

Hilda shook her head, as if to drive away a troublesome thought.

"Better to resume the tour ..." She said, with tears in her eyes.

_But couldn't she keep her beak shut?_

Himmler thought, glancing at Kay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Guided tour, part 2.**

"This is the chemistry lab, where our students learn the fundamentals of this important branch of science. In fact, we owe the existence of various types of paints, sweeteners, cosmetics and drugs. Here in Japan there are 6 companies that work in that field: Mitsubishi, Sumitomo, Asahi, Mitsuhi, Toray and Shin-Etsu. "

"And from you, in Europe?" Darjeeling asked.

"The German BASF, the Dutch Akzo, the English Ineos and others."

Marie looked carefully at the room, where various laboratory instruments were placed on some tables and some girls in lab coats fumbled with test tubes and microscopes. One of them, who had short black hair and eyes of the same color, approached Hilda with a short bow.

"Mein führer ..."

"Mengele ..."

"Are they your guests?"

"That's right, they are the commanders of the main Japanese schools. I thought you knew."

"Well, I spend a lot of time here, and sometimes some news eludes me." She admitted, embarrassed.

Hilda smiled, then turned to her guests:

"Mengele is our best student here, in the field of chemistry. Her marks are the highest. "

"Modestly ..." said the dark-haired girl, assuming an strutting expression.

"Now follow me, the tour continues."

* * *

"This is the music room, where our students start their musical career. Some famous singers came out of here, you know?"

"Which?" Saori asked.

"Amber, Jessica Boehrs, Ann Sophie and more."

"I understand…"

As in the other classes, also in this class there were students intent on practicing with various musical instruments: a drum, a sax, a trumpet and others.

"They are your band?"

"Exactly, Anzu. Their performs on special occasions, such as a win in a match, my birthday or others."

"I'd like to see them perform." Kay said.

"Maybe later ..." Hilda promised her.

* * *

"This is instead the archeology room. Here the students are dedicated to this subject, very important for the understanding of ancient history. And I will not lie to you, I am passionate about ancient history, it is a hobbyhorse of mine."

"Really?" Nishi asked her.

Hilda nodded.

"I even have my own collection. Archaeological finds from all over the world."

"Could we see it?"

"Of course, Miho. I'll show you later."

* * *

"This is the paleontology room. Another my great passion. " Hilda explained, indicating the students intent on working or examining some types of fossils.

"Where do they come from?" Momo asked.

"From the National Museum of Science and Nature here in Tokyo."

"Ah ... interesting. But we would also be curious to take a look at your sensha-do team."

"Afterwards, there is no hurry."

* * *

"This is the projection room. Once a week the students gather here to watch movies."

Miho and the others looked closely at the room, which was empty at the time. It was very large, it contained about a hundred seats.

"What kind of films do you propose?" She asked.

"Mostly Europeans: Germans, Danes, French, British etc. However, there is no shortage of Asian and American films."

"What period?" It was Naomi who asked that question.

"From the 1950s to the present day."

"What about genres?"

"Of all kinds, from science fiction to comedy. However ... "

"However what?"

"Some movies are banned on board ... This is because they are deemed shabby or ugly."

"Who decides what's shabby and ugly?"

"Goebbels, our propaganda officer. There is a three-member moral committee that reviews each film. If the film respects our parameters, it is admitted to the archive, and transmitted every now and then. On the contrary, films that do not respect the above parameters are banned by the school. This policy also applies to manga, anime, comics, TV series, books, etc. "

"What works are prohibited on board?"

"The cinepanettoni (some shabby Italian comedies), the sexy comedies of the 70s, some books like the green book of Gheddafi, das kapital and Quotations from Chairman Mao Tse-tung, some anime like Case Closed, Ranma ½, Dash Kappei, Kyō Kara Ore Wa, Great Teacher Onizuka, One Piece and others. "

" Kyō Kara Ore Wa... What souls would it be?"

"A shit all fights and bands, starring two imbeciles." Himmler replied.

"But why also ban One Piece and Ranma? They are very popular works ... "

"Ranma is too stupid, One Piece is boring. Other questions?"

"Could we see the archive?" Saori intervened.

"It's right next door, follow me."

* * *

The neighboring room contained a long row of shelves that housed a series of reels (the cases of the films), all with a white label on top and the title of the film written in blue pen. The titles were in German, of course, but luckily Miho, Maho and Erika knew that language well.

"The war of the worlds (1953), Invasion of the body snatchers (1956), Mice follies, Godzilla (1954), Seven samurai (1954), The housemaid (1960), Centurion (2010), God forgives, I don't (1967) ... There are several. " Nishizumi senior stated.

"The housemaid ... Would it be a porn movie?" Saori asked.

At that question Himmler flinched. She would have liked to punch that stupid girl, but she preferred to stay.

"It's a dramatic movie!" She replied, annoyed.

"It's not Japanese, right?"

"South Korean."

"How many movies do you keep here?"

"About ... A hundred, maybe more."

"You have very material."

"Exactly, Erika."

"You said earlier that some movies are prohibited on board, right?"

"That's right, Darjeeling. Garbage of the worst kind, from which our students must keep away."

"Does this also apply to anime, manga and other works?"

"Obvious."

"But how can you be sure they look at them anyway?"

"We have our methods. When one or more girls get off the ship on their return they are searched by the SS, to prevent them from introducing illegal material on board. Also, once a month, we inspect the girls' apartments."

"And if by chance you find some compromising object?"

"The object in question is burned / destroyed / thrown overboard, and the student severely punished."

"I hope not too severely."

"For minor crimes like this we limit ourselves to a few days in detention."

"No beatings or torture?" Klara asked provocatively.

"If the students offer resistance to the police, our agents are authorized to use force to neutralize them. And no, we don't torture anyone."

The blonde was about to retort but a threatening look from Katyusha convinced her to keep quiet.

"Do you often resort to force?" Orange asked.

"Fortunately no. In the worst case, if they prove particularly rebellious or violent they are expelled from school."

"I understand…"

"Now let's move on." Hilda said.

* * *

"This is the nautical classroom, where the fundamental principles of this art are taught. Our crew trained here. " The führer explained.

Alice was increasingly bored with those monotonous explanations, and began to look around. There was not much to see, apart from the usual students busy in the study. One detail, however, caught her attention. On the floor there were a few drops that looked like dried blood. Someone had been injured there, perhaps one of the violent students Himmler was talking about. Or maybe the explanation was another, perhaps less disturbing? She hoped it with all her heart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Guided tour, part 3.**

The next room, located on the third floor, near Hilda's office, did not house a classroom but a room full of various archaeological finds.

"I call it the treasure room. It contains artifacts from all over Europe and beyond, some of which are centuries old or even millennia old." Hilda explained.

Her guests observed it carefully: it was a very large room, containing dozens of objects of various kinds, enclosed in glass cases. Among them were a dagger linked to the culture of Unetice (III millennium BC), a Hittite bronze table covered with inscriptions from the 13th century BC, a Japanese vase from the Jomon period (8th century BC), a bronze statue from the reign of Saba (7th century BC), some coins from the Ethiopian kingdom of Axum (1st century AD), a copper artifact linked to the culture of Mississippi (2nd century), an obsidian mask from Teotihuacan, a Nazca statuette (3rd century AD ) and others: Roman swords, Viking helmets, Sumerian tablets, an Egyptian bas-relief etc.

"A well-stocked collection ..." Darjeeling commented.

"Exactly, one of the largest private collections in the world." A female voice intervened.

They all turned to the entrance, noticing a blonde woman with long hair in the company of a man with short blue hair and eyes of the same color.

"Who are they?" Saori asked.

"I introduce you to my parents, Leila Breisgau and Akito Hyuga."

The two new arrivals came forward, and the girls bowed to them.

"We are honored to meet you." Miho said.

"The honor is ours. You are the commanders of the local schools, right?"

"Exact."

"Hilda had warned me of your arrival. How did the welcome feel?"

"Very ... Warm. The people here are really hospitable. "

Leila nodded, smiling.

"You would be Miho Nishizumi, right?"

"Yup."

"My daughter told me about you, you know?"

"Really? And what did she say?"

"She considers you a heroine, you know?"

Miho blushed at those words.

"R-really?"

"Exact. Ever since you led Ooarai to victory in the last sensha-do tournament you have earned her esteem. Miho is an exceptional commander, Miho is a genius, Miho is number two in the sensha-do ... Things like that."

"The number two? And who is one?" Hana asked.

"Me, obviously. Under my command, Schwarze Sonne has won ten European tournaments in a row. "

_A modest girl ..._

Momo thought.

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Simple, daughter ... We admired the last piece of your collection."

Saying this Akito pointed to a large diamond with an unusual color, black rather than transparent.

The girls looked at him curiously, they had never seen a diamond of that color.

"What is that?" Kay asked.

"The black diamond, a jewel that belonged to Kublai Khan, coming from the mines of China." Hilda replied.

Intrigued, Miho took it and turned it over in her hands: it was as big as an orange, and the unusual color gave it a strange appearance. Suddenly she began to feel strange, so much so that she had to drop the precious stone. Looking up she noticed with amazement that she was inside her panzer IV, together with Mako who was sitting in the driving seat, slumped on the controls. She looked around disoriented, wondering how it got there and why battle noises came from outside. Then she approached her friend, saying to her:

"Mako-san! Where were you over? I was worried about you!"

She received no reply. She approached her and shook her, but as soon as she did this she slid to the ground, revealing a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. She was dead. Distraught, Miho raised a hand to her mouth to hold back a scream and backed away a few steps, until she bumped into something. She turned and saw Hana's body, horribly beheaded, lying on one of the seats. Then she gave a chilling scream.

* * *

"Miho! Please, come to your sense!" Said a voice.

Miho, recovering from her daze, looked around: she was back in the finds room, and everyone present looked at her anxiously, even Hana.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We should ask you! You had taken on a strange expression, and you seemed to be in a trance!" Anchovy replied.

"I do not know." Saying this she looked down.

"Could it be because of this?" Maho speculated, picking up the diamond from the ground.

"The black diamond has this peculiarity ... Anyone who touches it will have terrifying hallucinations or nightmares." Hilda said.

"You had to tell her first!" Saori scolded her. For its part, Maho put the object back in its place.

"Don't worry, it will only last a few days. The same happened to me when I picked it up, and for about two or three days I had bad dreams."

"How can a diamond induce someone to have visions or nightmares?"

"I have no idea, Darjeeling. Maybe it's a kind of anti-theft spell, wanted by Kublai to prevent bad guys from taking it away from him. Already in the eyes of today's people it is dangerous, imagine for a thirteenth century thief."

"Then how come it doesn't affect me?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, in any case it's time to continue the tour, we'll move outdoors." Himmler intervened, looking at her clock.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Guided tour, part 4.**

"This is Hilda Breisgau platz, the main ship square. It overlooks the school, the Volkshalle and the Gestapo headquarters. " Hilda explained, indicating the school, a five-storey Gothic-style building and a large sand-colored domed building.

"What is the function of the volkshalle? It's pretty big." Katyusha asked, amazed at the size of the building.

"It serves to host the most important ceremonies."

"Can it hold many people?"

"About ... 20,000 if I'm not mistaken."

Meanwhile Kay was looking anxiously at the Gestapo headquarters.

_Is Arisa a prisoner there?_

She wondered, then turned to Miho who had he own anguished expression.

Seeing their faces, Himmler smiled grimly.

* * *

"This instead is the avenue of victory. Normally and as a rule it is used by pedestrians and civilian cars, but on special occasions we use it for our parades."

"And you do many parades?" Marie asked.

"Only on the anniversary of our foundation and after winning the European tournaments."

"So twice a year."

"Exactly, Maho. But I decided to organize one later if you want to attend."

"We gladly accept."

The rest of them nodded.

Hilda smiled enthusiastically.

"Magnificent. Now let's continue the tour."

"And who would they be?" Nishi asked, pointing to some female students who wore black and white striped uniforms, watched by others who wore khaki uniforms.

"Unruly students, whom we have condemned to do socially useful jobs. Like cleaning the streets, for example."

"And the triangle?" Miho asked.

"At the beginning there was a red triangle pinned on the uniform. Then, if the students have good behavior, we change it with a yellow triangle and then with a green triangle. If they have continued to do well by then ... then we will return their normal uniforms to them and reintegrate them into our community."

"And what about the reticent?"

"Reticent?"

"Those that prove unrecoverable."

"Immediate expulsion, of course. Our patience has a limit."

"I understand…"

"Other questions?"

"No."

"Then let's go on."

* * *

"This is the house of art. Here we host various paintings and sculptures." Hilda explained, pointing to a one-story building on whose facade several doors opened, interspersed with red granite columns.

"Does it contain famous works?" Orange asked her.

"Actually no. All the works on display are made by our students."

"Really?"

"Exact. obviously the most beautiful works are exhibited, whether they are paintings or sculptures. "

"Where do you get the material from? By the sculptures, I mean. " Darjeeling asked.

"Some in nature, like rock. We have to import others from various countries such as marble from Turkey or Austria."

"I understand ... Could we have a look at the works on display?"

"Later, first I want to show you the whole ship."

* * *

"This is the cathedral where Protestant students can gather to pray." Saying this she indicated a neo-Gothic style building with two spiers more than 100 meters high, made of stone.

"And where do those of Catholic and Orthodox faith come together?" Carpaccio asked.

"They have their own church." Himmler replied.

"I want to clarify that here in Neu Berlin ..." She added.

"Neu Berlin?"

"A nickname that we have entrusted to the city. However, here there are several places of worship for various religions: a mosque, a synagogue, a Buddhist temple, a Hindu and a Shinto one."

"How are you put, from the religious point of view?"

"80% of the students are Protestant (German, Dutch, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish), 10 Catholic (Polish, Austrian, Italian, French, Irish, Spanish, Portuguese, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentine), 5 Orthodox (Greek), plus a minority of Muslims, Jews, Buddhists and Hindus. "

"Not Shintoist?"

"Also, since some Japanese students have requested to be able to join us."

"I understand ... Of course, it is strange to believe that in a Nazi school there is a synagogue."

The bespectacled took on a disgruntled expression.

"From Nazism we borrowed flags and uniforms, not ideas. Now let's go on!"

* * *

The next stop was a five-storey building built of concrete five stories high, in front of which three rows of cars were parked, more precisely the black-painted BMWs, equipped with flashing lights and the SS logo on the side, plus a Volkswagen van.

"This is the police station. Its main task is to maintain order in the school. It counts about a thousand staff. " Hilda explained.

"Have there been riots?" Erika asked her.

"No, only minor crimes ... But they can't go unpunished anyway."

"I see ... Who's the superintendent?"

"I, obviously." Göring, who had joined the group, replied.

"Mein führer ..." A voice intervened.

A short distance from the group were three girls: the first with short copper-colored hair and emerald green eyes, the second with short black hair and brown eyes and the third had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Heydrich ... Globus ... Kappler ..."

"Who would they be?" Hana asked.

"I present to you Heydrich, my deputy, Globus, as above, and Kappler, responsible for police bureaucratic matters." Himmler replied.

"You command the Gestapo, don't you?"

"Exactly, Maho."

"What do you want?" Hilda asked.

"Nothing important, just get to know the captains of the sensha-do teams in person." Heydrich replied.

"Well, you have come at the right time. I was making them visit the school."

The three girls shook hands with their guests.

"Would you be Miho of miracles?" Heydrich asked.

"Yes I am." It was the response of the direct interested, to whom it was strange to be labeled that way.

" I was expecting a gritty and self-confident super girl, but you look normal."

"Never judge a person by appearances, Hey ... I've always told you."

"Right, mein führer."

"Anyway, now we have to resume the tour ... Come on, my guests."

Thus the party resumed their journey.

"Is that Miho a friend of Yukari's?" Kappler asked.

"Exactly, it's written in the files. Arisa is instead Kay's deputy." Heydrich replied.

"Who knows what they'll do when they see their mates again!" Globus stated, with a treacherous grin printed on her face.

* * *

"You know, your parents are great people!" Miho suddenly said.

"I know ... They have always been loving to me, they never even hit me." It was Hilda's answer, who smiled proudly.

"I understand…"

"And you? What is your relationship with yours?"

Miho hesitated before replying:

"My father died when I was still a child."

"What happened to him?"

"Railway accident ... He was one of the victims of the derailment on the Fukuchiyama line."

Hilda was silent for a moment, then said:

"I think I heard about that accident ... It dates back to 15 years ago, right? There were 73 victims and 400 injured. "

"Exact."

"Your mother is Shiho instead, right? I met her when I arrived at the port."

"Exact. After I caused my school defeat at the 62nd tournament ... "

"Former school. I remind you that you are now an Ooarai!" It reminded her of Momo.

Miho paid no attention and went on:

"I said, after that defeat our relationships deteriorated, so much so that it came to disowned me. But now we are reconciled."

"I'm glad ..."

"Me too."

"Anyway, here we are at the hospital."

"Do you have a hospital?" Marie asked.

"Obvious. It's important, especially on long journeys like this."

Miho and the others looked up, noticing a five-story building, in front of which a couple of ambulances were parked.

"What heal mainly?" Maho asked.

"From everything from illness to injury."

"And do they happen often?"

"Fortunately no, our safety and health standards are high. Also, before leaving, we got vaccines against the main tropical diseases."

"You have been foresight."

"We always are ... Now let's continue."

* * *

The next building had a typically oriental appearance, a dojo.

"In this place our students practice the most varied martial arts: karate, ju jitsu, kendo, Aikido, Judo and others."

"So they can defend themselves even if unarmed?" Darjeeling asked.

"Exact. Only a fool entrusts his safety solely to arms. Also because, if they were disarmed, they would find themselves helpless, but instead they can defend themselves anyway."

"Excellent reasoning ... You haven't changed at all, Hilda." Sheska said.

The blonde smiled at that statement, and without warning hugged Sheska, making her blush.

"You haven't changed either, my sweet friend."

Faced with that scene, both Erika and Maho took a disgruntled expression, but preferred not to comment.

* * *

After passing a pharmacy, a grocery store and other buildings (including that of the firefighters) the group reached the stern of the ship, which housed football, tennis, basketball, volleyball fields and a rather large one obviously dedicated to sensha-do.

"Here, as you may have noticed, our students practice many different sports. Some train for hours on end, you know? "

In fact, around them, the girls were engaged in various sports activities: some played soccer, others played tennis, others still played basketball etc. The only empty field was the one dedicated to sensha-do.

_They will be saving themselves for the parade in our honor ..._

Kay speculated.

"It reminds me a little my ship, the Kiev..." Katyusha said, looking around.

"True, we also have several sports fields there." Nonna supported her, while Klara preferred to remain silent.

"Look, couldn't we rest for a while? My feet hurt!" Saori protested.

"In fact, she's right, we've been walking for a long time." Hana gave her support.

"Lazy girls... I'm still full of energy!" Murakami taunted them.

"Later, the visit to the ship is not over yet." Hilda said.

The girls, although some of them were annoyed, nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Guided tour, part 5.**

Hilda led her guests to the observation deck, from where they could observe the so-called Neu Berlin in all its vastness.

"It reminds me of Graf Zeppelin ..." Maho said, looking at the view.

Meanwhile, Saori had put her hand to one of the fixed binoculars mounted near the railing.

"They are very powerful, I can clearly see the people and vehicles crossing the streets!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Be careful, they are not toys!" Himmler called her abruptly.

"How many stories, I was just watching ..."

"How many people live on board?" Marie asked.

"About ... 100,000, if we count the students, their families and various staff."

"So many."

"Of course."

At that moment the door opened and Petain appeared, carrying Akira on a leash.

"Ah ... You are here, mein führer!" She said.

"And who would that be? She has a French military uniform. " Erika asked.

"I introduce you to Petain, a soldier in our foreign legion. She is its commander, more precisely. Petain, I present our guests, the captains of the main Japanese sensha-do teams: Miho Nishizumi for Ooarai, Maho for Kuromorimine, Katyusha for Pravda, Kay for Saunders, Darjeeling for St. Gloriana and Marie for BC Freedom."

Obviously both Anchovy and Nishi did not like being totally ignored by Hilda, getting nervous.

"What about the other two?"

"Anchovy and Nishi, respectively commanders of Anzio and Chi-ha-tan, two very scarce schools."

_Arrogant bitch!_

The interested gurls thought, increasingly furious.

"Ah understood. Are they visiting the ship?"

"Obvious."

"I am truly honored to meet so many big commanders, especially you, Marie." Petain said, shaking her hand.

"Really?"

"Of course. BC Freedom, together with absent Maginot, promotes the culture of my homeland in Japan, which I am proud of. "

"Glad to hear it ... But is this your dog?"

"That's right, it's called Akira."

"French Bulldog, right?"

"Exact."

Marie smiled, then knelt down and stroked the little dog.

"Really adorable!" She said cheerfully.

"Now come on, I'll show you the control room."

* * *

Hilda led her guests to a room that housed a series of computers, monitors and other equipment, on which sailor girls dressed.

"Our crew is entirely made up of boating students. They are active 24 hours a day, to manage the various aspects of the ship, such as calculating the route or detecting obstacles. "

"So they never rest?" Maho asked.

"Only at night, when their colleagues come to change them. And they never leave, except to go to the canteen for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Are they prepared?"

"They are the best girls of our school, I can guarantee you. Also because entrusting the control of such a ship to beginners would be suicide."

"True…"

One of the students, who was looking out of a window, turned to the group, waving goodbye to Hilda, who returned.

* * *

She went downstairs via a flight of stairs that led to a corridor.

"What are they?" Miho asked, pointing to a wooden panel attached to a wall, which contained emblems they had never seen.

"The emblems of the schools we defeated." Hilda replied.

"It's a lot ..."

"Exact. Every school that has had the misfortune of having to challenge us has grossed a sound defeat ... We are practically unbeaten." She stated, with a hint of pride.

"Unlike other teams ..." Himmler added, taking a mocking glance at Maho and Erika.

"But nearby you can see the crew cabins. This is where they spend their time when I'm not at work or in the canteen."

Saying this, Hilda pointed to a series of doors that faced both sides of the corridor.

"Can we visit them?" Saori asked.

"No, that would be a violation of privacy."

The coppery-haired girl appeared a little disappointed by that answer.

* * *

"This is the engineering department. We don't just deal with propulsion but with all the electrical equipment on board."

Miho and the others looked around: the rather large room housed a series of consoles, large computers and various machinery, on which some crew members fumbled.

"This is where they manage electricity, right?"

"Exactly, Anzu."

"By the way, how do you move such a big ship? It will consume a disproportionate amount of fuel." Nishi asked, earning a glance of sufficiency from Hilda.

"Flugzeugträger B is a nuclear powered ship. This guarantees us unlimited energy. The reactors are housed in the bowels of the ship, but for safety reasons only authorized personnel can access them."

"Ah understood…"

* * *

After a short journey Miho and the others found themselves in a kind of large greenhouse, which housed vast lots of land where different types of vegetables were grown. Some girls who wore straw hats and aprons were busy picking vegetables or moving wheelbarrows loaded with them.

"In this greenhouse we grow different types of vegetables for our food needs. It makes us self-sufficient in some points of view."

"Why only some?" Alice asked.

"Because we import other types of food from the continent ... Ice cream, pizzas, chips etc. I can't offer my students only vegetables, they would rebel. "

"Quite right…"

"Mein führer!" A girl with short black hair and brown eyes exclaimed.

"Darre ... I see that you and your girls are hardworking as always."

"You can say it well. We started right after lunch. "

"I am proud to have such devoted workers at my service, as well as trusted friends ... Our school is also supported by the work you do here, an important and profitable job."

Saying this, Hilda placed a hand on the shoulder of her interlocutor, who blushed conspicuously.

"And we are proud to be at your command!" She said, flattered.

_She is very popular with her companions ..._

Kay noted.

Hilda turned to her and, noticing her expression, said:

"A true commander must be loving towards her companions, treating them as members of her family, as if they were his own sisters or cousins. Of course, a bit of severity must never be missing, because excessive permissiveness is as carcinogenic as senseless cruelty."

"True…"

"Now come on, there are other rooms that I want to show you."

* * *

The next room housed a series of large circular metal tanks, where various species of fish swam.

"Would it be a fish farm?" Miho asked.

"Exact. They serve us as nourishment." Hilda explained.

"What kind of fish are there?"

"Carp, trout, anchovies and other species."

"Who takes care of them?"

"Our students, of course."

Marie yawned, then observed two girls catching fish with a net, probably to be used as a dinner in the crew's canteen.

* * *

After passing a steel door with the words:

DRINKING WATER ADMINISTRATION

They found themselves in a large room that housed a series of square pools filled with crystal clear water.

"These are our drinking water reserves, vital for long sea voyages like this. Every time we arrive in a port, we fill up these tanks."

"Interesting, but now how do we go on? This is a dead end." Murakami stated, noting that that room had no exits.

"We'll have to go around..." Hilda replied.

"Go... Go around?" Saori asked.

"Exact."

_Cheerfulness… My feet tremble with joy._

The radio operator thought, depressed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Guided tour, part 6.**

After a long journey backwards, the group was led to a room that housed a scale model of the ship.

"It's 1:1000 scale." Himmler explained.

"Even so it is huge." Kay commented, noting that it was as long as three pool tables pushed together.

"NO! Do not touch it!" Hilda shouted, alarmed.

"I really care about this model!" She added.

"Actually, I was just pointing at it ..." The blonde justified herself.

"Well, don't even point it out!"

"As you want…"

"I think it's better to go on." Göring intervened.

The rest of them nodded.

* * *

As they crossed the umpteenth corridor of that vast artificial labyrinth, Saori suddenly stopped, exclaiming:

"Damn, I'm sick of this continuous march! I want to get some rest!"

"A moment of patience, we have practically reached our goal." Hilda reassured her.

"Which?" Anchovy asked.

The blonde pointed in front of her, where there was a glass door with the spa symbol on it.

"Do you have spas on board?"

"Of course. How about trying them?"

"We all agree, right girls?" Saori affirmed, giving a hopeful look to the others, who nodded.

"Then let's go inside."

* * *

After passing the entrance door, they found themselves in a room with a wooden floor, which contained a scale and a shelf with baskets for storing clothes. They undressed, putting the clothes in the above baskets.

"Excuse me, what does open sea mean?" Carpaccio asked, pointing to a sign near a flight of stairs leading upwards.

"Open-air spas, of course. But they are reserved for the leaders of the school. " Himmler replied.

"Ah, understood…"

* * *

The adjacent room housed a large swimming pool, in which the girls dived, relaxing and talking to each other.

* * *

"How good it is!" Miho exclaimed, pleased.

Hilda smiled to see her so happy.

"Pleasant, isn't it?"

"A lot!"

"Many students usually attend this place. But for today it is reserved entirely for us."

"Seriously?"

"Obvious."

* * *

"Congratulations, you are really robust!" Said Murakami, turning to Göring.

"Modestly ..." The latter replied, crossing her arms.

"However you are too." She added.

Murakami smiled proudly.

"Are you ... on the sensha-do team?"

"My companions and I have recently joined it."

_That's why her name doesn't appear on the Gestapo files ..._

"Which team are you part of?"

"The shark team, made up of me and four of my friends: Silver, Flint, Cutlass and Rum."

"Your tank?"

"Mark IV."

"The Mark IV? That huge, awkward, slow, horrible pile of scrap metal?"

Murakami, annoyed by those insults, clenched her hands into fists.

"What we found and what we took!" She said nervously.

"Scrap like that would be easy prey even for Anzio's CV."

That statement irritated dark-haired girl even more, but she preferred not to reply, not wanting to trigger a fight.

* * *

_How I wish Mako and Yukari were now with us ..._

Saori thought sadly.

Four days had passed since she had last seen her. She had telephoned her, written messages on social media, without getting an answer. She had looked for her at her house, but the door was locked. She had vanished into thin air, and had no idea where to look for her. The same was true for Yukari: leaving for an espionage mission at Schwarze Sonne had mysteriously vanished into thin air. What could have happened to her? Perhaps the students of the black sun had discovered and imprisoned her ... But if so, why didn't any of them said nothing? Maybe they ignored the home school ... Or what?

_I can't even ask questions about her, it would be like admitting that the arrested spy was an Ooarai student, and this would create a lot of trouble for us._

* * *

"Do you know, Momo?"

"What, Anzu?"

"That girl looks a lot like you."

"Who?"

"Himmler."

Kawashima noticed that it was true. The only difference was the color of the eyes (gray instead of black).

"And sometimes show your own bad temper!" The redhead teased her.

"I don't have a bad temper!" She retorted, upset.

* * *

_Too bad that Caesar is not here ... We could have been together for a while._

Carpaccio thought.

"I see you thoughtfully ... Is something wrong?" Anchovy asked, noticing her frowning expression.

"It's all OK." She replied, sporting a bright smile.

_I better not know who I'm thinking about, given her recent suspicions._

The gray-haired girl stared at her incredulously, but preferred not to insist.

"You know? I am looking forward to seeing this school's military parade. " She stated.

"Oh yes? And why?"

"To see how strong they are. I want to see if they live up to their fame ... "

She stopped, realizing that someone had widened her buttocks and then started to lick her anus. She turned abruptly, staring threateningly at her other deputy.

"Pe-ppe-roni!" She hissed, threatening.

"What's up?"

"We are already unwelcome guests, if anyone should see us they will drop us in the bay!"

"Yeah, it's true ..." She admitted, embarrassed.

* * *

"Did you see those two they did?" Darjeeling asked, pointing to Anzio's delegation.

"I haven't seen anything!" Marie replied, red in the face.

The commander of St. Gloriana shook her head and smiled.

"You are really pretty when you blush."

That said, she put a hand behind her neck and pulled her to her, kissing her on the lips. In a short time it became more and more passionate, their tongues united in a sensual dance.

* * *

"You look at that shameless whores! Aren't they ashamed to do certain things in public?" Katyusha wondered, watching the scene.

Suddenly Nonna lifted her by the arms, then laid her on the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing now?"

"I want to have fun too ... With you!"

That said, she spread her legs and began to lick her pussy, making her emit small moans of pleasure.

"Ahn ... Nonna... Stop ..." The little blonde said, even though she liked that situation in her heart.

Klara, who was nearby, on seeing that scene smiled and decided to join the party, kissing Katyusha on the lips.

* * *

"Am I wrong or is the situation getting hot here?"

"You're not wrong, Naomi ... Indeed, while we are there we could take advantage of it, what do you say?" Kay suggested.

Naomi was about to answer her, but suddenly Hilda's voice rang in the air.

"But where do you think you are, in a hentai? STOP IT NOW!" She intimated, furious.

"It will be for another time ..." She said.

Kay snorted as she watched Darjeeling, Marie, Klara, Nonna and Katyusha apologize to the landlady, evidently ashamed of themselves for succumbing to the passion.

* * *

"Perverted sows!" Hilda exclaimed, furious.

"Hilda, how long is the parade missing?" Miho asked.

The blonde turned, looking at a clock hanging on a wall.

"It is now 3:30 pm, the parade will begin at 4:30. pm"

"Will we make it in time?"

"Count on it, also because the parade won't start if I'm not present."

"Thank god…"

"You will be impressed, you will see ... You and the others." She promised, winking at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Triumphal parade, part 1.**

**4:44 pm**

Everything was ready for the start of the parade: along the Avenue of victory a stage had been set up for the authorities, where Miho and the other commanders of the various teams, plus other representatives of the aforementioned, were gathered in addition to Hilda and her collaborators. On the sides of the road, crowded behind two rows of white and red striped easels, there were countless students, all anxious.

_Finally we will see the tanks of this school ..._

Maho thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead. In fact, that afternoon it was definitely sultry.

"Much still missing?" Miho asked.

"A few minutes." Hilda replied, consulting the clock.

"By the way, Himmler, what about that other matter?"

"What other matter?" The bespectacled was perplexed.

"Did you forget it?"

"Ah ... All right, mein führer!"

"Better…"

After a while, a music band attacked to play martial music.

watch?v=Wp3dNTMbyho

* * *

"And what song would that be?" Katyusha asked.

"Erika, an old German military march." Nonna replied.

* * *

"A song suitable for a Nazi school." Andou commented.

"Hold your tongue!" Marie scolded her, not wanting to create new problems with the landlords.

"Watch!" Ruka exclaimed.

A small squad of eight female students had appeared on the road, two of whom proudly carried the German and school flags.

wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/ba/Flag_of_ /1024px-Flag_of_ .png

wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/77/Flag_of_Germany_% /1024px-Flag_of_Germany_% .png

They marched with a proud expression on their faces, and the group leader kept her right arm raised.

Behind them, an uncovered black-colored car paraded, from which a girl in full uniform with blond hair and blue eyes performed in an impeccable military salute.

* * *

"That's Nikolaus, captain of the hawk team." Hilda explained to Miho.

"And which one do you direct?"

"Wolf team."

"Why did you choose that name for your team?"

"Because the wolf is a noble animal, my favorite."

"I understand…"

* * *

Behind the car marched the students of the school, united in impressive formations, lined up for 6. None of them gave a sign of nervousness, they were all upright and confident.

"Remember our parades a lot ... Right, Maho?"

"Right, Erika. Even if the students seem to me even more serious and disciplined than ours. "

* * *

"How many students do you think will be per group?" Orange asked.

"117, I counted them." Darjeeling replied seriously.

"So many?" Assam looked incredulous.

"Are you surprised? After all, we are on a ship that hosts more than 100,000 people. "

* * *

"Have you seen what organization?" Haru asked.

Nishi nodded.

"They are sober and disciplined, surely they will be used to this type of demonstration." She stated.

* * *

"Damn ... Have you seen how many there are?" Carpaccio asked, amazed.

"Hundreds!" Pepperoni replied, excited.

"We can only dream of such organization skills at Anzio!" Anchovy admitted.

* * *

After the students it was the turn of the SS, who like the first marched compact in large groups, lined up for four.

"After our diligent and hardworking students, it's the turn of the SS, our heroic police who maintain peace and order in the school!" A voice from the loudspeakers announced, with an enthusiastic tone.

At their appearance the band attacked with a new piece of music.

watch?v=PAgMtrxmbLI

"A black tide ..." Klara commented, shrugging.

"Comrade Klara ..."

"Yes, Comrade Katyusha?"

Katyusha spat in her face, surprising her quite a bit.

"Shut up! Last warning!" She ordered her.

She, having overcome the bewilderment, nodded.

Kat snorted, then returned to watch the parade.

_I hate using certain methods ... I'm not a cruel person._

She think.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hilda asked, turning to Miho.

"Extraordinary ... Your students are truly exceptional!" The aforementioned replied, amazed.

"It is the result of a long training that our students undergo, strengthening both in spirit and body, becoming formidable warriors."

"You must be proud of them."

"You can say it well ... Indeed, honestly speaking I love them all."

"Love them?"

"In a sense ... Familiar, I mean. As if they were my relatives."

Miho smiled and nodded.

"Very noble on your part."

"Now it's the turn of the foreign students!" The voice announced.

"So those before were only the Germans?" Momo asked, amazed.

"Exact." Himmler replied, adjusting her glasses.

After a few minutes, in the street, groups of students began to march, less numerous than the previous ones: they wore various types of uniforms, and some of them held national and school flags in their hands: first the Italian ones, led by Salò, then Hungarian, Romanian, Bulgarian, Finnish, Danish, Polish, Belgian, Dutch, Norwegian, Slovak, Czech, Austrian, Ukrainian, Belarusian, Baltic, Russian, Slovenian, Croatian, Bosnian, Macedonian, Albanian, Greek, French, Spanish, Swedish, Turkish, Israeli, Yemeni, Indian, Iraqi, Thai, Taiwanese and, last but not least, a Japanese delegation.

"Have you already recruited Japanese students?" Miho asked, surprised.

"Exactly, many asked to join us, and since their parents were in favor we welcomed them. After all, we are a prestigious school. " Hilda said cheerfully.

"Miporin!" Saori called her, shaking her by the shoulder.

"What is it, Saori-san?"

"Look at the flag carrier girl!"

Puzzled, Miho stretched her neck to get a better look, and when she did, she was shocked.

"But it's ... Mako-san!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Triumphal parade, part 2.**

"But it's ... Mako-san!"

"Mako? Are you sure?" Hana asked incredulously.

"Of course I am! Look at it carefully!"

"What are you doing here?"

"And there are also… Rosehip? Nilgiri? Rukuriri?" Orange said, stunned.

"And Alina too!" Katyusha added.

"What does this story mean?" Darjeeling asked.

"Simple, we offered them to join Schwarze Sonne and they accepted. I would like to clarify that we are expecting more requests for membership during our stay here." Himmler replied.

"But they're our students!" Assam protested.

"They are no longer interested in your schools. In addition, their parents, whom we contacted, also gave their consent."

"Mako is an orphan!"

"I know, Miho. But, as we no longer have a family, we decided to take it anyway. " Hilda said.

"We are her family!" Saori intruded furiously.

"You didn't think so when you robbed her dying grandmother."

That answer made her pale.

"H... How do you know?"

"Mako explained everything to me. She was ... Sorrowful, for having been betrayed by two of her dearest friends. I then asked her to join us. And she accepted."

Both Miho and Saori remained silent, not knowing how to reply. For a moment they were tempted to get off the stage to reach Mako and ask for explanations, but surely they would have been blocked before reaching her, and in any case now she hated them and would have chased them away.

"Now the vehicles parade!" Göring warned them.

After a few minutes, in fact, the first cars appeared: Simca 5 and Volkswagen Kübelwagen, which proceeded in rows by four and in groups of 12. Behind them followed the trucks, model Borgward B 3000, painted in gray. But the real show began later, when the tanks entered the scene: rows and rows of panzers of various types paraded on the street with cannons aimed at the sky and the girls that saluted their leaders militarily. Maho, Kay, Katyusha and the others were amazed, in front of them flowed a real armored river, which seemed to never end. At the same time, airships LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin and Focke-Wulf fw 189 airplanes were flying in the sky, giving life to impressive formations. At one point the panzers were replaced by modern tanks, more precisely Leopard 2-A-6, while NH90 helicopters darted over their heads.

_Impressive, right? Did you believe it a miserable provincial school?_

Himmler thought grinning.

"But how many panzers do they have?" Erika asked, stunned.

"I don't know ... I can't count them!" Maho replied, trying to hide her amazement.

* * *

"Am I wrong or can a sensha-do team field a maximum of 20 tanks in a conventional match?" Kay asked.

"Indeed it is, but we always prefer to keep some spare panzers aside, in case one of ours suffers irreparable damage." Hilda replied.

_Some?_

Naomi thought.

* * *

Darjeeling noticed, observing the tanks that paraded, that each group had a different symbol on the side or on the turret.

"What do those symbols indicate?" She asked.

"Our 12 teams: wolves, hawks, eagles, vipers, bears, reindeers, foxes, whales, sperm whales, dolphins, moray eels and lynxes."

"Ah understood."

* * *

"If they lined up all their panzers, no Japanese school would be able to stop them ... Not even Pravda, Kuromorimine or Saunders!" Kinuyo said, shivering.

"But the regulation only allows 20, doesn't it?" It reminded her of Haru.

"Exactly, in normal matches. But in the annihilation matches ... They would be unstoppable.

* * *

Katyusha instinctively shook Nonna's hand, who was sitting next to her. If that show of strength was meant to arouse fear in any adversaries, well, she did it perfectly. She had no such fear since the final of the 62nd sensha-do tournament, when she had to face the dreaded Kuromorimine, winning only by a stroke of luck.

_You do well to be scared ..._

Meanwhile Klara was thinking, noting her mood.

* * *

"Geez ... To have all those panzers they have to be extra-rich!" Pepperoni exclaimed.

"Look how many heavy tanks ... We only have one!" Carpaccio added.

Anchovy for her part swallowed and, sweating coldly, began to pray to the kami silently, repeating in her mind:

_Let them not challenge us, let them not challenge us, let them not challenge us ..._

* * *

"Owning so many panzers is no guarantee of victory." Marie said.

"Ah, no?" Ruka asked.

"No ... Think of Miho and Ooarai. Three times they faced a numerically superior enemy, and three times they won."

"They won thanks to the stupidity of the opponents ... If Kay had used all the Sherman at her disposal or if Katyusha had attacked the Ooarai immediately they would have lost!" Göring intervened, and the BC Freedom commander preferred not to reply.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Tragedy.**

**7:39 pm**

After the parade and a hearty dinner the moment of departure finally came.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit." Hilda said, shaking hands with her guests.

"Yes, very interesting." Darjeeling replied.

"Your school is truly an example of efficiency, strength and industriousness!" Miho said.

"I agree, your reputation as a model school is deserved." Her sister added.

"I really enjoyed it!" It was Marie's answer.

Similar compliments came from Katyusha and the other members of the party, except from Anchovy, Nishi and their companions, slightly annoyed at having been disparaged on several occasions by both the German students and their local colleagues.

"Your compliments flatter me, and not a little. In this regard, since we made you visit our school, why don't you let us visit yours in return?"

"Visit ... ours?" Anzu asked.

"I'd be curious to visit them in person."

"No!" Klara exclaimed, getting a kick in right leg by Katyusha.

"Comrade Klara! I decide who can visit the school and who can't!" She scolded her nervously.

"Sorry, Comrade Katyusha ..." She replied, giving her a dirty look.

"Well, for our part we would be more than happy to welcome a delegation from the Black Sun to Ooarai." Hana said.

"Also applies to us!" Kay added, hugging Hilda under the surprised gaze of the others.

Faced with that gesture, Hilda's eyes widened and her face became scarlet.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Amaretto asked, noting the redness of her face.

"I-I'm not used to certain effusions ... My parents don't hug me anymore." She explained.

Kay then released her embrace and winked at her.

"Shy girl!" She teased her good-naturedly.

"Yeah…"

"I would be curious to visit Anzio!" Salò said cheerfully.

"We would be delighted to welcome you. Of course, compared to your Anzio it's a poor school, but it's still a nice place, where joy reigns!" Carpaccio replied.

"I'm sure."

"Now sorry, but my collaborators and I have to go. We were happy to have you as guests. " Hilda said.

_But if you didn't invite us ..._

Anchovy thought.

_Said by one who despises us…._

Kinuyo thought.

"Do you have any last requests?"

"I'd like to speak to Mako, if it's possible!" Miho said.

"Me too!" Saori added.

"Well, if she agree ..."

She reached out to her smartphone, wrote a message on FB and waited for a minute. Then she shook her head.

"Disagrees."

The two girls were sorry for the news.

_I should have expected it ..._

The coppery-haired girl thought, sad.

* * *

The girls got out of the floating school and reached the bus and boarded. As the vehicle drove off they started talking to each other.

* * *

"Allow them to visit Anzio? After they treated us that way? If they think I will get them on board, they are very wrong!" Anchovy exclaimed angrily.

"You have to, to refuse would be an act of discourtesy." Carpaccio replied.

"And it would put us in a bad light in front of public opinion." Pepperoni added.

"Ok... We will show them that Anzio is at their same level, even better!"

"I doubt we'll be able to impress them as they impressed us ... Anzio has far fewer tanks, and only one is a heavy tank." It reminded her of Amaretto.

"When they see your tanks they will burst out laughing like crazy." Sheska intervened, sitting nearby.

At those words Anchovy's anger increased dramatically.

"Nobody questioned you, bitch!" She scolded her, threatening.

"I don't need your permission to express my opinion!" The kuro replied, haughty.

"Now stop it, you two!" Erika intervened, trying to end the discussion in the bud.

"Your partner has too long a tongue!"

"It's not her fault that your tanks are shit!"

Increasingly nervous, Anchovy started to reply, but Pepperoni put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn towards her.

"It's not worth it." Said the dark-haired girl, shaking her head.

* * *

"They were very kind." Marie said in a good mood.

"Yeah ... Too bad they stole us students." Darjeeling said, snorting.

"And I'm afraid they won't be the last ... Others might decide to change the flag, enticed by Hilda's generous promises."

"Are you sure, Kat?"

"Don't call me, Kat, Darjeeling! However the answer is yes ... If they proposed to me to join such a rich and strong school the temptation to accept it I would have."

Having said that Katyusha glanced anxiously at Nonna, who was looking out the window.

_What if she's next to join the Black Sun?_

Nervous, she shook her head.

_No ... She and I are inseparable friends, she will never betray me!_

She said to herself.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kinuyo? I see you nervous." Mika asked.

"And you ask me? We only went there to find out we weren't invited, and they openly offended us!" The Chi-ha-tan commander replied irritably.

"It got worse for us ... They branded us like thieves."

"And meanwhile they steal the students from our schools ... Those hypocrites!"

"Recruit, not stolen ... they convinced them to join them." Haru pointed out.

"Yeah ... Strange that they haven't recruited any of ours."

"Schwarze Sonne does not recruit students from schools that she considers unworthy." Maho intervened.

"So we would be unworthy for them?"

"Exactly, Nishi."

"And you? Aren't you afraid for your students?"

"My students are reliable."

"Why aren't ours?" Assam asked.

"Judging by the speed with which Rosehip changed school I'd say no."

"I'll try to send her a message on Facebook, hoping she'll answer me." That said, Orange reached out to her smartphone.

"At the very least, she'll say that the Black Sun made her an offer she couldn't refuse." Hypothesized the kuro commander.

* * *

"Damn ... I knew Mako was furious about her grandmother, but that she even abandoned the Ooarai for the black sun ..." Miho said sadly.

"She wouldn't have done it if you and your friend had been honest!" Hana scolded her.

"I know ... Because of our reprehensible behavior we have lost a precious friend and companion." She admitted, with shining eyes.

"Two. As I said before, I no longer intend to deal with you."

"Hana, forgive us! At least you stay by our side! " Saori begged her as tears began to streak into her eyes.

"No." She replied coldly.

That simple refusal was enough to induce Saori to burst into tears.

"Don't cry, hypocrite! It was you who caused this disaster! You and Miho have betrayed Mako, you have betrayed me, you have betrayed all of us! You make me sick!" The student council president exclaimed.

"And to make matters worse ... Yukari has disappeared." She added.

"And Arisa too." Kay intruded.

"Where do you think they ended up?" Miho asked.

"They were not among the Japanese students, ergo they were not enrolled; maybe they were imprisoned, but if so why neither Hilda nor others mentioned the thing?"

"Maybe they ignore their provenance ..."

"In any case, in a few days they will be released and will come back to us."

"But it's already been 6 days..." Naomi said.

"Maybe next week they'll be freed, they can't keep them forever. If necessary we will ask for their release."

With that said, Kay put her hand on her cell phone and turned it on. The first thing that caught her eye was that she had numerous missed calls, and as many FB messages, sent by Helmet-chan. As soon as she read the latter her eyes widened, like her mouth, in an expression of pure shock, while she whitened her face. She raised a hand to her lips, as if to hold back a scream, while around her her friends looked at them perplexed.

"Kay, you're as pale as a corpse... What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Sluts... SLUTS!" The blonde screamed as her face was streaked with tears.

"Kay, you scares us! Did something happen? " Anzu asked.

"Arisa and Yukari ..."

"What happened to them?"

"Theyare at the Yokohama hospital ... In a coma ..."

That news was like a bolt of lightning to all present.

"What? But why?" Saori asked.

"They ... They tortured them, massacred them!"

"They who? The Schwarze Sonne students?"

"And who else?"

Those words were followed by a long grave silence, where neither Kay nor the others managed to speak because of too much dismay.

"We have to ... We have to go to the hospital right away!" The redhead said, also turning fatally pale.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: At the hospital.**

**8.45 pm**

Once they reached the hospital (Yokohama City University Medical Center), Miho and the others got off the bus and hurried through the front doors, then looking around.

"Did Helmet-chan tell you what plan they are on?" Naomi asked.

"No ..." Kay replied.

"Magnificent ... And now who do we ask?"

Suddenly Miho saw Yukari's and Arisa's parents (a man with short black hair and brown eyes and a woman with long brown hair and eyes of the same color) conversing with a long brown haired nurse tied in a braid and eyes of the same color, who wore a pair of glasses.

"Mister and miss Akiyama!" Miho called them, joining them with Hana, Saori, Kay, Maho and Naomi.

"Ah ... you are Yukari's friends."

"We were told that she is in a coma! Can you confirm it?" Saori asked.

"Yes ... We have been asking to see you for hours, but they deny us the authorization!" Jungorou replied furiously, looking at the nurse with hatred.

"I'm sorry but you need permission from Dr. Marikawa, who is now not in the hospital!" She justified herself.

"And when will it arrive?" Yoshiko asked.

"It should come soon." Her interlocutor replied, looking at the clock.

In fact, after a few minutes, a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and a prosperous breast entered the crowded hall, wearing a white blouse, brown skirt and black shoes.

_Those breasts… Are gigantic!_

Anchovy thought, amazed.

Maho for her part looked at her sufficiently. Was that idiotic blonde girl a doctor? She looked more like a porn star.

"Aki, what's going on? Who are all these people?" Asked the newcomer.

"Friends and parents of Yukari and Arisa, doctor. They would like to see them."

The doctor looked first at the people near her and then at the group of girls who stood nearby.

"Sorry, but only parents and close friends will be able to see them. If I brought them all they would make noise.."

"Okay, but now take us to them!" Arisa's mother asked her.

"Follow me."

* * *

The intensive care unit was located on the seventh floor of the hospital. Dr. Marikawa (who said her name was Shizuka) led the patients' parents, plus Miho and Kay, to the room where they were hospitalized. The two girls lay motionless in two neighboring beds, connected to automatic respirators. Seeing her daughter in this state, Yoshiko raised her hands to her mouth, to hold back a scream, as tears began to streak down her cheeks. The others also horrified in the face of that massacre.

"Yukari!" Miho called her, with bright eyes.

"She can't hear you." The doctor said.

"Do you ... have serious injuries?"

"Her nipples have been ripped off, her right hand is irreparably destroyed, the big toe of her left foot has been amputated, someone has shot her in the arms and legs. As for Arisa, as you can see, she is blind in one eye, three fingers of her left hand have been amputated, her right leg broken. Both have bruises and burns all over the body."

"Will they recover?"

"I have no idea at the moment. At best, it will take months. And in any case, they would never be the same again."

At those words Yoshiko burst into tears, followed closely by Arisa's mother and Miho. Immediately Jungorou and Arisa's father rushed to console their respective consorts, while Kay thought:

_They will pay dearly for it!_

* * *

"I don't understand ... They were so hospitable and kind to us ..." Darjeeling said, shocked.

"Of course, because we were guests. Had we been spies they would have massacred us mercilessly!" Klara replied.

"In any case, what happened is extremely serious, we should inform the police!" Kinuyo said.

"We will do it, you can count on it! Those bloodthirsty beasts won't get away with it!" Momo exclaimed angrily.

"Damn vipers!" Saori gave her support.

"I've had enough of these whining!" Maho intervened, evidently annoyed.

"What would you say?" Hana asked her.

"It's your fault! I warned you of Hilda's cruelty, but you decided to ignore me, and as a result two innocent girls are in a coma!"

"But listen to this! She also has the courage to argue at such a time!" Marie exclaimed.

"Now don't fight, you two!" Anchovy stepped in, trying to be a peacemaker.

"Our leader is right, there is no point in arguing among us! The best thing to do is to report the fact to the authorities!" Pepperoni supported her.

"I fear it will be of little use ..."

"What are you saying, Klara? Hilda and her accomplices will get into trouble, and in all the newspapers! " Katyusha objected.

"They will protect themselves..." Nonna replied.

"You say well, comrade ... And Hilda already has the excuse ready: she will say that the students who tortured your friends were acting without her knowledge, that she is saddened by the unspeakable behavior of some of her students, she will say she is willing to cooperate with the police to identify and punish those responsible ... Always find someone ready to sacrifice for her, to take on her guilt."

"We have to try anyway, keeping quiet would make us accomplices!" Anzu said.

"I think so too." Hana supported her.

At that moment they were joined by a woman with long black hair and eyes of the same color.

"I'm the police inspector Ayami Ogino. I'd like to speak to some acquaintances of the two victims."

Naomi and Saori came forward.

"Your names?"

"I am Saori Takebe, she is Naomi."

"Where have you spent the last 9 hours?"

"We were guests of the Schwarze Sonne school."

_That's why there were all those school ships offshore ..._

The woman thought.

"Did your companions have enemies?"

"No, they were very normal students."

"Any suspects, names?"

Hana hesitated before replying:

"A few days ago Yukari and Arisa had entered the Sun Black school ship, one without the knowledge of the other, to gather information. They will certainly have been discovered and punished for it."

"Are you sure?"

"I can confirm it." Said a girl with short auburn hair.

"And who would you be?"

"You can call me Helmet-chan."

"I want the real name, not a nickname!"

"Liza."

"Well, Liza ... How can you be sure of the guilt of the Schwarze Sonne school?"

"Today, around noon, a helicopter flew over our school, resting briefly on the roof of the institute, then leaving. When I and some companions went to check we found Arisa, naked and tortured."

"Where did the helicopter come from?"

"From the north."

"And he left in the same direction?"

"Exact."

"Do you have any pictures?"

Helmet-chan reached out to his smartphone and selected one of the photos, which he showed Ayami.

wikipedia/commons/9/92/78_German_Army_NHIndustries_NH90_TTH_ILA_Berlin_2016_

"A German-made NH90 ... Interesting."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes ... I will send the information to my colleagues in Tokyo so they can start investigating the matter. Meanwhile, I warn you that, if the involvement of the SS were confirmed, a scandal of international dimensions would emerge, with all the consequences of the case."

"What we want is justice for our friends, the rest does not concern us at all."

"I understand…"

"Other questions?"

"No. Rest assured, we will leave no stone unturned to find the culprits." Ayami promised them.

Both Naomi and Saori bowed.

"We are very grateful to you."

_Poor naive ... They don't know Hilda at all!_

Meanwhile Sheska thought.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Official version.**

**March 27, 11:30 am**

The story of Arisa and Yukari, two students brutally massacred by their colleagues at Schwarze Sonne, quickly made the rounds of Japan. The news, obviously, seasoned with the crudest details and spread in newspapers, TV and on the web, aroused horror and indignation in the Japanese population. On social media, the pages of Asahi Shinbun and other important newspapers were invaded by hundreds of comments, which expressed solidarity with the victims and hatred of those who had reduced them to that state. The photos of Arisa and Yukari standing motionless in a hospital bed, and their tearful friends and relatives spread over the internet. Groups of protesters gathered under the foreign school ship, shouting loudly against the students. All sympathy for them was now gone. The echo of the matter also echoed in distant Europe, where demonstrations against the Black Sun took place in the main cities (Paris, London, Rome, Berlin etc.) and on this occasion both school flags and photos of Hilda and her collaborators, and on the web they were covered with insults. To try to appease the spirits, a press conference was held at the Shibuya hotel. The room was packed with reporters, both Japanese and foreign broadcasters (CNN, BBC and others). At one point, Hilda made her entrance from a side entrance, followed by her parents, Himmler, Göring and Mako.

* * *

_Mako-san ..._

Miho thought, who was attending the conference from the student council office.

Hilda had positioned herself in front of the lectern, and looked impassively in front of her.

"Now let's see what it says." Flint said.

"11 days ago, Yukari Akiyama, an Ooarai student, and Arisa, a Saunders student, smuggled in on board, pretending to be two of our students. Unmasked, they were arrested and imprisoned on charges of espionage. After a four-day detention period, I gave orders to bring them back to their respective schools. " Said the blonde girl .

* * *

"I would like to add that neither I nor my assistants have ever authorized any mistreatment of the aforementioned, and that the tortures were the work of a group of troublemakers who, act without our knowledge, inflicted atrocious suffering on the prisoners. Just yesterday, those responsible for the torture were taken into custody by our police force after five days of careful investigation."

"Are you going to hand them over to the Tokyo police?"

"How is it possible that in four days none of you noticed anything?"

"Why did they rage with so much ferocity on them?"

* * *

"I said so ..." Klara said.

"Obviously she could not admit her responsibilities." Nonna supported her.

"Let me hear!" Katyusha exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, one question at a time. We have not received any request for ... Extradition from your law enforcement agencies, but if it does come we would be happy to turn those bloodthirsty criminals to Japanese justice, so that they will respond to the crime committed."

* * *

_But who wants to deceive that bitch?_

Kay wondered, angry.

"As for the second question ... Well, we have been very busy, as always. It is not easy to manage a school ship like ours, with more than 100,000 inhabitants."

* * *

"She is lying." Maho said.

"What makes you believe it?" Erika asked her.

"Because the students of that school wouldn't even take a shower if Hilda didn't tell them they should take it. Right, Sheska?"

Sheska looked at her without replying, then went back to staring at the TV.

* * *

"As for the motive ..."

Hilda ran her hands over her face, then shook her head.

"I swear to you, I don't know what pushed them to carry out such an heinous and cruel act, to rage so ferociously against two helpless girls! And it breaks my heart to know that such despicable people nestled in my ranks!" She exclaimed, with shining eyes and a voice broken by emotion.

"Sure, she can act well ..." Said Darjeeling.

"Act?" Orange asked her, puzzled.

The blonde nodded.

"What makes you believe it?" It was Assam who asked that question.

"Because Hilda exercises strict control over her students, who would never act without her knowledge, fearing her anger if they are discovered. Have you seen what happens to those who prove aggressive or violent?"

"Yes, it's true…"

* * *

"I trusted them ... I was very wrong. And because of my stupidity and excessive trust now two innocent girls risk their lives. I am deeply ashamed of myself."

"Maybe she's sincere ..." Pepperoni speculated, doubtful.

Anchovy turned to her, looking at her contemptuously.

"As if it were possible to do such a thing under her nose, without her noticing!" She stated.

"So you're lying?" Amaretto asked.

"Obvious ... However, since Yukari and Arisa are in a coma, it is impossible to deny her!"

"I understand…"

"By the way, have you seen Carpaccio?"

"Actually no, it will be around school ..."

"She chose the right moment to go who knows where ..."

The gray-haired girl snorted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"And to aggravate everything, this evil heat starts ... I dare not imagine what it will be like after noon!"

* * *

"So you deny any responsibility in the matter?"

"I assure you that I never imparted or took part in any torture."

"So you have no objection to handing over the culprits?"

"Yes, as soon as I receive a formal request from the Tokyo police. For my part, even if it is of little use, I offer my most sincere apologies to the families of the victims, for the unspeakable behavior of my students, and for my negligence."

Suddenly Leila leaned forward, speaking into the microphone:

"As a representative of the German federation of sensha-do, I will make sure that the two hospitalized students receive the best medical care, paying them out of my pocket if necessary!"

That statement aroused quite a few positive comments from those present and caused a smile to Hilda.

_Congratulations, mom ..._

She think.

* * *

"She's working well there ..." Was Marie's comment.

"Like mother, like daughter ... Leila is also an excellent speaker." Andou said.

"Do you think anyone believes them?" Ruka asked.

"A part of public opinion for sure." Her commander replied.

"And not wrongly, since she invented a credible version of the facts."

"Does this mean that despite the double crime committed she will go unpunished?"

Marie hesitated before replying:

"There are no witnesses, the victims are in a coma and as far as we know they will remain very long. We cannot understand whether Hilda is sincere or not."

"True ... We cannot have absolute certainty, and this irritates me!"

"Andou, whatever irritates you, you're always in a bad mood."

"Witty girl…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Call to arms.**

**12:30 pm**

After the press conference was over, Hilda and her companions left the hotel for the school ship.

"Your mom had a good idea to make that statement." Himmler said.

"Yeah ..." She admitted, looking out the window.

"If you want my opinion it was stupid to leave them alive…. We had to kill them and make the corpses disappear. There are too many risks to leave our victims alive, like when we spared that Kursk spy." Göring said.

"This time it's different ... They are in a coma, and they will stay there for a long time."

"True ... We tanned them for the holidays!" A sadistic smile forms on the wiry face.

"This afternoon I will also have to meet some big guys from the local federation."

"How come, mein führer?"

"Because such a thing cannot be solved so easily ... Unfortunately the storm is far from over."

"Indeed ... You will surely be subjected to a kind of interrogation."

"I'm prepared for it."

"And what about the students? Surely the police will want to interrogate them all ... "

"Quiet, Mako. I have given precise instructions to the girls on what they will say."

"Are we with our shoulders covered, then?"

"Exact."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Explain yourself better, Göring!"

"When those two wake up they will surely point the finger at us, putting us in big trouble..."

"According to the information gathered, they will remain in a coma for months, perhaps for years ... Even decades if we are lucky."

"Decades?"

"Yes ... In the past I have read about people who have been in a coma for 30 years or more. If Yukari and Arisa also stay in a coma for a long time then we will be safe. " At that thought Hilda laughed, perfidious.

* * *

**Ooarai school, 12:45 pm**

"She was lying, I'm sure!" Miho said.

"What makes you believe it?" Hana asked.

"The fact that she told us nothing about the capture of Yukari, nor Arisa!" She replied.

"True…. If she had been sincere she would never have them secretly brought back to their schools."

"She said they were acting without her knowledge ..."

"And in your opinion, Flint, can two helicopters leave the Black Sun without authorization?"

"Maybe they took off on a false pretext ..."

"It is not possible, someone would have noticed the absence of the prisoners." Saori intervened.

"Yet the culprits have already been arrested, according to what she says ..."

"Kawashima-senpai, don't be naive! They are scapegoats, not the real culprits!"

"I think so too ..." Anzu intervened, giving support to Miho.

"So what do you propose to do, Miho?" Silver asked her.

"Avenge Yukari!" She replied firmly.

"Don't tell me you intend to kill Hilda ... The only idea is pure madness!"

"No, Hana-san ... I want to defeat her, in an annihilation match."

Silence fell for a few minutes, then Momo laughed amused.

"You're kidding, aren't you? Tell me what a joke!"

"I'm not kidding about these things."

"Then I understood ... The latest events have driven you crazy!"

"Why do you say this?"

"The Black Sun is the strongest team in Europe, perhaps in the world! They have countless tanks, including some modern ones, and we only 9! To face them in such conditions is suicide, they would sweep us away!"

"We'll get help from other schools, like the other time."

"You mean when we faced Alice's team?"

"Exactly, Saori-san."

"It seems to me a sensible idea. What do you think, Hana?"

Dark-haired girl thought about it before answering.

"Saunders will definitely support us. Maybe Kuromorimine too, after all the commander is Miho's sister."

"They're not enough." Momo said.

"And what about the others?" It was Flint who asked that question.

"In the past Anzio, Pravda, St. Gloriana, Chi-ha-tan and Jatkosota have helped us. Maybe we can also count on Blue Division, Koala Forest, Maginot and BC Freedom. As for minor schools, it is better not to rely too much on them."

"Let's contact them anyway ... Trying doesn't hurt."

"The problem is that Maginot and BC Freedom are rivals, and if one of the two sides with us, the other will side with the Black Sun." Miho stated, not concealing her fears.

"Look, let's contact them all, and tell the commanders to show up here." Murakami proposed.

"Okay, it's the best thing to do. Saori, can you handle it?"

For a moment the girl was silent, thinking she had misunderstood.

"I?"

"Yes you. You have many social friends in the various schools, you could contact them, see if they convince their captains."

"I'll try…"

"When will the meeting take place?"

"As soon as possible. Obviously, since you are our commander and the idea is yours, it will be up to you to explain your intentions to them."

"I will, Hana-san." Miho promised her.

"Well."

* * *

**Pravda, 1:00 pm**

"You were right and we were wrong, Comrade Klara." Katyusha admitted, feeling guilty about how she treated her subordinate while visiting the Black Sun.

"It was about time you understood it ..." Said the blonde, resentfully.

"In any case, what we could do we did, even if it served very little." Nonna said.

"Unfortunately you are right ... Hilda has managed to convince, at least in part, the public opinion of her estrangement from the fact. And without witnesses, without evidence it is impossible to unmask her."

"So he'll get away with it ..."

"Unfortunately."

At that moment Katyusha received a message on FB. Put her hand to her smartphone she read it.

"Mihosha asks me for an urgent meeting."

"For what reason?" Nonna asked her.

"She doesn't say it here ..."

"Are you going to go now?"

"The meeting is scheduled for later, I have plenty of time to prepare."

"Are you going alone?"

"You will come with me."

"Agree…"

* * *

**Saunders, 1:15 pm**

"If she think her can send one of our companions to the hospital and to go unpunished, She's wrong!" Kay said, angry.

"Kay, being driven by anger is not a wise thing." Naomi said, snorting.

"Instead of being guided by cowardice, yes?"

"We have our hands tied, unfortunately ..."

" I would amputate her hands!"

"Hilda is a martial arts expert, has a gun and is defended by her students. Only a fool could attempt to attack her."

"In any case, I can't stand with my hands and let that viper get away with it! With what courage could I look my companions in the face?"

"I repeat to you, if you attack her, you will fail in your every attempt. And then we don't even have proof that she's the culprit."

"But of course it is! Do you really think she knew nothing about torture?"

"No, I don't believe it. But we can not prove anything, and by making accusations in vain we would act as slanderers. Furthermore, the fact that Arisa had illegally entered on board for espionage purposes certainly does not help our reputation ... "

"I only know one thing! That a my deputy of is lying in a coma in a hospital bed, and as far as I know she may never wake up! And those who have reduced her to that state will go unpunished! I can't accept it!"

At that moment the blonde received a message on FB.

_Who the hell is that?_

She wondered nervously.

She put her hand on her smartphone, read the message and turned to Naomi:

"Miho wants to talk to me."

"About what?"

"She'll tell me as soon as I reach her at Ooarai."

"Are you going to go there?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Anzio, 1.30 pm**

That afternoon, thanks to the sultry heat, there were few students around; the stalls, usually in full swing, were largely closed and the few open were practically deserted, except for a few rare passersby. Anchovy, in the company of Pepperoni, Carpaccio and Amaretto, was inspecting the school's tanks and self-propelled vehicles, looking annoyed.

"As you can see, Sister Anchovy, everything is in order. Our tanks are fully functional, and ..."

"Shut up, Pepperoni!" Her leader interrupted her abruptly.

"What's wrong with you?" Carpaccio asked her, struck by that unexpected outburst.

"A week ago the Black Sun had dozens, perhaps hundreds of panzers, parading before our eyes! But what do we have? "

"Well, carri veloci, self-propelled tanks ..."

"Scraps, that's what we have!"

Anxious, she kicked one of the carri veloci.

"Duce ... Unfortunately, the economic situation of our school is not at all prosperous. It's already a miracle if we managed to buy a P40." It reminded her of Amaretto.

"Is not sufficient! We are inferior to them ... In fact, we are inferior to all schools, except perhaps Chi-ha-tan!"

"We still managed to assert ourselves on the field."

Anchovy turned to her, looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Which field? At each tournament we suffer defeats, we can never defeat Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine or others!"

At that moment she received a message on FB.

_And now who the hell is that?_

She asked herself, annoyed.

She read the message, then turned to her companions.

"Miho wants to meet us as soon as possible."

"For what reason?"

"It's not written here ... I hope it's valid."

"Are you going to accept?"

"Yes ... I'm really curious to know what she has to say."

* * *

**Kuromorimine, 1.45 pm**

Erika was walking through the school corridors when she ran into Koume.

"Koume ..."

"Erika-san ... Isn't Maho with you?"

"She is resting in the dormitories nearby. I would ask you not to make any noise if you pass by. " She warned her.

"I really wanted to talk to her ..."

"Tell me, she is sleeping now."

"I got a message from Miho."

"What she wants?"

"She asks for an urgent meeting in her school."

"For what reason?"

"She says she will explain it when we arrive ..."

At that moment a chilling scream rang in the air.

"MIHO! MIHO!"

"It's Maho's voice!" Koume exclaimed in alarm.

"Let's check!" Erika said anxiously.

After a short trip the two girls arrived at their destination. It was Erika who opened the door, finding herself in front of the following scene: Maho was sitting on one of the beds, she was sweating and had an expression of pure terror printed on her face.

"Commander! What happens?"

Maho, still frightened, looked around, then answered:

"A nightmare ... The last of a long series ..."

"A long series?"

"Yes ... I've had them since I touched that diamond."

"I didn't think you were the type to be scared of dreams."

"You don't understand ... You can't understand! In the first dream I relive the final of the last tournament ... Only our school wins it!"

Erika looked at her bewildered.

"And do you call this a nightmare? You should be happy, not terrified!"

"The problems start later…. I remember few things, but they are horrible!"

"Which things?"

"In a dream we lose a match against Pravda ... And Katyusha forces us to march across the battlefield ten times, under the snow."

"This is absurd, she couldn't do it even if he wanted to!"

"In another ... Our students are beaten and arrested."

"From who?"

"From their companions."

"But why?"

"I do not remember!" She snapped, nervous.

"Nothing else?" Koume asked her.

"The last one is what I had a while ago ... Miho ... Miho slips and beats her head, dying instantly ..."

She covered her face with her hands as tears began to streak down her face.

"I wish I had never touched that cursed gem ..."

"Hilda said that sooner or later the nightmares will end ... You just have to be patient."

"I hope so, Erika ... Because with these terrifying visions I risk madness!"

"Anyway ... Miho wants to meet us." Erika told her.

"For what reason?"

"She will explain it to us. She tried to write to you but you didn't reply, so she wrote to me. " Koume explained.

"I understand ... have you already answered her?"

"I wanted to know your decision first."

"Tell her we'll go."

"Immediately."

* * *

**Chi-ha-tan, 2.00 pm**

"Nishi-san!"

"What is it, Haru? I am having lunch!"

"I just got a message from the Ooarai school, asking for an urgent meeting!"

"For what reason?" Kinuyo asked, stopping eating rice.

"They didn't say it, they want to explain it in person!"

"I hope at least it's important ..."

"Shall we leave immediately?"

"As soon as I'm done having lunch."

"Agree."

* * *

**St. Gloriana, 2.15 pm**

Darjeeling had also received the same message.

"The last time she called us, it was for the match against the all stars team, right?"

"Exactly, Orange." Her commander replied.

"And now what will she want?" Assam wondered, sipping her tea.

"The only way to find out is to go to Ooarai and hear it directly from her."

"I still don't understand why Rosehip, Nigiri and Rukuriri have changed sides..."

"Hilda bought them, obviously. You know how to convince people. "

"I noticed ..."

"In your opinion, could ... Recruit others?"

"Maybe Orange ... Anyway, let's start getting ready, I'm curious to know what Miho will tell us."

"Yes, commander!" Her two companions exclaimed.

* * *

**Ooarai, 2.30 pm**

"I sent the messages, now we can only hope that at least some of them will show up." Saori said, snorting.

"Some will show up for sure." Miho said.

"But will they accept? This is the crucial point." Flint wondered.

"The only way to know is to wait for them to come and offer them the thing." Hana replied, sighing.

_If they refuse, we will have to throw in the towel._

She thought anxiously.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The slap.**

**Tokyo, 2.45 pm**

_Damn hot ..._

Genbu thought, wiping his forehead while on the phone with German Chancellor Bradow.

"I was told that both my granddaughter and my daughter would receive death threats. Can you confirm it?" The latter asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were true ... Not a few hate them for what happened."

"If you know them, you know that they are foreign to those bloody events."

"Bradow, two students were brutally slaughtered aboard that school, and now Hilda would like everyone to believe that the culprits were acting under her nose without her noticing?"

"She's a good girl, she couldn't hurt do a fly. And I know what I'm saying, I've known her since she was a baby."

"In any case, I will do everything possible to protect their safety during their stay in Japan. The hotel entrance is manned by plainclothes policemen, and some PSB agents are staying in the hotel undercover. In addition, some police patrols are located near the building."

At that moment the door opened and Sawasaki appeared. Genbu waved him to wait.

"Well, I see that you have taken the necessary security measures."

"I strengthened them."

"Now I have to say goodbye, I have some chores to attend to."

"All right, to hear from you."

Communication ended.

"I saw Hilda's press conference." Ad.

"Was it sincere in your opinion?" Asked his deputy.

"Think about it for a moment: she knew about the arrest of the spies, she ordered to jail them for four days. And in 96 hours she never noticed anything? Nobody thought to inform her? Didn't anyone hear the cries of those two poor girls as they were tortured with ferocity?"

"So you think she lied?"

"Probably yes. I'd like to see more clearly in this matter ... And to do it I will use the PSB. "

"Public security?"

"Exact."

"Genbu, the PSB's job is not to deal with normal criminal activities but with threats to national security."

"In this case they will have to make an exception ... Here there is a stink of cover-up a mile away, and I intend to bring the truth to light!"

Having said that, he put his hand on the phone.

* * *

**3:00 pm**

Hilda, in the company of Göring and Himmler, awaited the arrival of representatives of the Sensha-do federation. It was located in a room used for official meetings, simply furnished: an oblong wooden table around which twelve chairs were arranged, some paintings on the walls, a vase with a plant in the corner. Hilda sat at the head of the table, her deputies not far away. After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Mein führer, your guests have arrived." Petain announced it.

"Bring them in."

"Immediately."

After a short while four people entered the room: Shichiro Kodama, Ami Chono, Shiho Nishizumi and Chiyo Shimada.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I am happy to welcome you to my office." Hilda said, as soon as the new arrivals had taken their seats around the table.

Shichiro glared at her.

"You really should have come to the MEXT headquarters to clarify your position in this matter." He said.

"I already clarified it at the press conference."

"So you say. But there are some aspects of the story that don't come back."

"What do you mean, Captain Chono?"

"Those girls were held prisoner for four days, right?"

"Quite right."

"And in all this time have you ever thought of making sure of their conditions?"

"I take care of my students, not two spies."

"And nobody ever informed you of what was going on, nobody heard the screams of two fiercely tortured girls?"

"They were detained at the Gestapo headquarters, and only our agents and the school's big guys can get there."

"Who commands the Gestapo?" Chiyo asked.

"I." Himmler replied.

"Did you order the torture?"

"No."

"And have you ever noticed anything?"

"No."

"It seems strange to me, since that was the place where you work. Besides, no one told you about the torture?" Shiho intervened.

"I was around Tokyo, I walked hours and hours around the city, I went back on board only for meals then I went out again and, towards eleven o'clock in the evening I went to sleep."

The woman smiled sarcastically.

"You like walking, I see."

"Yup."

"In any case, the perpetrators of this heinous crime have been taken into custody by our police forces, and as soon as we receive a formal request we will hand them over to the local authorities." Assured Hilda.

"Your willingness to cooperate is admirable, however we cannot close the matter so quickly. Further investigations will be necessary in order to ascertain the actual development of the facts. " Ami said to her.

"I have nothing against it."

"Do you realize that if something should emerge, you and your companions would end up in big trouble?"

"The only thing that will emerge, Mr. Kodama, is my total estrangement from the facts."

"You are very sure of yourself ..."

"Being confident is the first rule of a commander. And you should know it well, miss Nishizumi. "

"Yeah…"

Hilda settled herself better in the chair, then asked:

"Other questions?"

"No, nobody." Shichiro admitted, not hiding his annoyance at the blonde's mocking expression.

"Then you can go, I won't hold you back any longer."

The members of the MEXT rose to their feet, and Shiho approached Hilda, staring at her impassively.

"What's up?" The latter asked.

In response she received a slap on the right cheek, which made her head turn to the side. That gesture shocked everyone present.

" If you had torture my daughters now you would have died." She stated, threatening.

"Insolent bitch! How dare you attack our commander?" Göring exclaimed furiously.

"Even if you are a MEXT member this does not authorize you to raise your hands on others!" Himmler supported her.

Hilda, having overcome the initial bewilderment, assumed an angry expression.

"I would ask you to leave my school immediately, and I warn you against getting back on your feet!" She hissed.

Shiho paid no attention, addressing her colleagues:

"Here we go. We wasted too much time."

* * *

Once the quartet left the school ship Chiyo turned to her colleague.

"Can you explain to me why you slapped her?"

"You saw it too, it seems to me. She did not give satisfactory explanations, it is clear that she is hiding something!"

"Is that why you got so angry?"

"What happened to Arisa and Yukari could have happened to Miho and Maho. And the mere idea of seeing my beloved daughters tortured is making me sick... "

She shook her head, to take away from her the horrible vision of Miho and Maho in a coma in a hospital bed, while she stared at them with shining eyes.

"I understand you ... If someone hurt Alice I wouldn't let her unpunished."

"Speak as if you are certain of her involvement." Shichiro intruded.

"Too many things are wrong with her version of events. I think we should dig deeper into this matter."

"And how do you plan to do it, Miss Nishizumi?"

"I know the right person for this purpose… A private detective who lives here in Tokyo. I will contact him as soon as possible. "

"It is reliable?"

"He solved countless cases, helping Tokyo police a lot. Thanks to this, he became a celebrity all over Japan, and someone renamed him the third millennium Sherlock Holmes. "

Ami thought about it, then said:

"Are you talking about ...?"

"Just him."

"Are you sure he will accept?"

"He never goes back to a case to solve. Trust us, Chiyo, we can count on him. He is an ace of investigation."

* * *

At the same time, in another part of the capital, a boy in his twenties with short black hair and blue eyes was reading the newspaper, sitting at the desk in his office.

"You're alright darling?" A woman in her thirties asked, with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I was reading the latest news, Chris."

"The ones about Schwarze Sonne?"

"Exact. this story attracts my attention."

"Do you think Hilda is telling the truth?"

"I strongly doubt it ... The torturers had to be few, let's say two, three, at most four. If they were acting unbeknownst to Hilda, someone extraneous to the thing would have had to notice what was happening and inform the aforementioned that someone was torturing the prisoners, transgressing her orders. And instead she didn't even want to make sure of their conditions before the ... Release, if you can define it like this."

"As if she already knew what had happened to them?"

"Exact. This leads me to suspect that the alleged offenders were acting on her order, or that she even participated in the torture in person."

"I guess you want to investigate ..."

"Maybe later ... For now I want to do something else."

"What?"

He smiled equivocally, then stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"You understand?"

The blonde smiled, pleased with that gesture.

"Perfectly."

Having said that, she responded to the kiss, which became more and more hot. Their tongues danced frantically, while the boy's hands landed on her hips, then descended on the buttocks which he touch with enthusiasm. When the kiss ended, they stared at each other with growing desire.

"Am I wrong or are you more horny than usual?"

"I think it's because of the sultry heat ... And in the summer it will be even worse."

She chuckled, amused at the thought.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of appeasing your appetite ..."

She took off her shirt, remaining bare-breasted, and her lover was spellbound for a few moments to admire her firm and prosperous breasts.

"Come on, serve yourself." The blonde winked.

"With pleasure!" He replied, licking his lips.

She slung onto her right breast, beginning to suck it greedily. Chris began to emit small moans of pleasure as she stroked his hair with one hand. At that moment the office door opened and a boy with dark skin, short dark brown hair and dark green eyes appeared.

"Hey, Kudo! Surprised of… "He tried to say, pausing as soon as he saw what was happening.

"Welcome, Heiji! Would you like to join the party?" The woman proposed to him, while the other continued the work on her breast.

"Gladly ..." Was the reply of the newcomer, who without so many compliments devoted himself to the left breast, licking and sucking the nipple.

Chris began to moan louder as her nipples became hard and turgid. At one point the two boys parted from her and made her kneel in front of them, putting their erect dicks before her face. Without any shame she began to suck them. Chris sucked, sucked…. First one and then the other, and while taking the member of one in the mouth, she was masturbating with the other's hand and vice versa. After a few minutes they came copiously, making her face dirty. Chris licked her lips, then got rid of her skirt and shoes, throwing them on the floor and remaining completely naked.

"Have you become allergic to underwear?"

"I never wear it this season, Hattori ..."

A perverse grin formed on Heiji's face.

"Good to know, bitch…"

He stretched out his hands and began to palpate her buttocks, while Kudo started to kissing again with her.

_I just arrived at the right time ..._

Heiji thought, continuing to touch her.

At one point the kiss ended and the two boys undressed completely. They put Chris on the desk, and once there Hattori entered her, beginning to push harder and faster. The blonde was ecstatic, her screams grew louder with each passing minute.

"This slut is fantastic, Kudo ... You are lucky to have it as a wife!" He congratulated Hattori.

"I know ... Not only is she beautiful, but she is a famous actress. Having her by my side fills me with pride!"

After a while Heiji came inside her, and then left her. Then Shinichi sat in his chair, and Chris positioned herself above him, slowly getting impaled by his lending rod. He grabbed her by the hips, starting to fuck her vigorously. Her screams echoed across the room, and soon her body, possessed by immense pleasure that increased with the rhythm of his thrusts, became wet with sweat.

"Oh ... My ... God ..." She said, between moans and screams.

"Call me Shinichi!" He joked, winking at her.

Heiji, excited by that scene and not wanting to stay on the sidelines, spread her buttocks and penetrated her anus, starting to push like a madman. Chris's screams increased in intensity, resonating around the room, her mind was now completely obscured by pleasure, their thrusts were driving her crazy. After a very long time Shinichi and Heiji still came, almost simultaneously, flooding Chris' orifices. The three, naked and sweaty, stood panting for a few minutes, then separated.

"Would you like a second round?" The woman proposed them, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Shinichi was about to answer but at that moment the phone on the desk rang.

"Couldn't you have pulled it off?" Heiji asked him, annoyed.

"I can't, or risk losing customers. It also could have been worse ... Think if it rang during our threesome." He replied, as he lifted the receiver.

"Kudo detective agency. How can I help you?"

"Am I pleased to speak with Shinichi Kudo?" A female voice asked.

"Yup."

"My name is Shiho Nishizumi, exponent of the sensha-do federation."

"I guess she wants to take charge of investigating the Black Sun."

"Exact. The version provided by that Hilda doesn't convince me at all and I intend to find out if she lied (as suspect) or if she told the truth."

"Okay, I'll get to work as soon as possible."

"I'm counting on it."

Communication ended.

"Who was?" Chris asked.

"Shiho Nishizumi, a big shot at MEXT. She wants me to investigate Hilda. "

"About the recent scandal?"

"Yes, and for what else? She is convinced that Hilda is hiding something, and she is not wrong."

"Want a help, Kudo? In two it would take less time."

"Gladly, Hattori ... By the way, how come here in Tokyo?"

"I wanted to visit a dear friend and colleague of mine. I thought I was giving you a surprise, but you made it yourself."

Shinichi smiled and winked at him.

"Consider it a welcome party!"

"Yeah, a hot party!"

Hattori laughed.

"You are really witty! But now let's get to the point: where do we start?"

"First I have to contact a third detective, Saguru Hakuba. More help never hurts."

"And then?"

"We will meet him at my villa and there we will discuss what to do."

"I'm in."

_I wanted to be fucked a little more..._

Chris thought, disappointed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Let us unite.**

**4:45 pm**

"I want you to investigate this matter thoroughly. Use every means, be it legal or illegal, but I want results!" Genbu ordered, turning to a man in his forties with brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Prime Minister, as you well know, the PSB's tasks are others, such as thwarting terrorist groups or espionage and counter-espionage activities towards China and North Korea."

"I don't want your excuses, Asano! I want you to unleash your best agents to find out if that Hilda has told the truth or not!"

Although annoyed, the man snorted and nodded.

"I will contact my best agent to investigate this case." He promised him.

"Only one?"

"If necessary I will mobilize others." Having said that, he put his hand on his cell phone, writing a message on FB, which he then sent.

* * *

At that precise moment Elsa, Yuriko and Shizuka received a message on FB.

* * *

**5:00 pm**

"Miporin?"

"What is it, Saori-san?"

"The commanders of the various teams have arrived, they are waiting for you down in the courtyard."

Miho sighed.

"Wait a minute, I'll finish brushing my teeth and I'll be there."

That said, she brushed her toothbrush one last time and then spit out the window.

* * *

"OUCH!" Katyusha shouted, hit in the right eye.

"What the hell ..." She asked herself, touching the strange substance that had rained on her.

"It will be the seagulls..." Nonna speculated.

"It's toothpaste, they have tartar in the ass?"

"Why, can't it be?"

"You have tartar in the brain..." Klara taunted her.

* * *

"Damn, how many people ..." Carpaccio said, looking around.

"Miho will have summoned all or almost all the commanders of sensha-do." Anchovy said.

"For what purpose?" Pepperoni asked her.

"She'll explain it to us, for now we can only wait."

* * *

"Definitely crowded, this courtyard ..." Darjeeling said, looking around.

"The commanders of various schools are present…. What I don't understand is why summon them?" Orange wondered.

"Miho will surely want our help."

"For what?"

"It's up to her to explain it to us."

* * *

"Damn, how hot ... I just hope that Miho has a more than valid reason for calling us here!" Marie complained, when suddenly a stone struck her in the back of the neck, hurting her.

"And now what ..."

She turned, meeting her gaze with a girl who had long black hair and blue eyes staring at her grimly.

"Are you witty, Eclair?" She asked.

"Go away, bitch! Here there is room for a single French school!"

"Yes, for BC freedom!"

"How dare you attack our captain?" Andou intervened threateningly.

"You won't get away with it!" Ruka gave her a hand.

A laugh echoed in the air, making them turn to Kuromorimine's delegation.

"Is there anything you enjoy, Sheska?" Marie asked.

"Hilda would laugh at you if she was here!" The latter retorted, continuing to chuckle.

Andou, nervous with that arrogance, clenched her left hand into a fist.

"Insolent little bastard!"

"Stay here, you!"

"Sheska, stop it!" Maho ordered them sternly.

"But…"

"Nothing but! We are here to meet Miho, not to fight!"

"Yes, commander ..."

* * *

"Am I wrong or the atmosphere is a bit tense?"

"You're not wrong, Naomi ... After all, there is rivalry between the various commanders present." Kay said, snorting.

"But rivalry should be confined to the battlefields. Outside of it we are no longer adversaries. " She added.

"Right ... But when does Miho arrive? I'm getting burned out here!"

"Here she is!" Kinuyo exclaimed, next to her.

In fact, Miho, in the company of Hana, Saori, Flint and Silver, had just reached the courtyard.

"Miporin, I present to you Emi Nakasuga, commander of the Bellwall school ..."

"Pleased to meet you." Said a girl with long red hair tied in two tails and brown eyes.

"... Jajka, commander of Bonple ..."

A girl with long blond hair tied in a braid and green eyes waved goodbye.

"... Eclair, commander of Maginot ..."

"Bon après-midi, Miho!" The latter exclaimed cheerfully.

"... Aung, commander of Tanegoto ..."

"Honored." Said a girl with short black hair, eyes of the same color and tanned skin.

"... El, commander of the Blue Division ..."

"Hola!" A girl with long black hair, green eyes, and dark skin, who wore a blue blouse with a large neckline that showed a prosperous breasts greeted her.

"... Marina Constantinescu, commander of the Count ..."

"Pleased to meet the formidable Miho!" A girl with long ash-colored hair and black eyes, who wore a black cloak and a military cap, affirmed.

Miho blushed, flattered by that statement.

"... Wallaby, Koala commander ... "

"So would you be the famous Miho?" Asked a girl with long blond hair and black eyes.

"Yes, I am."

Wallaby peered at her carefully, radiographing her from head to toe.

"Wh... What is it?"

"I made you taller!"

Saori cleared her throat, then went on:

"... Trout, commander of Maple ..."

A girl with short black hair, dark skin and black eyes wearing a military beret snapped to attention.

"... and finally Selma, commander of Viggen."

"Very pleased!" A girl with long blond hair and sapphire eyes exclaimed, wearing a helmet with small horns.

"You know the others."

"Now, Mihosha, can you explain the reason for your summons?"

"Gladly, Katyusha-san. As you well know, a week ago Yukari Akiyama, an Ooarai student, and Arisa, a Saunders student, were brutally tortured by the Black Sun students. Now we need your help to avenge them."

"How do you avenge them?"

"By defeating Schwarze Sonne in an annihilation match."

For a few minutes there was absolute silence in the area.

"Are you willing to help us?"

"I'm in. I want to inflict on those damned vipers a humiliating defeat, which they will remember all their lives!" Kay replied firmly.

"Me too. The students of that school are criminals, and they are also bullies." Alice supported her.

"Bullies?" Miho asked.

"A few days ago, together with the Bermuda trio, I went to see a Boko show. In addition to us, there were also a dozen black sun students among the spectators, led by Göring."

* * *

**Flashback start**

Alice, in the company of Rumi, Azumi and Megumi, had just taken a seat on one of the benches in the small theater where the show was about to take place.

"I can't wait for the show to start!" The girl exclaimed, thrilled.

"But did we have to come too?" Azumi asked.

"Yup." Megumi replied.

For her part, Rumi looked around, adjusting her glasses. In addition to them, students from various schools were present, such as Blue Division, Ooarai and Tatenashi. At some point, just before the start, a group of students from Schwarze Sonne entered the room and took a seat. Among them Rumi recognized Göring, Himmler and Salò. Unlike the others, the Germans were impassive, as if they were cyborgs with human aspect and not people. Upon their arrival some murmurs crossed the audience:

"Aren't they the ones who sent two girls to the hospital?"

"They have a lot of courage to show themselves in public!"

"If I were in them I would stay holed up!"

On hearing those words, Göring turned, glaring at a couple of girls and showing them her clenched fist. The aforementioned, intimidated, embraced. The stocky girl gave an annoyance, then concentrated on the curtain, sipping a can of Pepsi.

_Definitely aggressive..._

Alice thought.

After a few minutes the curtain rose and a landscape appeared on the wall, depicting a tree, a grassy area, the sky and Mount Fuji in the distance. Boko (a teddy bear) ran into two cats and a mouse, telling them:

"You bumped me, look where you're going!"

The trio turned in his direction.

"How arrogant! Let's get him!" Exclaimed the white cat.

Having said that, they slung over him, throwing him on the ground and beating him. Boko turned to the audience:

"Give me your strength!"

Immediately some of the spectators, including Alice, stood up shouting:

"Do your best!"

Among these, Megumi noted, there were no foreign students, who indeed had taken on a hostile expression, in particular Göring, who crushed the can with one hand. Boko stood up and attempted a counterattack but fell badly to the ground and was beaten again. When the attackers were gone, Boko said:

"I'll try again next ..."

He was interrupted by a series of shouts and whistles from the audience.

"WHAT IS THIS DIRT?" Göring shouted angrily, throwing the can at the stage.

"CLOWNS! GIVE US BACK THE TICKET MONEY! " Salò shouted.

"IT'S A SHOW FOR FAILED!"

"YOU SUCK!"

This and other curses came from the ranks of the Black Sun. The other girls looked at them, amazed by that explosion of anger. At one point Göring lifted the bench on which she was sitting and threw it towards the stage, missing Boko by a whisker (or at least the costumed actress who played her).

"Are you crazy?" The latter asked, frightened.

"We want a ticket refund!"

_Now they are exaggerating!_

Rumi thought, approaching the group.

"Listen! The fact that the show was not to your liking does not justify your aggressive reaction!" She affirmed, sternly, receiving as a reply a push from Salò.

"You don't meddle!" The latter ordered them.

"You are bullies!" Saori accused them.

"Keep your beak shut, bitch!"

She started to head towards her but received a punch in the face from El, who dropped her on the ground.

"Mantén tus manos en su lugar, bruja!" She ordered her.

The situation was becoming more and more tense, the two groups of students looked at each other in a dirty way. At one point Himmler exclaimed:

"What do you need, an order? LET'S ATTACK THEM!"

Thus began a real maxi-fight, then quelled by police intervention.

**End flashback**

* * *

"They fought like tigers." Alice concluded.

"You look what kind of thugs!" Anchovy exclaimed, shocked.

"They clearly don't have an ounce of control ... In the face of Teutonic coldness!" Darjeeling commented.

"Anyway ... Besides Saunders and the All Stars, who wants to join us?"

"I can't turn my back on my sister, I'm in!" Maho said.

"Miho, are you sure what you do? Even so Yukari won't go back to what it was before."

"I'm very sure, Darjeeling-san. Will you help us?"

"Yes ... Also because BS took us away from Rosehip, Nigiri and Rukuriri."

"We are with you, Miho!" Anchovy said.

"We too!" Kinuyo supported her.

"You are too scarce, you would be in the way!" Sheska exclaimed.

"How dare you?" The gray-haired retorted, angry.

"Anzio and Chi-ha-tan are the poorest teams in Japan, Schwarze is the strongest in Europe. If we have to face it, the last thing we need is a ball and chain like you!"

"A ... Ball and chain? Insolent bitch!" Kinuyo was upset.

"Sheska, keep your mouth shut! The decision is up to Miho, not you!" Maho scolded her.

"We will support you too, Mihosha! It's a promise!"

"I'm grateful to you, Katyusha-san." Saying this Miho bowed.

"Count on us!" Mika reassured her.

"If you want our help you will have to exclude Maginot!" Marie exclaimed.

"Exclude BC Freedom and get our help!" Eclair said.

"Come on, girls ... Couldn't you put your differences aside for once?" Hana asked her.

"Hana-san is right, after all you both promote French culture in Japan. This enmity of yours is stupid and senseless! Why don't you get along?"

Eclair looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"But if they can't get along with each other, how can they do it with us? Think, Miho!"

"Miho, I want an answer! Us or them? " Marie urged her.

"I-I ..."

Miho was nervous, she didn't know what to do. Choosing one was equivalent to moving the other away, and to face Hilda's school she needed all the help she could get.

"Please, at least this time be united! We also need your help to win!" She prayed to them.

The two captains remained silent for a few seconds, looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, you convinced us. For this time we will cooperate, even if it will be tough. "

"Thank you, Marie-san!"

"And you others? What you decided?" Saori asked.

Emi: "I'm in."

Jajka: "Even if the idea of fighting alongside Pravda and Kuromorimine sucks me I'll help you anyway."

Wallaby: "I'll gladly help you, Miho!"

Aung: "Okay, I'll help you."

El: "I gladly accept."

Selma: "I will be happy to fight alongside Miho Nishizumi, the one who has accomplished the impossible!"

Marina: "Consider me enrolled!"

Trout: "I'm with you, girls!"

"As you can see they are all with you, Miho." Hana said, smiling.

"I ... I don't know how to thank you, I will be forever grateful to you!" The Ooarai commander affirmed, her eyes bright.

Darjeeling smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"This and more to help a dear friend."

Maho and the others smiled as Sheska, not noticed, fumbled with her smartphone.

* * *

"That Shiho deserves a lesson!" Göring exclaimed angrily.

"She is a big shot at MEXT, not a barber's daughter. If we lift a single finger over her or her daughters, we won't get away with the chatter." It reminded her Himmler.

"She's right ... If you step on a lizard it will be defenseless, but if you step on a viper it will bite you in the leg, poisoning you." Hilda admitted.

At that moment she received a message on FB.

_I hope it's not yet another death threat ..._

She thought, putting her hand on the phone.

After reading the contents of the message, she burst into amused laughter.

"What is it, mein führer?" Himmler asked.

"Apparently Miho Nishizumi intends to challenge us in an annihilation match." The blonde replied.

"An annihilation match? But did she go out of her mind? They only have nine tanks, we have many more!"

"She asked other schools for help. And they accepted."

"I don't understand ... What is the purpose of challenging us?"

"Probably to avenge her friend, Yukari."

"Do you intend to accept?"

"Yup. But only when they officially challenge us, if we do it first will they begin to suspect."

"Are you sure? The last time their schools joined forces they defeated the all-star team. I wouldn't underestimate them…" Göring warned her.

Hilda looked at her as if she had just pronounced a blasphemy.

"Göring, we are a strong, numerous and united team, they are a bunch of traditionally opposing schools! And so many dwarfs can't take down a giant!"

"They defeated the ..."

"WE ARE WORTH TEN TIMES THAT TEAM!"

The scream of her leader startled her.

"Forgive my shameful defeatism, mein führer ..." She apologized, looking down.

Hilda, calmed down, took on a more conciliatory air.

"It will be all right, you will see. We have won many battles in the past, we will win this too. You just have to trust."

Encouraged by the words of his captain, Göring smiled.

"You are right!"

"Now I recognize you, my dear friend ..."

"Do you have orders?" Himmler asked.

"Yes, order the girls on our team to start intensive training in preparation for the next clash. But the other students will have to remain in the dark until Miho launches her gauntlet."

"Even our foreign legion?"

"Yup."

"It will be done, mein führer."

That said, the bespectacled came out of the room, while Hilda smiled perfidiously.

_Miho... I will test your actual abilities._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Tense discussion.**

**6.15 pm**

Miho and her colleagues were gathered around a long meeting table.

"What will be our first move?" Kay asked.

"First we need to determine what kind of tanks we have and how many we can deploy." Miho replied.

"It's fine, start it."

"So ... The Ooarai has 9 tanks: a panzer IV, a 38 T, a Hetzer, a Stug III, a T89B, an M3 Lee, a B1 bis, a Tiger P, a T3 Chi-nu and a Mark IV. "

"Saunders has Sherman and M1 tanks."

"Anzio can deploy Carri Veloci CV33..."

"That is, scrap."

Anchovy gave Erika a threatening look.

"Let her finish." Maho intervened, fearing that the discussion would degenerate.

The Duce of Anzio remained silent for a few seconds, and then resumed:

"... Self-propelled 75/18 and a P40 heavy tank."

"Kuromorimine has at its disposal panzers II, 35 t, 38 t, III, Panther, Tiger I and II, Hetzer, Jadgpanzer, Elefant and Jadgtiger plus the Maus."

"Pravda can deploy KV2, KV1, IS2, T34, T70, ISU2 tanks."

"St. Gloriana has tanks Matilda, Churchill, Crusader, and Tetrarch."

"Chi-Ha-Tan has T97 Chi-Ha and Shinhoto, T95 Ma-Go and T2 Ka-Mi tanks."

"Jatkosota can deploy BT42, panzer IV, Sturmi, T34 / 76, T34 / 85, T26, T28, BT6 and BT7 tanks, and finally Vickers 6-ton."

"My team can deploy M26 Pershing, M24 Chauffee, Centurion MK1 tanks plus the T28. There would also be Karl-Gerät, but I don't know if they will let me use it this time." Alice said.

Hearing that name, some of the commanders present shivered, remembering how, in the last match, that self-propelled siege mortar had constituted a nightmare for their teams.

"BC Freedom can count on ARL 44, FT-17 and SOMUA S35 tanks."

"Bellwall has Tiger, Jadgpanther, Elefant a T44 and two panzer II tanks available."

"Bomple can deploy 7TP, 9TP, 10TP and Renault FT-17 tanks."

"Our tanks are roughly the same as BC Freedom." Eclair said, captain of Maginot.

"Unfortunately Tanegoto only has T95 Ha-Go tanks." Aung admitted.

"Magnificent, a third ball and chain after Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan!" Marie exclaimed.

"Shut up, you!" Eclair ordered her.

"Why don't you shut me up, viper? Come on, come!" The blonde challenged her.

"Now stop it, you two!" Miho intervened.

"By the way, who would she be?" Darjeeling asked, pointing to a girl with thick orange hair and black eyes who was silent.

"Platypus, my deputy." Wallaby replied.

"The Blue Division has BT5 tanks, carri veloci CV35, T26 tank, panzer I, II, III and IV, Stug III and Verdeja."

"The Count can count (sorry for the pun) on panzer III and IV, Stug III, panzer 35 t, panzer 38 t and Maresal."

"We at Koala have Matilda, M3 Lee, M3 Stuart, Sentinel and Thunderbolt available for tanks."

"Maple has Ram, Grizzly I, Valentine and MK VI tanks."

"Viggen can count on Landsverk L-60 and Stridsvagn m / 42 tanks."

"Well, I would say that we don't miss tanks. Now we have to build the command line. " Miho said.

"To begin with, I could take on the role of commander ..." Katyusha said, stopping as soon as she saw Maho's threatening gaze.

Miho thought about it, then said:

"Well, you could be the second in command."

"Commander in second? But if she still wear a diaper ... "

Enraged, Katyusha, on Nonna's shoulders, turned to Erika.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She said, furious.

The blonde looked at her confused.

"You say to me?"

"To your forked tongue! How dare you offend me that way?"

"Are you stupid? I didn't open my mouth!"

"Dirty liar! How can you deny it in front of so many witnesses?"

"Please, Katyusha, calm down! And you, Erika, don't provoke her!" Miho intervened, worried.

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Erika, we've heard you all ..." Maho said.

"But I…"

"I don't agree, Katyusha is capricious and childish, she doesn't deserve that role." Jajka said.

"Let's say your anus still burns from the defeat we inflicted on you last tournament." Nonna said.

"Shut up!" Bonple's commander ordered her.

"Look, first of all we should first appoint a commander. We will take care of the rest later. " Trout said.

"Well, the idea of defying the Black Sun is mine, so the command is up to me."

"I agree, my sister is the most suitable."

"No, Miho. The command is up to me. I want to be me to beat Hilda, to avenge Arisa."

"Kay, Yukari was also brutally massacred!"

"If you are thinking of using your usual trick to win you have already seen that it can be neutralized." Saori said.

Irritated, Kay clenched her hands into fists.

"I have already explained to you that Arisa was acting without my knowledge! Do you want to stop call me cheater?"

"Only stupid people never doubt."

"In any case, I don't accept criticism from a dirty thief!" Kay exclaimed, pointing the index finger at her.

"I don't want to hear such controversies!"

"Well, I can always take the lead." Anchovy intruded.

"You are unable to drive your school, how can you hope to drive nineteen?" Nishi asked her.

"But listen to her, her school loses all matches and also has the shamelessness to criticize the others!" Retorted the gray-haired girl.

"If they decided to abandon those stupid frontal charges, maybe they would start winning." Alice said.

"Frontal charges are part of our tradition!"

"SILENCE!" Hana shouted, startling everyone present.

"We will put the issue to the vote. If there is someone who aspires to the role of commander, stand up. " She added.

Both Kay and Miho stood up, while the rest remained seated.

"No other candidate?"

Tomb silence.

"Then I start the voting, which will be held by a show of hands. Whoever is in favor of Miho raise your hand. "

Darjeeling, Saori, Momo, Anzu, Silver, Flint, Anchovy, Katyusha, Nonna, Maho, Erika, Nishi, Alice, Marie, Selma, Mika, Aung, El, Wallaby, Platypus, and Trout sided in Miho's favor.

"Now raise your hand for Kay."

Emi, Eclair, Jajka, Sheska, Naomi and Marina took sides in Kay's favor.

"Well, I would say that the result is evident ... Miho will be the commander." Hana announced.

"Now you will have to appoint three deputy commanders. Do you already have names in mind? "

"Maho, Katyusha, Kay."

"Thanks, Mihosha!" The blonde exclaimed happily.

Jajka did not seem at all enthusiastic about that choice, but preferred not to say anything.

"What are your first orders, commander?" Kay asked coldly.

"Each of you will have to recruit at least 10 tanks or more."

"Nothing else?"

"Yes, for tonight you will stop for dinner with us. It is a way to repay your help. Kawashima-senpai, did you inform the chefs?"

The bespectacled nodded.

"As soon as it's ready they'll write me a message."

"Well."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Discussions at the table.**

**7:14 pm**

The canteen of the Ooarai, usually crowded by the students, was now occupied exclusively by the captains of the various teams, who talked to each other between bites.

* * *

"As soon as possible we will convene a press conference where we will launch our challenge at Schwarze Sonne." Miho announced.

"Do you think they will accept?"

"You can swear to us, Hana-san. Hilda is not the type to stand back from a challenge."

"The problem is that the coalition we have set up is very quarrelsome…. I'm afraid it can fall apart even before the match starts." Saori stated, not concealing her concern.

"You are not wrong, Saori-san ... It will be very difficult to keep such different personalities together." Her commander admitted.

"Once we did it, didn't we? We can do it now too!" Hana said, more than convinced.

"I hope so ... Also because the Black Sun is stronger than the university team."

"And what about Mako?"

"She have chosen your path, Saori-san. Now she are on the side of the enemy, that enemy who brutally tortured two innocent girls."

"But, Miho ... She is our friend!"

"No more ... Every feeling of friendship she felt towards us disappeared the day he discovered that horrible truth."

"Let's try at least to talk to her!"

"It is not possible, if we go on board their school we will end up massacred."

"They won't do it a second time, not now that they have everyone's eyes on them! Besides, you're the daughter of a big guy in MEXT, aren't you? "

"Even if we get on board Mako wouldn't want to meet us anyway."

"But…"

"Nothing but! Now she is our sworn enemy, you must realize it!"

The tone used by Miho was so threatening that Saori preferred not to reply.

* * *

"So will I have to take orders from Katyusha?" Jajka asked nervously.

"Unfortunately yes, commander." Uszka, her deputy, a girl with long pink hair tied in a braid and brown eyes replied.

That answer made her shake her head.

"I hate that midget! I hate her and Maho! I have no intention of licking their asses!"

"If you're so upset, why did you agree to help Miho?"

"She earned my respect by humiliating Pravda and Kuromorimine. She also has exceptional leadership skills, otherwise the Ooarai in the last tournament would have been eliminated in the first round. "

"True ... That girl has what it takes."

"Indeed."

* * *

"What's wrong, Erika? I see you thoughtfully. " Maho asked.

"It would have been better if Miho had nominated someone else for you."

"Oh yes? And why?"

"You are her sister, someone could accuse her of nepotism."

"She chose me because she knows I'm one of the best captains, not because of our kinship."

"I know, but the others..."

"The rest of them do their business. Some in the last tournament were eliminated in the first round ... "

"Are you referring to Chi-Ha-Tan? We easily defeated them, the clumsy ones ... "

"Not only. Koala, Bomple, Saunders, BC Freedom, Blue Division and especially Maginot have also remedied skinny figures. If you want my opinion, we'd better not rely too much on them."

"Well, Bomple had to face the reigning champions of Pravda, and BCF the strong St. Gloriana school. At least the two of them are justified."

"Yeah ... Instead I wonder how Maginot managed to lose against Anzio, one of the poorest teams in the tournament."

"A stroke of bad luck, there is no other explanation."

"How dare her call us clumsy? " Nishi asked, furious.

"Now calm down .." Haru begged.

* * *

"How dare her call us scarce?" Anchovy said furiously.

"Please, duce ... We are not here to fight!" It reminded her of Pepperoni.

* * *

"Nonna?"

"Tell me, Katyusha."

"Do you think we can trust Kay and Jajka?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"They didn't seem happy at all about Miho's appointment as commander."

"Surely Kay will have been disappointed, but I don't think she will take it so much ... She and Mihosha are friends."

"True ... And the other one?"

"She's definitely furious because she'll have to take orders from you."

The little blonde seemed pleased with that idea.

* * *

"Are you all right, Kay?"

"Yes, Naomi. Why?"

"You look down on me. Don't you like lasagna?"

"It's not that ... It's that I was hoping to take command of the team." The blonde admitted, demoralized.

"Unfortunately Miho received many more votes ..."

"Thanks, Naomi ... Any other obviousness?"

"Yes, hurry up or dinner will cool down."

Kay replied with an angry gesture, then looked at Miho who ate with her friends.

_Why does everyone consider it the best? True, she is a good leader, but in some cases she has been helped by the luck and stupidity of the opponents!_

* * *

"I still don't believe it ..."

"What are you talking about, Andou?"

"That we will cooperate with Maginot ... There is more rivalry between us and them than between us and St. Gloriana."

"True ... And this cooperation will not be easy at all, given the mutual antipathy."

"In this regard, can you explain to me why you agreed to help that Miho?" Ruka asked.

"Two innocent girls have been ferociously tortured by the black sun students, and I intend to teach those little whores a lesson."

"But they're not our students either ..."

"It does not mean anything."

"In any case, we'd better not trust Maginot." As she said this, Andou shot a threatening glance at the nearby table.

"Ah, no? And why?"

"And you ask me too, Marie? It is a den of vipers!"

"Prejudice never helps reason, rather it feeds mistrust, and mistrust undermines group cohesion. We cannot afford to be divided, as we will have to face one of the strongest teams in Europe."

"However, Maginot is poor ... Even Anzio managed to beat it."

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

"We can't trust BC Freedom!" Eclair said.

"For what reason?" Fondue asked her, a girl with brown hair tied in a tail and light brown eyes, who wore glasses.

"Because it's a den of vipers, that's why." One of her companions replied, who had short reddish hair and black eyes.

"Exactly, Galette. I would not trust them more than I would trust a gang of thugs ... And in fact they act as such, always fighting each other."

"Well, if Miho has summoned them, there will be a reason ..."

"Because she needed all the help he could get. . It is no coincidence that she has summoned all the schools, from the strongest (Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine) to the weakest (Anzio, Chi-ha-tan)."

"Right, it's true ... Do you think we have any chance against the Black Sun?"

"If we fight together yes."

Fondue snorted, disconsolate.

"Then we're done."

Eclair looked at her perplexed.

"How come you say this?"

"We and BC Freedom hate each other, we are both opponents of St. Gloriana, Bomple is hostile to Pravda and Kuromorimine ... There is no harmony. I fear that the differences can put us against each other. "

"We just have to hope that our coalition will hold up ... After all it is a temporary alliance, which will end after the match against Schwarze Sonne ... Whatever the outcome."

"Yeah…"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Between anxiety, sadness and disagreements.**

**Tokyo, 8:18 pm**

Leila and Akito were in their apartment, watching the evening news, sitting on the sofa. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I go to see." He said, standing up.

When he opened it, he found himself faced with a man of severe bearing, probably a military man or something.

"Are you Akito Hyuga?" Asked the newcomer.

"Yup."

"My name is Soichiro Takagi, defense ministry. Can I come in?"

"Please, take a seat."

Akito escorted him to the living room, inviting him to sit on an armchair nearby, while introducing him to his wife:

"Leila, Mr. Soichiro Takagi is a representative of the defense ministry."

"Right, and I'm here to ask you some questions."

"Say." Leila invited him.

"To begin with, did your daughter tell you about the capture of two spies?"

"No, also because when it happened my husband and I were already staying in the hotel."

"Not even a hint?"

Leila shook her head in denial.

"What kind is she?"

"A very intelligent, polite and kind girl. She is very popular with her companions, and she loves them."

"I don't doubt it ... Have you ever gone aboard lately?"

"We have always been here in the hotel." Akito replied.

"So if they told you to swear that your daughter is foreign to this affair, you could not do it."

"Hilda has already provided the necessary explanations at this morning's press conference. The torturers of those two poor girls have acted without her knowledge!"

"So you say, lady. But if there is one thing I have learned, working in the defense ministry is to be wary of official versions."

"If you have any evidence to support these suspicions, I invite you to show it!"

"For now I have nothing in hand ... But let's move on. Does your daughter suffer from any ... Pathology?"

Both Leila and Akito stared at him indignantly.

"Are you suggesting that she's crazy?" The blonde woman asked, irritated.

"Just answer my question."

Leila, intimidated by the firm gaze of her interlocutor, lowered her eyes.

"She suffers from anxiety ... She contracted that syndrome after the death of a her dear friend, Eva Raubal."

"How did she die, and when?"

"Falling into the sea during a storm ... Her body has not been found. It was a year ago."

"I guess it was a big blow to Hilda."

Leila's face darkened further.

"For a time she was never the same again ... She wandered aimlessly through the school, like an undead, for hours and hours. In her eyes I read only pain. It was so destroyed that it temporarily delegated much of its powers to her deputy Himmler. Often, when she was alone, she would burst into tears. And I think she is still crying today, at the thought that her best friend is no longer with her."

"But she recovered, right?"

"Luckily Yes. Even if you never fully recover from certain tragedies, I know from experience."

"Have you also suffered a loss?"

"Exact."

"What kind of loss, if I'm not indiscreet?"

"Kate Clement, a my dear friend, daughter of a wealthy industrialist."

"You mean the daughter of Henri Clement, the president of the industries of the same name?"

"Exact. Their private jet crashed into the Caribbean Sea due to a breakdown, and unfortunately there were no survivors. "

"I understand…"

"Do you have any more questions?"

"No, and I apologize if I've been rude."

"Apologies accepted."

* * *

Leaving the apartment, Soichiro headed for the elevator.

_Falling into the sea during a storm? If she had been aboard a lifeboat I would have believed it, but to fall from a super carrier, it would take a tsunami._

He thought suspiciously.

* * *

At the same time, after dinner, Hilda retired to her office, turning on the laptop and connecting to FB; after taking a look at the notifications, she checked the messages one of which read:

**Between the various teams there is a climate of strong tension, if not of open enmity. It will not take much to break the thread that holds them together.**

The blonde smiled, opened another window, connecting to Youtube and clicking one of the videos on the home page.

watch?v=MijW2PqR0S0

As she listened to music a memory surfaced in her mind.

* * *

**Flashback start**

Hilda was on the bridge of the Flugzeugträger B, which at the time was in the Black Sea, intent on staring at the clear sky.

"Mein führer!" A voice called her.

She turned, noticing Eva, her deputy and best friend, who stared at her smiling.

"Eva, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hilda? Certain formalisms between us are superfluous."

"Sorry, it's the force of habit." She justified herself.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how much is missing in the final."

"A week or so. We will have to face Kursk. "

"Like last year."

"And the first one. It has now become a regular appointment."

"You know? Some schools, such as Sedan, El Alamein or Romanitas complain that we win too much, leaving no opportunity for them or other schools."

Hilda waved a hand carelessly.

"It is not my fault that they are too weak compared to us. Try harder instead of whining!"

"Do you think we can win?"

Hilda turned to her interlocutor, smiling at her.

"We have won the previous nine editions, we will win this too."

"Right, that's true."

Suddenly Eva hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"E-Eva ..." She said, surprised.

"I am proud to have you as a friend and as a führer. You are a special girl who gave glory to this school, like your mother before you. Everyone here loves you, you know?"

"I know it very well." The blonde replied, returning the embrace.

"And I'll tell you one thing: I'm also proud to have you as a friend ... In fact, I consider you a sister."

Eva looked at her in surprise.

"A sister?"

Hilda nodded.

"You are the person I care most about, and to whom I have the greatest trust. It's normal after all, we've known each other since we were kids. We practically grew up together."

Eva was struck by those words, so much to be moved by them.

"You flatter me with these words ..."

"You deserve them, my friend."

Eva stared at her with shining eyes.

"We ... We will be friends forever, right?"

"You don't even have to ask ... Of course yes!"

**End flashback**

* * *

Hilda let out a sigh, then took a small plastic photo from the desk, which portrayed Eva smiling. On the back it bore the inscription:

**Do not mourn my absence, I am blessed in God and pray for you. I will love you from heaven as I loved you on Earth.**

**Eva Raubal**

**June 4th 2000 - September 18th 2018**

She shook her head, then abandoned herself to a silent cry. Copious tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

**8.45 pm**

"We are very grateful to you for the hospitality." Kay said.

"We are grateful to you for your help." Miho replied, bowing.

"Wait to thank us, the game is not yet won." It reminded her of Maho.

"True, my sister. But if we fight together we will do it!" She retorted, convinced.

Upon hearing that statement Marie and Eclair exchanged a threatening glance, while Jajka did the same with Katyusha.

_I have the impression that the group is anything but united._

Darjeeling thought, worried.

"When do you start?" El asked.

"First we must launch our challenge to the Black Sun. If Hilda accepts it, we will begin to train actively in view of the clash."

"Where will we train?" It was Katyusha who asked that question.

"In the sacred valley of tanks."

"Where did you defeat Kuromorimine?"

Erika winced at that phrase, while Maho remained impassive.

"Exactly, Kay-san."

"Very well. But now we really have to go ... to resent."

Having said that, the saunders students took their leave, imitated by the delegations of the other schools, each headed for their own aircraft.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Four-way meeting.**

**9:00 pm**

The moon shone high over Tokyo, the Japanese capital, illuminating villa Vineyard with its rays: a white three-storey building surrounded by a lawn and with a swimming pool. Shinichi, Heiji and Chris were in the living room, located on the ground floor: the first walked back and forth, glancing nervously at the garden through French windows; the second was sitting on an armchair and reading a detective novel, taken from the villa's library; the third was watching TV, where a thriller film, Shield of straw, by Takashi Miike was airing.

"Why don't he come?" Kudo wondered impatiently.

"Maybe he changed his mind." His friend and colleague hypothesized.

"If so, he would have warned me, somehow."

At that moment the intercom rang. Shinichi put his hand to the receiver, thinking:

_Hopefully it's him._

"Yup?"

"It's me."

"I who?"

"Like who? Saguru Hakuba!"

"Ah ... Wait, I'll open you up."

That said, he pressed the button that opened the side gate, then turned to his wife.

"Let's go and welcome him. You, Heiji, wait here. "

"Ok."

* * *

When they came out, they came across a boy with short blond hair and brown eyes, who wore a white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts.

"Shinichi .. We finally meet again."

"Yeah. How come so late?"

"I was ... having dinner with my wife, Akako."

"Ah understood."

The eastern detective winked at him.

"Never irritate your bride, right?" He asked.

"Yeah ... At best it would leave me fasting." Saguru admitted.

"Come on, follow us." The landlord invited him.

* * *

Back in the living room Shinichi made his guest sit on the sofa, while he and his wife sat next to him.

"So Kudo, how come you asked for my collaboration? It must be something big if you called Heiji too."

"In fact, the last time we cooperated was to catch Kaito Kid, a famous jewelry thief, aka your old friend Kaito Kuroba, who is now rotting behind bars." Hattori admitted.

"It's actually a pretty serious matter." Shinichi admitted.

"Then explain."

"Today Shiho Nishizumi, a big guy from MEXT, asked me to investigate the Black Sun, that European school of sensha-do."

"Because of those two girls, Yukari and Arisa?"

"Exact. She is convinced that Hilda is hiding something, and I believe it too."

"So you accepted her request?"

"Yes, and I need your help and Heiji's to solve the case."

"I'm in ... Where do we start?"

"I already have a plan in mind. One of us will have to infiltrate the BS to collect clues and information, the others will go to the hotel to interrogate Leila and Akito."

"But we are too well known to be able to get on board without being noticed. They also talked about our adventures abroad, you know? By the way, Shin, you also solved cases in London, New York and Ryadh, in Saudi Arabia."

"Yes, on that last occasion I foiled a plot against the royal family. But, fortunately for us, my wife is a disguise sorceress, she will be able to come on board in disguise."

"Disguised by whom?"

"Nobody can know, except me." Said the blonde.

"Agree. So are the three of us going to the hotel? "

"Yup. maybe we will get some useful information. "

"I hope so, although I have serious doubts about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's admit that Hilda knew about the abuses her students inflicted on their victims, or that she even ordered them. What if her parents were complicit?"

Shinichi thought about it.

"There is a serious possibility." He admitted.

"I would try anyway ... Maybe they will betray themselves in some way."

"Right, Hattori. There's no harm in trying."

* * *

**9.15 pm**

Miho was heading home, in the company of Saori.

"Miporin?"

"Tell me, Saori-san."

"Are you really determined to challenge the Schwarze Sonne?"

"Exact."

"I don't know if we can win this time ... Our opponents are strong and determined."

"The university team was too, and before that Kuromorimine, Pravda, Anzio and Saunders. Yet we won. "

"In the case of Pravda and Saunders, luck also played ..."

"I know. But believe me, we didn't only get to the final thanks to that. "

Saori snorted, then looked straight ahead.

"You know? I haven't had a decent sleep for some time. "

Miho looked at her bewildered.

"Why?"

"Because of nightmares ..."

"But you haven't touched the diamond."

"I relive the day when the friendship between me and Mako fell apart ... And even when Hana exposed us in front of everyone."

"What are you worried about? By now nobody talks about it anymore. Their anger has died out, or has been directed towards the Black Sun. "

"If only I had helped her grandmother instead of robbing her now Mako would still be with us."

"She's gone now, Saori ... There's no point in crying over a broken vase."

"True…"

The carrot –haired girl snorted, depressed.

"What about you, Miporin? Do you still have those terrible nightmares?"

"Fortunately not, but I assure you that until the day before yesterday they made me wake up screaming."

Since she had touched the black diamond, Miho had had a series of chilling nightmares: in one of these the girls of the team rabbit were burned alive by a Saunders tank, in another Anchovy was killed by her own companions and hung on the head down, completely naked, in another they were Anzu, Momo and Yuzu to burn alive in their tank, hit by a Kuromorimine panzer. Each time she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and then looking around, panting and drenched in sweat. Fortunately, the nightmares had ceased.

"Saori-san ..."

"Tell me."

"Would you like to stop at my house for tonight?"

"In your house?"

The girl nodded.

"A little company will make me comfortable, given the challenge that awaits us."

"Agree…"

"I'm grateful to you." Miho said, smiling.

"Imagine, we are still friends and teammates."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The challenge has been launched.**

**Tokyo, April 4th, 12:00 pm**

Hilda was having lunch in the cafeteria with her collaborators: Himmler, Göring, Goebbels, Salò and Mako, who had attracted her sympathies thanks to her intellect.

"Geez, it's stifling heat outside ... And yet the summer hasn't started yet!" Salò exclaimed, sweating.

"That's because humidity is higher in Japan." Himmler explained.

"I can't wait to go back to Europe, I'm tired of this dirty nation!" Göring said, earning a glance from Hilda.

"Moderate the terms! Japan is a land rich in history, spirituality and culture!"

"I only know that since I set foot here I have only had trouble! First those two spies, then the fight at the theater ... "

"That you triggered! But then how did you think of going to see a show for babies?"

"If I don't watch a show, I can't judge it."

"Well, you and the others could at least have avoided going crazy like that!"

"I'm sorry, mein führer, but that show was shameless! I wonder that Miho is really a fan of that crap."

"Speaking of Miho,s he's giving a press conference."

Having said that, Himmler gave her smartphone to Hilda, who looked at it. Miho was on the screen, standing in front of a bunch of microphones; at her side stood Maho, her sister and captain of Kuromorimine, Katyusha, captain of Pravda and Kay, captain of Saunders. Some flashes indicated the presence of a crowd of journalists.

"Surely she will now launch her challenge." Said the blonde, smiling sinister.

* * *

Miho was tense and sweating. She carefully watched the group of reporters, both Japanese and foreign, without saying a word. At some point he took courage and started talking:

"I called you here today to give you a very important announcement."

"What is it about?" One of those present asked her.

"I intend to challenge Schwarze Sonne in an annihilation match." She said.

That announcement caused a bewilderment of puzzlement, followed by a series of questions.

"How do you plan to win with just 9 tanks? The Black Sun has hundreds! "

"Is this a revenge for the torture suffered by Yukari Akiyama?"

"Did you know it's a challenge lost at the start?"

"We will not be alone in this match, all the other schools will support us, with the exception of Gregor, Waffle, Yogurt, Kebab and Tatenashi."

"How come they agreed to help you?"

"I managed to convince them. Furthermore Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine were with us from the beginning."

"For what reason?"

To answer was Kay, who came forward.

" Because a deputy commander of mine, as well as a dear friend, lies in a coma in a hospital bed. Maybe he will never wake up again. I intend to avenge it, sportily speaking."

"But the culprits were turned over to the police a few days ago."

"In addition, the two girls were carrying out an espionage operation on board the school ship."

"This does not justify the brutal torture to which they have been subjected. I also hold the entire school responsible for what happened."

* * *

"She knows it was us." Himmler said.

"What do you care? It has no evidence against us!" Göring reassured her.

* * *

"The challenge has been launched ... Hopefully Hilda will accept it." Momo said.

"She will accept it, you will see ..." Anzu said.

"But will we be able to defeat her?" Yuzu wondered, worried.

"Obvious that!" The bespectacled replied.

"Let me hear!" Said the redhead.

* * *

"Where will the match take place?"

"We'd rather wait for Hilda's response before making the place public." Miho said.

"How many tanks will you use?"

"Again, it's premature to talk about it. If Hilda accepts my challenge I will make this and other details public."

"Do you think you can beat her?"

"We will try. Of course, Ooarai alone would have no chance, but all the schools joined together yes. They have already proven this in the past."

"Are you referring to the match against the university team?"

"Exact."

"Which schools will fight alongside you?"

"I repeat: all except Gregor, Yogurt, Waffle, Kebab and Tatenashi."

* * *

"Are you going to participate too?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, mother. Miho is my friend, helping her is a duty." Her daughter replied.

The woman smiled.

"Of course fate is bizarre sometimes ... A Nishizumi and a Shimada fighting together!" Comment.

* * *

"In case our challenge is accepted we hope that the match will be fair and clean, as the spirit of sensha-do wants." That said, Miho left the room, followed closely by her colleagues / friends and sister, while the reporters tried to ask her other questions.

* * *

"The challenge has been launched, we hope Hilda will accept." Maho said.

"She will accept, you will see ... She is not the type to hold back." Said her sister.

"If she accept that, then what will we do?" Katyusha asked.

"We will leave for the valley of the tanks, and once there we will begin training for the battle."

"I understand."

"Why isn't Nonna with you?" Kay asked.

"She stayed in Pravda to run the school in my absence." The blonde answered her.

"Ah, I understand ... Strange, I thought you were always together."

"Usually it is."

"Miho ..."

"What is it, sister?"

"Do you really think you can trust other schools?"

Miho stopped, turning to her and staring doubtfully at her.

"I should not?"

"Even if they guaranteed us support, they could withdraw it at any moment, perhaps instigated by Hilda, who could try to bribe the captains."

"And for what purpose?"

"Stay neutral in the match if we are lucky; move to her side if we are not. "

"Do you have any suspicions?"

"The only ones we can seriously trust are Saunders, St. Gloriana, Anzio, Pravda, Chi-Ha-Tan and Jatkosota."

"What about unreliable schools?"

"Bonple, who detests both us kuro and Pravda; Bellwall; Maginot and BC Freedom; maybe a few more."

"Why should BC Freedom or Maginot betray us?"

"Simple, Katyusha ... Those two schools can't see each other. If, unfortunately, their students were to trigger a fight, one of the two would slip away from our coalition, perhaps allying themselves with the Black Sun in spite of it. "

"In fact there is a risk ..." Kay gave her support.

Miho snorted.

"Look, let's not bandage our heads before we broke it. For now we have their support. "

"Exactly, for now."

Miho did not reply, hoping in her heart that her sister's fears were unfounded. The smallest crack in the fragile coalition she created would have crumbled everything, generating division and demoralizing the students.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Fears.**

**1:00 pm**

Hilda, in the company of Himmler, was walking through the streets of the city when she saw her mother standing at an intersection.

"Mom ..." She called, making her turn to her.

"Hi, Hilda." She greeted her, smiling.

"How come you're here? I believed you in the hotel."

"I wanted to check the situation on board. You know, I don't want some attacker to break into school to harm you."

"Have you noticed something strange?"

"Everything is normal, fortunately."

In any case, your fears are unfounded. The Gestapo and the regular police monitor every entry to the ship, nobody can enter or leave without my consent."

"Foresighted as always, daughter... By the way, do you intend to accept the challenge of that Miho?"

"Obviously. It will be a way to test her skills. If she can beat me, it means it's the best in the world."

"She'll have to sweat a lot, admitting she can." Himmler intervened.

Leila nodded.

"Now I really have to say goodbye ..." She said, continuing the journey.

"Good day!" Her daughter greeted her.

Leila replied with a wave of the hand.

"Himmler, how come no one notified me of her arrival?"

"Mein führer, the students were at school, like us anyway."

"Ask a few questions around, I want to know how long he was here."

"It will be done!"

* * *

_For a moment I feared that she had discovered me ..._

Meanwhile Chris thought, sweating cold.

* * *

**1:15 pm**

Heiji, Saguru and Shinichi had just left the Shibuya hotel in a metallic gray Mitsubishi Outlander.

"Geez, we didn't get a spider out of the hole ..." Hattori said, disheartened.

"Yeah ... Both Akito and Leila deny knowing anything about the incident, indeed they loudly protest the innocence of their daughter. And I don't know if they are sincere or not. " Hakuba supported him.

"Hopefully my wife is more fortunate ..."

"We must hope, also because I don't like the idea of having sent her there to risk unnecessarily." Kudo said

"Are you afraid that something might happen to her?"

"Didn't you see how they reduced those two, Arisa and Yukari?"

"Chris is not a student, she can take care of herself."

"True ... It has already proven this in the past."

Heiji smiled good-naturedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then don't worry, you will see that he will return safely!"

Shinichi looked at him without replying, then returning to focus on driving.

* * *

**Anzio, 1.30 pm**

Anchovy had just left the school canteen, in the company of Carpaccio and Pepperoni.

"Is there something wrong, duce?" The first asked, noting her thoughtful air.

"Maybe we should withdraw support for Ooarai." She replied.

"What? Why?" The second asked, amazed.

"Simple, Pepperoni ... They don't really need us. They already have many teams to support them, including the big names (Pravda, Saunders, Kuromorimine). We, with our tanks, would be useless against the black sun panzers, perhaps even harmful."

"This defeatism is not worthy of you! The Anchovy I know would never have pulled back from a challenge!" Carpaccio scolded her.

"This is not a challenge, but an announced defeat. They have hundreds of panzers, we only have light, self-propelled tanks and only one heavy tank. "

"We will not be alone, the other schools will support us! And then we can't abandon Miho right now, it would be like betraying her!" Pepperoni said to her.

Anchovy was silent, thinking about it. It was true, she could not hold back now: how could he have looked Miho in the face again? Not to mention the other schools, which would have branded her and her students like cowards. No, she couldn't allow it.

"Okay, you won... But, in view of the clash, we will have to train hard."

"We will do it, duce! If there is one thing we are not missing is hard work! Right, Carpaccio?"

"Right, Pepperoni! We are energetic girls!"

Anchovy snorted, thinking:

_I wish I had their optimism ..._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Hesitations.**

**St. Gloriana, 1.45 pm**

Darjeeling was sipping tea in the company of Orange Pekoe and Assam. Great absent was Rosehip, who joined the Schwarze Sonne. And Rosehip was the topic of their conversation.

"What was your answer?" Assam asked.

Darjeeling shook her head, disconsolate.

"A categorical no. She says she has cut all the bridges with St. Gloriana, now the black sun is her school."

"But what happened to her? She was one of our most loyal commanders!"

"I wish I knew too, Orange. It breaks my heart to see her on the side of our opponents."

"Let's not forget Nigiri and Rukuriri, they too have abandoned us."

"True, Assam ... And I can never forgive Schwarze Sonne for taking them away! We will fight alongside other schools and defeat her!"

"Calm down, Darjeeling ... We still don't know if they will accept."

"They will accept, you will see. They are arrogant and self-confident because nobody has ever defeated them in the last ten years, they probably think they already have the victory in their pocket."

"What if we should go out defeated?"

"At least we'll have tried to fight."

Having said that Darjeeling put the cup on the table and went to the window, observing the view.

* * *

**BC Freedom, 2.00 pm**

"The challenge has been launched, now we just have to wait for Hilda's response." Marie said as she cooled off with her fan.

"Do you think she will accept to fight against all the schools put together?" Andou wondered doubtfully.

"She will accept for sure, also because her team can count on hundreds of panzers." Ruka replied.

"And not only that, it also has modern tanks."

"The university team will take care of those."

"You mean the one led by Alice Shimada?"

"Yes exactly."

"I wouldn't trust too much of that there ... It seems to me a recommended brat."

"The recommended brat has put Miho Nishizumi and the coalition you lead into trouble."

"Easy, when you have a giant cannon available ..."

"Self-propelled siege mortar."

"In any case, I don't trust her."

"If that's why you don't even trust Maginot and St. Gloriana." Marie reminded her, looking at her sideways.

"Why, you instead yes? They are sworn enemies of our school!"

"Opponents, Andou! And only on the field!" Ruka said.

"Right, Ruka. Andou, I would ask you not to confuse enmity with rivalry, it would be a big mistake."

Although annoyed, the datk-haired girl nodded.

* * *

**Maginot, 2.15 pm**

Eclair suddenly sneezed.

"Health!" Fondue told her.

"Thank you…"

"Are you cold?" Galette asked her.

"Maybe, or maybe someone is talking about me."

"Who?"

"Probably Marie from BC Freedom."

"Ah, don't tell me about her anymore! That hateful and snobbish bitch, always with a folding fan in her hand! She put it in her... "

"No vulgarity, Fondue!" Her captain warned her.

"Sorry ..." She replied, embarrassed.

"In any case, it makes me sick to fight alongside them. There can only be one French school, ours!"

"In this regard, I would have an idea." Galette intervened.

"Which?"

"Better to fight alongside European students than alongside those sluts of BC Freedom!"

Eclair glared at her.

"It's not an idea, it's treason!"

"But…"

"Nothing but! Even though collaborating with BCF sucks me, I don't really want to play the role of the traitor!"

"As you want…"

* * *

**Blue Division, 2.30 pm**

"This paella is really delicious!" El exclaimed, joyful.

"You say it every day." Viridiana said, a girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"You're always the usual glutton!" Tristana, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, teased her kindly.

"Better glutton than drugged!" Their captain said, going back to eating.

Tristana smiled, then said:

"Look, are we really going to fight alongside other schools?"

"Obviously. Why this question?"

"Well, the Black Sun is a very strong team, we should remain neutral in this matter."

El looked at her.

"To make a pusillanimous impression? We don't even talk about it!" She replied sternly.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure! The students of that school committed a heinous crime, and I intend to punish them by inflicting a severe defeat on them!"

"We don't even know if they will accept ..."

"If they refuse, they run the risk of being a coward ... In my opinion they will accept." Verdania said.

"Exactly, and such proud girls can't stand such a thing."

Tristana did not reply, preferring to keep her doubts to herself. After a while she went back to lunch.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: For Bonple**

**Kuromorimine, 2.45 pm**

Erika was in the courtyard, and was harming the students.

"As you know the Kuromorimine school, together with the other schools, has launched a challenge to the Black Sun. Since it is an annihilation match, we will need a certain number of volunteers, who will guide our panzers!"

"But isn't it premature? We don't even know if the challenge will be accepted." Koume objected.

"She will be accepted, you will see ... Hilda is not the type to hold back." Sheska replied.

"Right, I forgot that you know her very well." The blonde said, concealing her hostility towards her teammate.

"In any case, how many volunteers will you need?" Asked Mauko, the commander of the Maus, a girl with short black hair and eyes of the same color.

"The more you are, the better. Who wants to join the fray, raise your hand. "

Immediately all the students present obeyed, raising their right arm.

"Well…. I admire your courage. " Erika stated, smiling.

Her smile faded when she noticed that Sheska was also among the volunteers.

"Sheska, do you really want to fight your ex-mates?" She asked.

"I am now a student of Kuromorimine, and in any case friendship must be kept out of the battlefields." She replied.

Erika looked at her unconvinced. She did not trust, fearing in her heart that the girl would conceal a second goal. However, she did not know if her fears were correct or not.

"Okay, you're enlisted." She said simply.

_If you get smart I will get you expelled from school._

She think.

* * *

**Pravda, 3:00 pm**

"Comrades! As you all know, our school, together with the others, will engage in an annihilation match against the European school Schwarze Sonne! We need volunteers for our team, but they obviously have to know how to drive a tank! Some questions?" Nonna asked.

"How many volunteers do you need?" Nina asked.

"The more they are, the better it will be. BS school has hundreds of tanks at its disposal, ergo for safety we must replenish our sensha-do team."

"But they haven't accepted our challenge yet."

"They will, you can bet on it. And it will surely be the hardest battle ever faced, stuff for motivated people with nerves of steel. If anyone is willing to join us in this fight, raise your left arm and say da (yes, NDA). "

Immediately all the girls present obeyed, raising their arm and screaming a loud sound da, which rang throughout the courtyard.

* * *

**Bonple, 3.15pm**

Jajka, along with her deputies, was in her school's gym, on a stage, in front of her students who watched her with a mix of anxiety and curiosity. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde began to speak:

"I know what you are thinking: that taking part in this… Battle is pure madness, that fighting alongside Kuromorimine and especially Pravda, who in the past has humiliated us is pure blasphemy. I know that you are disgusted with the idea, and some of you have even suggested that I withdraw from the coalition, or even taking sides with the Black Sun. But these are things that traitors and cowards do, and we are neither. This match is an opportunity to demonstrate to Japan ... Indeed, to the world, that we at Bonple are worth as much as the big names in this sport! And we will do it by fighting with all our strength! For the glory of Bonple!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF BONPLE!" The students shouted in chorus, motivated by the words of their captain.

* * *

After the speech, Jajka and her deputy left the room.

"You have been exceptional! They were all galvanized by your speech!" Uszka congratulated.

"Yeah ... But now comes the hard part." Replied her commander.

"Which?"

"Starting today, the girls will have to train hard to get ready for the match."

"It will be done! More orders?"

"Yes, increase the school's security measures and act extremely severely against any spies or junkies. Have I been clear?"

"Very clear, my captain!"

"Well!"

_Katyusha, Maho…. To date you have looked down on us, but after the match you will understand that Bonple is equal to your schools, if not superior!_

Jajka thought firmly.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Misunderstandings.**

**Chi-ha-tan, 3.30 pm**

Kinuyo Nishi was in the classroom, and was talking to the members of her sensha-do team.

"The Black Sun has not yet responded to the challenge launched by Miho, but the chances of it being rejected are zero. It's a matter of days, maybe hours, but be sure they will accept. And we will have to be ready to start training for the match."

She paused and then went on:

"Our opponent is the strongest team in Europe, practically unbeaten. In order to get the better of it, we should cooperate with other schools and do our best. Some questions?"

"We should fight alongside Saunders, st. Gloriana and Pravda?" Asked Ikeda, a girl with black hair tied in a tail and eyes of the same color.

"Right, why?"

"The students of those schools are arrogant and hateful, they always laughed at us because of our strategy!"

"I am aware of this, but it is not the first time that we have collaborated with them. Did you forget the match against the university team?"

"I was against it even then! And I don't like the idea of having to cooperate with them again! "

"I promised to help Miho Nishizumi in the fight against the Schwarze Sonne, and I don't intend to go back on my word!"

"I think so too. To step back now would be dishonorable. " Haru gave her a hand.

"And that's fine ... But if they create the slightest problem, I will not remain inert!"

Nishi did not reply, assuming an uncertain expression. In her heart she feared that the fragile alliance created by Miho would fall apart at the first tension.

* * *

**Tategoto, 3.45 pm**

Aung was in the school sector that housed the tanks of the sensha-do team: rows of T95 Ha-Go stretched around her, almost in parade formation.

"Aung ..." a voice called her.

She turned, crossing her gaze with a girl who had raven-long hair and black eyes.

"San ... What is it?"

"I don't like the idea of fighting alongside Chi-ha-tan and St. Gloriana."

"For what reason?"

"Because the former are stupid people who are fastened with frontal charges, and the latter of snobs always with tea cups in hand. Not to mention Darjeeling, that spit-proverb ... "

"They won't be the best of sympathy, but we should still collaborate with them."

"Assuming that cooperation is successful."

"He will succeed, you will see. During the match against the university team Miho managed to keep together a league of very different and traditionally opposing schools. She will make it this time too."

"I sincerely hope so ..."

* * *

**Koala, 4:00 pm**

Wallaby was surfing the internet when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Are there any news?" Platypus asked her.

"I was just checking on Google News. Still no response from the Black Sun."

"Maybe they're still arguing about what to do."

"Hilda is not the type to hesitate when faced with a challenge."

"So do you think she will accept?"

"You bet."

"Do you think we can beat them?"

The blonde thought about it before answering:

"Impossible to say for sure ... They are a united, strong and motivated team, we are a mix of schools, traditionally rivals among them. Of course, if Miho Nishizumi will lead us, we should have no trouble fighting together."

"You say?"

"I say ... In the last tournament she made a real prodigy, defeating the favorite schools (Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine)."

"We hope then that the prodigy will repeat itself ..."

"Yeah, hopefully."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Challenge accepted.**

**Tokyo, 4.15pm**

"So, did you discover anything?" Shinichi asked.

"I scoured the ship from top to bottom ... Nothing." Chris replied, now in her normal form.

"Have you tried talking to someone?" Saguru asked her.

"I asked around, but both the students and the adults are definitely buttoned up on that matter. Also, I was afraid of suspecting them if I asked too many questions."

"You are not wrong ..." Her husband admitted.

"So you came back empty-handed?"

"No, Hattori-kun ... I have a little clue on my hands."

"Which?"

"One of the students mentioned a tragedy last year."

"What a tragedy?"

"She didn't say anything else, one of her companions silenced her with her eyes."

"I understand, I will have to take a tour in the archive of some European newspaper ..." Having said this Shinichi put his hand to his smartphone.

* * *

**Ooarai, 4.30pm**

"Miho! Miho!"

"What is it, Saori-san?"

"Hilda is going to have a live broadcast on her Youtube channel!"

"Do she have a youtube channel?"

"See for yourself!"

Saying this she handed her the smartphone. Miho took it, noting that there was a minute to go before the live broadcast.

_Could it be her answer to my challenge?_

She asked herself tensely.

After a minute the live broadcast began and Hilda appeared in full uniform, staring at the target smiling.

"Guten nachmittag, my dear friends of the Land of the Rising Sun! A few hours ago Miho Nishizumi, my absolute idol, launched me a challenge: an annihilation match between my school and a league of local schools, led by her. Well, I do this live to communicate that the challenge is accepted!"

_It was obvious ..._

Miho thought seriously.

"The match will take place on the island of Hashima, and the two teams will be able to field a maximum of 300 tanks. Obviously whoever blocks all the opposing tanks will win."

* * *

"Hashima ..."

"Do you know that place, Momo?" Yuzu asked her.

"It is a desert island located off Kyushu. It was once a productive mining site, which had 5000 inhabitants. But in the 70s, due to the closure of the plant, it was completely abandoned."

"A perfect place for a sensha-do match." Anzu said.

* * *

She finally made up her mind ... I can't wait to kick her ass!" Kay exclaimed, with an evil grin printed on her face.

"Keep your enthusiasm in check ... It will be a very tough battle." It reminded her of Naomi.

* * *

"Isn't this a little strange?"

"What do you mean, Darjeeling-san?" Assam asked.

"It took her a few hours to accept the challenge ... It almost seems like he already expected it."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Simple, Orange ... I suspect someone warned her of our summit a few days ago."

Her deputies were shocked by those words.

"Would you say that ..."

"Exactly, Assam. There is a traitor among us."

* * *

"Then the die is cast." Anchovy said.

"Exactly, duce. Now we'll have to fight. " Carpaccio said.

"Well, we certainly won't back down! Right, girls? "

"Right, Sister Anchovy!" Pepperoni exclaimed.

* * *

"She accepted the challenge ..." Erika said.

"I would have been surprised otherwise ..." Sheska said.

"Now the game gets serious ... We will have to start training immediately." Having said that, Maho let out a sigh.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Win and we will win.**

**5:00 pm**

Petain lay unconscious in an unspecified place. When she came to, the first thing she realized was that she was blindfolded and tied to a chair.

_And now what ..._

She wondered, worried.

"Is there anyone?" She asked.

"You finally woke up ..." A female voice replied.

"Who are you?"

In response she received a slap in the face.

"Here I ask the questions! It's clear?"

"What do you want to know?"

"If Hilda is responsible for the torture inflicted on Yukari and Arisa."

"No!"

This time she kicked in the stomach, so hard that the chair overturned.

"Speaks! We know very well that the students would never have acted without a direct order from Hilda!" Another voice said, always feminine.

"I repeat that she has nothing to do with it!"

After a while a series of kicks began to storm her stomach again, causing excruciating pain.

"Then? Do you want to tell us the truth or do you prefer another massage?"

"I ... I can't tell you! They will kill me!"

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her temple, someone was pointing a gun at her head.

"They is not here, we are!"

Petain hesitated before answering.

"Look, I know very little about it ... Only that until a year ago spies were imprisoned for a while, interrogated and then released. Then they started to fade away."

"For what reason?"

"Something happened a year ago ... Something so scary that the students don't even dare to talk about it in public."

"And in private?"

"Whispers, murmurs ..."

"Here, it is these whispers and murmurs that interest us."

"Unfortunately I have heard little ... While I ate in the canteen, or I was walking on the streets. I have heard of a certain Eva Raubal, and a mysterious directive 42."

"What is that?"

"One ... Rule, concerning the treatment to be imposed on spies. Created by Hilda in person."

"Have you ever tried to investigate?"

"The student council don't like snoopers."

"So if they told you to swear that Hilda is totally foreign to the facts you could not do it."

"No, after seeing the conditions in which those two were reduced. And honestly speaking, I couldn't even swear that the arrested female students are guilty or not. Perhaps the torture was inflicted by Hilda and her collaborators, who parried their backsides by offering scapegoats to the police."

"I understand ... You have nothing else to tell us?"

"No, I swear to you!"

Silence subsided for a few minutes, then Petain asked:

"Will you let me go now?"

"Obviously, but first I'll give you some advice: don't tell your bosses about your temporary kidnapping, if they find out you've talked they could punish you or even kill you."

"I know…"

After a few seconds he felt a puncture at the base of her neck, then falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shinichi was sitting at the kitchen table, reading an article from the German newspaper Bild from his PC, which reported the date of September 5, 2018.

**Tragedy at sea**

**Eva Raubal, 18, a student of the school ship Schwarze Sonne fell into the sea during a storm off the coast of Cyprus. The circumstances of the misfortune are still unclear. The searches, which began after the end of the storm, have not yet been successful.**

_Fall into the sea, huh? Or maybe they threw it away?_

He wondered doubtfully.

During his detective career he had learned to be wary of official versions. On several occasions he had found himself investigating murders, which had a radically different explanation than the apparent one, or crimes passed by accident or suicide. And his sixth sense suggested that the thesis of the accident was false: the floating schools (or would it be fairer to call them cities?) Established that, in the event of a storm or a violent storm, all civilians should take shelter at home or in other buildings. Now, what was that girl doing in town in the middle of a storm? Did she have suicidal intentions? Or maybe someone had taken the time to kill her, simulating an accidental death? However, in the absence of concrete evidence, his remained mere hypotheses.

_I fear that this case will be more difficult than expected._

He thought, disconsolate.

* * *

**Anzio, 5.30 pm**

Anchovy, flanked by Pepperoni and Carpaccio, was addressing a speech to her students.

"Students from Anzio, listen! About an hour ago, the European school Black Sun accepted our challenge! " Anchovy announced.

Immediately a buzz rose from the crowd.

"It's not our challenge, but that of Miho Nishizumi!" Protested one of the students, who had short light brown hair and black eyes.

"Right, we who get involved in this matter?" She gave her another, with brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Miho Nishizumi is my friend, and I promised to help her. It will also be a way to give a lesson in humility to the smirky ones, who humiliated me during my visit to their school ... Indeed, they humiliated us all, branding us as losers!"

"I agree with you, duce! If we defeat the Schwarze Sonne we will gain prestige, and all Japan will admire us!" Amaretto exclaimed.

"The prestige will go to the big schools... Kuromorimine, Pravda, Saunders, St. Gloriana and Ooarai! We will get the crumbs if we are lucky!" She protested a student with long raven hair, eyes of the same color and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Please, girls ... Don't be so negative! In any case, we will help Miho avenge two innocent girls!" Carpaccio intervened.

"Are you referring to Arisa and Yukari?" Asked a girl with long brown hair and black eyes.

"Exactly, Anisetta. The students of that school massacred them with ferocity, and now they are both in a coma. They will most likely never wake up."

"Then I'm in ... I hate injustice. Do you agree, girls?"

Although with some reservations her companions responded positively.

"Well, my loyal companions! And remember: there is only one password! Categorical and demanding for everyone: win, and we will win! " Anchovy said enthusiastically.

The girls, excited, began to cheer her out loud, calling her by her title:

"Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: At the training camp, part 1.**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, April 11, 11:00 am**

A large camp stood in the center of a large valley. Dozens and dozens of girls, belonging to the various schools, were moving in all directions, and some were talking to each other, texting with cell phones, some sunbathing.

* * *

Miho was in her tent, and was writing in her diary.

_A week has passed since we came here to train. We have a month of time, then we will have to take the field against the black sun. Fortunately MEXT has given its assent to the match. As for the tanks ... 10 come from Ooarai, 20 from St. Gloriana, Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine, the others have supplied 15 tanks each. This is the positive side._

She snorted, wiping sweat from her forehead.

_The negative one… There is a strong tension among the students of the various teams, caused by a series of disputes, which seriously threaten to undermine the compactness of the coalition. In particular Maginot and BC Freedom hate each other, both hate St. Gloriana, Bonple hates Pravda and Kuromorimine, Anzio and Chi-ha-tan feel mocked by other schools etc. If we fail to overcome these divisions, we will face defeat._

* * *

_Damn, how hot ..._

Anchovy complained, annoyed.

"Duce?"

Anisetta called her.

"What do you want?"

"I have some ... information for you."

"So say it, what are you waiting for?"

"A few nights ago, the present Amaretto saw Hilda, captain of the opposing school, leaving one of the tents."

That sentence made her turn suddenly, staring at her collaborators with an air of surprise.

"Are you sure, Amaretto?"

"Yes, duce."

"Why didn't you intercept it?"

"She is a martial arts expert, she would have definitely knocked me out or worse."

_Darjeeling had informed me of the presence of a traitor among us ..._

The gray-haired girl thought.

"Which curtain did you see her come out of? And why do you warn me only now?"

"Well, I tried but you always told me you don't have time."

"True ... Which curtain did you see her come out of?"

"From Pepperoni's."

"I see ... Take her into custody. As for you, you are my new deputy. "

Amaretto snapped to attention.

"Yes, duce!"

_Pepperoni will have to give me a lot of explanations, if she doesn't want to end expelled..._

* * *

At the same time, in another tent, Sheska was consulting some documents contained in a drawer. Suddenly Erika sneaked in, coming up behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was curious ..." she replied, casually.

"Put those sheets down now, and put your hands in plain view!" The blonde ordered them.

Sheska seemed to obey, but put her hand to an empty mug of beer placed nearby and threw it on the head of Erika, who lost consciousness. This done, she put her hand back to the documents.

* * *

Meanwhile Maho and Nonna were playing a game of pool, with the kuro captain leading by 3 points.

"You're doing well!" Katyusha congratulated her deputy.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm winning."

"Don't go crazy, Maho! Three disadvantages can be quickly recovered!"

"Look, I'm here too!" She reminded them of Kay, preparing to deliver her blow.

However, she did not calculate the strength of the aforementioned well, as the ball shot upwards, hitting Katyusha in the forehead and making her scream in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Kay exclaimed, sincerely sorry.

Katyusha, angry, put her hand to the ball and threw it away involuntarily hitting Jajka, who had just entered, to a temple.

"I am mortified! Did you get very hurt? " She asked, worried.

Jajka replied with a threatening look that made her shiver, but luckily the captain of Bonple simply returned the ball, without saying anything. But meanwhile she thought:

_You will pay dearly for your trick, ugly bitch!_

* * *

Darjeeling, Assam and Orange were drinking tea.

"Today is a very pleasant day." Darjeeling said, scanning the clear sky.

"True ... That's why I love spring. The heat, the swallows that flutter in the sky, the life that flourishes after the harsh winter ... "Assam gave her.

Orange instead sneezed.

"Yeah ... Too bad for these fucking pollens!" She exclaimed, irritated.

"Orange Pekoe, I will not allow you to use certain vulgar terms." Her captain said to her, scolding her good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry…"

Having said that, she turned to Mika, who was sitting near a tree and playing a musical instrument.

"Look, do you have much longer with that log?"

Mika stopped and looked at her badly.

"It is a kantele, a Finnish musical instrument. I would ask you not to apostrophize him that way."

"It annoys me alone, and I'm already nervous about the pollen."

Jatkosota's commander did not reply, continuing to stare grimly at her interlocutor.

At that moment the quartet was joined by Kinuyo Nishi, who said:

"Lunch is ready!"

"It was time, my stomach was rumbling ... Come on, girls!" Darjeeling said, heading off. The others followed suit.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: At the training camp, part 2.**

**Tokyo, 12:15**

"Directive 42?" Genbu asked, sitting at his desk.

"Yes, so say my agents. It seems inspired by the order Night and Fog, a law commissioned by Hitler in 1941 which gave him the power of life or death over every German citizen." Asano, the director of the PSB, replied.

"I'm not surprised, after all it is a Nazi school. Nothing else?"

"Yes, apparently a name came up."

"Which name?"

"Eva Raubal, Hilda's former deputy and best friend. Officially she fell overboard during a storm."

"And nobody tried to investigate the matter?"

"If the official version is credible I can understand why no one has bothered to investigate."

"True ... In any case, it is necessary to dig deeper into this story. Order her to find out if that girl had an accidental, or provoked, death."

"It will be done."

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 12:30 pm**

The commanders of the various schools, together with their respective deputies, were gathered in the main tent, intent on having lunch around a series of folding tables. Between a mouthful and the other they argued among themselves.

* * *

_Damn, where did Erika go?_

Maho wondered, worried.

_And now that I think about it, Sheska is also absent..._

"Are you all right, captain?" Koume Akaboshi asked her, sitting at her own table.

"Did you happen to see Erika and Sheska?"

"Actually no."

"They haven't come to lunch yet, and I'm worried about that."

"Maybe it's a simple delay, it can happen."

"I hope…"

"Come on, I'm sure they will come soon! Now let's enjoy the potato pie!"

* * *

"These spaghetti are really delicious!" Anchovy exclaimed with her mouth watering.

"Fortunately each school brought its own chefs, so we could enjoy our favorite dishes." Carpaccio said.

"By the way, I don't see Pepperoni. Why are she late? " She asked.

Anchovy's smile faded.

"She is under house arrest, she cannot leave her tent."

"What? Why?" The blonde was amazed.

"A few days ago Hilda secretly went to her tent. We suspect that Pepperoni has passed on vital information, and this would make her a spy for the enemy."

"But you are sure?"

"I can guarantee you." Amaretto intervened.

Carpaccio was upset, she could not believe that Pepperoni was a spy for the black sun. She had known her for some time, well enough to know that he would never betray Anzio.

"Have you questioned her?"

"I'll do it after lunch." Her leader replied.

* * *

"This Janssons frestelse is truly exceptional!" Selma exclaimed, licking her lips.

"Selma?" A girl with short black hair and green eyes called her.

"Tell me, Patty."

"Why do you wear the helmet even at the table?"

"In order not to drop some hair on the plate, it seems obvious to me."

"Ah understood…"

* * *

"This Ciorbă is truly exquisite!" Marina affirmed, with shining eyes.

"How do you eat a plate of soup in this heat?" A girl with short dark brown hair and eyes of the same color asked her.

"My dear Noemi, the important thing is to fill your stomach!" It was the response of his captain.

* * *

Aung, in the company of San, was eating when Kinuyo, who was sitting with some of her companions near their table, asked:

"What are you eating good?"

"Thayet chin thohk."

"Tha what?"

"Green mango salad with onions, green chilli pepper, toasted peanuts, sesame and peanut oil. It's a traditional Burmese dish."

"Does Burma have its own kitchen?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Of course ..." Aung said simply.

* * *

"Nice atmosphere, right captain?"

"True, Tristana ... It's nice to see these girls, all belonging to different schools, eat side by side and talk to each other."

_Yeah, too bad that in the last week there have been various skirmishes among the girls._

Viridiana thought, doubtful.

Suddenly a noise caught their attention, making them turn to the left. What they saw stunned her: Jajka had in fact grabbed Katyusha by the hair, putting her face on the plate.

"Your tongue is too long, ugly slut!" She said, annoyed.

"Take your hands off her!" Nonna ordered her, threatening.

"Shut up, you!" Retorted the captain of Bonple.

"Oh yes?"

"Yup!"

In response, she received a punch in the face, which made her retreat, aching, while covering her face with her hands.

"But what did I say wrong?" Katyusha asked, her face dirty with soup.

"If you are looking for trouble, you have found them!" Uszka said, walking towards Pravda's table with Pierogi, a girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes.

They stopped when Klara, standing behind them, threatened them:

"Hands up! Or I'll make you a lead enema! "

"Idiot, it's two pool cues!" Their captain warned them.

The two girls turned, but did not have time to react that they were hit in the hands, stomach, face and feet. This latest blow made both of them cry. Jajka tried to attack Nonna, but she twisted her arm making her scream in pain and putting her face on Katyusha's plate. Around them the other girls looked stunned, talking to each other.

Anchovy: "What's going on?"

Kay: "A fight broke out between Pravda and Bonple!"

Darjeeling: "But are they crazy? This is not the time to slaughter ourselves!"

Nonna punched Jajka in the face again, who broke her nose, while Klara pounded Uszka and Pierogi.

"Someone stop them!" Saori said.

"Stop!" Miho ordered them, but remained unheeded.

The fight continued for a few minutes; at one point even Jajka took a chair and pulled it on Nonna, but she missed the target and instead hit Emi Nakasuga, commander of Bellwall.

"Ouch!" The latter shouted.

Platypus tried to act as a peacemaker but was pushed away by Jajka. Eventually Bonple's girls all three ended up on the carpet, while Nonna, smiling treacherously, said to them:

"You shouldn't have attacked Katyusha!" Then she handed a napkin to the interested party to clean herself; she took it, thanking her with a nod.

Jajka, standing up, looked at Nonna and Klara with a look of pure hatred, then, clenched her hands into fists, she shouted:

"FUCK YOU, WHORES!"

"Jajka, calm down now!" Miho begged her.

The blonde ignored her, turning to her companions:

"Uszka, Pierogi, collect your things and tell the others to pack! Let's go!"

"Are you leaving?" Hana asked.

"We are tired of being annoyed by this garden dwarf and her guard bitches! We leave the coalition!"

"Please stay!" Naomi asked her.

The trio, however, deaf to every request, left the tent.

"Katyusha, did you have to provoke her?" Maho asked her sternly.

"But I didn't say anything ... She attacked me!" She justified herself.

"In any case, we must avoid these quarrels at any cost, or our alliance will fall apart!" Alice said, worried.

"I agree ... By fighting between us we only play Hilda's game!" Miho backed her, puffing disconsolate.

"It is not an easy thing, unfortunately ... Such a vast coalition, containing various components that are usually adversaries, is very difficult to hold together." Wallaby said.

"By the way, Platypus: are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes do not worry." Her deputy reassured her.

Momo nervously adjusted her glasses.

"What a trouble ... Bonple is the first school to abandon us. I hope for our sake that it will be the last." She said, sweating cold.

"And it's not the only one of our problems."

They all turned to the entrance, where they saw Erika, who had a bruise on her forehead.

"What would you say?" Maho asked.

"Sheska stole our battle plans." It was the answer.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: I will defeat you.**

"Sheska stole our battle plans."

"Sheska?"

"Exactly, captain."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Darjeeling asked.

"It knocked me out, and now it's who knows where."

Momo rolled her eyes as Maho said:

"I knew I couldn't trust her ... By this time she will have already left the camp, to return to Hilda."

"And did you bring her here anyway? Are you moron?" Kay said, upset.

"Moderate the terms!" Erika ordered her.

"No! You have combined this disaster, bringing a spy among us!"

"She's right." Marie supported her.

"Unless they did it deliberately." Katyusha insinuated.

"Listen, Midget... If you don't want me to break your arms, immediately withdraw that accusation!" Erika ordered her nervously.

"The truth burns, I see."

"If you touch her with one finger you will see it with us!" Nonna stepped in, backed by Klara.

"Now stop it! This is not the time to fight, or to slaughter each other! We have already lost a team, if we continue to prick ourselves our union will fall apart!"

"I only know one thing, Mihosha! That they had suspicions about Sheska, and nevertheless they brought her among us, leaving her free to do damage!"

"We had no evidence against her!" Erika protested, irritated.

"And anyway I could never betray Miho, she is my sister!"

"In any case Darjeeling-san was right, there was a traitor among us." Assam said.

"And it may not be the only one ..." Hypothesized the latter, not concealing her concern.

"Are you saying Hilda may have hired other spies in our party?"

"Probably, Orange ..."

For a few minutes there was a grave silence in the room, the girls staring at each other with a mix of suspicion and fear.

"It would be better to sift through the team to find any bad apples." Maho said.

"It's a word ... Here in the camp we have hundreds of people." It reminded her of Eclair.

"We have to do it anyway, or there will be other cases of espionage in favor of the black sun, if not sabotage."

"I think so too." Kay supported her.

"Okay ... But now let's go back to lunch." Miho said, still sorry for what happened.

* * *

**12:45 pm**

It was located in the Schwarze Sonne archive, a large room that housed rows of shelves full of books, files and various documents. Fortunately for her, thanks to the absence of Hilda, her deputies and many students (busy training who knows where), the surveillance on the school ship had been loosened, allowing her to infiltrate on board without problems. However, there was a risk that some students would come in and notice it. If so, she could say she went there to read something and pass the time. Armed with courage, she began to inspect the shelves, hoping to find something useful. The first attempts proved to be holes in the water, as the books she took contained unnecessary information for her research, such as school budgets, match reports, etc. At a certain point, however, her gaze rested on a dossier with a red cover, written above, in block letters with black letters:

ESPIONAGE ATTEMPTS AGAINST SCHOOL, 2018/19

Top secret document, only the students council can read it.

The girl was perplexed. If it was such a confidential document, why put it in a place where everyone could get it? She decided not to think about it and started leafing through it. It contained a list of spies caught in the past year.

The first were two nameless spies, captured last September and linked to the Russian Kursk school, with which the Black Sun would soon take part in the final of the sensha-do tournament.

Anna Kolbe, from Austria, captured in October.

Monika, Czech, and Simona, Slovak, captured in November.

Eva, Polish, captured in December.

Susanne, Danish, and Agnes, Norwegian, captured in January.

Linda, Dutch, Monique, Belgian, Nicole, Luxembourgish, captured in February.

Yukari Akiyama and Arisa Suzuki, captured in March.

The first thing she noticed was that next to each name there was an X marked with a red marker, except for the last two. She was just wondering what those X symbols symbolized when someone pointed a gun at her back. She then turned abruptly, disarming her opponent and engaging in a brief fight with him: this managed to retake his weapon, but he found himself with a dagger in the throat.

"Do not move!" She ordered her.

The newcomer, a girl with short black hair and eyes of the same color, said:

"My name is…"

"Ami Chono, captain of the Japanese self-defense forces and well-known exponent of the Japanese federation of sensha-do, more commonly known as MEXT. I know exactly who you are."

"You're Elsa Kanzaki, right? The Singer…"

"And PSB agent, like mine indeed. They trained me in martial arts and in the use of weapons, and then joined me in the agency."

"What are you doing here?"

"What you do, I try to discover the dirty secrets of this school. And I just got my hands on something hot. " Saying this she handed her the file.

Ami examined it, then asked:

"What does it mean?"

"Think carefully. If Yukari and Arisa have been reduced to a coma, what fate could the others have had?"

"Would you say that ..."

"That all of them were killed, probably in heinous ways that I prefer not to think about."

"We have to inform who is in charge ... Shall we go to the MEXT first?"

"Normally and rule the precedence would be up to the PSB, but in this case I will tear the protocol."

"Better ... Come on, before anyone notices us!"

* * *

**Kagoshima Prefecture, Amami Ōshima Island 1:00 pm**

The black sun panzers moved through the forest that covered the island: the team was divided into two formations, one playing Schwarze Sonne, the other an enemy formation. Every now and then the cannon rhombus rang in the air. Hilda led the first.

"Tiger I, head to the right; Stug III, always straight; Panzer II, go ahead, there may be enemy units ahead! " She ordered.

"They are doing well." Göring said, who was driving the Tiger II.

"Yeah ... As always, after all." Salò said.

"In any case, they'd better not rest on their laurels, our opponent is Miho Nishizumi, the miracle girl!" Himmler said.

Hilda nodded.

"You are right, my faithful friend. Miho has defeated Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine, it should not be taken lightly!" She said seriously.

"There would also be Anzio ..." Reminded them Goebbels, radio operator.

"Anzio doesn't count, it's a school of losers!" Her führer replied.

"Right, captain!" Salò supported her.

_I will defeat you, Miho Nishizumi ... I will show you, Japan and the world who really is the best commander. I have defeated many good rivals and I will defeat you too!_

She thought, determined, wiping the sweat from her forehead.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Caught in the act.**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 1:15 pm**

Pepperoni was sitting in a chair, placed in front of a wooden table, with an anguished expression on her face. Standing next to her were Amaretto and Anisetta, who watched over her.

_You look at what kind of trouble I find myself in ..._

The dark-haired girl thought, distressed.

After a few minutes Anchovy entered, who was in the company of Miho and Maho. The gray-haired girl sat in front of her now ex-deputy, staring at her with a mix of disappointment and anger.

"Pepperoni ... Since I know you, I've always been kind to you, haven't I? As with the other students, after all. "

"Yes, nee-san."

"So, for God's sake, how could you betray my trust?"

"I never betrayed you!"

"A witness saw Hilda leave your tent in the middle of the night! And I don't think she came to have a coffee with you!"

"Anchovy, I swear to you ... I'm not a traitor!"

"So what was that girl doing in your tent?"

"I don't know ... I woke up and was sitting on the bed. She was grieved, and she was crying."

Both Anchovy and Miho stared at her incredulously.

"She was crying? Hilda?"

"She was babbling nonsense ... She spoke as if she had known me for a lifetime, she told events I know nothing about!"

"What did she say exactly?"

* * *

**Flashback start**

Pepperoni was napping blissfully in her bed when she suddenly woke up. She slowly opened her eyes ... And almost took a shot when she saw, sitting on her bed, Hilda, the captain of the Black Sun. She was so amazed that she couldn't even speak. For her part, the blonde had a distraught expression and her eyes filled with tears, which streaked her cheeks.

"I still remember our first meeting, which took place twelve years ago ... It was the first day of kindergarten, and it was a cloudy morning. While I was walking to school with my mother, it started to rain, and we both opened the umbrella. It was then that I saw you ... You were walking in the rain, without an umbrella because you had left it at home ... I then offered you mine, offering to walk together to school. You said yes ... Thus began our great friendship. Do you remember, Eva?"

Pepperoni did not reply, confused by those words. Hilda shook her head, then in a voice broken by tears exclaimed:

"Why has fate been so cruel? We had to be friends forever, we had to grow up together ... But they took you away from me! You had a whole life ahead of you, but that damned day was broken in an instant!"

_What are she saying? I just know it!_

**End flashback**

* * *

"Then she staggered away ..."

"Why didn't you raise the alarm?" Anchovy asked.

"I was confused and afraid ... I was afraid she would have killed me if I had opened my mouth, she had a gun with her."

"I don't understand ... What does Pepperoni have to do with this Eva?" Amaretto asked.

"Only gods know ..." Maho replied.

"In any case, if this is the case, there is no reason to hold you back. Pepperoni, you can go. " She added.

"Maho! I give orders to my students!" Anchovy scolded her.

"Miho has given me full powers, as deputy commander!" It was the answer.

The Duce of Anzio was about to reply, but at that moment El entered the tent, who had an alarmed expression on her face.

"Miho! Luckily you're here!"

"What happens?" The direct interested asked.

"A fight broke out between the students of BC Freedom and those of Maginot! My students and those of St. Gloriana are trying to stop them, but they can't!"

"Miho, you go on the spot, and try to be a peacemaker! I call my girls together!"

"Yes, sister!"

* * *

Miho, along with El ran to the northeastern part of the field, where she saw that the situation was completely out of control: the BCF and the Maginot fought with punches, slaps, kicks, even headbutts and even bites. On the ground lay wounded various girls belonging to both the two schools that to the Blue Division and to St. Gloriana. The others watched in horror at the scene. At one point, Darjeeling was thrown out of the fray, who fell badly at Miho's feet. She noticed that she had a black eye and a split upper lip.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

"It's nothing, but if these wild beasts don't plant it they will end up tearing each other up!" The blonde replied, getting up.

"But what happened?"

"We don't know ... At some point they started insulting each other and then pounding each other!" Anzu replied.

"I have to stop them!"

"Don't do it, Miporin!" Saori begged her, grabbing her by the arm.

"But I can't stand by while they massacre each other!"

"They won't listen to you, they are angry!"

The clash lasted a few more minutes, then was interrupted by the Kuromorimine students who, led by Maho, immobilized both the BCF and the Maginot.

"Can you explain what's got into you?" Miho asked, addressed to the captains of the two schools.

"This bitch dared to mock us!" Marie replied.

"Dirty liar! We didn't say anything bad!" Eclair retorted.

"Is it possible that it takes so little to make you beat each other?" Momo intervened, exasperated.

"It's fault of mrs long tongue!" Saying this Marie shot a threatening glance at her hated enemy.

"Do you want to free us?" Andou asked, wriggling furiously.

"When you have eased your anger." Maho replied.

"Sister, please ..." Miho begged.

Maho was silent for a few seconds, then snorted and nodded to her students, who let go of the BCF and Maginot.

"Let's go girls!" Marie exclaimed.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Let's leave the valley ... And the coalition! I suffered too much in a week. Now I have enough!"

"We also withdraw ..." El said.

"You too?" Miho was astonished, like the others present.

"I am mortified, Miho ... But it is clear that this union is falling apart, and you are not able to hold it together. Also, I don't want my girls to get involved in another big fight like the one just sedated."

"Are you sure, El?" Tristania asked her.

"Yes. Go and call the rest of us, we're done here. "

"Agree."

_Oh, no ... We have already lost three teams in a few hours!_

Meanwhile, Hana thought, saddened.

* * *

**2.00 pm**

Carpaccio was standing in front of Cesare's tent, undecided about what to do. At one point he took courage and called her:

"Taka-chan!"

She got no answer, but after a couple of minutes, on the threshold, her friend of the heart / rival appeared (even if the term friend was an understatement).

"But ... Are you naked?" The blonde girl asked, noting that she was without clothes.

"Well, given the heat it makes I decided to make myself comfortable!" The brunette was justified, embarrassed.

Carpaccio smiled mischievously, then licked her lips.

"Well, while I'm here, I'll keep you company!" Having said that he pushed her in, following her closely.

Once inside the tent she pulled her towards her, starting to kiss her with passion, inserting her tongue almost immediately. After a few seconds Takako responded to the kiss, which became more and more incandescent. Their tongues danced sinuously, almost twisting. When the kiss ended, Carpaccio pushed her lover on the bed, then undressed completely and positioned herself above her. She was about to kiss her again, when suddenly a sneeze rang out in the air.

"Health ..." She said, but stopped when she realized that Taka-chan hadn't sneezed.

Standing up, she saw a metal cabinet next to the bed. Suspicious, she opened it, finding herself in front of a girl with long reddish hair and dark brown eyes, also naked.

"Hello!" The latter greeted her, with a mix of embarrassment and fear.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Afternoon fiery.**

Carpaccio looked first at the stranger, then looked threateningly at her now ex-lover.

"But well ... So you repay my love? By fucking another girl? "

"Carpaccio, I can explain to you ..."

"Explain what ... WITH HER HIDDEN IN THE CABINET?" The blonde shouted, angry, grabbing Saemonza by the hair and yanking her out.

Having recovered from the shock, Caesar sprang forward, giving Carpaccio a push.

"Don't touch her!" She said.

The blonde punched her on the right cheek.

"You made a big mistake to betray me!"

"What's going on here?" Anchovy asked, drawn by the noises.

"Is it a threesome or what?" She added, noting that the three girls were completely naked.

"It happens that I just found out that I was betrayed by this insolent bitch!" Her deputy replied.

"Ah, so you and she are lovers!"

"Right, something against it?"

"So my guesses were right ... In the last tournament you favored Ooarai!"

"I didn't favor anyone!"

"Lier! From now on you are no longer my deputy, and if you dare to protest you will be expelled from Anzio!"

Even if enraged, Carpaccio did not reply.

"As for you two, get dressed! This is not a brothel!"

Although recalcitrant, Takako and Saemonza obeyed.

"And you too, Carpaccio!"

"Yes, duce ..." The latter replied, furious.

* * *

**Tokyo, 2.15 pm**

Takashi was walking on the streets of a residential neighborhood; around him lay rows and rows of houses with two or three floors, some surrounded by meadows. That day, thanks to the heat, there were few people around: an elderly man with a lawn mower, children playing baseball, a couple of girls sunbathing ... The others were probably locked in the house or had gone on vacation who knows where . When he arrived in front of a two-storey house painted yellow, the doorbell rang. After a couple of minutes the door opened and a tall woman with long brown hair, purple eyes and a prosperous breast appeared, wearing a white apron over a blue shirt and a short red skirt, reaching down to her knee.

"Good afternoon, Mamako-san!" He greeted her.

"To you, Takashi-kun! Are you here to see Masato?"

"Exact. He is at home?"

"No, he will come back later. If you want you can wait for him "

"Of course."

* * *

Takashi followed the woman to the kitchen, where she made him sit at the table.

"Do you like something?" She asked, in a mischievous tone.

"Yogurt, please."

The woman nodded, opened the fridge and handed him two jars of chocolate yogurt, plus a teaspoon.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. They say it's good for you, you know? "

"Yes, I heard it."

"Now I'm going to take a shower."

"Go ahead."

When Mamako took leave Takashi started eating. Once finished he looked around: in addition to the table, the room housed the actual kitchen (consisting of a fridge, an oven, a stove, a sink and various doors and drawers) and a television. He decided to turn it on and start zapping, until he stopped on a NHK channel, which was broadcasting J-melo, a music program conducted by May J. So he watched it. After half an hour someone hugged him from behind. Turning, she saw Mamako staring at him smiling and completely naked. Without saying anything she kissed him on the lips. The kiss, initially chaste, gradually became more passionate and deep. Their tongues played, touched, caressed each other, united in a dance as old as mankind. When the Takashi kiss said:

"Mamako-san ..."

"You arrived just in time, Takashi-kun, I'm very, very horny." Having said that she kissed him again, again and again ...

In a short time the boy was overwhelmed by passion. As they kissing she unbuttoned his school uniform jacket, which he opened, discovering the red shirt he was wearing underneath. When the kiss ended Mamako made him stand up, saying:

"Come on, make yourself comfortable."

He didn't beg, getting rid of his clothes and remaining completely naked. For a moment Mamako was enchanted, admiring his sculptural physique and his erect and performing rod. Then he knelt in front of him and began to greedily suck his penis, giving him no small pleasure. Intoxicated by that sensation, he stroked her hair, giving a moan of pleasure. At one point he came copiously, and she swallowed all his cum, without spitting even a drop. Getting up, Mamako began to palpate her breasts until two splashes of breast milk gushed from her nipples, which became hard and turgid.

"You will be thirsty in this heat ..." His lover invited him.

Obviously Takashi did not hesitate and began to drink, going from one nipple to another and making her emit moans of pleasure. When he was satisfied, Komuro went to the fridge, opened it and took a cucumber. He returned to Mamako and, after making her rest the table, entered inside her, simultaneously inserting the vegetable in her anus. As he possessed it, she began to emit louder and louder cries, in the grip of boundless pleasure. His thrusts became more and more precise and deep, her cries more and more acute, their bodies were wet with sweat. After a very long time Takashi came into her. As the two lovers gasped, the kitchen door opened and a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared, also naked, his clothes thrown near him.

"Masato ... I see you made yourself comfortable." Takashi stated.

"Can I join the party?" Asked the newcomer.

His mother licked her lips, gesturing for him to come closer. He then entered and closed the door behind him. After a while the screams and moans resumed louder than before.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: I will find them.**

**3:30 pm **

Ami and Elsa were in conversation with the big guys of the MEXT (Shichiro, Chiyo and Shiho), to whom they had just reported the recent discoveries.

"Look, a list of names with red Xs means nothing." The director said after reading the document.

"I think it means a lot." Shiho intervened.

"What would you say?" Chiyo asked her.

"During this week I have inquired a bit around ... It seems that in recent times several girls in Europe have vanished into thin air."

"How many, exactly?"

"About nine, if we exclude Arisa and Yukari."

"Like the girls on the list."

"Are you saying that the students of the Black Sun are the culprits of these disappearances?"

"I'm afraid it's not just disappearances, Mr. Director ..." In saying this Shiho became dark, while Shichiro paled.

"I understand ... In any case, more evidence is needed to take action, this is not enough."

"What kind of evidence?"

"A movie, a testimony ... Something that fits together. Without those we have our hands tied."

"We will look for them." Ami promised him, while Elsa nodded.

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 3.45 pm**

Miho was in a meeting with the other captains (and their respective deputies) of the coalition.

"Unfortunately the outcome of this day is tragic ... Not only did a spy get her hands on important documents, but three teams left the coalition." Darjeeling said, saddened.

"Speaking of the spy, did you manage to locate her?" Katyusha asked.

"Unfortunately not ... She stole one of our jeeps and now she has run away who knows where." Kay replied.

"Can't we organize research teams?" Eclair proposed.

"We could, but keep in mind that she already has a certain advantage over us ... If I were her I would reach the nearest city and from there I would try to contact Hilda, to deliver the documents."

"She don't need to contact her. I am sure that Sheska already has a predetermined place in mind, where a student of the black sun awaits her, who will take over the documents, then take them to Hilda. " Maho said.

"And all this thanks to your stupidity!" Selma scolded her.

"Please don't start with the controversy again!" Miho exclaimed, already sad for what happened before.

"I start again instead. If your dear little sister had taken the appropriate measures to neutralize that poisonous snake, the battle plans would still be in our possession!"

"I think so too. Bringing a double agent here has been extremely imprudent. " Emi gave her support.

"By now the omelette is done, there is no point in arguing!"

"How about making us a plate of spaghetti?" Anchovy proposed, earning a slap from Erika.

"But listen to this! We are in the middle of a meeting and think about spaghetti! "

"Hey, blonde, stay calm! Stay calm or get two slaps!"

"Try it, anchovy!"

"Now stop it, you two!" Ogin broke in, but was ignored.

_This is not the case ... Not at all! If this continues, our coalition will completely disintegrate in a few weeks!_

Hana thought.

Suddenly Trout stood up and said:

"I've had enough of these constant squabbles! If you are unable to cooperate then we might as well dissolve our alliance!"

"She's right ... If we continuously fight each other, it doesn't make sense to continue this collaboration, if you can define it like this." Marina supported her.

"Look, I propose to update the meeting. Just enough time to cool the spirits." It was Anzu's proposal.

"I agree." Miho said.

* * *

"Damn, I've never seen such a disunited team!" Rumi stated.

"True ... We just quarrel among ourselves." Azumi gave her support.

"And I'm afraid the situation will get worse ... Have you heard of the brawl between BC Freedom and Maginot?" Megumi asked.

"Yup. And we all witnessed the one between Bonple and Pravda " Alice replied.

"Don't you think we should retire too?"

At that proposal Alice turned abruptly, staring threateningly at Rumi.

"Be careful, Rumi ... Sometimes your tongue is faster than your brain!" She warned her.

"But…"

"Nothing but! Miho is my friend, and I have sworn to fight alongside her! Even if all the others go away we will stay!"

* * *

What's the matter, Miho? You look demoralized."

"You saw it too, Saori-san ... Our alliance is divided, everyone is fighting with each other!"

"And discord is a team's worst enemy."

"Right, Hana-san ... And I don't know what to do, I'm desperate!"

"Why, we don't?" Momo intervened, snorting.

"If Hilda were here she would laugh at us." Anzu said.

"If he were here I would break her face!" Saori exclaimed, furious.

"I really want to see you against a martial arts expert ..."

"Hana, that bitch took Mako away from us! Did you forget it?"

"She would still be with us if you had been guided by altruism and not by greed that day!"

Those words were painful for Saori, who became sad.

"I know ..." She said simply.

* * *

"Leave the coalition? Assam, do you want to joke? " Darjeeling asked sternly.

"Our companions were injured in the fight between Maginot and BCF."

"Just a few bruises, nothing serious."

"There is no cohesion ..."

"At the moment."

"Are you so determined to stay?"

"Exactly. St. Gloriana never retires!"

Assam raised her hands in surrender.

"Orange!"

"Yes, Darjeeling?"

"Bring me some tea, I need to relax!"

"Chamomile really would be more suitable ..."

"So get that ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

As her deputy walked, Darjeeling thought:

_Damn, how nervous! All those fights make me angry!_

* * *

"Kay?"

"What is it, Naomi?" The latter asked, while eating a hamburger.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but here the situation is increasingly critical."

"Explain yourself better."

"Brawls, arguments, growing tension ..."

"It's true, in fact, it doesn't blow good air here."

"And you intend to stay anyway?"

"I have to ... For Arisa. And I can't turn my back on Miho."

"You know that if the waters don't calm down we risk being just us and Ooarai, right?"

"And with this?"

"We will be left alone with 30 tanks, against 300! Ergo, we will be defeated!"

"If necessary we will deploy other Shermans, hoping they will be enough. But for no reason in the world will I withdraw! Have I been clear?"

Although reluctantly, Naomi nodded.

* * *

"Nonna! Klara!"

"Yes, Katyusha?" The first asked.

"From now on, I want you to watch carefully everyone here at the camp!"

"Are you afraid there are other spies besides the fugitive Sheska?" Asked the second.

"Probably yes. If you notice any suspicious behavior, report it to me."

"Not to Maho or Kay?"

"You work for me, not for them. Then I will take care of informing Mihosha if I deem it necessary."

Both Nonna and Klara snapped to attention.

_If other vipers nest among us I will find them and have them imprisoned!_

The blonde girl thought, determined.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Meeting or brawl?**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, April 18, 12:00 noon**

A week after the defection of Bonple, Blue Division and BC Freedom, the situation had definitely worsened: due to a series of quarrels and fights, the coalition had slowly broken down; now, in addition to Ooarai, only Anzio, Kuromorimine, Pravda, Saunders, St. Gloriana, Chi-Ha-Tan, Jatkosota, the university team and Koala remained. As for Sheska and the stolen documents, they had not yet been found. Surely both were together with Hilda.

"We are under one hundred and twenty tanks, and unfortunately the training goes badly. If the situation doesn't improve, the Black Sun will tear us apart." Kay said nervously.

"Let's say 165. I don't really trust Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and the other wrecks." Maho said.

"Thanks for the trust ..." Anchovy said, annoyed.

"We have given you far too much. If it were up to me, I would have excluded you from our league!"

"We won't be champions like you, but we've always done our best!" Kinuyo protested, irritated.

"And in what way? With stupid frontal charges? They are useful ... To be defeated!" Katyusha said.

_Damn ... At every meeting it ends like this!_

Meanwhile Miho thought, exasperated.

"Indeed Katyusha is right ... Your strategy (if you can define it that way) is a failure." Wallaby supported her.

"I do not accept criticism from those who, in the last tournament, were eliminated in the first round! Anyway, frontal charges are part of our tradition!"

"Right, captain!" Haru supported her.

Kay, seated at her side, pulled Nishi's ear, saying:

"You won't get anywhere like this. And then you were also eliminated in the first round."

In response, Kinuyo slapped her hand.

"Get your hands off me!" She ordered her.

"Oh, did I make you any bruise?" The blonde asked, in a mocking tone.

* * *

_Damn, what a nuisance ..._

Katyusha thought, frustrated by those constant squabbles.

Noticing that Mika playing next to her, she became even more angry.

"Nonna!"

"What's up?"

The blonde girl looked at the captain of Jatkosota and Nonna, grabbed the message on the fly, stood up and kicked the musical instrument, which flew a few centimeters further.

"Stop being there playing around, thief! We're in a meeting, in case you haven't noticed!"

Mika gave the two girls a homicidal look, standing up in turn.

"I don't like being called a thief ..."

She grabbed Katyusha by the hair and yanked her to the ground, making her fall off Nonna's shoulders.

"Ouch!" Kat cried out in pain.

"And I don't like being interrupted while I play!"

Furious, her deputy pushed Mika, who ended up on Aki.

"If you touch my captain again I swear I'll kill you!" Nonna threatened her, while Klara came up beside her, ready to support her.

* * *

"Damn, what a quarrelsome girls!" Erika said, shaking her head.

"But if it was your captain who lit the fuse!" Anchovy scolded her.

"My captain?"

"Yes, that forked tongue!"

"Moderate the terms! Maho is not the best of delicacy, but she is a valid commander! And she is my sister!" Miho ordered her.

"Then let her watch your back in the next match! I won't look at you anymore!"

"What do you mean, sister?" Pepperoni asked her (reinstated in her role of deputy in place of Anisetta).

"Let's go back to the Acquila! I'm leaving the coalition!"

"You too, now?" Saori asked, saddened.

"Go ahead! You are a ball and chain, you always have been!" Erika's voice said.

"Bite your tongue, you!" Darjeeling ordered her.

"But I didn't say anything!" She justified herself.

Meanwhile Anchovy, standing up, left the room, followed closely by Amaretto and Pepperoni, who before going out turned to Miho.

"I am mortified, but unfortunately she decided so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kay and Kinuyo continued to stare at each other.

"Don't get your head up just because you have so many tanks! Firepower and numbers are not everything!" The latter said.

"Always better than your strategy! I saw your meeting, you only know how to say Totsugeki! You are not able to do anything else! You look like so many parrots!"

Impatient, Kinuyo grabbed Kay by the collar of her uniform.

"Get on your Sherman ... Let's have some fun!"

The blonde smiled, confident.

"What is it, a challenge?"

"Obvious!"

"You are really ridiculous!" Eclair said, chuckling.

"Has anyone asked you anything?" Kay asked, annoyed.

* * *

"This is not a team, it is a chemical mixture that produces chaos." Anzu said, disconsolate.

"We have no chance of victory, we are weakened and divided among us." Hana said.

"Miporin, do something! Or a new fight will break out!" Saori exclaimed.

Miho, determined, stood up and stood in the center of the room.

"Silence!" She ordered.

Immediately all the girls turned to her, interrupting their quarrels.

"Just over two weeks to go to the match against Schwarze Sonne, 14 days, 336 hours! And we, instead of training, waste time to bite each other! That's not how a team works!"

"Which team? We are many teams, different from each other! " Katyusha replied.

"When we fought against Alice's team we were united, close! And this allowed us to win! But now ... What happened to us? Why can't we get along?" She asked, her voice broken with emotion.

"Mihosha ..."

"We should fight against the enemy, not among us! Seeing all these arguments breaks my heart!" Miho said as tears streaked her face.

A strong sense of guilt took hold of those present, they suddenly felt stupid and childish. Already now the coalition wanted by Miho was almost destroyed, but they were giving her the coup de grace. For a few minutes no one said anything, then Platypus stood up and approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards her.

"Don't worry, Miho! We are not yet defeated! We just have to stop fighting and roll up our sleeves! " She told her.

Immediately a great amazement took hold of both Miho and the others. Because Platypus had spoken with Erika's voice, without moving her lips. Realizing the error he tried to say, in a normal way:

"I said: don't worry, Miho ..."

However, she was interrupted by Momo, who exclaimed:

"You ... You are a ventriloquist! YOU ARE A FUCKING VENTRILOQUIST!"

"Then it was she who sowed discord!" Kay said furiously.

"CAPTURE HER!" Katyusha screamed, furious.

Now discovered, Platypus came out of the tent and ran away. After a few seconds a voice coming from the speakers (placed in various points of the camp) said:

"Attention, to all the students! Platypus is a black sun spy, intercept it at any cost!"

_Damn ... Now they'll all be on me!_

She thought, desperate.

In fact, she barely had time to formulate that thought that someone tripped her, making her fall to the ground. Immediately some girls dressed as a sailor were on her, immobilizing her arms and legs. The others, belonging to various schools, had surrounded her and looked at her with a hostile air. After a while the group of commanders also arrived.

"Are she the spy?" Asked Murakami, who was twisting an arm to the fugitive, making her cry out in pain.

"Yes ... And it will take a lot of explanation." Maho replied, staring grimly at the girl, which had a frightened look.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Armed to the teeth.**

**Tokyo, 12:30 pm**

Shiho was having lunch with Chiyo in a small Italian restaurant located near the MEXT headquarters.

"So, are the fettuccine to your liking?" She asked, turning to her host.

"Yes ... I love Italian cuisine!" Chiyo replied.

At that moment Shiho's cell phone rang and she, after checking the sender, answered.

"Captain Chono ..."

"Nishizumi-sama ..."

"Are there any news?"

"Yes, and unfortunately not good."

"Explain yourself better."

"Apparently Flugzeugträger B hides a real war arsenal ... pistols, assault rifles, real ammunition for tanks and more."

"Are you sure?"

"I checked it myself. We also have a trusted source, a Hilda staff member."

"This complicates things, and not a little ..."

"You can say it well. If Hilda finds out that we're investigating her, she'll try to escape. If the police try to board the ship ... "

"It will be carnage, won't it?"

"Yup. Every student on board is armed, and ready to defend Hilda at the cost of her life."

Shiho swallowed as an expression of pure anguish formed on her face.

"We have to catch Hilda, if she turns out to be guilty, with as little bloodshed as possible ... Do you already have any ideas?"

"Stop her shortly after the end of the match against the United Schools, regardless of the outcome."

"Yes ... A good idea. On that occasion the students will be disarmed and the tanks with tournament ammunition. "

"Now I have to say goodbye."

"Agree."

Communication ended.

"Shiho, you're as pale as a dead ... What's going on?"

Shiho didn't answer her, and turned to the waiter.

"A bottle of Vermouth, please."

"Now, miss."

"Vermouth? Shiho, I haven't seen you drink a liqueur for years, can you explain to me what's wrong with you?" Again he got no answer.

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 12.45pm**

"What the hell is going on, you know? Why Plati ... Platy... Is that girl tied?" Anchovy asked impatiently.

"Because she is responsible for all the fights, discussions and quarrels that have broken out so far." Miho replied.

The Duce of Anzio stared at her incredulously.

"You are making a fool of me?"

"I'm serious, Anzai."

"Anchovy! And explain yourself better!"

"This girl is a ventriloquist. By exploiting this ability, she imitated our voices, prompting us to fight."

"Why do such a thing?"

"Simple, break up our coalition. If she hadn't betrayed herself a little while ago, she would have certainly caused the total and definitive dissolution of the aforementioned."

"Is it the work of the Black Sun?"

"Obvious." It was Maho who answered her.

"Wallaby, did you know anything about it?" Darjeeling asked.

"No .. I swear it." The Koala captain was obviously shaken.

"And now what do we do with this little bastard?" Katyusha asked.

"I say to massacre her and send it back to the sender! Let's repay the Scwharze Scheiße with their own coin! " Kay exclaimed.

"NO! I BEG YOU!" Platypus screamed, terrified.

"Shut up!" Murakami ordered her, punching her face that split her upper lip, which began to bleed.

"No! We won't go down to their level! " Miho said.

Furious cries arose from many quarters:

"Kill her!"

"Break her arms and legs!"

" Let's tear her eyes out!"

"No! So we will only play the game of Hilda, who will take advantage of this to put us against public opinion! " Miho said.

"Or worse ... It could make us all arrest, getting the victory without fighting." Hana supported her.

" She would be happy... That bitch!" Saori said.

"So what do you propose?"

It was Miho who replied:

"Saori, you contact the captains of Bonple, BC Freedom, Blue Division and the others. They must know the truth! Murakami, Silver, Flint, Cutlass, Rum, bring the prisoner into the tent, we must interrogate her!"

"I don't know if it will do anything ... They probably have already allied themselves with the Black Sun."

"You try it anyway."

"Agree."

The Shark team lifted Platypus and pushed her towards the tent.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Carrot and stick.**

Once inside the great tent Platypus was made to sit at the table, Murakami and Flint were placed next to her; Rum and Cutlass stood in front of the entrance, while Miho, Kay, Wallaby, Maho, Erika, Momo, Anchovy, Nonna and Katyusha sat down next to the prisoner.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble over the past two weeks." Maho said.

"Trouble? Because of her, we did nothing but fight!" Momo exclaimed angrily.

"Why did you do it, Platypus? I trusted you!" Wallaby said.

In response Platypus spat into Momo's face. Initially the girls were shocked by that gesture, then Murakami, angry, grabbed her by the hair, throwing her on the ground and kicking her in the face. Then, not yet satisfied, she jumped on her, punching her face, chest and belly, causing her tremendous pain.

"STOP!" She shouted, when the pain became unbearable.

"It can be enough, Sargasso!" Silver said.

Even if against the will, the stocky girl obeyed.

"Put her back on the chair!"

"Yes, Ogin."

When she was seated again, Platypus gave a glance of pure hatred to all those present but remained impassive.

Silver smiled mockingly as she held her inseparable pipe in her hand.

"If you don't want another beating, I suggest you collaborate." She said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Hilda order you to mess up?"

"And who else?"

"To break up our coalition?" Miho asked.

"Exact! And I was also succeeding!"

"In this way we would arrive at the match against the Black Sun disunited and poorly trained, going to defeat." Maho said.

"Indeed."

"What made you want to become their spy? I thought you were my friend!" Exclaimed Wallaby.

"They promised me that I could join them if I had used my ability to start quarrels or better yet brawls."

"So that's it ... Did you betray me, or rather did you betray all of us just for a place in Hilda's school?"

"The Black Sun school is much larger and richer than the Koala. It was more convenient for me. "

"Are there any other spies besides you?" Anchovy asked.

Platypus smiled mockingly.

"Do you think Hilda is stupid enough to reveal certain information to me? If there are, she will have bought them or blackmailed them in some way."

Wallaby shook her head more and more disgusted.

"You disgust me ..."

"Wallaby ..."

"Shut up! You were my best friend, I considered you as a sister! And you as a thank you stabbed me in the back, selling yourself to a foreign school!"

"It was a generous offer, I would have been mad to refuse it!"

"I don't want to see you anymore ... For me you no longer exist!"

"If it can be comforting I disgust myself in these two weeks."

As she said this she lowered her gaze, no longer being able to support that of her now ex-friend. The latter, confused asked:

"There is more, isn't there?"

The carrot-haired girl remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!" The blonde screamed.

"They kidnapped Yotsuha ..."

"Your younger sister?"

Platypus nodded, while her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Now I guess they'll kill her because I got caught ..."

"Where is it? We can free her!" Katyusha exclaimed.

"She is a prisoner in their school ... An impregnable fortress. When they don't receive my daily report they will understand that I have been discovered and they will kill her!"

"Always carry a bucket of carrots in your left hand and a stick in your right ... If the former don't work, use the latter. A saying invented by Hilda." Said a known voice.

They all turned to the entrance to the tent, and were amazed to see who had just entered.

"Sheska!" Maho exclaimed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Counter-moves.**

A strong amazement had taken hold of the girls present: Sheska, holding a backpack in her hand and Koume at her side had just entered the tent.

"You have a some nerve to introduce yourself here! Dirty traitor!" Erika insulted her, furious.

"Erika-san, calm down! Sheska is not a traitor at all! " Koume intruded.

"What the hell are you saying?"

Sheska set her backpack down on the table.

"The battle plans are in here." She said.

"You didn't want to steal them ... You wanted to keep them safe!"

"Bingo, Miho-chan! I know enough Hilda to know that she would have attempted a few hunchback shots, perhaps using a mole she has corrupted or blackmailed. She is loyal only on the battlefields, she does not scruple outside them. "

"So why did you knock me out instead of explaining your intentions?" Erika asked.

"You would never have believed me ... Neither you nor the others, in that tense atmosphere. Besides, I couldn't trust anyone, each of the girls here at the camp could be a traitor."

"Koume, did you know that?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Flashback start**

Koume was lying on the cot in her tent when she suddenly sees Sheska enter.

"What are you doing here? And what are those papers?" She asked, sitting up.

"Battle plans ..."

"Did you steal them?"

"That's what they'll say!"

"You mean it's not true?"

"Koume-chan, I don't have much time to waste here, listen carefully: a spy nestles among us, perhaps more than one! And that spy will do everything to damage our coalition!"

"A spy? Who?"

"I have no idea ... Knowing Hilda's methods could be anyone!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"Disappear, bringing these precious documents with me!"

"To disappear?"

"Yup. I will make myself alive when the spy is exposed, admitting that this happens."

"And how will you know?"

"You will notify me via Facebook."

"Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you, you could said on someone."

"I understand..."

"Now I really have to say goodbye ... Every now and then write me a few messages, but only if something serious happens!"

"Agree."

The girl gave her one last look, then went out.

**End flashback**

* * *

"For about a week I was hiding in a village a few miles from here, then Koume informed me of the capture of the spy."

"I see ... well, apparently we caught a colossal crab." Maho said.

"Of course." Erika admitted.

"One moment! There is still one thing I don't understand! "

"What, Anchovy?" Miho asked.

"Hilda introduced herself to my deputy Pepperoni, mumbling nonsense. And I want to know the reason!"

"Because Pepperoni is the spitting copy of Eva, her late best friend."

"The girl who fell into the sea?"

"She didn't fall overboard at all."

Momo stared at her suspiciously.

"You know something we don't know, do you?"

"Yup."

"Then tell us."

For about a minute Sheska was silent, then said:

"Try to imagine having a friend ... Having shared everything with her since kindergarten times. Imagine one day surprising spies on board your school ship. And while the aforementioned flee aboard a stolen car, they run over your best friend, killing her."

That revelation froze the blood of both Momo and the others, who were amazed.

"Were you there that day?"

"Yes ... And I start by telling you that the tragedy did not take place in September, as the official version claims, but months before, in March."

* * *

**Flashback start**

**Black Sea, 20 March 2018, 2.15 pm**

Hilda was walking through the streets of her school, in the company of Sheska, Himmler and Göring.

"There are a few days to go to the final ..." The latter said.

"We know, that's why we're stationed in the Black Sea." She reminded her of the glasses.

"The students are motivated and well trained, we have victory in hand!"

"Exactly, Sheska. Like every year after all. " Said the blonde.

"We will do our best against Kursk!"

Hilda smiled, then placed a hand on Sheska's shoulder.

"I'm sure. You and the others have trained hard, and I know you will be victorious this year too."

Sheska blushed.

"Mein führer, you flatter me ..."

At that moment the sound of some sirens tore the air.

"And now what happens?"

"I have no idea…"

Having said that, Himmler wrote a message on FB, directed to Salò. After a while he received the answer.

"Our police force is hunting two spies."

"Spies?"

"Yes, They are in a stolen car."

Irritated, Hilda exclaimed:

"They are Kursk spies. They wanted to work out our plans for the upcoming match, so they could study countermoves!"

"Orders, mein führer?"

"May they be captured, interrogated and imprisoned!"

"How long should we keep in detention?"

"After the final we will release them."

"Not before?"

"Göring, we can't afford it! They could spread our strategies to their leaders, destroying all our work!"

After a few minutes a crash alarmed them.

"Let's check!" Sheska said.

When they arrived near the art house, they saw, in addition to a crowd of onlookers and the stolen vehicle, some police cars and, further on, an ambulance. Alarmed, Hilda approached the two spies, girls with short brown hair and eyes of the same color who were handcuffed and watched by some policewomen.

"Mein führer ..." Heydrich greeted her.

"What has happened is unacceptable! How do they get on board? " The blonde asked indignantly.

"They were hidden aboard a supply ship from Sevastopol, and they wore our uniforms. Salò caught them while trying to break open the door to Himmler's office."

"Did they get there?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I assure you that they failed to enter."

Hilda glanced with contempt at the two prisoners, then said:

"There are people injured? I noticed an ambulance. "

"One of our students has been run over, and now she is in serious condition."

"Who?"

"Eva Raubal."

Hilda suddenly paled as she heard that name as her face contracted into a grimace of pure horror.

"No ... No!" She said as she made her way to the rescue vehicle.

When she reached her destination she saw Eva lying on a stretcher, in critical conditions, apparently unconscious, connected to an electrocardiogram. On seeing her in that state, she almost had a heart attack. She rushed to her side, frightened more than ever.

"Mein führer, every minute is precious! We have to take her to the hospital right away." One of the rescuers told her.

"One moment please!"

"Yup."

Hilda thanked them with a nod, then turned to the wound girl:

"Eva?"

The dark-haired girl tiredly opened her eyes, then smiled faintly.

"Hilda ..."

"How are you feeling?"

She coughed before answering.

"Not very well ... I have pains all over my body. That car threw me into the air, then ... "

She coughed again.

"Then I hit the ground."

"Now relax ... Now they'll take you back to the hospital and get you back on track, okay?"

"Okay ... But I'm afraid I'll have to skip the final."

"It does not matter! You will have other opportunities to assert yourself on the battlefield! We will face other matches together, me, you and the others! "

Eva's breathing became weaker.

"I love you, Hilda ..."

"Eva..."

"I feel bad…"

After a few seconds she exhaled her last breath, while the electrocardiogram emitted a long and uninterrupted sound.

"Eva? EVA! "

A terrible pain mixed with a strong despair took hold of her limbs, causing her to burst into tears.

"I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU, EVA! DO NOT LEAVE ME! YOU HAVE ALL YOUR LIFE IN FRONT!" Hilda shouted.

In front of that heartbreaking scene Sheska began to cry in turn, while Himmler had bright eyes and Göring kept her face low, clenching her right hand into a fist. After a while Hilda rose to her feet and, with a murderous look, grabbed her gun and walked away.

_And now what do she have in mind?_

Sheska wondered, worried.

At that precise moment a shot rang out in the air.

"No! Please no! It was a… "A female voice exclaimed, interrupted by a second shot.

_OMG…_

She thought, upset.

**End flashback**

* * *

"It was the first time she killed. And it wasn't the last."

Miho and the others were horrified at what they had just heard.

"What happens next?" Kay asked.

"Hilda ordered to get rid of the corpses of the spies, while a solemn funeral was reserved for Eva, attended by all the students."

"And the parents?" Anchovy asked.

"Eva disagreed with her family, who didn't live on board."

"Because?"

"It was of Jewish religion. Her parents never digested that she attended a Nazi school. She tried to explain to them that school was based on values such as freedom and equality, but they heard no reason."

"Go on." Momo urged her.

"A few days after the tragedy, five other Kursk spies attempted to break into the ship, but were captured and tortured to death. All but one, whose fingers of the left hand were amputated."

_The same story told by Klara!_

Katyusha thought.

"The final of the tournament took place regularly, and we won. But after that tragedy, nothing was like before. "

"Because of Hilda, right?"

"Right, Erika. She killed and killed: if she caught a spy on board she would kill her and get rid of the corpse. 12 girls lost their lives at the hands of her and her collaborators. It became more and more sadistic and inhuman, and it broke my heart. "

"And that's why you left school, coming to Kuromorimine."

"Yup."

"Why didn't anyone notify the police?" Nonna asked her.

"Flugzeugträger B was always on the open sea, there was no way. And yet Hilda managed to convince many students and their families that she acted that way to protect the school, so as to avoid the death of other girls. "

"So they decided to keep quiet?"

"Exact. Also because Hilda had canceled any evidence of the incident and if necessary would have blocked the mouth of anyone who tried to report it. In addition, she was the granddaughter of Chancellor Breisgau, who, in order to avoid prison (and political problems for herself), would have covered up the investigation. "

"Convenient to have a big shot for a relative." Anzu said.

"Soon her victims will become 13 ... My sister will die by her hand!" Platypus exclaimed, pained.

"It won't happen, because you will do your daily report tonight." Miho said to her.

The orange-haired girl looked at her incredulously.

"How?"

"You will say that the team is more and more broken and that your work is going well."

"Are you going to trick her?"

"Exact. We will make she believe that her plan is going well, so we will save Yotsuha and we can train undisturbed. And please, no news has to filter out of this valley."

"Count on us, Miho!" Hana promised her, and the others nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you willing to help us?" Nishizumi junior asked Platypus.

"Yup!" She answered firmly.

_So I will save my sister and make up for my mistakes!_

She think.

At that moment Saori entered the tent.

"The captains responded positively to your request, they will be here in the afternoon ... What is Sheska doing here?" She asked, amazed.

"Now we will explain everything to you." Miho assured her.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: End of a love and friendship.**

**3.15 pm**

Carpaccio was combing her long blond hair when she felt a presence behind her. She turned, noticing Caesar standing at the entrance of the tent. The brunette had an insecure air, and her insecurity changed in fear when she noticed that her ex-lover and ex friend gave her a threatening look.

_Damn ... If I don't say something right away it's capable of chasing me away!_

She thought, panicked.

So she took a deep breath, then started talking:

"I know we haven't talked to each other for a week, and the last time was not pleasant. However ... "

"How long?" Carpaccio interrupted her.

"What?"

"How long?"

Takako, confused, asked:

"How long what?"

"Don't make fun of me, Suzuki! How long?"

"Hina-chan ..."

"HOW LONG?" The blonde shouted, furious, startling her.

"…Three months."

"Three months…"

"Exact."

Carpaccio shook her head in disgust.

"And all this while you swore to love me ..."

"I didn't mean to break your heart!"

"You did, and you deceived me."

"I know ... And believe me, I'm as pained as you are."

Carpaccio rose to her feet, continuing to stare at her.

"No it is not true. You have no idea of the pain I felt in surprising that bitch in your tent!"

"You are right to be angry with me, I have betrayed and deluded you. But we could still be friends."

"You are no longer my friend. And now disappear!"

"Please think about it!"

"Because of you I am heartbroken, because of you I am no longer even the vice-commander of Anzio, because of you Anchovy no longer trusts me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's not true, little hypocrite! Get out!"

Disappointed, Caesar left.

_Congratulations, Takako ... In one fell swoop you lost a friend and a lover!_

She thought, sad.

* * *

Outside, near the tent, two groups had gathered: the captains of the coalition and their former allies.

"If you are here to ask us to join the coalition the answer is no!" Jajka exclaimed.

"Exactly, we're out now!" Marie backed her up.

"You will change your mind when you know the truth." Miho promised them.

"Which truth?" Selma asked her.

"Come on, show them your ability!" Murakami said, pushing Platypus forward.

The carrot-haired girl hesitated, but then, using Jajka's voice, she said:

"I am responsible for all the fights and quarrels that have erupted in the past two weeks."

A sense of amazement took hold of the captain of Bonple and the others, apart from those who were already aware of the story.

"What does this story mean?" El asked.

"Platypus is a ventriloquist. She used this ability to put us against each other. All the arguments that have erupted since we are here are he fault. " Maho explained.

"Is it a spy for the black sun?"

"Exactly, Emi." Kay replied.

"So it's because of her if we pounded ourselves ..."

"Yes, Marie. As you can see, I had nothing to do with it. " Eclair stated.

"I pulverize her!"

Having said that Jajka tried to punch her, but Darjeeling stopped her.

"Calm down, Jajka ... Now Platypus is our spy. She must fool Hilda into making her believe that we are still divided and unaware of the plot."

"And do you think we will fall for it?"

"Yes, if she haven't placed any more spies."

"To be sure we should sift through our ranks, and block any leaks from the valley."

"For once, I agree with you, Marie." Eclair declared.

"Also we should double the training, having wasted two weeks between quarrels and tensions." Trout said.

"I agree. That every captain rakes her team properly, if you find bad apples you know what to do!" Miho ordered, determined.

"Yes, sir!" Maho, Katyusha, Kay and the others exclaimed in chorus.

_We sincerely hope that Platypus will be the only one, because otherwise the risk that someone will be a spy will become high ... Then Yotsuha will be passed off!_

She thought, distressed.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Hail Hilda.**

**3:30 pm**

"Caution! The speaker is Miho Nishizumi! For security reasons, I prepare the seizure of every mobile phone, PC or tablet. Anyone in possession will deliver it immediately! " A voice from the speakers announced.

That announcement raised a buzz across the camp: some were stunned, others protested, still others wondered why this decision was made.

* * *

"And this is done." Miho said.

"You know it will take time to check them all, right? We have 1385 people in this place, and surely many of them will have cell phones or laptops." Her sister said.

"1500, since now other schools will return." Kay added.

"I know, but we have to prevent the spy or spies from communicating with the outside world." She replied.

"Are you hoping to find any clues to expose them?"

"Yes, Saori-san. We will check their emails, their social messages, their SMS. "

"This will also take time..."

"I know, sister, but until we have cleaned we will always be at risk."

"Do you have orders for us, Mihosha?"

"Yes, Katyusha. Keep your eyes open, and if you notice suspicious attitudes, report them to me. "

"There is a problem, though ... Now everyone knows that Platypus is a spy, and if there are others, they will warn Hilda, who will have Yotsuha killed." Darjeeling said.

Those words frightened Platypus, who blanched her face.

"One more reason to hurry. Start to seize now! "

"Yup!" The others answered in chorus.

* * *

_Damn ... Now I also have to separate from my cell!_

Panettone thought, annoyed.

At that moment someone entered her room. Turning, she noticed that it was Amaretto.

"Are you here to take my smartphone off?"

"They'll take it away from everyone, including me."

"Damn, I won't be able to use FB anymore, nor chat with friends!"

"We are not here on vacation, but to train."

"I know! But I will be entitled to some free time, right?"

"Right now we can't afford it. Once this is over, you can relax as much as you want, at least until the next tournament. "

" We will lose the next tournament... Like the previous! I'm sick of Anzio and of that bitch of Anchovy!"

Amaretto smiled at those words.

"I think so too. But I've already booked a one way ticket for a better seat."

Her schoolmate looked at her perplexed.

"I do not understand."

Amaretto approached her, whispering in her ear:

"Hail Hilda!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Conspiracy against Miho.**

"Hail Hilda!"

For a few seconds Panettone did not reply, amazed. Then she said:

"Did she recruit you too?"

"Bingo!"

"I didn't know there were any other spies ... Except for that Platypus, which got smoked."

"Didn't Hilda say anything to you?"

"Just to report the situation in the camp."

"A smart move ..."

"What would you say?"

"Hilda has recruited spies, making them believe they are the only ones in her service. In this way, if one is discovered it cannot expose the others."

"Very clever ... But how did you understand that I am one of them?"

"That night Hilda didn't just go to Pepperoni's tent, she visited mine too ... And yours."

"Why then tell Anchovy about that story? Maybe Pepperoni is also a spy."

Amaretto shook her head in denial.

"She's a loyal servant of Anchovy, she's not the type to get bribed ... Unlike the two of us."

"Okay but ... Why reveal yourself to me?"

"I have a plan in mind to finally break up the coalition, and I need your help."

"Which plan?"

"Eliminate Miho."

Panettone's heart leapt.

" Eliminate Miho? You mean…"

"Not necessarily ... We just have to make it disappear."

"In any case it is risky, someone could notify the police!"

"True ... But if we manage it well we will have no problems."

"I hope so ... But what's the point in organizing such a plan?"

"When word gets out that the commander is missing, another one will have to be named, and then Maho, Katyusha and Kay will start arguing with each other about where Miho should be replaced. In addition, other captains could also aspire to that role, such as Darjeeling, Anchovy, Marie, El or others ... It will be chaos. "

"And this benefits the Black Sun, our future school."

"Exactly, Panettone. You will help me?"

"Count on it."

The two girls shook hands.

* * *

**3.45 pm**

"Did you say an entire arsenal?" Genbu asked, turned to Sawasaki.

"According to what the PSB and MEXT say, it seems so. Any assault on the carrier school would inevitably lead to carnage. " He replied, sweating cold.

The prime minister ran a hand over his face.

"So we have our hands tied ... What if I mobilized the self-defense forces?"

"It would still be a massacre ... We should fight house by house, street by street, not to mention the internal areas of the ship."

"Do we have any alternatives?"

"Yup. In a couple of weeks, the match between Schwarze Sonne and our schools will be held on the island of Hashima, right?"

"Quite right."

"It will be a golden opportunity to arrest Hilda. For the occasion they will be disarmed, and the tank will use training ammunition. "

"Before or after the match?"

"Better later. But we'll have to act before Hilda gets back on the ship."

"Of course, otherwise things will get complicated. Is the tournament really missing?"

"About two weeks."

"I hope they are enough to organize a good plan."

"It will be, Prime Minister."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Friends.**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 4:00 p.m.**

"Come on, don't be capricious! Deliver mobile phones, PCs and tablets to Nonna and Klara!" Katyusha said to her companions.

"But why do we have to do it?" Nina asked.

"First because I said it! And secondly, because there is a risk that other spies will lurk among us!"

"It seems right." Another student supported her.

"Don't you trust us?"

For a moment Katyusha did not reply, remembering how, some time before, she had believed in the existence of a conspiracy against her by her collaborators, a conviction that had proved completely unfounded. But now the danger was real.

"Nina, in the last two weeks our stay here has been marked by growing tensions, quarrels and fights. All because of a single spy!"

"Not only that, also because of our rivalry." Jajka intervened, approaching her deputies.

"What do you want?" Nonna asked her, fearing that the newcomer would want to attack.

In response, the captain of Bonple prostrated herself at Katyusha's feet, imitated by her companions. The blonde was amazed by that gesture, as did Nonna and Klara.

"Katyusha, forgive me! I attacked you for things you didn't tell me! I am mortified, and I humbly ask you to accept my apologies!" Jajka said.

There and then Kat said nothing, surprised by her colleague's words, then a benevolent smile formed on her face.

"I forgive you. But now stand up. "

Jajka obeyed, imitated by her companions. Katyusha held out her hand and she shook it, asking:

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

_Where the hell did she go?_

Anchovy wondered, irritated.

"Amaretto!" She called her, looking around.

She got no answer.

"Amaretto!" She repeated, but once again the only audible voices were those of her students, intent on delivering their mobile phones or computers to Pepperoni and Carpaccio, who then deposited on a Fiat-SPA 38R truck. The impatient girl screamed:

"AMARETTO!"

"Here I am, duce!" The direct interested replied, arriving with Panettone.

"Stop wandering around, and lend a hand to the others!"

"I just requisitioned Panettone's cell phone, in fact."

"Well, then put it together with the others!"

"Yup!"

"And while you're there, deposit yours too!"

Amaretto looked at her incredulously.

"Like mine too?"

"Few stories, obey!"

Although unwillingly, the brunette approached the vehicle and put her cell phone down with the others. She noticed that these belonged to various brands, mainly Japanese (Sony, Panasonic, Fujitsu) but foreigners were not missing: European (Nokia, Siemens, Vodafone), South Korean (Samsung), Canadian (Blackberry). The same was true for laptops: Japanese (Sony), Chinese (Huawei), Taiwanese (Acer and Asus), South Koreans (Samsung), Americans (Apple) etc.

She was surprised when she saw Anchovy put her phone down with the others.

"You too, Duce?"

"Of course ... I'm not a privileged one!" Replied the gray-haired girl.

* * *

At the same time Darjeeling was sipping tea with her deputies, Assam and Orange. She watched her students as they stored their cell phones and laptops in a tent set up for this purpose.

"How many will they be?" Assam asked.

"About 100." Her captain replied.

"It will take time to check them all ... And maybe the spies, if they are already there, will have canceled any compromising messages."

"True, Orange. But we have to try anyway. "

Orange shook her head.

"The only idea that traitors nest among us breaks my heart!"

"Do you think I enjoy it instead? The turnaround of Rosehip, Rukuriri and Nigiri was already a blow, if it turns out that one or more of ours work for the enemy I would lose all trust in them!"

_Or maybe I've already lost it ..._

While thinking this Darjeeling looked suspicious glances at her students, who continued to deposit their objects.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Reconciliation.**

Marie did not believe her own eyes: her students and those of Maginot, side by side, deposited their mobile phones (some also had a laptop) in some large trunks that, once the operation was completed, would have been closed with padlocks. Only the captains of the two teams would have the keys. However the girls from the two schools, traditionally rivals, were close to each other, and had not yet triggered a discussion or a fight. Indeed, some chatted cordially to each other.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Eclair asked her, who was standing next to her.

"Until yesterday they beat each other, now they look like old friends." It was her answer.

"Because now they know the truth, it was someone else who triggered the brawls."

"Better this way ... To tell you the truth, it warms my heart to see them get along."

Eclair stared at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

Marie nodded.

"Years spent fighting with us, insulting and beating us ... Only now do I realize how futile our disputes are."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on I want to start a new phase in the relationship between our two schools. No longer enmity, but friendship. We will only be opponents on the field, in case we have to compete in a tournament."

"The same is true for me ... But will your deputies agree?"

"Yes, if I will use the right arguments."

Eclair smiled and held out her hand to Marie, who shook it.

* * *

**Kagoshima Prefecture, Amami Ōshima Island, 5:00 pm**

The Schwarze Sonne students were on hiatus after hours of hard training, and took advantage of it to have a snack. The team camp, like that of their opponents, was brimming with activity: girls talking to each other, going back and forth, surfing the internet with their smartphones or laptops. In one of the tents, seated around a table, Rosehip, Nigiri, Alina, Rukuriri and Mako stood.

"Hell ... it took a little respite!" Rosehip exclaimed, snorting.

"Am I wrong or lately the training has become more intense?" Nigiri, a girl with short dark brown hair and eyes of the same color asked.

"This is because the match against the United Schools is only two weeks away." Rukuriri replied, having brown hair tied in a braid and brown eyes too.

"Do they call themselves that?"

"Exactly, Mako-chan."

"Damn, I wonder why they wanted to challenge the Black Sun ..."

"I know as much as you do, Nigiri-chan. And frankly it makes me strange to know that we will have to fight against our former companions, primarily Darjeeling-sama." Rosehip said.

"We have to do it, though. Now we are students of Schwarze Sonne, and we must prove ourselves worthy of the trust shown by Hilda." Alina said.

"By the way, Mako. How did you learn to drive a Tiger I in a day?" Rukuriri asked her.

"It was enough for me to read the instruction manual." The dark-haired girl replied, casually.

Her four companions stared at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding us?" Nigiri asked.

"Don't be fooled by its sleepy appearance, Mako Reizei has an extraordinary learning ability. She has almost more intelligent than me. " Himmler said, entering the tent in the company of Göring.

"It's true that appearance is deceiving ..." said the redhead.

"And what about you?"

"I what?"

"Are you satisfied with your role as commander of the Amaterasu division?"

"Yes, it's a lot."

The Amaterasu division was one of many that made up the foreign legion of the Black Sun; its name derived from the sun goddess, the most important of Japan's Shinto pantheon and mythological ancestor of the imperial family. It was composed entirely of Japanese girls, recruited from local schools. Other divisions were the Jeanne d'Arc (French, commanded by Petain), Rodrigo de Vivar (Spanish), Elizabeth I (English), Leonidas (Greek) and others. Usually these divisions were deployed one at a time, especially when the Black Sun played away from home. The task of these divisions was to support the regular team in the matches. Each division had its own uniform, designated by a certain color (olive green for the Japanese, blue for the Italians, dark green for the Norwegians, etc.).

"Glad to hear it ... Hilda chose you for that role because she trusts your skills, and knows that you will do your best in the match against the US."

"I will fight with all my strength. I never take my opponents lightly, that's what they taught me in St. Gloriana."

"Forget about St. Gloriana!" Göring ordered them abruptly.

"You are now a student of the Black Sun!" She added.

"I know."

"Calm down, Goring ... There's no point in taking it for so little." Himmler said to her.

"I don't like them thinking about their old schools again!"

"Have patience ... Time a few months and they won't talk about it anymore. Right, girls?"

"Quite right!" The five girls answered in chorus.

* * *

**Tokyo, 5.15 pm**

Takashi was walking through the streets of his neighborhood in the company of Hisashi, his best friend, a boy with short gray hair and brown eyes.

"I went to the cinema yesterday." The latter said.

"Oh yes? What did you go to see?"

"Code Geass: Injustice."

"You mean the sequel to the anime Code Geass, where Lelouch ultimately enslaves mankind? Then I saw it too, a few days ago. "

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, although some scenes were absurd ..."

"Guy?"

Takashi stopped, then said:

"Oh, look, there is an alien artifact! Wait let me touch it! What the fuck are you touching?"

"Because she is an explorer, the explorer touches! I'll give you an example: the first one who took the mamba died, because he stroked it!"

"Eh, he's an idiot."

"No, he's an explorer. Without explorers you would die because you would not know what dangers the environment hides. Another example, the first one who touched the fire burned his hand and said: warning, that thing hurts, do not touch it! Then another came and said: wait a minute, will you try me with this piece of wood? And then: it is useful to illuminate the darkness and warm up. This makes the explorer. "

"True…"

At that moment Komuro received a message on FB.

_Who will it be?_

He wondered, putting his hand to his latest model iPhone, bought by Yuriko. As it happens, the message came from the woman and reported two simple words:

**I'm pregnant**

For a few moments Takashi stood with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, then hurried to write.

**Are you sure?**

For a few minutes he received no reply, which made him nervous further.

**Damn, why don't she visualize?**

He wondered.

"What's wrong, Komuro? Bad news?" Hisashi asked him, noting his mood.

But he did not reply, waiting impatiently for the answer, which came shortly after.

**The test is positive.**

**Pregnant with whom?**

**Or you or Soichiro.**

He ran a hand over his face.

**Are you saying you don't know exactly?**

**I've been fucked by both, by you and my husband...**

**Okay ... Now I'm coming to the villa and let's talk about it, okay?**

**Agree.**

**Soichiro and Saya?**

**I informed them a little while ago.**

**Okay ... Now I'm coming.**

"I have to go, Hisashi ... I have an urgent commitment."

"Agree. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

**Damn ... If the child were mine, what will I do?**

He asked himself anxiously.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: Blow to the heart.**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 5.30pm**

Panettone was walking through the camp. Every now and then she would glance at it here and there, then he would start walking again.

_Damn ... The plan proposed by Amaretto is really subtle ... And it could work, if implemented correctly._

She think.

In her heart she was more anxious than ever. If she and her accomplice had managed to neutralize Miho, the coalition would have plunged into chaos, with the various captains tearing each other apart. This would inevitably lead to the dissolution of the alliance, and favored the victory of the Black Sun, their future school. She would finally abandon Anzio to join a real school, feared, respected and admired by everyone. At a certain point she saw, near a tent, Amaretto in the company of Erika. The two girls talked to each other, and occasionally gave her ambiguous looks.

_What are they saying to each other?_

She wondered, worried.

After a few minutes Erika entered the tent, while Amaretto went towards her.

"What intentions do you have?" She asked suspiciously.

Amaretto looked around, then whispered in her ear:

"Erika is with us. And hold your tongue, or we'll be found out! "

Panettone looked at her with a mix of amazement and disbelief.

"It is not possible, Erika is a loyal Maho!"

"Evidently she's not so faithful to her ..."

"Did you tell her about our plan?"

"I just mentioned it ... I'll explain it tonight, maybe at dinner or via FB."

"Very wise, so no one will be able to hear your speeches."

"I know ... Now I have to go, see you later."

"See you later."

* * *

**Tokyo, 5:45 pm**

Takashi had just crossed the gates of the villa when Roberta, one of the servants, came to meet him.

"Mister Komuro..."

"Where are Yuriko and the others?"

"They are waiting for you in the living room. Follow me."

* * *

When he reached his destination, he saw Yuriko and Soichiro sitting on the sofa; Saya instead sat in an armchair. All three looked distressed, especially the girl who held her hands in her hair.

"Leave us alone!" Ordered the landlady.

"Yes, señora ..."

"In Japanese, Roberta! Here we are not in Colombia!"

"Hai, Takagi-dono!"

Once the maid was dismissed, Takashi turned to her lover.

"Then? Can you explain this story to me?"

"For some time now I have been suffering from attacks of nausea ... Since these symptoms coincide with pregnancy, I bought a test in a pharmacy and the result is positive."

"And it is not possible to establish who the father is ..."

"No ... At least not yet."

"What would you say?"

"That DNA testing is needed, and we can't do it right now. We can wait after the third month, or after the birth, when the baby has seen the light ... If he sees it."

"Are you thinking of having an abortion?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe, maybe and maybe! You have to say yes or no!"

The woman turned to him, staring at him grimly.

"Turn down the tone kid! I don't allow anyone to raise their voices with me!" She ordered him.

"Please, it's not the time to fight! Mom, in case you decide to keep the baby, how are we going to behave?"

"If I keep it (and I'm not sure I will) there are two things we can do: first, if the father is Soichiro there will be no problems."

"What if I was the father instead?"

"You wouldn't be anyway, because for the record he would still be my husband's son. If it turns out that I had a son (or daughter) from an adulterous relationship, I would become a pariah in the eyes of moralists, especially if they discover that you are not only my daughter's boyfriend, but also our lover!"

"This is absurd ... So you deny me the right to be a father!"

"Right? Which right? What to get in trouble? " It was Soichiro who asked him that question.

"Get in trouble?"

" Komuro-kun ... Even today there are people who do not accept homosexuality. The relationship you have with us goes further! A boy who loves an entire family ... At best you would become an object of ridicule, and the same goes for all of us!" Saya explained.

"But ... But if the child is mine I have the right to be recognized as a father!"

At that answer Yuriko stood up, positioned herself in front of him.

"You want to ruin us, don't you? Say that!" She said nervously.

"I just want to have the right ..."

He was interrupted by a slap in the face.

"You have no rights! You're just our personal sexual slave!"

She barely had time to say those words that instinctively raised a hand to her mouth. Her husband looked at her in bewilderment, while her daughter sprang to her feet.

"Mom! What are you saying?" She asked, shocked.

Takashi, for his part, felt as if a katana had pierced his belly: a very strong pain took hold of him, mixed with a sense of shock and disappointment.

"A sexual slave? Is that how you see me?"

"Takashi ..." Said the landlady, repenting for her exclamation.

"I'm a just an erotic toy for you, to throw away when you get tired of me?"

"It's not like that at all!" Saya said.

"I was a normal boy, until a year ago…. I had a girlfriend who loved me, and whom I had sworn to marry one day. Then you came, you dragged me into an environment of luxury and depravity. I accepted it, breaking my engagement with Rei, because I liked that situation ... But I thought you saw me as a person to love, not as an object to be exploited to soothe your libido!" He clenched his fists, giving a glance of pure hatred to the trio in front of him.

"How the fuck was I stupid ... to believe that rich perverts like you cared about me."

"Takashi, you're making a mistake!" Soichiro said.

"I've already done it ... Trusting you! Until yesterday you had fun with me, but now that's enough! I will no longer be your slave!"

"You are not a slave, you never have been!" Yuriko said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" Takashi yelled, furious.

That cry froze the blood in her veins both for her and her family.

"I closed with you ... And forever!"

Having said that he ran away.

"Wait, Takashi!" Mrs Takagi begged him.

"He won't listen to you." Her husband said.

"But how did you come up with saying such cruel things to him?" Asked her daughter.

She did not reply, still shocked and saddened by what had happened.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: Never get distracted while driving.**

**Villa Kudo, 6.15 pm**

Shinichi was sitting on the sofa with a frowning expression on his face. He was watching the evening news, but there was currently no news of his interest. Heiji and Saguru were not at home, around who knows where. Chris was preparing dinner. He was in a bad mood because Shiho Nishizumi, a prominent member of the MEXT and the Sensha-do federation, after entrusting him with the task of investigating the facts concerning the Schwarze Sonne school, had taken it away from him, claiming that he no longer needed him. The news had been like an icy shower for him. When asked for explanations, he had been told that an MEXT agent (whose name he had not mentioned) had managed to gather enough evidence to arrest Hilda. Having said that, she had hung the phone on his face, leaving him stunned.

_Geez ... This is the first time I've been kicked out of a case, because someone solved it before me!_

He thought, disappointed.

At that moment his wife entered the room, who, noting his mood, asked him:

"Are you still angry?"

He looked at her.

"Of course I am ... Two weeks to investigate and then that comes to tell me: oh, sorry detective Kudo but one of my agents has already solved the case, you are no longer necessary!"

"It's frustrating, in fact ..."

"Much more than you think ..."

"Heiji was also quite bitter ..."

"Yeah ... By the way, he'll be back in Osaka in a few days."

"For what reason?"

"His father, Osaka police superintendent Heizo Hattori, would like his help solving a case ... complicated."

"What case?"

"I don't know ... Maybe he'll tell me when he comes back."

"I hope so ... I'm really curious." The blonde said.

He stared at her without replying.

* * *

At the same time Heiji was driving a red Honda Civic, owned by Shinichi. Saguru was sitting by his side.

_Damn ... I, Hakuba and Kudo wasted two weeks of investigating the Black Sun School, and at some point that Shiho witch puts us at the door saying that the case is solved and therefore we no longer need them! Kami, how nervous!_

He thought, furious.

He felt humiliated by the way he and his friends (and colleagues) had been pushed aside. During their long detective career they had solved countless cases: murders, kidnappings, scams ... And on various occasions they had collaborated with the police and even with the PSB, the Japanese secret services, helping to dismantle criminal organizations (also yakuza), movements fundamentalist religious and terrorist groups linked to both the far right and the far left. Thanks to these ventures, they and Shinichi had become real celebrities, their names were on all newspapers, their faces appeared on the news, their names on everyone's lips, a crowd of fans who shouted loudly their name ... And, until then, they had never failed to resolve a case. It burned him not to be able to discover the truth behind that story, and surely Kudo and Hakuba also felt shattered by it. Dejected, he snorted, then connected to Facebook and checked the notifications and messages. He had received three: one from his mother, one from Koyomi Mizuhara, his girlfriend, and one from his father. The latter was a PDF file. Intrigued, he opened it, and read the title in large letters:

EMERGENCY CALL TRANSCRIPT OF 20/2/2019

Ergo, it was almost two months ago. Strange that his father had asked him for help only now. Maybe it was such a complicated affair that he couldn't handle it.

_Unfortunately he is very buttoned about his work ... Usually he prefers to hurry up on his own, and only in the most difficult cases he asks for my help ... Indeed, collaboration, since the word help is humiliating for him._

He began to read the paper.

Operator: 110, what is the emergency?

Girl: There is someone in front of my house. My parents aren't there.

Operator: Have you seen this person before?

Girl: No ... Please, send someone (cries).

Operator: Where are you now?

Girl: At home, in my living room. I am looking out the window. It's a woman...

Operator: Where exactly is it now?

Girl: In front of the house.

Operator: What are she doing?

Girl: She's standing behind a tree. Help me, I'm afraid ...

(Strange noise)

Operator: What was it?

Girl: I don't know ... I'm afraid ...

Operator: The police are on their way.

Girl: Oh, kami ...

Operator: What's going on?

Girl: (wheezing) She is ... She is looking at me. (Cries). Her eyes ... are red. She stares at me and smiles.

Operator: Calm down now. The police are on their way. Until it arrives, stay inside. Everything will be fine. Describe the woman to me.

Girl: She wears a kimono and holds a fan in her hand. She has black hair, tied in a bun. She is barefoot.

Operator: I understand. Now try to relax, everything will be fine. What is the woman doing now?

Girl: (gasping for breath) She ... approached the house. She's waving her fan.

Operator: Walk away from the window, run to your room and lock the door.

(Shattered glass and female scream)

Operator: Girl, are you okay? You are there?

Mysterious woman: Now no more ...

Operator: who are you?

Mysterious woman: Goodbye.

End call

_A kidnapping case?_

Heiji wondered.

He barely had time to formulate that thought which, without warning, he saw someone who was running across the road, but did not have time to brake; whoever that person was, he hit the nose of the car first, then the windshield, then fell to the ground. Upset, Heiji pressed on the brake and stopped abruptly.

_Oh, fuck ..._

He thought, exchanging a frightened glance with Saguru, then unbuckled his seat belt.

He had run over a person ... someone was lying injured on the asphalt, not far from him!

_Hopefully it didn't hurt too much!_

* * *

He got out of the vehicle and reached the invested man: he was a boy ... A student, judging by the uniform he was wearing. He had short black hair and was passed out.

_If this guy died Saguru and I we are in trouble!_

Resting his ear against his chest, he heaved a sigh of relief. Fortunately he was still breathing, but he had to call an ambulance. Heiji reached out to the phone and called 119. A female voice answered.

"Beika hospital, say."

"Here is detective Hiji Hattori, I just accidentally ran over a boy. I need an ambulance!"

"Where is it?"

"Close to Teitan University!"

"Okay ... Wait there."

Communication ended.

Heiji snorted, then thought:

_Hold on ... Please!_


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Finally a quiet evening, part 1.**

**Kumamoto prefecture, 6:30 pm **

As every evening, the commanders of the various schools were having dinner in the big tent; now that Hilda's plan had been foiled a much more serene atmosphere reigned, with the girls talking amiably to each other.

* * *

"What time do you have to send your report?" Wallaby asked.

"After dinner." Platypus replied.

The blonde girl shook her head.

"Damn it, Platy ... Why didn't you warn me?"

"They hold my sister hostage, they will kill her if they smell burning. And I can't trust anyone, every girl here can be a spy. "

"Don't you even trust your captain?"

"No."

Wallaby looked at her disappointed.

"How can you say that? We have been friends for a lifetime ... "

"Even if I told you what would you do?"

"We would have sought a solution together!"

"Again, it was too risky. Hilda may have charged another spy to keep an eye on me. And if my fears are founded ... "

"You're wrong, okay?"

The orange-haired gazed at her.

"You can't be sure!"

"We have to hope so ... In my opinion, she recruited spies, making sure they think they're the only ones."

"For what purpose?"

"If one is exposed it cannot reveal the identity of the others."

"Logical ... So I still have hope?"

"Your sister has it, if you send the reports at the scheduled times."

"You can count on it. But there is another thing I wonder ... "

"Which?"

"What will become of me after the match against the Black Sun?"

Wallaby hesitated before replying.

"You will be expelled from Koala."

Her deputy smiled bitterly.

"I had no doubt."

"You have betrayed my trust, and that of our allies. Because of you, we spent two weeks arguing with each other instead of training for the match."

"But what the hell is so important? Do you think the fact that we or they win changes something? However things go those two girls will remain in a coma, in the hospital!"

"We need to teach them a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Prove that they are not unbeatable. To date, no one has managed to defeat them, they believe they are the best, if we manage to win the match their conviction will fall apart."

"I only care about the salvation of Yotsuha, the rest does not concern me at all."

Wallaby took on a grim expression.

"I'm sure…"

* * *

"What's the matter, Darjeeling? You are happier than usual."

"Look around, Orange-chan."

The carrot-haired girl did as she was told, but noticed nothing in particular.

"Er ... What should I see?"

"This is the first night since we've been here that a fight or a fight doesn't break out."

"Don't say it, you could break the spell ..." Assam warned her.

"There is no danger now that the spy has been located."

"But there could be others ..."

"True ... But it's better not to get paranoid."

* * *

"Damn ... Arisa should be here with us, not in a hospital bed, in a coma!"

"I know Naomi ... And if it's there it's because of me." Kay said darkly.

"Don't say that ... She volunteered!"

"And I accepted her request."

"You couldn't have known that they tortured the captured spies!"

"In any case it was a superfluous mission, we didn't even have to challenge them in a match."

"Look, regretting past choices is useless. Now we will have to work on the field to avenge her, sportily speaking."

Kay looked at her without replying, but in her heart she was skeptical. The Black Sun was a strong and united team, which trained hard, they instead were many different schools, back with training and each with its own style. Could they win?

* * *

"Am I wrong or is the atmosphere much more relaxed?" Pepperoni asked.

"You're not wrong, now that we know that all the arguments that have occurred up to this morning were caused by Platypus." Anchovy replied.

"It seems too easy to put all the blame on her." Carpaccio intervened.

The gray-haired girl looked at her perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Platypus certainly blew on the fire, but we also had our share."

"She's right, many insults came from our mouths." Amaretto supported her.

"True, but now it's gone. Now we will cooperate together, as when we fought against the Shimada team, and we will win!"

Meanwhile Panettone was writing a message to Erika on FB, which said:

**What intentions do you have?**

And she sent it, waiting for the answer.

_Erika is Maho's right-hand man, and now she spies for Hilda ... I hope she gives me a valid explanation for this._

She think.

After a few minutes, the answer came, but it wasn't what she expected.

**This is not the time.**

Looking up, she saw her accomplice, sitting a few tables away, staring at her impassively.

* * *

Not far from her, the representatives of Pravda and Bonple dined together at the same table, to celebrate the successful reconciliation. The dishes served were those typical of Russian and Polish cuisine.

"These bigos are really delicious!" Katyusha exclaimed, with shining eyes.

"Even your Šči soup is!" Jajka replied, between a spoonful and the other.

"You should also try Bryndza cheese, Katyusha-san. It's great!" While saying this Uszka cut a slice and handed it to him.

The blonde took it and took a bite, chewing slowly. At her side Nonna filled two glasses of non-alcoholic vodka and gave them to Jajka and Uszka, who gladly accepted.

"Very good!" As she said this Katyusha ran her tongue over her lips, earning a lewd look from her deputy.

Meanwhile Klara seemed distracted, intent on staring at an indefinite point in the room.

"What do you have?" Nina asked her.

"Why is Platypus still on the loose?"

"It has changed its flag, it is now ours."

"Can we trust it? If we have slaughtered each other until this morning, it is her fault. "

"Now she's exposed, she won't fool us with her ventriloquist skills anymore." Her captain reassured her.

"So let's relax and enjoy dinner! By the way, Pierogi, is the dessert ready?"

"It will come later, Jajka."

Katyusha looked at them, perplexed.

"What sweet are you talking about?"

"Babka, a leavened cake. And together with it we will offer you Ptasie mleczko, chocolates typical of Poland."

"I can't wait, I'm crazy for sweets!"

"But what does Ptasie mleczko mean?" Alina asked.

"Bird's milk." Uszka replied.

Nina chuckled embarrassed.

"A somewhat strange name for chocolates."

"Yeah, it's true. Why do they call it that?" Nonna asked curiously.

"We do not know."

Having said that, the happy gang started eating again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: Finally a quiet evening, part 2.**

Like Pravda and Bonple, BC Freedom and Maginot also dined at the same table, to celebrate the reconciliation that had taken place. On one side were Marie, Andou and Ruka, on the other Eclair, Fondue and Galette. The latter was filling 6 glasses of non-alcoholic wine; one kept it to her, the others distributed them to her companions and to the students of BC.

"À la santé!" Marie exclaimed.

"À la santé!" The others followed suit, then started drinking.

When they quenched their thirst, they started chatting to each other.

"Do you know? I can't wait to take the field to break the bones of those Nazi vipers!" Andou said firmly.

"Me too ... They played us well with their dirty trick! We spent two weeks hitting each other while the real enemy laughed at us! " Ruka gave her a hand.

"And in this regard, why is she here with us?" Galette asked.

"Now it's gone over to our side." Her captain replied.

"I don't trust that turncoat, not after the trouble it caused us."

"Neither do I, Andou-chan. But we need it, to make Hilda believe that her plan has not been revealed."

"After today's ruckus?"

"I too am skeptical ... There may be other spies among us, perhaps among our ranks." Fondue intervened.

"I know ... The problem is that it is very difficult to locate them."

"In any case we have confiscated every mobile phone and laptop in the camp, they cannot communicate with the outside world." Marie said.

"What if she (or them) manages to get her back?"

"It is not possible, the others and I have placed a couple of guards to watch over them."

"What if the spy is one of the two, or both? They could warn Hilda of what happened. "

"Or worse ... They could take advantage of the situation to blame innocent girls." Eclair said, worried.

"In any case, we must not be paranoid, or we will end up slaughtering each other again. Do you know The Thing of John Carpenter?"

"Really not, Ruka. Explain yourself." Her commander invited her.

"It's a 1982 film by John Carpenter. Staff from a scientific base in Antarctica face an alien organism that infects its victims by turning them into monsters. This generates an atmosphere of suspicion and paranoia, given that anyone may have been infected."

"I understand ... I prefer to avoid horror films, especially if splatters, they disgust me too much."

"But I love them, especially zombie movies!" Eclair intervened.

"Ok..." Marie only said.

* * *

"Did you see them?"

"What, Tristana?" El asked.

"The Maginot and the BCF students... Until yesterday they were sworn enemies, now they look like old friends."

"Well, no wonder ... Both of them were fooled by that Platypus."

"Like all of us." Viridiana added.

"It's a positive fact, it means that our partnership is regenerating."

"Right, captain ... But let's go back to eating, or the paella will end up getting cold."

* * *

"Who were you chatting with?" Maho asked to Erika.

"A friend." Her deputy replied, earning a stern look.

"The orders were precise, every cell phone should be seized. But as far as I see you have decided to deliberately ignore them."

"I'll put it back where it was, okay?"

"Yes, and immediately."

"After dinner."

"Now."

"But I have to finish the potato pie or it will cool down!"

"Erika, put the phone back where it was now, and now. This is an order."

Irritated by this insistence, Erika stood up.

"Ok..." She said, ill concealing her nervousness.

* * *

Out in the open she walked towards the tent that contained the cell phones seized from the students of Kuromorimine; along the way she could hear, coming from the various tents, the students of the various schools chatting happily or feasting. When she reached her destination she entered and put her smarthpone together with the others, deposited inside some military trunks, and at that moment she felt a presence behind her. She turned, noting that Amaretto and Panettone had followed her there.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We want to know why, like us, you work for Hilda. We know that you are loyal to Maho, and I am skeptical that you really intend to betray her. " Panettone replied.

"I am not loyal to her! She always preferred her sister Miho to me, enough to appoint her vice-commander!"

"Quite logical. And what do you hope to achieve by stabbing her in the back?"

"If the Black Sun wins the match against local schools Maho, and perhaps other captains, they will have to resign."

"And you will take advantage of it to become the new commander, right?"

"I would have become so long ago if I had been smarter."

Her interlocutors stared at her, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Amaretto asked her.

"One day, when Miho was still in my school, I challenged her to a 1 vs 1 match; I managed to beat her, and on that occasion Maho offered me the post of deputy."

"And you refused it?"

"Exact."

Panettone smiled mockingly.

"You are a moron, my dear!"

"I know ... But I can still fix it."

"In any case, you haven't answered my question yet. Do you have a plan to neutralize Miho?"

"I don't want to neutralize her ... I want to kill her."

"To end up in prison?"

"If we get rid of the corpse and pretend nothing will have no problem."

"If you can guarantee the success of your plan ..."

"I can. And I won't be alone, I have a couple of accomplices ready to help us. "

"All the better ... I guess there's no use asking you for their identity."

"You'll find out when we get together to discuss and implement the plan."

Both Panettone and Amaretto smiled, perfidious.

"Ok... But now let's go back to the others or they will be suspicious. Panettone, leave your cell phone too, or Anchovy will scold you again."

"One of these days I cut off her head ... I will go immediately to deposit it, you will go without me. I will join you. "

The two girls nodded and left the tent.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Intent on murder.**

**Tokyo, 8:30 pm**

When Takashi regained consciousness, he found himself in a hospital bed. He didn't remember how he got there, he only knew he was running through the streets of the city, when suddenly a car hit him, causing him to pass out. Beside him was a nurse with short brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Hi." The latter began.

"Where I am?"

"To Beika hospital."

"I see this ..."

"Fortunately, the vehicle that hit you was running at low speed, otherwise you would be in much more serious condition."

He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, luck ..."

To tell the truth, in the last few hours of luck he had had very little. Finding that he had been little more than an inflatable doll in the hands of a wealthy family devoted to lust had broken his heart.

"Who hit me?"

"A certain Heiji Hattori, private detective from Osaka. Now some agents are interrogating him. "

"I understand…"

"By the way, there are visits for you."

"Visits?"

"Your family."

The boy looked at her uncertainly.

"My family?"

"Yup. Your father, your mother and your sister."

At that answer he became suddenly suspicious. He didn't have a sister, he was an only child. And of all the people he knew, only three could pass themselves off as his family...

"Let them in."

The nurse nodded and left the room. She returned after a few minutes, in the company of Yuriko, Saya and Soichiro. On seeing them Takashi took on a grim expression.

"Leave us alone!" He ordered the nurse, and this, although annoyed obeyed.

For a few minutes no one spoke: Takashi stared at the new arrivals with hostility, each of whom had a different expression: Saya was tense, her father was impassive as always, her mother instead looked guilty.

"If you came here to make a silent scene then you can leave immediately!" He began, annoyed.

"We ..." Mr. Takagi replied, but was immediately interrupted.

"You were hoping I was dead, weren't you? So you would have freed yourself from the living testimony of your perversion!" In saying this he sat down on the bed.

"What are you saying? We were worried, we worried about you!" Saya replied, shocked by that accusation.

Suddenly Yuriko threw herself on her knees near Takashi, grabbing his hand and surprising him a lot.

"Takashi, my love, forgive me! It's only my fault that you risked death! If I hadn't told you those horrible things, nothing would have happened to you! I've never been so afraid in my life!" She exclaimed, with shining eyes.

Takashi looked at her, stunned by those words.

"You are the most important person for us! We love you! We desperately need you!"

"Why should I believe you? A few hours ago you gave me sexual slave!"

"I've said a lot of nonsense in life! You are a kind, nice, polite boy ... Every woman and girl would like to have you by her side!"

A few tears began to streak the woman's face.

"Yuriko ..."

"Takashi, don't turn your back on us! We have always treated you well, and we have had a good time together!" Saya intervened.

"And we will spend more together, I guarantee you." Soichiro promised him.

Initially Komuro remained silent, carefully watching their faces. There was no hypocrisy in their eyes, all three were sincerely repentant for what had happened. Encouraged by that awareness, he gently stroked Yuriko's hair, to whom he gave a bright smile.

"Okay ... I want to trust you."

Happy, Yuriko kissed him on the lips.

"We are grateful to you!" She said.

"You made the right choice, Komuro-kun!" Said her daughter.

"Welcome back to us, boy!" Said the woman's husband.

"By the way, how did you know what had happened to me?"

That sudden question caused an embarrassed silence in the Takagi family.

"Then?" He insisted.

Yuriko answered him:

"We were already in the hospital when they brought you here."

"And what did you come to do?"

"I terminated the pregnancy."

That news was like a lightning bolt for Takashi.

"What do you?"

"Come on, you understand perfectly!"

"But why?"

"First, because I don't feel like looking after a newborn baby. You know, having to wake up every night to cry, having to change it and more."

"But if you have a garrison of servants!"

"And here we come to the second reason: if by chance the son had been yours and not from Soichiro and the thing had become public knowledge, a scandal would have erupted that would have overwhelmed all of us. I'm desolate, Komuro-kun, but I couldn't risk it and for me a daughter is more than enough."

"But I wanted to have a son ..."

"If you really want to, you could make one with Saya ... You know, I'd be happy to have a grandchild."

Although disappointed Takashi nodded. After all, his lover's reasoning made perfect sense, people would never accept the type of relationship that tied him to the Takagi family, and both he and Saya, Soichiro and Yuriko would have been victims of gossip and insults. And this certainly could not allow it.

_Ah, if only society were more tolerant ..._

He thought disconsolate.

* * *

**Villa Kudo, 8.45 pm**

Shinichi was pacing nervously in the corridor that connected the living room to the other rooms on the ground floor. Next to him was his wife Chris, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"You know that you won't help them, will you?" The latter asked.

He stopped before replying to her:

"I know perfectly well! But in this situation I feel as helpless as ever!"

"Actually your last performances have been superb ..."

"It's time to be witty ... And while you play the humorist Heiji and Saguru risk prison!"

"From what he wrote to me on FB the boy has not suffered serious injuries, a few days and he will recover."

"What if he decides to report him, perhaps asking for compensation?"

"Would it be unfair, in your opinion?"

"Of course yes! Heiji and Saguru were distracted, they didn't do it on purpose!"

"In any case, they acted stupid ... They could stop in a parking lot and read the message there, or wait until they got home."

"I understand your mood, but it is better not to make rash decisions. We can't get in the way of justice." She added

He looked at her without replying. He knew in his heart that his wife was right. Even if it had been a slight accident, Heiji and Saguru should have responded in some way.

_Maybe I could ask for help from Eri Kisaki, Ran's mother and a defense attorney with counter-bows ... Hoping he still hasn't got the poisoned tooth with me because I ditched his daughter to marry Chris._

He shook his head, turning that doubt away.

_In any case, I'll try anyway ... I certainly can't turn my back on two friends of mine!_

He said to himself, determined.

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 9:00 p.m.**

Anisetta and Amaretto were in the latter's tent, sitting on a cot.

"How long does that stupid girl?"

"The time needed, Panettone. And then she won't be alone, she will have four allies with her. "

"So there are seven of us ... Yes, we can do it!"

Panettone laughed malignantly.

"Soon the coalition will find itself without a commander, and will be flaked by the fights for the command... And meanwhile we will leave behind that Anzio sewer to become students of a real, rich and respected school! Nobody will laugh at us anymore!"

Amaretto nodded enthusiastically. After about a quarter of an hour Erika entered the tent.

"It was about time you arrived! Where were you?" Anisetta asked her.

"I had to bring our colleagues here ... Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. But who am I? And will they be useful?"

"Now I introduce you ... Come in!"

At that precise moment they entered the tent Marie, the captain of BC Freedom. El, captain of Blue Division and two new elements of Ooarai: Flint and Silver.

"Are they the accomplices?"

"Exact. Do you have any doubts, Panettone?"

"Are they really willing to betray their teammates?"

"Without hesitation." The new arrivals answered in unison.

"In exchange for?"

"An important place in the black sun." El stated.

"Very well. Now that we are all there, when and how will we act?"

"We will act immediately. One of us will reach the tent where Miho is staying, then on an excuse she will drive her out the base camp. We will wait for her to arrive in a safe area, then we will jump on her, kill her and get rid of the corpse."

"And how do we kill her? Do we punch it or slap it?"

"I say to strangle her!" Flint proposed.

"Nah, that's enough." Erika pulled a sharp hunting knife out of her pocket.

"You're a smart girl!" Silver supported her.

An evil grin formed on Erika's face.

"I will make her suffer until the last breath!"

" Keep your splatter instincts in check, if they find blood stains on our uniforms they will immediately understand that we are the culprits!" Amaretto warned her.

Erika took on a sulky expression, but did not reply.

"Now let's move, the plan starts now!" Panettone urged them.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Encircled.**

**Tokyo, 9.15pm**

Shinichi had just arrived in front of the Kisaki law firm, a one-story building. Once through the front door, he was greeted by a girl of his age with long black hair and eyes of the same color.

"Good evening, Shin!" She greeted him cordially.

"Good evening, Midori. Is Ms. Kisaki in the office?"

"Miss. You know that she and her husband have been separated for years."

"Yeah, it's true ..."

"Did you want to ask her something?"

"A service."

She snorted, staring at him sternly.

"I hope it's an urgent thing, because she'll be back at home shortly."

"Two of my friends risk jail for a distraction." He explained.

"Then follow me, I'll take you to her office."

* * *

A woman with short brown hair, purple eyes and lipstick on her lips, who was wearing a pair of glasses and a gray suit was consulting some practices. At one point she snorted, and then looked at the window, from where she could see the nearby street: at that time it was deserted, except for a few rare passersby.

_I can't wait to go home ..._

She think.

At that moment he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, Kisaki-dono. Shinichi would like to talk to her. " Her assistant informed her.

"Bring him in."

The girl nodded and let the newcomer pass.

"I hope you have a valid reason to introduce yourself to me at this hour."

"Two of my friends and colleagues are in trouble."

Eri snorted and invited him to take a seat on the chair in front of the desk.

"What kind of trouble?"

"They accidentally hit a boy while they were driving my car."

"Is the boy dead?"

"No, but he's in the hospital."

"In critical condition?"

"Fortunately no, time a few days and it will come back like new."

"So there is no risk of being charged with manslaughter or serious injury. Unless the investor decides to report them, the matter will quickly close."

"So they don't take risks?"

"Yes, as long as they are not reported."

"What if they are reported?"

"If the story culminates in a trial (but I highly doubt it) I will take care of their defense."

"I'm really grateful to you."

She winked at him.

"This and more for Japan's best detective!"

* * *

**9:45 pm**

Saguru and Heiji were in a cell located in the Tokyo police station. The first was lying on a cot, the second was standing by the cell door, with an anguished expression on his face.

"Damn ..." He cursed, spitting on the floor.

"First time in jail?" Saguru asked him.

"Yeah ... And it's a sometimes ironic situation, since I usually send criminals into it."

"The same goes for me. Damn, when my dad gets to know, he'll get furious! " As he said this he ran a hand over his face.

Heiji looked at him curiously.

"Who is your father?"

"The Superintendent General of the Tokyo Police."

The Osaka detective whistled.

"A big shot ... I guess he won't appreciate your involvement in this affair."

"Of course not ... Saguru Hakuba, famous detective and son of police superintendent Masaatsu, almost kill an innocent boy (it doesn't matter if I wasn't driving, they could say that you lied to protect me). The press will go to the wedding, my reputation ... Indeed, our reputation will be irreparably ruined. "

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? It was an accident ... "

"Yes ... But someone could distort the reality of the facts, spreading fake news on the web. And fake news, as we all know, is extremely harmful."

"True ... Besides, you are not the only one who will get a lecture. As soon as I get back to Osaka my father will scold me. "

"We can only hope that Shinichi will get us out of this mess."

Heiji smiled.

"On this we must not doubt, he is a smart boy. It will help us, you will see. "

* * *

**Kumamoto prefecture, 10:00 pm**

Panettone and Miho were in a wood, located a certain distance from the camp.

"Much still missing?"

"No, Captain Nishizumi. We are almost there."

"I hope you have a good reason for leading me this far ... I don't like this place."

"Afraid of ghosts?"

"I fear more spies of the black sun, which could nest in the surroundings, anxious to kill me."

_If you only knew that I was the spy ..._

Panettone thought, giggling to herself.

"We are paranoid, huh? Understandable, given Platypus' betrayal. By the way, Anchovy told me it's kind of a ventriloquist."

"Yes, it is. If we have fought so far, it is her fault."

"I do not understand."

"She imitated the voices of the girls, pitting them against each other."

"That bitch ... Because of us we from Anzio pounded ourselves with the students of Maginot and St. Gloriana!"

"Yeah…"

"And after all this, will you still allow her to have dinner with us?"

"Now she stay with us, and it could be useful."

"By transmitting false information to the enemy?"

"Bingo!"

"It's actually a smart counter-move ..." Anzio's student admitted.

_I will have to inform Hilda, but first I have to get rid of Miho._

"Anyway, here we come."

Among the trees there was a grassy area where the two girls stopped.

"Can you explain it now?"

Panettone turned, looking straight at Miho.

"Platypus is not the only spy, there are others ... And they are plotting against you."

"Against me?"

"Exact. They want kill you, so that our coalition finds itself without a guide and the captains slaughter each other to take your place."

"A diabolical plan, no doubt about it ... But who is behind it? I want the names!"

Her interlocutor smiled perfidiously, before replying:

"We."

Having said that, she raised her right arm and snapped her fingers. From behind some trees Erika, El, Marie, Amaretto, Ogin and Flint appeared, all with a malevolent expression on their faces. Miho backed slightly, looking around tensely. In a short time she found herself surrounded, with no escape, she was trapped.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: With her back to the wall.**

Miho looked around, sweating cold. She had fallen like a chicken into the traitor's trap, and she couldn't even call for help, being too far from the camp.

"What do you want to do to me?" She asked, with a hint of fear.

"I explained it to you ... We will kill you and get rid of your body. Then we will watch your allies as they tear each other for the post of commander, and the struggles between the various suitors will end up crumbling the coalition, which will face defeat!" Panettone replied.

"What do you get out of this betrayal?"

"A place in the Black Sun, a prestigious school." El replied.

Miho was saddened to hear that answer.

"You are therefore so petty as to betray your schools… Your companions for a place in a foreign school? To become Hilda's servants?"

"Your tongue is too long, Nishizumi ... But it doesn't matter, because I'll cut it off soon!" Flint warned her.

"You too, Erika? You, who were loyal to my sister more than anyone else?"

In response, the blonde slapped her, leaving her stunned.

"She has always preferred you to me ... I have always been number two, if not three! Now I will avenge myself first on you, and then on Maho, taking her away the command of Kuromorimine!"

"Heard you, doll? Everyone here is eager to kill you!" Panettone exclaimed, with a sadistic grin on her face.

A few tears began to flow down Miho's face, more and more prey to fear.

"Look at her, she's already crying ..." Marie taunted her.

"She will cry more when she tastes the blade of my knife!" Erika backed her, pulling out her hunting knife.

"Don't try to resist, it's useless! You have no hope, you are alone against all of us!" Silver / Ogin said.

"Exactly! Resign yourself to your destiny! "

"I was referring to you, Panettone..."

That sentence froze the blood in the veins of the girl, who slowly turned to her accomplice.

"To me?"

"Yes, to you!" Erika intervened.

Having said that, she passed her knife to Silver, who stuck it in Panettone's shoulder. The girl let out a cry of pain, but did not have time to react that she also received a kick in the stomach, which made her fall to her knees. Flint, for her part, took another kick in turn, this time in the back of her neck and so she found herself on her stomach. She tried to get up, but El and Marie trampled on her hands, making her scream again.

"Stay down, poisonous snake!" Amaretto ordered her.

"Damn sluts... You lured me into a trap!"

"Exactly, my dear ex-friend and ex-friend ... For a long time I suspected that you worked for the enemy, and to make you come out I decided to throw you an appetizing bait."

"That is, the plan against Miho."

"Exact. When I was sure of your double game I informed Erika. She in turn informed El, Marie, Ogin and Flint. Then, together, we decided to capture you the moment you brought Miho to us."

"So ... So you're not spies?" Miho asked, confused by the turn the events had taken.

"But do you think we could betray Momo-san?" Ogin replied.

"I'll never betray Maho!" Erika exclaimed.

"Rather than turn my back on the Blue Division, I prefer to end up garroted!" El said.

"And I guillotined! I will always be loyal to my companions!" Marie supported her.

"Me too. Always faithful to Anzio and the Duce Anchovy! " Amaretto imitated her.

Enraged, Panettone tried to free herself (without success), while Miho heaved a sigh of relief.

"For a moment I feared the worst ... But now what do we do with her?"

"First we take her back to base camp and interrogate her. Then we'll decide what to do. " Silver replied.

"Damn it, Amaretto! I trusted you!"

"And I of you, Panettone ... Until you sold yourself to the enemy!"

"Get her up!" Erika ordered.

"What if she tries to escape?"

"In that case, Ogin, we'll beat her!"

Marie and El helped the prisoner to get up, then the captain of the Shark team (i.e. Silver) pulled the dagger from Panettone's shoulder, who let out a cry of pain.

"If you are smart, I will also stab your other shoulder!" She warned her.

Panettone, who covered her wound with one hand, gave her a look of pure hatred, but preferred not to reply, fearing to be stabbed again.

"Let's move, the sooner we get back, the better." Flint urged them.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: I hate Anzio.**

**10:30 pm**

Anchovy was in the tent, in the company of some of her teammates (Carpaccio, Pepperoni, Gelato, Robiola) , of Maho, Katyusha, Nonna and Kay.

"Much still missing?" She asked, with an annoyed face.

"They should be here any minute." Kay replied.

She shook her head, then snorted.

"At this hour I should sleep blissfully in my cot ... And instead, when I was already dozing off, you burst into my tent, saying that Miho sent you an urgent message on your cell. For the record, your sister had ordered the seizure of every cell phone!"

"Look, if you want explanations, I suggest you ask Erika directly. The only thing I can tell you is that they caught a spy from the Black Sun."

"Another one?" Asked Robiola, an Anzio student who had long black hair, eyes of the same color and who wore glasses.

"So Platypus isn't the only one?" Gelato added, who had black eyes and brown hair that went up to her neck.

Anchovy looked at them sufficiently.

"If you think Hilda is betting everything on one piece, then you are just naive!" Exclaimed.

"But the others are?" Katyusha asked.

"In bed, obviously. Another hard day of training awaits tomorrow." Her deputy replied.

"Waiting for us, you mean."

At that moment a honk honked from outside.

"It must be them." Pepperoni said.

"Come on, let's go and welcome them!" Carpaccio urged them.

* * *

Outside, they saw a dark green Fiat-SPA 38R truck not far from them. Amaretto and Miho, who were sitting on the seats, first got out of it, then the rest of the group from the rear compartment, keeping an eye on Panettone.

"So where's the spy?" Anchovy asked.

"Here it is, Duce." Amaretto replied, pointing to Panettone.

The latter had a grim expression, and was staring straight ahead.

"Panettone?" Gelato exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, me!"

"There must be a mistake! Panettone is a dear friend of ours, and a valiant companion!" Robiola protested.

"No mistake, unfortunately. She conspired to kill me, but thanks to Erika and the others I saved myself." Miho explained to them.

"Is that true, Panettone?" Pepperoni asked her.

The prisoner spat on the ground, then said:

"I hate Anzio ... It is a sewer, a landfill, the grave of all my aspirations! I'm tired of being part of it, and I'm tired of you too!"

"What are you complaining about? What's wrong with Anzio?" Carpaccio asked.

"All! She is poor, her tanks are wreckage, even the P40! Lose every single tournament!"

"Panettone, you've always known this! Unfortunately our school is poor unlike Saunders, Kuromorimine, St. Gloriana or others. But we still try to do our best, with what we have."

"It is not enough, Amaretto! I am tired of being in the midst of a pack of whining led by an inept, stupid, vain bitch! I want to attend a rich school, to drive real tanks!"

"And the black sun offered you this opportunity, in exchange for your double play."

"Exactly!"

Furious, Anchovy turned to Miho.

"Miho, it doesn't bother you if we take it over, do you?"

"Go ahead."

"Well ... Carpaccio, Pepperoni, Gelato, Robiola, take the prisoner to my tent. I have to give her a nice little speech ... "

"Yes, duce!" Her followers replied in chorus.

While remaining bold, Anisetta began to tremble internally. What was supposed to be a good night had turned into trouble for her, and now she was in serious danger of turning into a nightmare. She knew well that neither Anchovy nor the others intended to glaze over her betrayal.

"Can we know what's going on?" Kinuyo asked, coming out of her tent, with a sleepy air.

"It happens that Platypus is not the only rotten apple." Erika replied.

"Have you caught another spy?"

"Exact. Anzio will take care of it. "

"Are you sure? Anzio's girls are good-natured, they are not suitable for interrogating a spy…"

Anchovy shot her a threatening look in response, which made her shiver.

"We can be terrible towards those who betray our trust!"

Having said that, he turned to Amaretto.

"Come with us too! After all, it is your merit if we found her."

The girl snapped to attention:

"Yes, duce!"

"Let's go!"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: beating.**

Once in her tent Anchovy turned to her students.

"Undress her!" She ordered brusquely.

Panettone, shocked by that order, tried to resist with the only result of receiving a kick in the stomach by her leader. She fell on her side in pain, holding her belly and clenching her teeth so as not to make any sound.

"You are not worthy to wear our uniform!" The gray-haired girl said, furious as ever.

Carpaccio, Pepperoni, Robiola and Amaretto took off her jacket, shirt, shorts and boots, leaving her in underwear.

"What do you want to do to me?" She asked, afraid.

"Show you what happens to those who betray my trust, and that of their companions!" Anchovy replied, then stepped on her right hand.

Panettone let out a cry of pain.

"You disappointed us, Panettone. We believed you were a sincere friend, and a precious companion. We were very wrong." That said Pepperoni trampled on her left hand, making her scream again.

"Go fuck yourself!" She insulted them, receiving a kick in the backside from Amaretto.

"Your insults do not touch us." The latter warned her.

Panettone tried to get up, but received a kick in the side that made her fall again.

"Stay down, harpy!" Gelato ordered her.

For her part, Robiola took a thermos of boiling coffee placed on a nearby table, filled a cup, then poured it on the prisoner, burning her back. Panettone gave a cry of pain as tears began to streak down her face.

"Look at her, she's already in tears!" Said the bespectacled girl.

"And this is only the beginning ... Come on, girls! Let her pay for her betrayal!" Anchovy exclaimed.

Having said that, the Duce of Anzio and her followers began to brutally trample on the girl's body. The latter, in the throes of excruciating pain, tried in vain to dodge the kicks that pounded her legs, belly, back and head, with the only result of receiving even more. After several minutes the beating was over: Anisetta was covered in bruises and her face was streaked with tears.

"Enough... Please ..." She whispered, desperate.

Pepperoni grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to her feet and placing her with her hands on the table.

_Now what do these crazy women want to do to me?_

She wondered, afraid.

Anchovy positioned herself behind her, smiling perfidiously, then began to flail her back with her riding crop, under the pleased gaze of the others. With each blow received Panettone screamed in pain, and at a certain point, thanks to too much suffering, she fell to her knees.

"I beg you, stop it! At this rate you will kill me!" She prayed to them, in pain and terror.

"That's what you deserve, since you cheated on us!" Carpaccio replied.

"I say to break her hands so she can't drive a tank anymore!" Pepperoni proposed.

"I beseech you, don't do it! I'm sorry to have betrayed you, but I was tired of defeats and derision!"

"Ah, are you sorry? Didn't you call us a pack of whining bitches, and our school a sewer?"

"I…"

"You just want to save your life, but your pathetic excuses don't work with us!"

Having said that Anchovy started to kick her on the neck, but at that moment Miho, Maho, Katyusha, Nonna and Kay entered the tent.

"That's enough, Anchovy!" Ordered the first girl.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miho! This dirty traitor conspired to kill you, and turned her back on me, her companions and Anzio! She have to pay for what you've done! " Anchovy retorted nervously.

"She paid, and expensive too." Maho said, pointing to the bruises and wounds.

"If you send her to the hospital, or worse, you kill her, you'll get into trouble! And all of us with you!" Kay warned her.

Anchovy thought about it. If she insisted on torturing Panettone, she risked prison or worse, and worse still, she risked ruining not only herself but also her teammates. No, she couldn't allow it.

"Okay ... So what do you propose to do?"

"First, escort her to the field hospital to have her wounds medicated. Then we will put her in custody at one of the schools."

"Which?"

"I still have to decide."

"Agree."

"Are you sure, duce?"

"Yes, Pepperoni. Now she is no longer one of us and I don't want you to ruin yourself because of her."

"Duce ..." Panettone tried to say, but was silenced by an angry verse from Anchovy.

"You are expelled from Anzio, Panettone! As soon as this matter is over, you and your family will leave L'Aquila, and until then don't you dare touch the school tanks with a single finger!"

"I…"

"You are a greedy, selfish and cruel girl!"

"And you're a loser and a madwoman!"

Initially Anchovy did not reply, then said:

"Yes, I was a madwoman to trust you."

"Are you able to walk?" Nonna asked her.

Although Panettone struggled to her feet, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of her interlocutor.

"Do you mind if I care about you?" She asked, noting her surprised expression.

Nonna did not reply, and looked at Katyusha, as if asking for her consent. The blonde nodded.

"Okay ... But now let's go."

"Yes."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: Between doubts and fears.**

"What the hell happened to her?" El asked, noting Panettone's condition.

"Her companions beat her with ferocity." Kay replied.

"It went down heavy ..." Marie commented.

"And I think they would have done even worse if the others and I hadn't intervened." Maho said.

"Now don't talk about it as if it were a poor victim! She is an enemy spy who intended to kill Miho!" Anchovy intervened.

"Mihosha is unharmed, thankfully." It reminded her of Katyusha.

"Indeed. I don't understand why raging on Panettone in such a brutal way ..."Nonna backed her.

Furious, Anchovy squeezed her riding crop in her hands.

"We loved her! She was a friend and companion of ours! And she who stabbed in the back, becoming a mole of the Black Sun, in addition insulting us!" Exclaimed.

"Take it off before our eyes! We don't want to see it anymore, for us she no longer exists!" Pepperoni said.

Those words, for Panettone, were more painful than the beatings.

"Here we go!" Kay urged her.

* * *

**Kagoshima Prefecture, Amami Ōshima Island, 11pm**

Himmler was in her tent, listening to an old German military march on Youtube.

watch?v=GjjexmdXK_s

However, she kept the volume low because a short distance away, lying on a cot, Göring lay asleep. She turned in her direction, watching her closely. The wiry, who always woke up serious and grim (except for rare exceptions) in her sleep, assumed a blissful expression, with a smile on her face. She wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe in the days when Eva was still alive? When did true happiness reign in school and have nothing to hide? When the two of them and Hilda could walk with their heads held high, do you look with admiration by their companions? She snorted, disconsolate.

_Times over, by now ... That tragedy has put an end to our serenity._

She adjusted her glasses.

_Once I limited myself to killing flies, mosquitoes, wasps, spiders, lizards, mice, a few birds, hedgehogs... Sometimes I destroyed the nests of birds, making them fall from the branches and trampling the eggs. Now massacre helpless girls. That's how much I, Göring and Hilda have become depraved. Not to mention Salò._

That thought, combined with the fear of being discovered, made her feel bad. She had no idea if it was the same for the others, and she didn't have the courage to ask them. Certainly what had happened a few weeks earlier had increased the risk of someone discovering the skeletons that she and her companions hid in the closet. They could not even trust their own companions ... How many of them disapproved of the murders committed? How many saw them as bloodthirsty monsters, though silent for fear of disappearing, as had happened to others before them? How many, deep in their hearts, hated and feared them?

Suddenly Göring groaned, then turned on her side.

_I think the time has come to brush up on the Odessa protocol ... So in case of problems we could run away._

Himmler thought.

The Odessa protocol was a plan devised months before, and which provided for the evacuation of the Black Sun school in case of extreme need. Röhm, once her deputy, had conceived it until she had the bad idea of contradicting Hilda. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback start**

Hilda was harnessing the girls from her sensha-do team ahead of the semifinal of the European sensha-do tournament. Beside her were Sheska, Himmler, Göring and Röhm, a girl with blond hair that reached her neck and blue eyes.

"In a few days the semifinal will take place. Our opponents are the girls from Sedan, which represents France. If we manage to defeat them (and we believe we will succeed) we will go to the final, where Kursk, the Russian team, awaits us. And please, I want you to do your best in both matches! If all goes well we will become champions for the tenth time!"

"JA!" The girls shouted in chorus.

After the speech Hilda, in the company of her collaborators, was leaving the stage making her way through the crowd.

"Mein führer, I congratulate you! Once again your words are a source of strength for our valiant girls!" Himmler said to her.

Hilda smiled satisfied, flattered by that compliment.

"I know, Himmler. It is no coincidence that my mother and my grandfather even before have conquered the hearts and minds of the masses with their oratory art. "

"Mein führer, can I talk to you?" Röhm asked her.

Hilda stopped, turning to her interlocutor.

"Tell me."

"I know you are still saddened by Eva's death, though ..."

"But what?" Her commander interrupted her in an abrupt tone.

There and then Röhm remained silent, not quite sure how to proceed.

"Should I get the words out of your mouth? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Slaughtering innocent girls won't bring her back to life."

"They are not innocent girls, but enemy spies! They want to steal our secrets, and I will stop them at any cost!"

_Measure the words, Röhm ..._

Himmler thought, worried.

"In any case, the treatment you undergo is excessive and inhumane."

"It is necessary! For the safety of the school and its pupils!"

"For our safety ... Or for your blood thirst?"

That question was like a slap to Hilda, which made her flare up.

" Are you tell me which i am crazy?" She screamed, furious.

"Until recently, I was proud to be at your command ... And I would still be, if you had remained what you were when I met you." The girl retorted, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"To have been, you mean."

Röhm looked at her without understanding.

"Mein führer?"

Suddenly Hilda drew her gun and shot her in the head, killing her. The corpse fell with a thud to the ground, in a supine position, under the shocked gaze of the other students.

"Mein führer!" Sheska exclaimed, horrified.

Hilda turned in her direction, staring at her grimly, and for a moment the brunette wondered if she wasn't going to get a bullet in the head too.

"I do not tolerate doubts among those I command, let alone liking the enemy! I don't have time for insubordination!" The blonde girl exclaimed, threatening.

"Nobody denies that she was wrong! However ... "

"She paid for her betrayal, like all the traitors! If we want the Schwarze Sonne to remain strong and united it is necessary to crush the snakes that try to undermine our cohesion mercilessly! If our team remains unbeaten it will be because people like you obeyed me, without saying a word! We must have order in our ranks, and a clear chain of command. Leaders and followers, did I explain myself?"

"Ja, mein führer!" Sheska replied, however looking away.

_You took a risk, Sheska ..._

The bespectacled thought, swallowing.

Suddenly Hilda turned to her.

"Himmler! Goering!"

The two interviewed snapped to attention.

"Get rid of that carcass!" She ordered, pointing to Röhm's lifeless body.

"Ja, mein führer!" They exclaimed in unison.

**End flashback**

* * *

_Damn it, the more time passes, she more cruel and paranoid it becomes ... I myself am afraid of her._

She thought, then made a loud yawn.

_I'd better go to sleep, another day of training awaits me tomorrow._

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 11.15pm**

Miho was in conversation with her sister Maho in the tent.

"How are you feeling?" The latter asked.

"Well, even though I had a tremendous fear ... I felt like a lamb surrounded by a pack of voracious wolves." She replied.

"You were lucky that Erika and the others were on your side, otherwise they would have killed you."

I shuddered at the thought. At that moment Saori and Hana entered the tent. The copper-haired girl plunged on her captain, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Miho! Are you OK?"

"Yup…"

"Stupid! How did it occur to you to walk away on your own, without telling us anything?"

"We were worried, we feared I was hurt or worse!" The dark-haired girl intervened.

Miho looked at her incredulously.

"Did you really worry about me, Hana-san?"

"Of course I was, it's natural!

Nishizumi junior did not reply, amazed by the words of what she now considered an ex-friend.

"Can you tell us who the spy is?"

"Panettone, an Anzio student, Saori-san. Indeed, a former student, since Anchovy practically kicked her out of her school."

"Damn ... Hopefully it was the last!"

"Saori, we can't be sure. If there are other spies they will surely become more cautious, so as not to be discovered."

"Right, Hana-san ... The wisest thing to do is keep your eyes open." Miho supported her.

"Where is that poisonous snake now ?!" Saori asked.

"In the field hospital." Maho replied.

"Why?"

"Anchovy and a couple of others beat her up. I'm not surprised, given her double game."

"Aren't you worried she might run away?"

"Two of my girls are watching her on sight."

Heartened, Saori, Hana and Miho heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

At the same time Panettone was lying in a bed, located in an isolated sector of the hospital. She was unable to sleep, because of the beating she suffered and the two guards who guarded the entrance to the room, preventing her from leaving. Not that she wanted to ... She felt pain in every part of her body, and she feared to suffer new blows if it happened within range of her now former companions.

_Damn ... It's like I'm trapped in a cage full of ferocious tigers!_

She thought, aching and frightened.

A deep despair took hold of her. She was alone, surrounded by enemies who could do who knows what, reduced to a rag for the blows received. It wasn't the way it should have been, not at all.

_In one fell swoop I ruined myself, my family and lost all my friends. What will become of me now?_

She asked herself, desperate.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Grudges never subsided.**

**11.30 pm**

Miho, in the company of Saori, had just retired to her tent.

"Of course it was a busy day today!" Exclaimed the second girl, sitting on a folding chair.

"I would say wasted ... We trained very little. " Her captain replied, lying down on a cot.

"Well, we had to deal with the spy business, and seize cell phones and PCs from the students."

"Hoping that it served something ... As far as the spies, if there are others, they will have already erased all traces of their guilt."

"We have to try anyway. Changing the subject ... Did you find someone?"

"Someone for what?"

"To be part of the anglerfish team. Hana has turned her back on us, Mako has passed on to the enemy, Yukari is in a coma ... And the two of us can't drive panzer IV alone. "

"Saori-san, I thought about it. But unfortunately I don't see any solutions. I can't take components from other teams, I would put them in difficulty. "

"Because?"

"Because in every team every member has a role. For example, imagine that I ask Saemonza to be our gunner, Caesar to load the cannon and Oryou to guide us. Who would take their place on the hippos team? Erwin should ask Ayumi, Saku and Karina to join her team, however leaving the rabbit team with three empty seats. Consequently, Azusa should turn to another team, depriving it of three fundamental components. "

"Are you saying that one of the teams will have to stay on the bench?"

"I'm afraid so, and that will make us orphaned by a tank."

Saori became sad.

"It's my fault ... I am responsible for this situation! If I hadn't robbed poor Hisako now Mako and Hana would still be with us! "

"It's too late for repent..."

"Why don't you ask some other school to volunteer you? You are the commander of the coalition, you can't not participate in the match! "

Irritated, Miho sat on the bed, staring at her interlocutor.

"I know this very well, Saori! I will try to convince Kay, Katyusha or someone else to give me a couple of tanks! And now let me sleep!"

She lay down again, her back to her friend. For her part, Saori snorted, got up and left the tent.

She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep, but suddenly a ring made her jump. Only then did she remember having her cell phone in her skirt pocket. In theory, she should have been deposited with the others, but she didn't feel like separating them, especially after she had escaped a murder attempt. It could always come in handy if needed.

"Miho." She said, without even checking the number.

"Good evening."

Hearing her voice, her eyes widened.

"Mother!"

"I know we haven't talked to each other for some time. And the last time was not pleasant. But I have to inform you of a very serious thing. "

"What is it about?"

"Hilda, the captain of the team you will have to fight with, is extremely dangerous. She is responsible for the death of several girls, who had the unfortunate idea of infiltrating her school to collect information. "

"I know, Sheska explained everything to me."

"Sheska? If I'm not mistaken, it's part of Kuromorimine ... "

"Yes, but until a few weeks ago she was in the Black Sun. She told me how Hilda became an evil murder."

"Do you think she would be willing to tell us about it too?"

"Us? What do you mean by us?"

"The MEXT, in collaboration with the PSB."

"Are you going to arrest her right away?"

"Immediately after the match against the United Schools."

"I understand…"

"Captain Chono will go to your camp as soon as possible to interrogate Sheska. As for you, be careful. That Hilda is a bloody madwoman, I don't want her to hurt you or Maho."

Miho chuckled.

"Is there anything you enjoy?" Her mother asked, confused by that reaction.

"Only now do you show up ... Two years to remind you that I exist. Why?"

"Because you are my daughter. And I don't want you to end up in a coma as happened to those two."

"They have a name, Yukari and Arisa!"

"I worry about you and you dare answer me in that tone?"

"Do you know when you should have worried about me? Two years ago! And you didn't do it you treated me like a failure!"

"You had left the admiral tank unattended, decreeing our defeat! Should I have complimented you?"

"Yes, since I saved five people's lives!"

"Because of you, we couldn't win ten tournaments in a row! Our reputation is stained forever."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not common sense! You forgot what it means to be a commander!"

For a few seconds there was no answer. Miho thought her mother was about to attack. Instead she said:

"I used to command a sensha-do team when you weren't even a thought in my mind! Don't come and give me lessons on what it means!"

"You are a greedy, cruel, and arrogant woman!"

"And you're a little bastard!"

Furious at that insult, Miho clenched a hand into a fist.

"If you put it on this tone then we can say goodbye! Don't contact me anymore!"

"Miho ..."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Having said that, the communication ended.

_And now who sleeps?_

She wondered nervously.

She got out of bed, determined to take a walk.

* * *

_Congratulations, Shiho ... You haven't talked to your daughter for almost two years and when you call her fight with her after a few seconds!_

She snorted, disconsolate, then placed the smartphone on the bedside table and reclined on the bed. On that occasion, given the spring heat (in Japan the temperatures were higher, thanks to the higher humidity), the woman was in black underwear.

_Damn ... How stupid I was that time ... And how stupid I was now!_

At that moment the door to the room opened and a woman with long black hair tied in a pigtail and dark brown eyes appeared wearing a kimono with white and purple horizontal stripes, tied with a yellow obi.

"Nishizumi-sama ..."

"What do you want, Kikuyo?" Shiho asked, sitting up.

"I heard screaming ... Did you have a nightmare?"

"A discussion with Miho."

"I see ... Do you need anything?"

"A chamomile. I have to relax."

"Yes, my lady."

Before leaving, Kikuyo took one last look at her employer, observing her generous curves. Once in the corridor she licked her lips, thinking:

_I am lucky to work for this woman ... Rich, beautiful and widow!_


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: An important request.**

**Kumamoto Prefecture, April 19th, 9:00 am**

The camp of the United Schools (SU), after the events of the previous day, seemed to have returned to normal: the sun shone in the sky, the students as usual had breakfast, wandered around or talked about the recent events.

"Hey, Fukuda, did you hear what happened tonight?"

"No, Helmet-chan. Explain it. "

"They caught another spy on the black sun."

The bespectacled girl, who was drinking a cup of tea, snorted.

"Who is her?"

"A certain Panettone. She is an Anzio student. "

"No wonder ... Anzio is a poor school, it loses every tournament. This makes it an object of ridicule and derision from other schools and their fans. This fact, combined with the constant defeats, generates a sense of frustration in many students, who often take advantage of the first opportunity to change schools." Viridiana intervened.

"And to change the flag they are ready for anything."

"Exactly, Helmet-chan."

"This is dishonorable!" Fukuda exclaimed indignantly.

Helmet-chan let out a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure? I am fortunate to attend a rich and prestigious school like Saunders, which also has one of the strongest sensha-do teams. But, if I had attended Anzio or some other minor school, and Hilda had proposed me to join her, I would have accepted."

"True ... After all, who is the fool who would refuse such a generous offer?" Viridiana wondered.

In the tent, the captains of the various teams and their respective deputies were intent on having breakfast and talking to each other. Miho was in the company of her deputies and her teammates, the others were divided according to the school they belonged to, except BC Freedom and Maginot, who had breakfast together.

* * *

"Good tea is what it takes to get off to a good start in the morning!" Darjeeling exclaimed after drinking a cup.

Sitting beside her Orange smiled.

"Hoping that today is better than yesterday ..." Assam said.

Her commander looked at her with a puzzled air.

"Are you referring to quarrels? Are past water now. Now no spy will turn us against each other. "

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kay intervened, sitting at the nearby table together with Miho, Katyusha, Maho, Nonna, Erika, Klara and the girls of the anglerfish team.

"What would you say?" Darjeeling asked her.

"El, Marie, Erika and a couple of others caught another spy of the black sun tonight."

"Don't tell me she's one of my students ... The desertion of Rosehip, Nigiri and Rukuriri has already broken my heart!"

"No, it's one of mine." Anchovy replied in an icy tone.

"Who?"

"Panettone. "

"I understand ... Where is she now?"

"In the field hospital, guarded by two of my girls." It was Maho's answer.

"How come right there?"

"Let's say that she received a hard lesson from her companions ...", she tried to explain, but was interrupted by Anchovy, who clapped a hand on the table, making her start.

"She are no longer our companion! It sold to Schwarze Sonne! " She exclaimed, furious.

"Okay, but now don't warm up. Now she is our prisoner. By the way, Erika, someone should bring her breakfast ... "

"I forbid you! She must starve!"

Maho was not intimidated by the outburst of anger.

"I'm not your student, ergo you can't give me orders!"

"Now don't start again!" Miho begged them, standing up.

"Am I going now?" Erika asked, while she ate a taco filled with ham and cheese.

"No, after breakfast."

Anzai, increasingly furious, rose to her feet.

"That's a spy! Doesn't deserve the slightest leniency!"

"I understand your grudge, but starving her would be inhuman." Darjeeling said.

"I think so too." Katyusha gave her support, intent on eating a slice of bread with butter and jam.

"And it was also inhumane to slaughter her." Marie said.

"Oh, did we have to scramble her for pampering?" Pepperoni asked contemptuously.

"Free violence leave it to our adversaries!"

At that point Amaretto came forward.

"Listen! Do you think we had fun doing it? We are not a group of sadists!"

"Please, let's stop it with these squabbles! I have a request for you! " Miho said suddenly.

"What is it about?" Selma, the captain of the Viggen asked.

"Recently the anglerfish team, one of the 9 teams that make up the Ooarai team, found itself orphaned by three components: Yukari, who loaded the cannon, and who is currently hospitalized in a comatose state; Hana Isuzu, our gunner, who left the team; and finally Mako, our driver, who changed the flag by joining the Black Sun. "

"And you need someone to replace them, don't you?"

"Exactly, Mika-chan. Three elements, not one more."

"I can provide you with a driver!" Jajka said.

"I'm the loader." Anchovy said.

"And I the gunner!" Trout intervened.

"I'm grateful to you!" Miho thanked them, bowing.

At that moment Yuzu entered in the tent, who approached Miho and said to her:

"Miho-chan! Captain Ami Chono wants to talk to you!"

"What are she doing here? How did it come?" Maho asked.

"On board a helicopter of the JSDF! She landed nearby!"

"Bring her here!" Miho ordered her.

"Immediately!"

That said, she went out and then returned after a few seconds, in the company of the graduate. The latter wore her uniform and showed a cordial smile.

"We haven't seen each other for a while, Miho." She began, holding out her hand.

Miho squeezed it.

"My mother informed me of your arrival. I guess you want to talk to Sheska right away ... "

"For what purpose?" Maho intruded.

"We need her testimony to nail Hilda and her accomplices." Ami replied.

"Are you going to arrest her for her crimes?"

"Exactly, Maho. But only after the match between her school and yours."

"Why wait so long?" Darjeeling asked.

"It will be the most propitious moment."

"I don't understand ..." Eclair said, curious.

"You see ... The Schwarze Sonne is a real floating fortress. The students are not only exceptional tanks, but also real soldiers, trained both in combat with bare hands, and in the use of firearms (of which they have a substantial supply). If the police try to board, they will fight ferociously to the very end to protect Hilda."

"And that would turn the blitz into a massacre."

"Exact. One thing that should be avoided at all costs. Now, could you take me to Sheska?"

"I'll take you there. Erika, you go to the kitchens and get breakfast for the prisoner." Maho said, at the same time shooting a threatening look at Anchovy, as if to silence his possible exclamation. The latter, while nervous, remained silent.

"A prisoner? What prisoner? " Ami asked, surprised.

"Panettone, a former student of Anzio. It's a spy for the black sun. " Nonna explained.

"And she's not the only one ... Just yesterday we surprised another one." Katyusha added.

"Who?"

"Platypus, vice-commander of the Koala school."

The dark-haired girl looked around, until she saw the direct interested sitting in the company of her captain; both had bacon, fried eggs and a few pieces of cheese on the plate, but neither of them ate, having been distracted by her arrival.

"What exactly did he do?"

Nishi answered her:

"It is a ventriloquist. In the last two weeks he has exploited this ability to put us against each other, we unmasked it yesterday."

"So why is she on the loose?"

Embarrassed, Platypus looked down as Wallaby said:

"Now she stay with us."

"How can you trust her after what she has done?"

"Her sister is hostage to the Black Sun. She was forced to act as a spy."

"Let's say as a provocateur ... Anyway, given what I discovered about that school and the ferocity with which they tortured Arisa and Yukari I'm not surprised."

"Now follow me, I'll take you to Sheska." Maho invited her.

"Agree."

Maho started to walk, but suddenly stopped.

"By the way, Katyusha ..."

"What's up?" Asked the blonde.

"Can Nonna and Klara do with interrogation?"

"You can bet on it ... They know how to melt tongues!"

"Then let them interrogate the prisoner. Perhaps, I say perhaps, it will provide us with some useful information."

"Count on it, colleague! Do you want me to send them right away "

"Yes, together with Erika."

"Heard, Nonna and Klara? Go with her!"

"Yup." The two girls answered in unison, then stood up.

"Be careful. I wouldn't want you to play some bad shots ... "Miho warned her.

"Quiet, Mihosha! Nonna, Klara and Erika know what they're doing! that Panettone will not have the courage to face them alone. Right, Maho?"

"Right, Katyusha-chan. Also, as I said, there are two other girls of mine on the spot. Panettone will be treacherous, but she is not stupid. "

Having said this, she walked, followed closely by Ami.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: Short interrogation.**

Sheska was eating a pack of wafers in the company of Robiola and Hosomi.

"There was some excitement tonight ... Could you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know anything about it. Maybe commander Nishi… "Hosomi replied.

"I know." Robiola intervened.

"Then explain it to me."

"We have captured another spy of the black sun, this time a my teammate."

"Who?"

"Panettone."

"Is she prisoner now?"

"Yup."

"Better ... Hoping she won't snack on others."

"The mere idea that spies can lurk in my school makes me angry!"

"It also applies to me, Hosomi-chan ... Also because there is a risk that they will harm my life."

"For what reason?"

"Because I know what happened in my old school ... If they were to start suspecting that their secret is in danger they wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

That answer left Hosomi perplexed.

"Which secret?"

"Didn't Nishi say anything to you?"

"Only that they had caught a spy from the Black Sun, a Koala student."

"Then I'll explain it to you ..."

Sheska recounted what had happened since Eva's death until she arrived in Tokyo, without neglecting the most macabre details. When she finished her story she realized that both Hosomi and Robiola had turned pale.

"So they really tortured Arisa and Yukari!" Exclaimed the first girl.

"Exact."

"Damn vipers ... They should be in a cell, not in a panzer!" Exclaimed the second, angry.

"They will go if Sheska testifies at the trial." A fourth female voice intervened.

The trio turned, noticing a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark green military uniform. he was in the company of Maho.

"Who are you?" Hosomi asked.

"Ami Chono, captain of the JSDF and referee during the final of the last tournament."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Captain Chono intends to question Sheska about some events that happened in her former school." Maho answered.

Before Robiola or Hosomi had time to reply, the direct interested party came forward.

"Agree. Follow me, we'll talk in my tent."

Ami smiled.

"Great."

* * *

At the same time Panettone was sitting on the bed and occasionally glanced at her caretakers, intent on drinking coffee.

_Damn, I'm starving ... When does breakfast come?_

She wondered as her stomach rumbled.

She didn't even have the courage to ask, fearing to receive a rude answer.

After a few minutes, three girls entered the tent, whom she recognized as Erika, Maho's deputy, Nonna, Katyusha's deputy and Klara, another Pravda student. Kuro was holding a tray with a cup of hot chocolate and a handful of biscuits on one hand, which she placed on a bedside table near the bed.

"Your breakfast." Erika announced her impassively.

"Thanks…"

"Don't thank me, if it were up to me I would have left you fasting! I'm just following the request of Maho, my commander."

"Maho ... Miho's sister, right?"

"Yes, the one you wanted to kill."

"It wasn't my idea! You were the one who said you wanted her dead! " The brunette girl protested, furious.

"In case you didn't understand mine, it was a bluff ... But you would have seriously killed her, just to earn an entrance ticket to Schwarze Sonne."

Panettone preferred not to reply, and began to eat. Erika for her part came out of the tent, but first sent an order to the sentries:

"You two wait outside."

They obeyed, going out in turn. Three remained in the tent: Anisetta, intent on eating, and Nonna and Klara, who stared at her without batting an eyelid.

When she had eaten the meal she drank the chocolate in a few sips. Then she turned to the two new arrivals:

"Are you here to question me?"

"Exact. And be careful, the treatment you receive will depend on the answers you give us! " Nonna warned her.

Fear immediately took hold of her.

"Please don't hurt me! My former companions already beaten me up!" She exclaimed, sweating cold.

"Answer our questions and you won't be wrong." Klara assured her.

"Okay ... What do you want to know?"

"To begin with, tell us who recruited you and when."

"A certain Emma Boden, my friend from social networks."

Klara reached into a notebook and wrote down the name.

"How long have you been in touch?"

"About a year."

"So before the Black Sun came to Japan."

"Exact."

"And when did she convince you to spy on them?"

"After Hilda accepted the challenge launched by Miho, she wrote to me via FB, asking me to pass her daily reports on the situation in the camp. If I had collaborated she would have recommended me to Hilda, and Hilda would have welcomed me and my family into her school. "

"Have you ever seen it in the face?" Nonna asked her.

"No, I never met her. We only communicate via social media, and there she has no photos of herelf. As profile photo it has the old German imperial flag, the tricolor with black, white and red horizontal stripes."

"Did she ever tell you about other spies besides you?"

"No. Until you caught Platypus I thought I was the only one. "

"Have you received any other instructions in the past two weeks?"

"Just to observe and report."

"Not to sabotage?"

Panettone shook her head.

"She probably entrusted this task to another girl ..."

"I see ..." Having said that, Nonna looked at Klara who nodded.

"Do you want to know more?"

"For now no, if necessary we will return for further questions."

They started to leave, but Panettone stopped them.

"Wait!"

"What's up?" The blonde girl asked.

"Could you get me a uniform? I got tired of stay undressed!"

Nonna smiled mockingly.

"You understand ... Miss Panettone wants a uniform!"

"I can't turn half naked! Do me this favor! "

"If it were up to me I would also take off your panties and bra, making you go around the camp 10 times completely naked ... But I'm not in the mood for humiliation. If possible we will give you our own, otherwise we will have it given by another school. "

"I'm grateful to you."

The two girls did not reply, simply going out.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80: Give that girl a uniform.**

In the tent, the various commanders had just finished eating and were now arguing among themselves. The only absent was Maho.

"Can you make sure that every mobile phone or laptop has been seized?" Miho asked.

"Yes ... We practically spent the whole day yesterday seizing them." Kay replied.

"Now we will have to inspect them one by one, hoping to find compromising messages, hoping that the spy or spies has not already removed them. And this will take away more time. " Katyusha said, annoyed at the mere idea.

"We have no choice. Either we clean up every spy or we will always be at risk of espionage and sabotage."

"I'm aware of it, Mihosha ..." The blonde admitted, disconsolate.

"This will take away more time from training ... And we are already in arrears because of the various quarrels." Wallaby said.

Beside her, Platypus became sad.

_It's my fault ... I pushed them to quarrel among themselves, undermining the cohesion of the group. If we lose the match against the Black Sun I will be responsible for it._

She think.

"If we don't get rid of moles, they will continue undaunted to thwart our efforts or pass on information to the enemy! And this we cannot afford! " Anchovy exclaimed angrily.

"I think so too." Nishi supported her.

_She is still angry about Panettone's betrayal ..._

Meanwhile Pepperoni thought.

At that moment Maho returned to the tent, which sat next to her sister.

"Ami is interrogating Sheska." She informed her.

"Well, her information will be very useful." She commented.

"And Nonna and Klara?" Katyusha asked.

"They will surely be interrogating Panettone."

"May they break her arms and legs!" Anchovy ordered.

"Chovy! I give orders to my students! " The blonde warned her.

"Don't call me Chovy! And then Panettone is my student!"

"Not anymore, after you expelled her from Anzio." It reminded her of Amaretto.

Although annoyed, Anzai recognized in her heart that her deputy was right.

"Okay, Katyusha .. You decide what to do with it."

At that moment Nonna and Klara entered, and joined to the captains.

"Have you discovered anything?" Katyusha asked them.

"Panettone was recruited about two weeks ago by a certain Emma Boden, her friend from social networks." Her deputy replied.

"Any clue about her?"

"Panettone has never met her personally, they only communicate via social media and she doesn't upload her photos there."

"Could it be a fake profile? Once I had to create one because the main one was blocked." Mika, captain of Jatkosota, intervened.

"What did you publish about your obscene photos?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"A photo of Asuka in a black uniform…. Like that of the SS but without swastikas."

"Those of FB are assholes! Once they obscured a selfie of mine, because in their opinion it was a nude image… "Nishi exclaimed.

"And was it really?" Darjeeling asked her.

"If winking is like stripping for you ..."

"And you complain? I've lost my profile forever, and now I find myself having to use a fake ... "Eclair complained.

"Why?" El asked.

"One day they blocked me for a security check ... They wanted me to enter a security code to unlock it, which they would send me via SMS. The problem is that the number I gave them was now obsolete, I didn't have another one and they didn't allow me to receive the code via e-mail. Then, after some time, they disabled it ... "

"Please, let's not digress now! However, I suspect it is truly a fake profile. " Kay said.

"What makes you believe it?"

"Simple, Naomi ... Do you remember the real names of Göring and Himmler?"

"Emma Sonnemann and Margarete Boden but I don't understand what it has to do with ... Oh, hell!"

"You got there right away."

"Whoever is behind that profile used the name of one and the surname of the other!"

"It was certainly one of the two, most likely Himmler. Unlike the other, she is an intellectual and is much more astute. "

"Damn smart."

"Exactly, Maho ..."

"Ah, one more thing... Panettone would like one of our uniforms." Klara said.

"You understand, the spy wants a uniform ... Why?" Katyusha asked.

"I think she got tired of being in underwear."

"For me it can also stay there ... I'm not obliged to supply clothes to an enemy spy."

"Give her an Ooarai uniform, and then tell her to show up here."

"Are you sure, Mihosha?"

"Yes, Katyusha-san. I have to make a certain proposal."

"Is that what I think?" Asked her sister.

"You'll find out ... Now go, Nonna."

"One moment, who will give me the uniform?"

"Contact Yuzu Koyama. She will give you one. "

"Ok."

_What will Miho have in mind?_

Saori wondered doubtfully.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81: Recruited.**

_Damn it, I got tired of being shut up here!_

Panettone thought, as she walked back and forth through the small tent, under the impassive gaze of her two jailers. She stopped, looking at them uncertainly for a few seconds.

_The problem is that I can't go out ... Even if I manage to get rid of those two, I'm still half-naked, and I risk being laughed at or even attacked by some of my former companions._

After a few minutes, Nonna and Klara, the Pravda girls who had questioned her a little earlier, entered the room. The blonde was holding a school uniform, which she held out to her.

"Wear it, and then follow us. Miho wants to talk to you." Nonna said to her.

She nodded and put on the uniform, walking with the two Pravda girls.

* * *

**Kagoshima Prefecture, Amami Ōshima Island, 10:15 am**

Göring was standing in front of Hilda's tent. Listening carefully she heard sobs coming from within.

_Damn ... Again!_

She thought nervously.

Having courage, she entered, finding her commander turned from the back.

"Mein fuhrer?"

The blonde turned slowly, revealing her eyes red and full of tears.

"Tell me you're not thinking about Eva!"

"I miss her, Göring ... She was my best friend."

"Please, Hilda ... Get over that thing! Stop living in the past! Eva was also my friend, and her death was a severe blow! But now it's gone! The pain of this step will end up killing you!"

"I do not…"

Hilda could not finish speaking, because suddenly Göring grabbed her by the lapel of the tanker uniform.

"Look at you ... you're a rag! How can you hope to lead us to victory in this state? " She asked, furious.

"It will pass me ... You know." Hilda promised her, wiping away her tears.

"What's going on here?" Himmler asked, entering the tent.

Goring let go of Hilda, glaring at the new arrival.

"It happens that if Hilda does not decide to leave the past behind she will arrive demoralized at the match! And in this case she will not be able to command our team!" She said, irritated.

"Have patience, you know she suffers from anxiety!"

"What if another crisis comes during the battle?"

"It won't come!"

"We can't take risks! Maybe I'd better take the lead ... "She stopped, when she felt the barrel of a gun pointed at the back of her neck.

_Oh, fuck ..._

"Stay in your place, Göring ... I am grieved, not insane!"

"Forgive me, Hilda ..."

"When you turn to me, call me Mein führer!"

"Forgive me, mein führer!"

Hilda lingered for a few seconds, then lowered the weapon.

"Pay attention to what you say ... Sometimes your tongue is faster than your brain!"

"Ja, mein führer!"

For a moment I feared that she would kill her ...

Himmler thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 10:35 am**

Panettone, escorted by Klara and Nonna, had arrived in the presence of Miho and the other captains of sensha-do teams. Everyone stared at her impassively, except Anchovy, Pepperoni and Amaretto, who looked at her with a mix of hatred and contempt.

"I guess you want to know why I called you ..." Nishizumi junior began.

"Yup." The prisoner replied.

"Well, I'll tell you: I want you to join Ooarai."

That sentence amazed the others.

"Do you want her to join our school?" Hana asked.

"Exact."

"But you are stupid? She's an enemy spy! " Anchovy protested.

"Platypus was too, yet she is with us." Walalby intervened.

"We can't trust Panettone, it's a poisonous snake!" Pepperoni exclaimed.

"It will be useful instead. It will provide bogus information to the enemy." Maho said.

"I think so too." Katyusha gave her support.

"But will she be willing to help us?" Darjeeling asked.

"She must say that ... The choice is yours, Panettone. Either you work for us or we will hand you over to your companions, which means imprisonment in an Anzio cell for you." Miho warned her.

Anisetta thought. If she ended up prisoner of her former companions, she risked a new beating, torture or worse. Instead so he could join a new school, and winning in addition.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Excellent ... Welcome to Ooarai."

"Miho, if you welcome this slut in your ranks you will regret it!"

"Anchovy, we'll keep an eye on her. If she tries to be smart you can do what you want! Right, Miho?"

"Right, Kay. But now let's go to train."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82: The ghost.**

**Kagoshima Prefecture, Amami Ōshima Island, 10:45 am**

Hilda was lying on her cot, with a pained expression on her face.

_Damn ... The past haunts me, the present and the future scare me! Since Eva died I have never had peace ..._

She thought.

Suddenly she sensed a presence near her. She turned slowly, noticing Eva standing next to her, staring at her with a stern look.

"You still ... You have been persecuting me for months!" Exclaimed.

"That's what you deserve! Your hands are stained with the blood of poor innocent girls!"

"I had no choice! It was the only way to defend the school! I've already seen you die, I don't want my other companions to suffer the same fate!" She said, sitting up.

"This is just an excuse! The girls you slaughtered weren't murderers, just spies! There was no need to torture and kill them!"

"What was I supposed to do? Offer them non-alcoholic beer and sausages?"

"Keeping them captive for a while and then releasing them, that's the rule!"

"Even the ones who killed you?"

"Hilda, it was an accident! They had no intention of it!"

"But they did it anyway ... Because of them you are no longer with me. They deserved death and I gave it to them!"

"Killing is wrong!"

"They had to pay for what they did to you, Eva! You were a sister to me! "

As she said this some tears began to streak her face.

"I loved you ... We grew up together, we fought together, I was convinced that our friendship would last forever ... Then came that damned day and ... And ..." She burst into tears, then covered her face and started emitting creepy lines. After a few minutes he took her hands off her face, and saw that Eva had vanished into thin air.

_What the ... No, NO!_

She thought, in desperation. Suddenly she drew her gun and pointed it at the head.

_I can't go on like this ... I can't! Tormented by remorse, by the ghosts of my victims, by Eva, by the fear that my crimes will come to light ..._

If the murders and torture she had committed had become public, she would have ended up in prison or on the gallows, since capital punishment was in Japan. Besides, her reputation would have been crumbled: her parents, her fans ... Everyone would have turned her back on her.

_Might as well die now!_

She started to pull the trigger, but suddenly someone snatched the gun from her. Turning she saw Himmler staring at her impassively.

"Never try again ..." She said.

"Himmler ..."

"What did you hope to achieve by committing suicide?"

The blonde wiped her eyes before answering.

"Liberation from pain and fear, that's what I would have achieved."

The bespectacled shook her head.

"Eva wouldn't have wanted this, and neither would I, Göring and the others."

_She wouldn't even want me to kill those girls ..._

"Good, that! We have been friends for a long time and now she would like to steal my role!" She exclaimed, irritated.

"Just replace yourself temporarily. A commander with shattered nerves will not be able to guide his soldiers efficiently and wisely, indeed he could lead them to disaster."

"I will recover ... The workouts are booming, unlike those of the Ooarai. By the way, news from the spies?"

"The coalition is increasingly in disarray, the quarrels between the various commanders and even among the subordinates are frequent."

Hilda smiled satisfied, her plan was going well and the opponents did not suspect anything.

"Perfect ... Now let's go, we have to train as much as possible."

"Ja, mein führer!"

* * *

**Kumamoto Prefecture, 11:00 am**

Not far from the camp there was a vast plain, bordered to the west by a forest, to the north by a hill and to the south by the base camp. The coalition tanks were assembled here: the Matilda of Saint Gloriana, the Sherman of Saunders, the carri veloci, the self-propelled and the P40 of Anzio, the T34 of Pravda, the Panzers of Kuromorimine and others. Miho was consulting with her general staff, namely the other commanders of the various schools.

"Now we will practice a simulated battle. A part of the coalition will play the role of the opponent. The most suitable would be Kuromorimine, which uses panzers like the Black Sun. " She said.

"We too have some." Emi, captain of Bellwall, intervened.

"Well. Then for this time we will be Ooarai and Saunders against Kuromorimine and Bellwall. The rest of them are watching."

"Perfect!" Silver commented, eager to fight.

"Ah, Miho ... You asked me for an element for your team, right?" Jajka asked.

"Quite right."

"Well, here it is. Let me introduce you to Maiko, driving role."

Bonple's captain pointed to a girl with long red hair who came forward. She squeezed her hand.

"And for the role of loader?"

"I volunteer!" Panettone said.

"Can you load a cannon?"

"For a while I worked on a self-propelled machine!"

"Well ... After all, it's always about loading a cannon. Now I just miss the gunner."

"I found a volunteer for you." Hana said.

"Who?" Saori asked.

"You'll find out soon."

Miho nodded.

"Everyone to their own tanks! We will leave at my command!"

* * *

Once aboard the Panzer IV Miho and the others, they each put themselves in their seats.

"Only the gunner is missing..." Saori said.

"Damn, I hope whoever it is hurry to get in!"

"Calm down, Miho ... You will see it coming."

"Hoping that Hana didn't tease us, given the hatred she feels for us ... Panettone!"

"Yes?"

"I gave you a second chance, don't waste it!"

"I won't waste it ..."

_I've already lost a school and some friends, I can't be an idiot this time!_

She said to herself.

"I am honored to be at your command, Miho!" Maiko said enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"You inflicted a sensational defeat on Kuromorimine and Pravda, who in the past often tore us from Bonple. You have also demonstrated exceptional tactical and strategic skills! "

Miho smiled.

"I'm flattered…"

At that moment the gunner also arrived.

"It was about time I arrived ... Hana-san?"

Both Miho and Saori were amazed at her appearance.

"What are you doing here? Where's the gunner?"

"It's me, Miho-can ..." the smiling dark-haired girl replied.

"Are you saying that ..."

"That from now on I'm back on the angler fish team!"

Happy as never before, Saori embraced her.

"You made me the happiest girl on Earth!"

"I too am happy to fight alongside you again, my friends."

_Finally a positive fact, after so much trouble ..._

Meanwhile Miho thought, with a heart full of joy.

"Let's go!" She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" The others answered in chorus.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83: The fateful day..**

**Nagasaki Prefecture, May 4th, 9:04 am**

Everything was ready for the match: the two teams had already arrived on the island, and were only waiting for the battle to begin; it was a matter of a few minutes. The challenge would be broadcast live throughout Japan, and in the main cities (Tokyo, Osaka, Yokohama etc.), people gathered around the big screens to see what appeared to be an epic clash. Some had been set up in the port area of the city; numerous VIPs gathered in the stands: the president of the Federation of sensha-do Shichiro Kodama, Shiho Nishizumi, Chiyo Shimada, the premier Genbu Kururugi with his wife and son, his deputy Atsushi Sawasaki, the defense minister Tatewaki Katase, the family Takagi, Elsa Kanzaki, Yuri Isuzu with the servant Shinzaburo, Leila, Akito and others. Even the German Chancellor Bradow, in the company of his wife Claudia, had come from Germany to attend the match of his granddaughter.

* * *

_However this match ends, Hilda will be arrested... And finally her victims will have justice!_

The prime minister thought, decided.

"I don't understand what made those girls challenge my granddaughter ..." Bradow said, a man in his fifties with short brown hair and eyes of the same color.

He looked at him impassively.

"Schwarze Sonne is a prestigious and undefeated school. Of course they want to take advantage of her visit to Japan to challenge her. "

"Well, if they hope to be able to beat her, they are very wrong ... The Black Sun is the strongest team in the world, even Romanitas has had to bend to her! And I doubt that a hodgepodge of teams can succeed where other stronger ones have failed. " Claudia, a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"Right, Leila?"

No reply. The blonde was absorbed in her thoughts.

"Leila?" She called her again, perplexed.

Realizing that her mother was talking to her, Leila asked:

"What's up?"

"I was saying that our school already has victory in its pocket."

Leila smiled.

"Obvious."

Having said that, she returned to focusing on the giant screen as she thought back to when it happened the night before.

* * *

**Flashback start**

**Hotel Shibuya, 7:14 pm**

She was sitting on the sofa with her husband. On the other side, Ami Chono and Shinichi Kudo sat on two armchairs. But, while her guests looked serious and composed, she and Akito were fatally pale, and were clearly upset.

"There must be a mistake ..." She said, sweating coldly.

"Unfortunately there isn't, Miss Breisgau ... The evidence is clear. Your daughter is responsible for twelve murders, as well as ferocious torture inflicted on Yukari and Arisa. " Shinichi replied.

"But why did she do it?" Akito asked.

"She probably went mad because of Eva's death."

"I suspected the accident had traumatized her, but not up to this point!"

"Unfortunately it wasn't an accident, Ms. Breisgau."

"Explain yourself better, Captain Chono!"

"Eva did not die by falling overboard ... But she was hit by a car, stolen by two spies from Kursk, a Russian school. She died shortly after, Hilda became angry and killed the two spies ... And then many others."

Leila ran a hand over her face, while her breathing became more labored. She couldn't believe it ... Her daughter was a crazy murderer! The mere idea made her sick!

"Will you arrest her now?"

"After the match, Mr. Hyuga."

"How come later?"

"The school ship Black Sun hides a war arsenal ... Pistols, assault rifles, grenades etc. If law enforcement officers attempt to climb the blitz it would result in a massacre."

At that news, both Leila and Akito bleached further.

"I didn't know ... I didn't know anything about it!" She stated.

"But how did she get all those weapons?" He asked.

"The school is very rich, it will have turned to some compliant war industry." Shinichi speculated.

A grave silence fell in the room. None of the four spoke.

**End flashback**

* * *

Leila glanced at her husband, who kept his gaze fixed on the big screen.

* * *

"Who's that?" Chiyo asked, pointing to a woman with short black hair, purple eyes, lipstick on her lips who was wearing a black jacket on a white blouse, a black skirt and shoes of the same color.

"Yaeko Minegasaki, the new head of the carrier schools department." Shiho replied.

"And Renta Tsuji?"

"He resigned after he ended up under investigation for corruption. He is now awaiting trial."

"Better like that ... After all, I never liked that guy."

Shiho looked at her without replying.

* * *

"There is great expectation in the air ..." Takashi said.

"Of course, since a titanic match is about to take place." Yuriko said.

"It's since the match between the Shimada team and the United Schools that I haven't experienced such adrenaline!" Saya exclaimed, while her father was silent.

* * *

"You were kind to invite us." Karen said.

"You are still my beloved girls." Elsa replied, winking at her.

Miyu chuckled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

_I hope everything goes smoothly ..._

Meanwhile Shinichi thought.

"You're thinking about the match, aren't you?" His wife asked him.

"That's right, Chris ... If something goes wrong it would be a big trouble!"

"It will be all right, you'll see."

"I hope…"

* * *

On the island of Hashima the delegation of the United Schools and that of the Black Sun were facing each other: on one side, the captains of the various schools (Miho, Maho, Anchovy, Katyusha, Kay and others); on the other Hilda, Himmler, Göring, Salò, Mako, Rosehip, Nigiri, Alina and others. Most of them had a serious expression on their faces, but the former students of st. Gloriana and Pravda looked guilty. Rosehip even looked down when she met her with her former commander.

"Hilda ..." Miho began.

"Miho ..." replied the blonde.

"I hope ours is a fair fight."

"It will be ... Only the dishonest cheat, right Kay?"

"What would you like to insinuate?" Asked the captain of Saunders.

"I'm not insinuating, I say. Someone told me about the dirty trick you used to win ... Radio tapping."

"Arisa was acting without my knowledge!"

"Nice Lie..." Himmler intervened, smiling mockingly.

* * *

Darjeeling advanced on her former companions, staring at them sternly.

"Darjeeling-san ..." Rosehip called her, intimidated.

"It is so, after all the time spent together, after all the battles we have faced, you have thought well of changing the flag, putting yourself at the service of a foreign school ... I am really disappointed."

"We are mortified ... But their offerings were truly generous." Rukuriri stated.

"Only a madwoman would have rejected them!" Nigiri added.

"Forgive us!" Rosehip begged her.

"I can't, now we are opponents. You betrayed my trust, and that of your companions ... And for what? For money? St. Gloriana is not Anzio, we had plenty of money. Not on the Saunders level, but we were close. Prestige? We are one of the strongest schools in Japan ... "

"But the Black Sun is the strongest in the world, and it's much more prestigious!" Rukuriri exclaimed.

"When they offered to join us, promising us heaven on Earth ... We couldn't refuse." Nigiri said.

"St. Gloriana is the heaven." It was Darjeeling's answer.

* * *

"Arisa may not have been an example of loyalty, but in comparison to her you are cruel torturers!" Kay exclaimed furiously.

"The torturers have been handed over to the police, and they will respond to the atrocities committed under Japanese law!" Hilda retorted, without getting upset.

Although irritated, Kay preferred not to respond.

Meanwhile, Miho and Saori found themselves facing Mako, their former friend and former teammate. The girl stared at them with a look full of contempt.

"Mako-san ..." Miho called her.

In response Mako spat on the ground near her feet.

"I don't speak with scum!" She said, furious.

"Please come back with us!" Saori begged her.

"Never! Now the black sun is my home!"

* * *

"Comrade Alina, I hope you have a valid explanation for your betrayal!" Katyusha exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Katyusha. But it was too tempting an opportunity, I couldn't give it up. " Replied her former teammate.

"And you didn't think about our friendship?" Nina intervened.

"I still consider you my friends, but I repeat ... Refusing to enter such an important and rich school would have been pure madness."

* * *

_Finally we will break your face ..._

Naomi thought, anxious to avenge Arisa, sportily speaking.

* * *

"Where the hell are the judges going to be?" Anchovy wondered, looking around.

"They should come in moments." Nishi replied.

* * *

"Commander?"

"Tell me, Erika."

"How do we distinguish our panzers from theirs?"

"If they shoot at us, it's them." It was Maho's answer, which left her deputy perplexed.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Don't worry, our tanks will carry this symbol on this occasion." Salò reassured them, showing them a strange symbol that she used as the background of her cell phone.

wiki/Sole_nero#

"Better like that." Maho said, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Damn, I'm so nervous ..._

Meanwhile Petain thought.

"You're French, aren't you?" Marie asked, approaching Eclair together.

"Yes, from Paris."

"I'm Marie, captain of BC Freedom, and she is Eclair, of Maginot. They are two French schools. "

"Nice to meet you ... And I am grateful to your schools for promoting the culture of my homeland."

She shook hands with both.

* * *

_This will be a long battle ..._

Mika thought. Beside her, El was silent.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"When have you ever seen me nervous?" Mika replied, laughing.

"During our match, in the last tournament."

"It wasn't nervous, it was warrior fury."

At that moment Ami arrived in the company of the three referees: Kanon Sagawa (short brown hair and eyes of the same color, who wore a pair of round glasses), Remi Takashima (long brown hair tied in a tail and black eyes) and Hibiki Inatomi ( long black hair and eyes of the same color). The three girls wore the federation uniform, a black suit with the JSDF (Japan Sensha-Dō Federation) logo on the shoulder.

. /gup/images/2/2f/Japan_Sensha-D_Federation_ /revision/latest?cb=20170408025651

"We have just completed the checks, and the tanks of both teams are in order." Kanon stated.

"I confirm, we have not found any irregularities." Remi supported her.

"Captain Chono, the word to you!" Hibiki said.

Ami, who wore her usual military uniform, said:

"Since you are both experts in the sport I guess you already know the rules. But a small review of what's prohibited won't hurt you."

"Okay, I hope it doesn't take long."

"Don't worry, Hilda, just a couple of minutes. First: it is forbidden to use parts or equipment not sanctioned by the federation; second, it is forbidden to leave the designated competition area; third, it is absolutely forbidden to shoot directly against human targets; fourthly, it is forbidden to attack tanks already put out of action; fifth, it is forbidden to show disrespect towards the judges or other participants; each of these violations is punished with immediate disqualification and even worse if some girl were to be injured or lose her life. Have I been clear?"

Both Miho and Hilda nodded.

"Then shake hands and join your teams."

The two girls obeyed, then left with their respective companions.

* * *

"Is your sister safe?" Wallaby asked.

"Yes ... They freed her yesterday." Her deputy replied.

"Thank goodness ... Now let's move on, a hard fight awaits us."

* * *

_I don't understand ... Platypus and Anisetta had assured me that the coalition had imploded, like Yugoslavia in the 90s, and instead I see it united and compact as never before. There is only one explanation ... Those two bitches lied to me._

She glanced menacingly at her opponents.

_They will learn at their expense that you don't mess with me ..._

She thought, furious.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: The battle of the giants, part 1.**

**Anzio**

Anchovy, aboard her P40 and at the head of a small battalion made up of carri veloci and self-propelled vehicles, advanced through a spectral panorama: wherever she turned she saw only ruined buildings, and the streets were invaded by weeds. At times that island reminded her of the post-atomic scenarios of Fallout, the famous videogame saga. It seemed that the feral Ghouls were about to appear at any moment.

_I don't like this situation ... We risk being ambushed at any moment._

The Duce of Anzio thought, worried.

In fact, after a few moments, an explosion rang out behind her. She turned around, noticing a Panzer III who had shotted one of her CV33.

"Shit, I knew it! To all tanks, there is an enemy behind us! " She exclaimed, alarmed.

The fast tanks turned first, opening fire with their machine guns, which however were ineffective against the armor of the enemy panzer. The self-propelled and the P40 moved more slowly, but in the meantime three Panthers had appeared in front of them, which put one self-propelled and two CV out of action.

"Oh, fuck ... NO!"

In a short time Anzio's formation found himself surrounded: they had Panther in front, panzer III behind and on the sides a pair of Jagdpanzer IV. Within minutes it was totally annihilated.

* * *

**Chi-Ha-Tan**

Nishi's team had come to a large open space, which must once have hosted a sports field, where the children of the now former residents played football. Here were the enemies tanks. They were firm, lined up next to each other, with cannons pointed at them. Nishi watched them for a few minutes, thinking:

_Are they challenging me? If so, they will repent bitterly!_

"Have you seen girls? The impudent ones want to face us openly! We show them that we are not afraid! " She exclaimed.

"We are just waiting for your order, commander!" Haru said.

Then Nishi took a breath and shouted:

"TOTSUGEKI!"

Immediately the tanks started charging and, obviously, they were all destroyed by the panzers. Before long, all Chi-Ha-Tan tanks sported the white flag.

* * *

"It went as you said, mein führer! We shot them down like flies! " A voice exclaimed on the radio.

Hilda smiled satisfied.

"They attacked you, right?" She asked.

"Ja!"

_As I thought ... They have no tactics, they have no strategy, nothing! Pitiful, pitiful, totally pitiful!_

The blonde thought, satisfied.

"We are 300 to 270." Himmler said.

"However the victory is still far away ... And then Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan are scarce, we will have to expect more resistance from the others!" Göring said.

"True ... And surely we will suffer losses. But it's natural in a match. " Hilda admitted.

* * *

"Here team Anzio, we are out of the game!"

"Here Chi-Ha-Tan team, unfortunately we were defeated!"

"Damn!" Saori exclaimed, furious.

"It was inevitable, since they are the weakest teams." Miho said.

"We still have 270 tanks available, we can win!" Hana said.

"I am worried about my companions of Bonple... Our light tanks cannot compete with enemy panzers!"

"You were wrong to turn to such weak schools ... I would have contacted only the big names, such as Saunders, Kuromorimine and Pravda."

"Now don't get discouraged, Panettone ... We are now in the game and therefore we are playing!" Her commander replied.

* * *

**Kuromorimine**

"Sister! Do you receive me?"

"Loud and clear, Miho."

"Be careful, Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan have been eliminated!"

"I would have been amazed otherwise ... In any case, don't worry, our panzers won't give up so easily."

Communication ended, and Maho snorted.

_This means that sooner or later we too will get in touch with the enemies._

* * *

"Saori-san, contact the others. I want to know what situation they are in. " Miho ordered.

The coppery-head girl nodded and then communicated via radio:

"Attention, to the captains of the various teams. How is the situation?"

"Here Jatkosota team, we engaged in a clash with some enemy panzers!" Mika's voice said.

"Here BC Freedom and Maginot teams, we are under attack too, but we are resisting! Although I don't know how long we will last!"

"Here Count Team, we are fighting against Panzer III, we have already eliminated three!"

"Great job, Count Team! Destroy as much as possible! It also applies to the other teams!"

"Miho, when will we act?" Hana asked her.

"For now we try to fight as little as possible, if our tank is eliminated the coalition will meet without a commander, and I can't trust Kay, Maho and Katyusha ... They would start fighting with each other to dispute the role of captain, and this would cause chaos among our ranks!"

"And this would lead us to defeat ..."

"Exactly, Saori-san!"

* * *

**St. Gloriana**

In another part of the island, near a 7-storey building, the tanks of the St. Gloriana (Churchill and Crusader, mainly) had been surrounded by the Black Sun panzers, and were fighting furiously to repel the enemy assaults.

"Damn ... How did they surprise us?" Orange Pekoe asked.

"Always study the battlefield ... Hilda has not forgotten this important rule." Darjeeling said, worried.

"What do you mean?" Assam asked.

"That while we trained in the valley she sent spies to the island to explore it and collect as much data as they could. Our opponents have visited every street, every building, every alley and now they use the knowledge of the area to their advantage. " Her captain replied.

"And now?"

"If I were them I would try to trap the various teams in a series of Pockets, a bit like the Soviets in Stalingrad, and destroy them one after the other."

"We are done, then."

"Not all ... Some teams will surely be annihilated, but others can resist and even fight back, as long as they make the right choices."

"I hope for our sake that they will take them ..."

"Me too, Orange."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85: The battle of the giants, part 2.**

**BC Freedom / Maginot**

The tanks of the two schools (ARL-44, SOMUA-35, FT-17, R35 and R39) were blocked in a square with a statue dedicated to Iwasaki Yataro, founder of Mitsubishi, one of the main zaibatsu (guilds) in the center Japan. They were shooting madly at the enemy panzers, which flowed from multiple directions.

"They never end, damn it!" Eclair exclaimed nervously.

"Do you receive me?" A voice asked on the radio.

"Loud and clear, Marie-chan!"

"How long do you think we can hold out?"

"The more we resist the better! We have already dealt losses to the enemy!"

"And he to us."

"Only a few units for now!"

"True…"

* * *

**Blue Division**

Unfortunately, the Spanish school was in serious difficulty. Her light and medium tanks (such as the T26 and Panzer III) could not stand up to the enemy Tiger II.

"Mierda!" El swore, nervous.

"Commander, we have to give up!" Viridiana said to her.

"No, we'll fight to the end!"

"But they'll tear us to pieces!"

"El said to fight, let's fight!" Andalusia intervened.

It was a brave but useless choice. Within minutes all BD tanks were out of action.

* * *

"Now it's 255 to 285." Shichiro Kodama said.

"I believe that the outcome of the match has already been decided ... The united schools will lose more tanks than the Black Sun." Yaeko stated.

"The match isn't over yet." It reminded her of Shiho.

"Indeed, it is premature to speak of victory." Chiyo gave her support.

"Sorry, young ladies, but my granddaughter is not a beginner, and her school has the strongest tanks. Impossible to lose. "

"You are very sure of her, herr breisgau."

"Chancellor, please. However the answer is yes, Miss Shimada. Hilda is a sensha-do champion like her mother and grandmother before. And it commands the best tankers in Germany, the pride of our nation.

* * *

**Ooarai**

"Here Blue Division, they annihilated us!"

"It's already the third team being destroyed!" Hana exclaimed nervously.

"And it won't be the last time ..." Maiko said.

In fact, after a few minutes, another message announced:

"Here is the Tategoto team, we have been annihilated!"

"Damn it, they'll blow us away at this rate!" Saori was worried, and it was noticeable.

Miho instead remained silent, taking on a grim expression.

_I have to devise a valid plan, or we will end up crushed by the enemy!_

She think.

* * *

**Pravda**

Unlike other teams, the one led by Katyusha had not been bottled and was advancing carefully through the ruins of the city.

_Damn ... Apart from us and a few others, almost all the teams are trapped in pockets... And Miho is who knows where. If I can join Kuromorimine or Saunders or St. Gloriana the chances of resisting will increase._

The blonde girl thought.

The T34s and IS2s proceeded compactly, until they ran into some light Bonple tanks; all had the white flag, and someone was even crawling in the air.

"What the hell happened here?" Klara asked.

"And where will Bonple's girls be?" Katyusha wondered.

"They were certainly defeated by the Black Sun, and now they are hiding in a safe place, waiting for the end of the match." Nonna replied, looking around.

"Come on, let's get back on the road ... We have other panzers to destroy."

They started moving again, but after a quarter of an hour, a Koala M3 Stuart was thrown in front of their eyes as if it were a toy thrown away by a child. Pravda's tanks all stopped and waited. Within seconds of the Australian tank, Wallaby and Platypus emerged; both were alarmed.

"Hey, girls! Who is attacking you? " Katyusha asked them.

"You will find out in a moment! Now we have to beat it! That tank wiped out our team!"

That said, she and her deputy ran away.

"Be on guard, comrades! Whichever tank is about to emerge from that road is certainly an enemy tank! Prepare yourself to shoot!"

"Yes, Katyusha!" The others exclaimed.

After a few minutes a colossal Maus, 10 meters long, 4 meters high and equally wide, appeared in front of them. On seeing him Katyusha paled.

_Oh, fuck ..._

She thought in panic.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86: The battle of the giants, part 3.**

**Saunders**

Kay, at the head of her Shermans, was advancing along one of the roads that crossed the island. The roaring of cannons rang out around her, a sign that in many places the tanks was fighting fiercely.

_Damn ... It's from the time of the match against the Shimada team that we haven't fought against such a formidable opponent!_

The blonde girl thought nervously.

Suddenly she received a message from Katyusha.

"Attention, the enemy has a Maus! He's hunting us!" In the background, a roar was heard.

"Kat, are you sure?" She asked.

"Most sure! A giant like that is not forgotten!"

_Shit ... _

"Fall back, facing it openly is suicide!" She ordered.

"I know that, Madison! I'm already folding!"

Another roar was heard.

"Damn, he destroyed my KV2!"

At that moment a sinister noise reached her ears. She turned, noting with horror that another Maus had appeared behind her team.

"Holy bitch, there is another one!" She exclaimed, alarmed.

"Kay, are you sure?" Miho's voice asked.

"Yes, and now he's pointing at us!"

Immediately the giant on tracks turned the turret towards them, shooting and hitting one of the Shermans, which raised the white flag.

* * *

**Ooarai**

"It's a joke, I hope!" Momo exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not ..." Yuzu replied, intimidated.

"Damn ... Already one has put us on the ropes, imagine two!"

"Calm down, Kawashima! We'll find a solution!" Anzu promised her, although in her heart she was as worried as she was.

* * *

"What are we going to do now? We were already in trouble, those iron giants will tear us to pieces!" Hana exclaimed desperately.

"The Shark team is out of the game!" Saori exclaimed.

"No wonder, their tank was only good as a target!" Panettone said.

"What about the other teams?" Maiko asked.

"They are resisting, but at this rate they will end up giving way!"

_Damn it, if I don't invent something here we risk the defeat!_

Meanwhile Miho thought, desperate.

At one point, however, she had an illumination.

"Contact Kuromorimine!" She ordered.

"For what purpose?" Saori asked.

"Just do it!"

"Aye!"

* * *

**Kuromorimine**

"Sister, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Miho."

"Is Sheska there with you?"

"Yup."

"I want talk with her!"

Maho nodded, then handed the microphone to Sheska.

"Tell me, Miho!"

"Do you remember which tank Hilda travels on?"

"It's a Tiger I, with a wolf's head as a symbol!"

"Who travels with her?"

"Her crew of course."

"And who is it made of?"

"Besides her there are Göring, Himmler, Goebbels and Heydrich."

"Perfect ... Just what I was hoping for!"

"What's your plan?"

"If we manage to destroy their Tiger, the Black Sun will find itself without commanders, and this will cause chaos among their ranks!"

Sheska thought about it before nodding.

"It's a good plan. But until we get rid of the two Maus we will still be at risk!"

"Somehow we will!"

Maho connected to the radio.

"Watch out, all the surviving coalition tanks! If you spot a Tiger I with a wolf's head as a symbol, knock him out!" She ordered.

* * *

**Saunders**

"Received, but as long as we have this colossus on our heels it will be very difficult!" Kay said, turning to look at the Maus on her heels, who had already destroyed five Shermans.

* * *

**Pravda**

"In case you haven't noticed we have a Maus attached to the ass! We don't have time to play catchers!" Katyusha exclaimed, irritated.

A blow from the Maus struck a building near her, crumbling a part of it and raising a cloud of dust and debris that hit her tanks.

* * *

**St. Gloriana**

"Negative, the enemy completely surrounded us!" Darjeeling said.

"Damn, if we don't break the encirclement of this step, we'll end up overwhelmed!" Orange exclaimed, worried.

"It's easier said than done ..." Assam said.

In fact, the enemy panzers never seemed to end, for each of them being destroyed two more appeared. It was like fighting a hydra. Suddenly, however, a large explosion exploded among the tanks of the Black Sun, putting them out of order. The movement of air caused the tanks of St. Gloriana to move slightly back.

"What the hell?" Darjeeling wondered, bewildered.

* * *

**BC Freedom / Maginot**

The situation for the two schools was increasingly critical. The opposing panzers came one after the other, and seemed endless. The tanks were increasingly tired and desperate.

"Eclair, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Marie!"

"Do you have any ideas to get out of this situation?"

"Unfortunately not ... You?"

"No..."

"We are passed off, then!"

"No ... We can hold on again!"

Eclair snorted nervously.

"If we play only in defense we won't get anywhere!" She exclaimed.

"Even charging with your head down is pure madness! Let's not act like Chi-ha-tan! "

"Ah, we're just wasting breath! We need help from heaven ... "

Eclair barely had time to finish that sentence which she felt a strong jolt.

"What happens?" She asked, agitated.

Initially there was no response. Then her colleague's voice said to her:

"See for yourself!"

Puzzled, Eclair peeked out from the turret of her tank and noticed that the enemy's panzers on the north side of the square had been neutralized, while the others had stopped shooting. Some German tank crewmen watched in amazement what had happened to their companions, wondering what had happened.

* * *

**Schwarze Sonne**

"What the hell is going on?" Hilda asked angrily.

"What I feared ..." Himmler replied, intimidated.

"Explain yourself better!" Goebbels ordered her.

"The Shimada team threw their winning ace on the field ... The Karl-Gerät 040."

Initially Hilda was lost, then exclaimed:

"Shit, I forgot it!"

"And now? Now they can hit us with devastating attacks! " Heydrich said.

"We should have brought the Ratte with us!" Göring said furiously.

"It's too big, they would never have let us use it!" Himmler retorted.

"No more talking, tell the panzers to find the Karl and destroy it!" Hilda ordered.

"Mein führer, the Karl is a long-range cannon! They may have placed it anywhere, maybe on one of their ships!"

"Besides, even if we find it, it is not said that we will be able to destroy it!"

"Heydrich, we have to try anyway, or we'll face defeat!"

"Ja, mein fuhrer!"

_Damn ... What was supposed to be a triumphant battle is likely to turn into a catastrophe for us! Now I know what Hitler felt when he received news of the first defeats on the Russian front!_

The blonde thought.

* * *

"But is it regular?" Claudia asked.

"This is called cheating!" Bradow exclaimed, shocked.

"No cheating, the MEXT has already made clear in a previous match that that self-propelled is regular." Genbu replied, without getting upset.

For their part, neither Leila nor Akito opened their mouths, still too shocked by the revelations about their only daughter.

* * *

**Shimada team**

_You thought you had already won, huh?_

Alice thought, while her team fought against the foreign legion of the Black Sun. Unlike the other teams, this was equipped with more modern tanks, had not undergone decimations and was able to keep up with the enemy tanks, which were not panzers but tanks of various nationalities: the Italian P40, the Verdeja (a Spanish light tank), a French Somua S35 and others.

* * *

_Damn ... Did we have to run into the strongest team?_

Salò wondered.

"Where the hell are our panzers?" She asked.

"And what the hell are these explosions?" She added.

"Our panzers are busy against other teams, and the explosions are artillery shots fired by a Karl!" Petain communicated them via radio, making her pale.

"You said ... A Karl? That Karl?"

"Exactly, the same used by the Shimada team against the United Schools long ago!"

_Damn it ... we're done!_

She thought, panicked.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87: The battle of the giants, part 4.**

In a short time, thanks to the Karl, the situation turned upside down: the black sun panzers, decimated, began to withdraw in front of the tanks of the United Schools, or at least of the surviving teams. Miho, aboard her panzer IV, was in search of the Tiger I piloted by Hilda, when she came across the tanks of her team. However, the Shark Team, the Duck Team and the Mallard Team were absent, a sign that they were out of the game.

"Are you okay, girls?" She asked.

"Yes, even if for a moment we feared the worst!" Anzu replied.

"You have to thank Alice for deciding to deploy the self-propelled mortar. Otherwise the defeat would have been inevitable. "

"Where are the other teams?" Nekota asked.

"I don't know ... They certainly fight against enemy panzers!"

"Are you still going to find Hilda's Tiger?"

"Yes, Nakajima-san! As long as Hilda is on the pitch they will always have an opportunity to win!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's move!" Erwin exclaimed, elated.

* * *

"Our forces are now broken!" Heydrich said.

"Easy to win when you have a weapon of mass destruction ... Ugly Cheaters!" Göring exclaimed angrily.

At that moment Himmler received a message via FB. She read it and smiled.

"Is there anything you enjoy?" Hilda asked, noting her mood.

"Nein, mein führer!"

"Then stop messaging and concentrate on your task!"

"Ja!"

Hilda looked out of the turret, thinking:

_It's not over yet ... I still have two Maus, they will sweep away those filthy bitches!_

After a few minutes, however, at a crossroads she came across a column of enemy tanks: from the symbol she recognized them as means of the Ooarai, the school of Miho. The latter was also facing her panzer, and for a moment their eyes met.

"Damn ... Göring, press on the accelerator! We have enemies within walking distance of us! "

"Aren't we going to face them?"

"Who will lead the team if we are eliminated? Obey!"

"Yup!"

* * *

"Tiger I spotted! Take it down at any cost! " Miho ordered.

"Yup!" Her companions replied in chorus.

"Miho, are you sure it's the right one?" Panettone asked her.

"Yes ... It has a wolf's head as a symbol, there is no doubt!"

Thus began a long chase: the Tiger ran fast, hunted by the tanks of the Ooarai, who tried to hit him without success.

* * *

"Damn ... They are stubborn!" Hilda said.

"Where are ours tanks?" Göring asked.

"Missing ... And under attack by enemies!" Heydrich replied.

"If we don't find some friendly units we will be shot down!"

"Thanks, Goebbels ... Any other obviousness?" Himmler asked her sarcastically.

Hilda looked out again, and what she saw gave her hope again.

"The Maus! We are safe!"

* * *

The Ooarai tanks were still intent on their pursuit, when suddenly Miho ordered:

"STOP!" So loudly that Saori and Hana startled.

The crews of the various tanks obeyed.

"What's going on, Miho?" Erwin asked.

"There are the two Maus not far from us, they keep us under fire!"

It was true: the two crawler giants were placed on either side of the main road, which crossed the island from one end to the other. Behind them stood the Tiger, with Hilda smiling triumphantly.

"We have to escape!" Saori exclaimed, afraid.

"I don't know if we'll make it ..." Miho said, sweating coldly.

Already during the final of the 63rd tournament only one Maus had put them in difficulty, being then stopped thanks to her plan. But here it was different, the Maus were two and surely they could not block them, not in that situation.

* * *

_I had a good idea to bring two of the four Maus with me ... Now we will tear you to pieces!_

Hilda thought, smiling hopefully.

But her smile went out when one of the two Maus pointed the turret towards the other, and fired, destroyed it. There and there she did not move or speak, too dazed by what she had witnessed.

"Damn ... That's Kuromorimine's Maus! Göring, get us out of here! " She ordered, agitated.

"Yup!" Her deputy replied.

* * *

"I don't understand ... Maiko said, puzzled.

"That is Kuromorimine's Maus! It's on our side! " Miho replied.

"Magnificent! Come on, let's continue the chase! " Saori exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

The Tiger started moving as fast as he could, trying to distance the enemy tanks, but after a short journey they found themselves in front of a T28, which with a single shot neutralized it, making it raise the white flag.

"NO!" Hilda shouted, angry.

"We are defeated ..." Himmler said, not hiding her frustration.

In fact, deprived of their commanders and decimated by the attacks of the United Schools, the panzers of the Black Sun were eliminated one after the other, until a voice on the speaker announced:

"All the vehicles of the Black Sun have been eliminated! United Schools Win!"

A grave silence fell for about a minute, neither the participants nor the spectators said anything. Then, the silence was interrupted by a chorus of exultant voices. The only ones not to celebrate the victory of the local schools were Prime Minister Kururugi and his deputy Sawasaki, however satisfied with the outcome, Bradow, clearly angry, his wife Claudia, disappointed, Leila and Akito.

* * *

"Did we ... Did we win?" Hana asked.

"Yes ... We defeated the Black Sun, the strongest sensha-do team in the world!" Miho said happily.

* * *

"I don't believe it ... I don't believe it!" Himmler said in horror.

"We, the Black Sun, have been defeated by a hodgepodge of schools ..." Echoed Göring, amazed.

Hilda for her part said nothing, too furious at the defeat she endured.

* * *

"I hardly believe it ..." Anchovy said.

"Believe it, duce! The Black Sun has lost the match! " Pepperoni replied enthusiastically.

* * *

"Victory is the smile of God." Darjeeling said, satisfied.

"Whittier, right?" Orange asked her.

"Exactly, Pekoe-san."

* * *

"Exciting!" Kay exclaimed, happier than ever.

"We tore them up ... Arisa is avenged!" Naomi said calmly.

* * *

"It's a new Stalingrad!" Katyusha said, beaming.

"Fortunately one of the shots fired by Karl destroyed the Maus on our heels, or we would have been annihilated ..." Nonna said.

"True ..." Klara admitted.

* * *

_I'm happy for you, Miho ..._

Maho thought happily.

"You had a good idea to use the Maus." Erika congratulated.

"It was our trump card, to be used only if necessary. And since we had against another Maus ... "She replied.

* * *

Similar scenes occurred throughout the island: the commanders of the various teams and their subordinates found themselves united in the celebrations. Some exulted, others wept for joy, others embraced each other, some even performed in songs and dances. As for defeats, they were all sad, disappointed, with morale in crumbs. They had come close to victory, but the enemy had cut the grass under their feet. The most depressed were Hilda and her collaborators, standing next to their Tiger. Miho, in the company of her friends, approached them.

"I admit that you are valid opponents ... You have given us a lot of trouble." She congratulated with them.

Göring glared at her.

"Easy to win when using a self-propelled apocalyptic mortar!"

"In fact, its use was not sporty at all." Himmler supported her.

"Maybe it isn't, but the Federation has approved its use, and then I couldn't lose this match in any way. I owed the victory to Yukari. " Miho explained.

Hilda for her part remained silent, not knowing how to respond.

* * *

It took time to recover the tanks destroyed during the match, and equally to pick up the girls and bring them back to the mainland, where a festive crowd was waiting for them at the port. The tanks of the United Schools were partly embarrassed and partly flattered by that welcome. By contrast, the Schwarze Sonne students were terrified and demoralized. In particular Hilda and her deputies. Then when the captain of the Black Sun found herself in front of a group of policemen led by a woman with short black hair, blue eyes and lipstick on her lips, who unlike the others was in plain clothes.

"Hilda Breisgau, I declare you under arrest." And saying this he handcuffed her under the incredulous gaze of those present (or at least incredulous were those who did not know the truth).

"How dare you!" Goring shouted, finding herself handcuffed in turn.

"There must be a mistake!" Himmler protested, while she was also put on the knife.

"You made the mistake the day you decided to torture two defenseless girls." The woman replied.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bradow exclaimed, running on the spot with his wife.

"Are you crazy? You have to release it now! " The latter ordered, furious.

"Herr Breisgau! Japanese police forces must not be held accountable for foreigners, even politicians or anything else!" Genbu scolded them.

"You're joking, right? They are arresting my granddaughter for no reason! " Replied the German chancellor.

"Unfortunately there is a reason, herr Breisgau ... Multiple murder and torture." Ami intervened.

"But what nonsense! The real culprits have already been brought to justice! You are committing an abuse of an innocent girl!"

"She is not innocent, Chancellor Breisgau ... We have overwhelming evidence against you and even a couple of witnesses." Shinichi intervened.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shinichi Kudo, private detective."

"Of course ... The man who long time ago defeated the black organization!"

"Exactly, Miss Breisgau."

"Where's the evidence? Show them off! "

"They will be exhibited in court during the trial. Not now."

Hilda for her part was increasingly concerned about the turn taken by events. She had been caught with her hands in the jam, and did not know how to justify herself. At one point she saw her parents approaching, until she stopped in front of her. They both had a look of disappointment mixed with anger.

"Mother ..." She said, receiving a slap in the face that left her stunned.

Initially shocked, she asked:

"Why did you hit me?"

"Do you know what you did? How many innocent lives have you broken?" Her mom asked.

"I was protecting my school!"

"Killing innocent people is an unforgivable crime!" Her father intervened.

"Those who try to harm my companions do not deserve mercy!"

"It is cruelty and stupidity to speak, not authority! You forgot my teachings about a commander's virtues!"

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Miho said, making both Hilda and her turn around.

"Afraid that the tragedy would repeat itself ... You let yourself be dominated by the fear and anger that consumed you."

Hilda spat on the ground.

"What can you know?"

"I know that Yukari, my best friend, lies in a coma in a hospital bed, and that he will probably never wake up again! Because of you!"

Realizing that the spirits were getting too hot, the police inspector (who said her name was Yui Uehara) said:

"Now let's move, we don't have all the time."

The prisoners (including Salò), escorted by the police, started to walk but suddenly Himmler exclaimed:

"Mein fuhrer!"

Hilda stopped and turned in her direction.

"What's up?"

"Just before the match started I started the Odessa protocol!"

_Odessa protocol? What are she talking about?_

Shiho wondered, exchanging puzzled glances with her Federation colleagues. The captains of the United Schools were also intrigued, as were the others present. The only ones who understood the meaning were the students of the Black Sun, Göring, Heydrich and Hilda herself, who exploded into a loud laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Kay asked irritably.

"You will not get by ... Even now that you have defeated and arrested me! My girls will reach you everywhere, and make you pay! "

She paused.

"And many are my girls ..."

She started laughing again as the policemen took her away, and meanwhile Göring shouted, addressed to the captains of the United Schools:

"You and your companions are dead! DEAD!"

"What are they saying?" Erika asked, worried.

"The Odessa protocol is an emergency evacuation plan for the ship." Sheska replied.

"So what?"

"If my fears are founded, while we fought, the SS evacuated the ship, bringing with it food, weapons and ammunition."

"For what purpose?" Maho asked.

"For now, no one but be sure that as soon as they know about Hilda's arrest they will want your heads. They will take revenge on you and your schools. "

"Are you sure?" Selma asked.

"Like that the sun rises in the east."

"I can confirm it." Ami intervened, after tinkering with her smartphone.

"In what sense, Captain Chono?"

"See for yourself."

Saying this he showed them an amateur video on Youtube, in which an unknown student took the main street of the Black Sun floating school from a balcony, where a procession of cars and trucks was passing.

In the background, screams and curses could be heard from various directions.

"Whores!"

"Go away!"

"Sluts!"

"When did it happen?" Yui asked.

"Himmler said before the match started, which started at 9:15. It is now 9:30 pm. " Kay replied.

"They must have run away in flight. Their ship was offshore and is still there. " Maho speculated.

"But how would they do it?"

"Did you forget it, sister? They had helicopters. "

"And also a flock of convertiplanes, but they didn't want to show you." Sheska added.

"Damn ... At this hour they can be anywhere!" Momo exclaimed anxiously.

"If I were in them I would wait for the waters to calm down before hitting the wrongdoer." Anzu said.

"How many ... How many were the SS on board?" Saori asked.

"Many… Of which 12 formed the personal guard of Hilda, the most fanatical and fierce. Those are the ones that worry me most. " It was Sheska's reply.

"Why?"

"They were trained by Hilda in person. Skilled with bare hands, with firearms, with cutting weapons. They have sworn to defend her at the cost of life, I am totally devoted to her. "

A grave silence followed that sentence. The commanders of the various schools felt a shiver down their spine. They had unleashed against a gang of ruthless and unscrupulous killers, who surely pawed the desire to tear them to pieces and avenge their leader. From now on they would have to watch their backs, constantly living in fear ... Suddenly a series of bangs alarmed them.

"What happens?" Nishi asked.

"They come from our ship!" One of the German students exclaimed, indicating a distant point.

"Let's check!" Rosehip said.

"Better if we go too!" Miho said, and her colleagues nodded.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88: Between quarrels, happiness and love.**

Two Air Force Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopters were flying over the sea, heading for Flugzeugträger B, the ship that housed the Schwarze Sonne. One carried the captains of the United Schools, the other a group of students from the aforementioned school.

* * *

"I think we have committed a colossal imprudence ..." Wallaby said.

"What would you say?" Nishi asked her.

"Hilda had many supporters in her school, if they see us they will kill us."

"We are here now ... We can only hope for better." Maho said, impassive as always.

* * *

On the mainland Bradow and Genbu were engaged in heated discussion.

"This joke will cost you dear!" Exclaimed the Japanese premier.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the German chancellor.

"The fact that there are groups of terrorists armed to the teeth circulating in my country, hidden who knows where, and equipped with German weapons! And I'd be really curious to know who gave them to him!"

"Do you ask me? There will be a hand of some private company, maybe Krupp or Mauser!"

"And don't you think you're exaggerating? They are only students ... "Claudia intervened.

"Trained for war and guerrilla warfare, as well as armed with pistols, assault rifles and grenades! And they are also thirsty for revenge!"

"If those girls shed more Japanese blood we will hold the authorities of your country responsible for being guilty of negligence." Sawasaki stated.

"This is absurd!"

"Herr Breisgau, the only absurd thing is that german company has sold tons of weapons to a carrier school, under your nose, without the BND or other intelligence agencies the matter. Such a thing would not have been allowed even in the United States, where every citizen can easily get a firearm."

"We knew about the presence of weapons on board, but Hilda had assured me that they were for purely defensive purposes." Bradow justified himself.

"For defensive purposes? According to what was discovered by the agents of the PSB the Black Sun concealed a real war arsenal, and part of it is in the hands of a band of bloodthirsty girls!" Genbu answered him, hard-faced.

* * *

A short distance away, Leila was in Akito's arms and was crying heavily.

"How ... How did this happen? Our daughter ... Our beautiful Hilda ..." She asked, desperate.

"Unfortunately she was corroded by madness ... Eva's death was a hard blow for her, too hard!" Her husband replied, also saddened.

* * *

"Better go, girls ..." said Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked her.

"Yes ... By now the match is over."

"Sure, it was exciting." Miyu said.

"The longest battle in sensha-do history." The singer confirmed.

"But the United Schools played dirty, using that mortar."

"Karen, if it had been banned, the federation would have banned its use. And then the Germans also went down heavily deploying two Maus. "

"Of course, it's a shame that Yuka couldn't have come."

"True, Miyu-chan. But she is not interested in sensha-do. "

"I was thinking ... Are you worried that the SS might target us?"

Elsa smiled at that question.

"They have no reason, Miyu-chan. I'm just a simple singer and you two simple students."

* * *

"Damn, it was a long match ..." Saya said, making a loud yawn.

"Of course, since 600 tanks were deployed on the field, counting those of the United Schools and the Black Sun." Her father replied.

"I found it epic!" Takashi stated, visibly thrilled.

"Maybe, but because of it we lost a whole day ... Among other things, we couldn't have lunch." Grumbled Yuriko, who after 14 hours of fasting felt hunger pangs.

"True ... Well, we will make up for it with a hearty dinner and some physical activity!"

"Are you going for a walk? It's night…"

Komuro smiled at her.

"I intend to have fun, if you understand what I mean."

Grabbed the message Yuriko returned the smile.

"I'm in. And you?"

Both her husband and daughter nodded.

"Then it's decided! Let's go home!"

"I have the jet prepared."

Having said that, she reached for her cell phone, but suddenly stopped.

"I got an idea!"

"Which?" Her husband asked.

"During the return flight we could enjoy an appetizer, what do you say?"

"An appetizer?"

"Yes, a spicy appetizer ... Very spicy."

Including the meaning of those words Takashi, Saya and Soichiro nodded.

"Then let's go now!" Mrs. Takagi urged them, trembling to start a long night of lust.

* * *

"So this case is resolved too ..." Chris said.

"Yeah ... Too bad I didn't play a role this time."

Shinichi snorted, evidently annoyed.

"For a detective of my caliber it is humiliating to be relegated to mere appearance."

"Sometimes it happens ... After all, I started my career as an actress."

"True ... Well, let's look on the bright side. The culprit is behind bars and, in addition, Heiji and Saguru was released from prison; Hattori returned to Osaka. I guess his folks will do a head wash with bows."

"You can bet on it ... You must also thank that boy, Takashi, if he has decided not to report him."

"I know ... Shall we go home now?"

"Obviously ... I'll make you a dinner with bows!" His wife promised him.

He winked at her.

"I trust you."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89: I will not return.**

The first thing the girls noticed, as soon as they got off the two helicopters, was that a fireworks display was going on: from several parts of the city light trails rose which, after a short journey, burst into the air illuminating the sky.

"It looks like celebrations are going on ..." Kay said.

"But for what reason? Hilda was their commander… "El stated, noting the strangeness of the thing.

"No more, after all the murders and torture committed. Many on board hated and feared her. " Sheska replied.

"We are here now ... Let's go and see." Katyusha said.

* * *

Throughout the carrier school there was delirium: the inhabitants, that is, the students, their families and various staff had gone out to the street to celebrate. They exulted, embraced each other, gave birth to carousels of cars honking their horns, performed songs and dances. Nobody seemed to notice the new arrivals. Here and there they had lit bonfires where the swastika flags or photos of Hilda and her henchmen were burning. The statue of the führer, located in the center of the square, had even been hooked and knocked down on the ground by a Jagdtiger.

"It reminds me of Baghdad on April 9, 2003 ..." Kay said.

"Hello!" A woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes greeted them, in the company of a girl who had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Maho asked.

"My name is Kije, and I run a kiosk here in Hilda Breisgau square (although I know that this place will soon change its name). She is my daughter Logue. "

The girls bowed to her.

"We are truly grateful to you for defeating Hilda and contributing to her arrest." The woman said.

Anchovy looked at her perplexed.

"Helped?" She asked.

"Everyone understood that the match was a trap for Hilda, the fact that she was arrested immediately afterwards is proof of that."

"But it was an idea from the police and the MEXT, we wanted to defeat Hilda to avenge our partner!" Saori protested.

"But without the match they would have had to attack the ship directly and this would have turned the police blitz into a horrendous massacre. So the credit is yours too. "

"Did you witness the evacuation by the SS?" Miho asked.

"Yes ... It all started at 9:00 am: I was serving a couple of customers when suddenly a sort of siren echoed through the loudspeakers."

"And then?"

"Suddenly the SS left the barracks, boarding their cars and heading for the heliport."

"Were there also trucks?"

"Yes, they joined the procession on the way."

"And how do you know?" It was Nonna who asked that question.

"Well ... Since something big was happening I left the kiosk unattended and ran to see it, stopping on the sidewalk."

"Go on."

"As I watched in amazement at that long procession from many sides, shouts arose. People have started to rail against fugitives. There are people who took to the streets waving their fists against the cars. "

"How many vehicles headed to the heliport?"

"I don't know, I lost count. But there were certainly many. "

"And then they ran away in flight, right?"

"Exact. A whole flock of VTOLs and helicopters took off, flying north-east! "

_Damn ... Maybe they went on compact, maybe they spread out. But there is no way of knowing._

Eclair thought, worried.

"Where are the weapons depots?" Jajka asked suddenly.

"Deposits of weapons?"

"Answer me!"

"Maybe near the tanks depot ..."

"Where's the tanks depot?"

"Near the training camp."

"Can you take us there?"

"Gladly ... Logue, you wait here."

"Yes mom!" Her daughter replied.

* * *

The training camp was located in the southern part of the ship, and getting there was a bit complicated as the streets were invaded by groups of cheering students, happy to have got rid of the bloodthirsty Hilda (they called her that). Near it stood two large areas surrounded by fences. One contained hundreds of panzers, lined up next to each other, with the cannons pointed at the sky; the other a series of warehouses. Kije and the others were able to enter easily, as the gates of the complex were wide open. Just as the shutters of the warehouses were wide open, which the girls carefully inspected. As they feared, many guns, rifles and grenades had been taken away, with related ammunition.

"It's the end…"

"Shut up, Marie!" Maho ordered them.

"Unfortunately she is not wrong ... Out there are a bunch of sadistic assassins ready to kill us." El said, sweating cold.

"They won't ... At least not right away. First they have to find a safe place. "

"Sheska, you know them better than we do. What do you think they will do? " Erika asked.

Sheska thought before answering.

"They will spread out in various areas of Japan, divided into small groups. They will keep in contact by radio, and try to organize a plan to free Hilda and the others, and kill you. "

"Which plan?" Naomi asked.

"They will infiltrate on board your schools, disguised as students. If they intend to hit only you will carry only pistols or knives, which can be easily hidden. But they could also act with bare hands, breaking your neck bone. "

"What if they want to carry out a massacre?" Alice asked.

"Grenades, submachine guns, assault rifles. But they are more difficult to conceal. "

"How long will they be active?"

"For now they have enough food and ammunition, but when they start to run low they will have surrender. It remains to be seen whether you will be alive or dead for that day."

That statement froze the blood in the veins of all present.

"Idiots! They should have stopped them all, not just the commanders!" Saori exclaimed.

"This is not the time to argue ... Alice, Miho, Maho, your mothers are leaders of the Federation, right?"

The three respondents nodded.

"If I were you I would convince them to take security measures to protect you."

"One moment ... They have influential moms and they can afford it, but us?" Nishi asked.

"Do your best to stay alive and protect your students." It was Sheska's reply.

"Really useful as advice ..." Emi ironized.

"If can console you, you have some points in favor of them."

"And what would they be?"

"The first is that our schools are constantly sailing around Japan, except when matches are to be played or when refueling, ergo they will have little chance of getting on board."

"It does not mean anything! they might hit us during a match, or before or after it! "

"True ... But surely the MEXT and the Federation will take appropriate countermeasures."

"Also, I'm sure the authorities will hunt down the criminal ones and arrest them." Hana said even if not very convinced.

* * *

"Um ... Darjeeling-san?"

The captain of st. Gloriana turned around, noting her former followers (Rosehip, Nigiri and Rukuriri) who looked at her with guilty air.

"What's up?"

"We would like to return to st. Gloriana. " Rosehip said.

"Oh yes? Now that Hilda is in handcuffs and the Black Sun without a commander would you like to go back to your old school? "

"We were stupid to be tempted by that criminal! But now we are sorry! " Nigiri said.

"Please, captain!" Rukuriri exclaimed.

Initially the blonde said nothing, then a broad smile formed on her face.

"Welcome back." She said.

The three girls, happy as ever, returned the smile.

* * *

"Comrade Katyusha, forgive me! I shouldn't have left Pravda! " Alina said, prostrating herself in front of her.

Kat snorted and glanced at Nonna, who nodded.

"Okay, you're readmitted." She said seriously.

"I will be grateful to you forever!"

* * *

_Where's Mako?_

Saori wondered.

She looked around until she saw her in front of her.

"Mako-san ..."

"What do you want, Takebe?" The dark-haired girl asked, annoyed.

"Please come back with us!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry for what I did to your grandmother!"

"You shouldn't have let her die!"

"I know ... I swear, I suck myself even now!"

"Reizei-san, forgive her!" Miho said to her.

"You don't meddle, hypocrite!"

"Mako, please ... Go back to Ooarai!"

Nervous, Mako clenched her hands into fists.

"Are you taking it too, Hana? Why are you defending these criminals?"

"I just want to have you back as a friend and school / teammate!"

"I will join another school!"

"And which?"

"Katyusha!"

"What is it, Mako?" Asked the blonde girl.

"Is there room in your school for a new student?"

Kat looked at her perplexed.

"Do you want to join Pravda?"

"Exact. The Black Sun has the days counted without Hilda, and I don't want to go back to Ooarai ... So, can I join? "

"I have no objection."

"But…"

"Shut up, Saori! With you and Ooarai I closed forever!"

Although sorry, Miho, Hana and Saori did not have the courage to reply. It was evident that Mako had no intention of joining them, and insisting would have been futile.

"It's time to go back to the mainland." Sheska announced.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90: A month later, part 1.**

A month had passed since the titanic match that had pitted Japanese sensha-do schools against Germany's Schwarze Sonne, European champion, one of the strongest in the world. 300 Japanese tanks had faced 300 German panzers, in a very long battle that lasted 12 hours, from 9 in the morning to 9 in the evening. Although the Black Sun had taken the lead, trapping the enemy formation in a series of pockets, the fierce resistance of some members of the Japanese team (because until proven otherwise those schools had actually represented Japan) and the intervention of the mortar self-propelled Karl-Gerät had reversed the situation, causing the defeat of the German team. Even more clamor, however, caused the arrest of Hilda Breisgau, captain of the Black Sun, and some of her collaborators. It was known from the media that the aforementioned were the real perpetrators of the torture inflicted on Yukari Akiyama and Arisa, as well as 15 murders. The news, of course, aroused amazement and horror throughout Japan and even in distant Europe, where the Black Sun came from. The story ended in the main European newspapers (the French Le Monde, the German Die Welt, the British Times etc. ) and Japanese (Asahi Shinbun), as well as on various broadcasters (BBC, ARD, FTV, NHK). The revelations, combined with irrefutable proof of their guilt, sparked a wave of hatred towards Hilda and her accomplices. On social networks they were covered with insults, and their popularity plunged, both in Europe and in the rest of the world.

On the political level, a rift was created between Japan on one side and various European nations on the other, who asked, in vain, for the extradition of Hilda and the other defendants. Indeed, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi feared that they could get by with little, or even with impunity if they were extradited to Germany, where the chancellor in office was also Hilda's grandfather. He made it clear that the trial would take place in Japan, according to Japanese laws, and would not allow for any foreign intrusion. This earned him a strong image success among his citizens, who still had in mind the image of Yukari and Arisa hospitalized. In contrast, in Germany, the approval rating for Chancellor Bradow collapsed as he was suspected of attempting to cover up the involvement of his granddaughter. He was soon forced to resign, abandoning politics and retiring to private life. His daughter Leila had more luck, who in a speech to the reichstag openly repudiated Hilda, condemning the murders she committed and branding her as a mad assassin.

As for the Black Sun carrier school, it was seized by the Japanese authorities and anchored in the port of Nagasaki, where it still remained. The students were repatriated (the Germans in Germany, the others in their respective countries of origin).

But there was a big problem to solve: the SS. In the first weeks after the match (called "the clash of the century" by the media, for the number of schools involved and the duration) they had evaporated. Then the nightmare began. In fact, Hilda's followers had launched a campaign of murders and terrorist attacks both towards the various local schools and towards other targets. A trail of blood and terror, which had claimed numerous victims.

Captain Ami Chono, of the Sensha-do Federation, had been shot dead near her home. According to the police, the killer had shot her in the back, then kill her with a shot in the head.

Shinichi Kudo, a famous private detective, had been eliminated along with his wife Chris Vineyard. The car they were traveling on had exploded, hit by a rocket launched by an AT4, a Swedish-made light anti-tank rocket launcher. The killers had vanished before the police arrived.

Aung, captain of Tategoto, had been found lifeless in her office. The murderer had strangled her, then disappeared.

Nishi, together with her deputy Haru Tamada and 25 other students, had been massacred by an SS commando disguised as students who, armed with grenades and assault rifles, had sowed death and terror in the Chi-ha-tan school. The killers then fled.

Wallaby, captain of the Koala, had been killed along with some of her companions, during a training session in view of the upcoming 64th tournament. The tank on which it was found exploded, hit by an anti-tank rocket, also fired by an AT4.

Marina Constantinescu, Captain of Count, had been found in a pool of blood in her school's tanks yard. Someone had slaughtered it.

Jajka, captain of Bonple, had been killed by the explosion of a bomb pack.

But the biggest blow was made by freeing Hilda, Himmler, Goring, Salò and Goebbels, during the first hearing of the trial against them. Having infiltrated the public and armed with Uzi submachine guns, they had killed the guards and freed the accused, and then fled with them on board a van. They had made them lose track.

Despite police efforts, few girls were arrested. This is because the SS worked in small groups scattered throughout the archipelago, they never stayed in the same place for too long and nobody knew how many of them actually were. In all of this, Japanese citizens lived in terror, especially female students from carrier schools.

* * *

**St. Gloriana**

Darjeeling was in a small gazebo located in a park on board her school. She was sipping tea in the company of Assam, Orange and Rosehip.

"Wonderful day, today ..." She said, staring at the clear sky.

"True ..." Assam admitted.

"Darjeeling-sama ..." said Orange.

"Tell me, Pekoe. Something wrong?" Asked the blonde, noting her darkened expression.

"Aren't you worried about your safety?"

"Why should I?"

"How why? There is a gang of bloodthirsty killers out there who want to kill us!"

"I know it well ... But being governed by fear is counterproductive. Too many times I have seen people panicking on the web due to pandemics, terrorism and wars (sometimes missed)."

"True ... Just be careful, but without slipping into psychosis, or we'll end up seeing enemies everywhere!"

"Exactly, Rosehip."

Darjeeling took another sip of tea, then looked around. Apparently everything seemed in order: the weather was pleasantly warm, the sky clear, and in the distance two students of the riding club rode calmly. Suddenly, however, her attention was drawn to a girl walking in their direction. She wore the blue uniform of st. Gloriana, but something in her behavior made her understand that she was not their student. She had short black hair and blue eyes, similar to her. And he had no friendly intentions, it was clear from her threatening look.

"Rosehip?"

"Yes, captain?"

"We have visits ... Look out of the corner of your eye."

The redhead obeyed, imitated by the others.

"Friendly visits?"

"I'm afraid not, Pekoe ..."

"An SS?"

"You bet…"

Without being noticed, Darjeeling put her pistol, an English-made Wembley Revolver VI, into her hand.

"We continue to behave as if nothing had happened ..." She ordered.

So they went back to conversing amiably, while the stranger got closer and closer. As she climbed the stairs heading towards them, she drew a dagger but barely had time to do it that Darjeeling shot her in the stomach. Taken by surprise and in pain, the missed killer dropped her weapon and collapsed on the ground, aching and bleeding.

"Bad choice, darling ..." She said.

"Damn ... Sult!" She cursed the German, as she struggled to get up.

However, she received a kick in the face from Rosehip, who tumbled her backwards, ending up on the grass on her stomach.

"Orange, call the police and an ambulance. Assam, Rosehip, watch over her and stop her every move."

"Yes, Darjeeling-sama!" The 3 girls answered in chorus.

* * *

**Pravda**

Katyusha had gathered Nonna, Klara and Mako in her office. In the corridor Nina hummed cheerfully.

"How are the trainings going?" She asked.

"Well, Comrade Katyusha." Nonna replied.

"However ..." Klara stopped.

"However what?"

"Many students are terrified of the SS. The Chi-ha-tan massacre is the episode that most frightened them." Mako explained.

"I know, damn it! Unfortunately those vipers are damn shrewd! Shiho Nishizumi also seems to have recently escaped a murder attempt!"

Suddenly Nonna made a sign of silence, and the other girls fell silent, although they did not understand the reason for that request. Then they realized the silence from the corridor. Nina had stopped singing. Had she simply gone away? Or…

In the corridor, Nina lay unconscious on the ground. Next to her were two former Black Sun students. Kappler and Globus, disguised as Pravda students.

* * *

"You had to kill her!" The latter exclaimed softly.

"We would have alerted Katyusha!" Her accomplice replied.

They grabbed their pistols, two Walther P38s, and silently approached the office door. Both were tense, a slight mistake and the attack would have failed. They counted silently up to 3, then opened the door wide but Nonna and Klara, armed with Tokarev TT33 pistols waited for them at the gate and as soon as they saw them they opened fire, hitting them on the head and belly respectively. Globus died instantly as Kappler let out a cry of pain, quickly being disarmed and thrown to the ground.

"Mako, call the police and an ambulance!" Katyusha ordered as she approached the two intruders.

The ex Ooarai nodded and reached out to her smart.

"Well, well, well ... Kappler, former police officer for bureaucratic issues on the Black Sun carrier school." She kicked the Walther away from her.

"Fuck you, circus dwarf!" The German insulted her.

"Your insults don't touch me." Kat replied calmly.

"Are you here on Hilda's behalf? Or someone else, like Himmler and Goebbels?" Nonna asked her.

"I don't answer ... To whores! Because of you we have become wanted criminals, isolated in a foreign land, repudiated by our families!"

"What a face! You became one the day you started killing innocent girls!"

"I didn't take part in the torture and murders ... I was a mere bureaucrat!"

"Right, Hilda and her henchmen practiced them. How can you be loyal to cruel and psychopathic witches?" Klara asked her.

Kappler spat on the floor and struggled to get up.

"Be careful what you do, or I'll have to shoot again!" The Russian girl warned her, who together with Nonna kept her at gunpoint.

"I ... I know very well! Hilda and the others are bad, mean, insane, brutal! Assassins!"

She paused.

"But ... Who made them like this? It was you! You russians! SLUTS!" She screamed, so loud that Klara, Nonna and Katyusha winced.

"It's because of Eva's death, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"Exactly ... Before that tragedy, Hilda was a sunny and expansive, charismatic and selfless girl ... A bit like Miho, Anchovy or Kay. After that it changed ... For the worse. And the same goes for Himmler, Göring and the others. They were good people, always kind and helpful. And they were well-liked by all. "

Tears began to streak down her face.

"We were a big happy family."

"That now no longer exists."

"Thanks, bitch ... Any other obviousness?"

Klara did not reply, staring down at her interlocutor. Because there was truth in her words: if Eva hadn't been hit that day, Hilda wouldn't have gone mad.

"Makosha, did you call for help? If you do not hurry this will bleed to death! " Katyusha exclaimed, worried.

"The ambulance will be here any minute!" Mako replied.

In fact, after a few minutes, the sound of two sirens was heard from the outside. At that moment Nina entered the room, alarmed, who said:

"Comrade Katyusha, there are intruders!"

"We've already fixed them, Captain late!" Nonna replied.

"They knocked me out ..." She justified herself, embarrassed.

* * *

**Anzio**

Anchovy was giving a speech to her students, gathered in the Colosseum.

"I know that you are distressed because of the latest bloody events. I know you are afraid that the SS will attack Anzio too. And I want to tell you ... "

She paused.

"I want to tell you that you are right. Having taken part in the coalition of the United Schools we are blacklisted. To prevent them from boarding you must adopt strict safety measures."

"What measures?" Pepperoni asked her.

"First of all, subject the students to rigorous weekly checks, in order to discover any moles that lurk among our ranks. In addition, when we set foot on land, each student will be provided with a special recognition badge, without which she will not be able to return on board."

"What's the point?" Amaretto asked.

"Simple, who does not have that badge is not one of ours."

"It seems to me a simplistic measure." Gelato objected.

"True, the SS could get fake badges." Ricotta supported her.

"I say to examine who enters with metal detectors." Robiola proposed.

"To see if they hide weapons or not?" Bologna asked, a girl with long black hair and eyes of the same color.

"Exact. If he conceals weapons, it is certainly an SS who tries to infiltrate and in this case the security teams will take care of it."

"But will we have enough money to buy it?"

"To hell with the money, Carpaccio! Here our lives are at stake! Did you forget the Chi-Ha-Tan massacre? Do you want it to be repeated by us?"

"I agree ... I don't want to end up in a coffin, nor to attend the funeral of my companions." Anchovy said.

At that moment one of the students approached her and, unlined a gun, started to shoot her in the head but Carpaccio was faster and, holding her Beretta M35 she fired at the killer, hitting her first in the hand (causing her to lose the grip on the weapon ) and then to the legs, causing it to collapse on the ground.

"Hold her still! Pepperoni, you call the police! " Chovy ordered.

"Yes, sister!" Dark-haired girl replied, putting her hand on her cell.

Carpaccio, meanwhile, was observing the killer's gun, it was a Finnish-made Lahti L-35.

"Let nobody touch it! It's an important test." She ordered, and no one dreamed of contradicting her.

"Leave me!" The girl shouted as she tried to free herself from the grip of Amaretto, Robiola and Gelato. The latter stepped on her injured hand, making her scream in pain.

"Who are you? Answer, if you don't want me to step on you again! " Shee ordered her.

"My name is Satu, foreign legion of the Black Sun!"

"Why did you want to kill our leader?"

"Do you also have the courage to ask? Because of you my school is closed forever!"

"It is closed because it had been the scene of horrendous crimes committed by Hilda and her accomplices!" Carpaccio retorted.

"Indeed ... Ah, I am grateful to you, Carpaccio. Without your intervention I would surely be dead!"

"Protecting my leader is a duty and an honor."

Anchovy smiled at her.

"Would you like to go back to being my deputy?"

"Yup!" The blonde girl answered enthusiastically.

"Then you're officially re-integrated into your assignment."

Happy as never, Carpaccio embraced Anchovy.

"Thank you, duce!"

Chovy, slightly embarrassed, returned the hug.

"I thank you."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91: A month later, part 2.**

**Yokohama hospital, 3:34 pm**

Miho was visiting Yukari, her friend and teammate, who was lying in a coma because of the torture suffered by the students of the Black Sun.

"How are you, Yukari-san?" She asked, obviously not receiving an answer. The only audible noise was the sound of the electrocardiogram, a slow and monotonous beep.

"Sorry if I rarely come to visit you, but the 64th tournament is just around the corner, and our team has to work hard to win."

She paused.

"Anglerfish team, our team, has been enriched with two new elements: Panettone, a former student of Anzio, expelled from her school as guilty of espionage; and Maiko, a former Bonple student, who decided to stay with us. They took your place and that of Mako, who is now in Pravda."

Another break.

"Unfortunately Mako-san has discovered our secret ... And this has led her to leave Ooarai, joining first the Black Sun and then Pravda. Only recently she and I have started to chat again, and in any case we speak very little."

She snorted.

"I have no idea who stole the DVD with my video from Saori and sent it to Mako-san, and maybe I'll never know. But I suspect that behind this story there is the hand of Hilda, who have recruited Mako after escaping from Ooarai. She had social contacts here in Japan, in all schools. And the worst ... "

She clenched her hands into fists.

"The worst is that the mole is definitely one of my companions, or at least an Ooarai student. Who? The mere idea that one of them could be responsible makes me feel bad! "

Another break.

"And speaking of Hilda ... I challenged her to an annihilation match, to avenge you, sportily speaking. She accepted the challenge. And I defeated her, then she was arrested along with her accomplices. However ... The SS have freed them and now they hide who knows where, while their henchmen commit murders and massacres against the various schools. Many innocent students have lost their lives, although Ooarai has not suffered attacks, at least for now. But I am afraid of receiving bad news at any moment ... "

At that moment she received a message on FB. Anxious, she reached out to her smart and checked, noting that it was her sister who had written them.

**Good afternoon, Miho.**

**To you, my sister.**

**I disturb you?**

**Not at all.**

**Where are you?**

**In the hospital, I'm visiting Yukari.**

**I understand ... I took a break from training.**

**We also train hard at Ooarai.**

**I don't doubt it.**

Miho smiled. suddenly, however, a voice caught her attention. It was a feeble voice, but in that silent room it sounded like an erupting volcano.

"N-Nishizumi-dono ..."

Miho started, turning abruptly towards the bed. Yukari had woken up, and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yukari-san ..."

""I feel strange!" Said the inpatient.

"You woke up ... It's wonderful!" Miho exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Wh... What .. What happened to me? Where am I?"

"I'll explain later, now I have to warn your parents and friends about the good news!"

Having said that, she put her hand on the phone.

* * *

**Saunders**

Kay lay on the floor of her office, completely naked. She was turned on her side and was looking at a photo taken some time ago, just before the match against Ooarai, during the 63rd sensha-do tournament. it portrayed her, Arisa and Naomi, lined up next to each other, smiling while looking at the camera. All three made the sign of victory.

"You're thinking about her, right?" El asked her, lying by her side and also undressed.

"She was a friend and companion of mine." The blonde girl replied.

"I know ... And I understand how painful it is to have lost it."

Unfortunately Arisa hadn't made it. It had expired a few weeks earlier, killed by unknown assassins who had pulled the plug. Surely there was the paw of the SS behind that crime: according to what was stated by some nurses two girls with the uniform of Saunders had come to the hospital saying they wanted to visit Arisa and, since they seemed okay, they had let them in . Fatal error, since the two were actually disguised SS, who had murdered Arisa and then discreetly left. Nobody knew why they left Yukari alive. Perhaps they had been disturbed at the last second, or perhaps they had orders to eliminate Arisa alone. Impossible to know for sure.

"I still feel guilty ... I have authorized her espionage mission, which is also unnecessary. If I denied her permission, she would still be alive. "

"True ... But the past cannot be changed in any way. It can happen to everyone to make wrong decisions ... Dictated by cowardice, imprudence, stupidity. Decisions that cause serious and irreparable damage. And as far as whoever took them gets remorse the damage is done now. The hands cannot be moved back. Unless you have a time-turner. "

Kay chuckled.

"Here we are not in Harry Potter ..."

El smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Am I wrong or on the phone did you tell me you wanted to show me something?"

Initially Kay was silent. Then he said:

"Yes ... get dressed and follow me."

* * *

A short distance from the office there was a very large room which, as El noted, contained various types of archaeological finds: Roman mosaics, Greek sculptures, Mayan bas-reliefs (one of which depicted an unknown divinity revered by some men), prints and Japanese paintings, jewelry etc.

"You didn't tell me you were passionate about history." She stated, looking around.

"It was Hilda's private collection ... Ancient artifacts from all over the world, one of the richest collections." Kay explained.

"And now you have it?"

"The owner is on the run, as we all know. So I took it. "

"A very large collection, I see." As she wandered among the objects, she picked up a strange pink ball.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A jewel, I don't know anything else."

"And that?" She asked, pointing to a large stone slab leaning against a wall and covered with incisions.

"That too is a mystery to me. I only know that it comes from Manchuria, and dates back to the 24th century BC. It was probably used as a sacrificial altar. "

El nodded and approached the altar (or what it was) and examined it carefully. The surface was covered with strange hieroglyphics, but not only. In fact, in the center, there was a crescent-shaped slot.

"Something had to be put in here, wasn't it?"

"That." Her lover replied, pointing to a large crescent-shaped stone.

"I can?"

"Go ahead."

El nodded her thanks, took it and began to observe it. It was made of a bluish material, perhaps slate.

"Is this also from Manchuria?"

"Maybe ... With the tournament coming up, I really don't have time to think about archeology."

El looked first at the rock, then at the slab.

"Are you thinking of putting it there?"

"Yes, Kay-san."

"Go ahead, but it won't help."

The tanned girl approached the monolith and, overcoming the hesitation, inserted the sculpture into the appropriate slot. Nothing happens there.

"I told you. What did you expect? "

El snorted.

"I don't know either."

"Let's go…"

Suddenly the incisions on the rock lit up, while the crescent changed consistency, becoming liquid.

"What happens?" El asked.

"I know as much as you do!" Kay replied, alarmed.

A strong light dazzled them for a few seconds and, when it vanished, they were speechless for a few minutes. The crescent-shaped stone had returned to normal.

"Get that thing out of there now!" Kay ordered them, worried, and El obeyed without saying a word.

"What ... what the heck happened?" Asked the captain of Blue Division.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Her colleague from Saunders replied.

Silence fell again, interrupted by a kind of alarm.

watch?v=hzd7OJmlqmM

"What happens?" El asked.

"The intruder alarm ... SS!" Kay replied.

After a few moments a voice on the speaker said:

"Achtung! Achtung! An alle Schüler! Wir haben zwei Eindringlinge an Bord! Stoppen Sie sie um jeden Preis (Attention! Attention! To all the students! We have two intruders on board! Stop them at any cost)!"

"Since when do your students speak German?"

"This is not the time to ask questions, let's see what happens!"

* * *

Outdoors, they ran into some female students.

"What happens?" Kay asked them.

"Two spies on board!" One of them replied.

"We must act quickly! Can you give me a vehicle?"

"Take my sidecar!" Said another, holding out the keys.

"Thank you!"

* * *

A few minutes later the two girls were aboard the motorcycle, and proceeded quickly on the road.

_How strange ... This bike is a German-made BMW R75 ... What are you doing in an American-style school?_

El wondered suspiciously.

She barely had time to ask himself that question that the air was torn by a deafening sound.

watch?v=QoLFFy8XGX4

"Mierda! What's this noise?" She asked.

"The general alarm ... It means that the spies are on the run, they want to leave the ship!"

"To escape where? We are in the middle of the sea!"

"They could steal some aircraft, and get away on board it! We have them here in Saunders! "

Due to the alarm sirens, the two girls were forced to communicate aloud. At one point El said:

"Stop!"

Although recalcitrant, Kay obeyed.

"What's up?"

"Saunders is a big school, if we move around haphazardly we will never find spies!"

"I know ... What do you propose?"

"To wait for them here at the gate, if they intend to reach the airport they will have to go through here and then we could intercept them!"

"Hoping they're not in some stolen vehicle ..."

"I know, it's a risk, but we have to take it!"

Kay and El got out of the sidecar and stood on the sidewalk, ready to block the fugitives. The blonde girl tried to pick up her phone to contact Naomi and request Sherman assistance, but she realized she didn't have it in her pocket.

"Damn it, I left it in the office! And now?" She wondered, annoyed.

"We have no choice, we will have to get away with it! Unless someone else stops them ... "

After a few minutes they saw, in the distance, a car that darted south at great speed.

"Do you want to see that the spies are on board?"

"You can swear to us, El-chan!"

At the sight of the car that was running, many passersby took off the road, except one who had not noticed what was happening because she was intent on listening to music through earphones and reading a book.

"Save her! " El exclaimed, alarmed. Obviously Kay did not have it repeated and, taking courage, grabbed the student by the arm and tugged on her, preventing the car from running over her. The car stopped abruptly while the girl, who had short dark hair, realized the danger, took off her headphones and dropped the novel (or what it was) on the ground. Turning to her saviors she said:

"Danke, du hast mich gerettet (Thanks, you saved me)!"

"Yo no hablo alemán ..." El explained, embarrassed.

Kay instead, looking better at the girl, exclaimed:

"But you are…!"

It was just in time to do it that someone punched her face, causing her to fall to the ground. Having recovered from the shock, she looked up and saw, standing in front of her, Göring, Himmler, and above all Hilda, who with her gun kept El at gunpoint. So they were the spies ... They wanted to kill her and El to take revenge for what happened a month earlier. She was amazed that they acted firsthand instead of using some of their followers.

"Dreckige Schlampen ... How dare you attack my best friend?" The ex-captain of the Black Sun asked angrily.

"What are you doing here in Saunders?" El asked, receiving a slap from Goring.

"You speak when I say it!" The stocky girl affirmed.

"Hilda, Göring ... You should be more respectful towards my saviors!" The dark haired girl affirmed.

"Your saviors? They are Kursk spies, who tried to sneak into my office!" Exclaimed Himmler.

"With all due respect, Himmler, you're wrong. We caught the real spies. " Heydrich replied, approaching in the company of a group of SS who had just captured two girls.

"So who are these?"

"Whoever they are they saved me from certain death! If they hadn't yanked me off I would have been hit by that car!"

"I will take this into account, Eva. But in any case they don't wear our uniform, ergo they are not our students and I don't seem to have seen them so far. It means they went on board clandestinely, and that's just the spies."

_Eva ... So that's Eva Raubal? No, it can't be! She died a year ago!_

Kay thought, bewildered.

"What nonsense! This is the Saunders carrier school, and you are the real intruders! " El protested.

"You must be drunk or crazy! This is Schwarze Sonne, our school! " Himmler replied, increasingly irritated.

For her part, Kay got to her feet and looked around, and what she saw frightened her more and more. It was all wrong: the architectural style of the buildings, the flags (they were few but there were), the uniforms of the students ... That was not her school, but the Black Sun. How had she and El not noticed it before? Maybe the heat of the moment ...

"What day is today? The date!" She said.

"March 20." Hilda replied.

"Which year?"

Both Hilda and the others present looked at her strangely.

"Did you say ... The year?" Heydrich asked, perplexed.

"I want to know what year we are in!"

"2018, stupid!" It was Göring's reply.

That answer for Kay was like a punch in the stomach, so much so that she fell to her knees with her gaze fixed on the ground.

_I don't know how it is possible ... But because of that plate El and I have been sent back in time, to the day Eva died ... Or rather she should have died but I saved her, altering the course of events!_

She thought, in amazement.

"Heydrich, jail the two spies. We will release them after the final."

"Ja, mein fuhrer. But what about the other two?"

"Since they saved Eva they are my guests and I require them to be treated with the utmost courtesy. But they will still have to answer some questions ... "

"We have no objection." El stated.

"I'm grateful to you, Hilda!" Eva thanked her, hugging her. The blonde blushed slightly, returning the embrace.

"I owe it to them ... Without them the spies would probably have hit you, killing you."

Meanwhile Kay had got up.

_Damn ... Is it a dream?_

She shook her head.

_No, the punch was decidedly real. El and I have gone back to the past, unwittingly avoiding Eve's death. This means that Hilda will not go crazy or start massacring innocent people. In this way we saved Yukari, Arisa and many others. But now how do we go back?_

She wondered.

"Tell me your names." Hilda said.

"My name is Kay."

"And I El."

"Well, Kay and El ... Follow me to my office, I'll have to ask myself a lot of questions."

"Be nice with them!" Eva asked her.

"Don't worry, I always am. You can assist too, if you want."

"With pleasure!"

END?


End file.
